Cambia el tiempo
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Y por fin, los mocosos sabrán quién manda y se pensarán dos veces lo de rebelarse. Año treinta de los juegos del hambre. Syot cerrado.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes que podáis reconocer le pertenecen a Suzzanne Collins al igual que el universo.

Yo no gano beneficio alguno al escribir este syot. Lo hago por simple entretenimiento.

* * *

Nota: Los comentarios son importantes.

Si a lo largo del fic los lleváis al día, tendréis menos posibilidades de que vuestros tributos mueran.

Claro que si hay emergencias o la vida llama, es comprensible que los comentarios tarden pero no pasa nada.

Lo importante es apoyar a vuestros niños/as.

Comencemos.

* * *

"No existe el bien, ni el mal, solo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo". (Lord Voldemort)

* * *

Prólogo.

Magnus Bane. Vigilante jefe de los juegos del hambre.

Acabé de comer y me dirigí a la sala de control de arenas.

la de este año me había quedado fantástica y los mocosos de los distritos no sabrán lo que les golpea.

Saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a mis subordinados y me coloqué en mi puesto.

Enseguida mi mirada fue a parar a uno de ellos, moreno y de ojos azules.

Sonreí para mí recordando la noche anterior.

La verdad era que Magnus Bane no era mi verdadero nombre pero ¿qué importaba? en el capitolio estaban de moda los personajes de libros y yo elegí al mejor.

Debido a mi aspecto me costó que los otros vigilantes me tomaran en serio, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que yo era el jefe por algo.

El hecho de llevar purpurina y ropa extravagante, lo que significa que me gusta lucir bien, no quiere decir que sea una dulce palomita.

A veces los que parecen más inofensivos son los más sanguinarios y eso lo aprendí a raíz de los juegos.

Solo espero que los tributos den un buen espectáculo porque si no, lo induciré yo como el año pasado.

Me encantaba manipular biotecnología. Mis mutos eran mi gran y más preciada creación.

Ahora, como jefe, a veces me pasaba por ese departamento para dar recomendaciones y hacer algunos retoques.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el presidente.

Me sorprendió verlo allí, porque no solía pasarse, pero todos le saludamos como correspondía.

Pearce Ashmider era un hombre bajo, regordete y calvo. A mi modo de ver, nada glamuroso pero mi cabeza me gustaba donde estaba así que no se lo he dicho nunca.

Sus ojos amarillos lo examinaron todo con curiosidad y nos pidió explicaciones.

Cuando se las di, pareció muy satisfecho y me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos echamos a reír con complicidad.

Esos niños ingenuos serían mi divertimento. Mis títeres...

Me froté las manos ansioso y expectante.

Al día siguiente era el día de cosechas y deseaba ver cuantos lloricas vendrían.

* * *

Nota:

Si queréis participar, podéis rellenar la ficha de abajo.

¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Tenía que ponerlo.

* * *

Ficha de tributos:

Nombre:

Edad:

Distrito:

Apariencia física:

Personalidad:

Breve historia de su vida:

Reacción al ser cosechado/a (si aplica):

Razón de su voluntariado (si aplica):

Fortalezas/debilidades:

Con qué tipo de personas se aliaría:

Estrategias que seguiría en la arena:

Algún dato extra que se quiera añadir:

Recuerdo que se llevaría al Capitolio:


	2. capítulo 1 Cosechas: 2, - 9, - 3, - 5

Disclaimer:

Los personajes les pertenecen a las geniales personas que me los han enviado y el universo a Suzzanne Collins.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Nota:

Es importante comentar este fic punto de vista por punto de vista. Así sabré si os gusta como escribo y como plasmo a los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Cosechas: 2 - 9 - 3 - 5.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito 2.

"¡Alerta permanente!" (Ojoloco Moody)

* * *

-¡Connor! ¡Connor! ¡Connor!

Los bramidos de mi hermano John me despiertan de golpe.

No entiendo cómo se las ha arreglado para llegar a mi cama sin que me entere porque tengo el sueño ligero.

No es que duerma mal, en absoluto, pero el entrenamiento al que me he sometido me hacía estar en alerta constante.

-¿Qué hueso se te ha roto ahora? Si no te estás muriendo, deja de berrear como una vocina oxidada. -Le gruñí arrojándole uno de mis cuadernos.

-Hermanito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tus chistes no son graciosos?

-¿Qué quieres, John? -Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Hoy es el día! ¡El día de cosecha! ¿No te negarás a entrenar con tus queridos hermanos, ¿verdad?

Suspiré fingiendo astío y me levanté.

-Deja al menos que me dé una ducha.

-Vale, pero no tardes, incluso Miles está aquí.

Cuando pasé al lado de mi hermano, trató de darme un manotazo en la nuca y con agilidad, me di la vuelta y le coloqué el brazo tras la espalda.

-Vale, me rindo, suéltame.

Le obedecí pero porque también quería entrenar con mis hermanos.

-Ah, y péinate. -Le oí decir.

Me quedé parado en la puerta del baño con expresión confusa.

-¿Eso era un chiste? -Pregunté.

Porque si lo era, no lo entendía bien.

Tenía la cabeza rapada así que no comprendía por qué tendría que peinarme.

No era tonto, pero no entendía lo absurdo.

Me di una ducha rápida, salí, me sequé y me vestí con ropa deportiva ligera.

-Ya está aquí el protagonista del día. -Canturreó John.

Él era el menos serio de mis hermanos y reconozco que a veces quería golpearle por pesado.

Cualquiera fuera de la familia que lo viera así, le tacharía de impostor.

Fuimos a la academia y nos batimos con un arma diferente cada uno.

Yo podía contra los tres, ya que me había estado preparando para ser soldado y mi entrenamiento era más estricto que el de un chico o chica normal.

Una hora antes de la cosecha, volvimos a casa para ponernos presentables.

No iba a ir a la plaza como un zarrapastroso.

Había un mínimo de decoro que había que seguir y yo no sería el que no lo hiciera.

Me coloqué en la fila que formaban los chicos de dieciocho años y esperé.

Unos minutos después, los cuales se me hicieron larguísimos, la escolta, una mujer muy rubia, bastante bajita, vestida de verde con alas tras la espalda, Campanita o algo así, era un hada antigua... francamente eso no me interesaba, tomó el micrófono.

Hizo el tonto, tal y como hacía cada año, aunque sí me gustaba que ensalzara las virtudes de mi distrito, por eso aguantaba su agudísima voz, y porque estaba deseando que dijera el nombre femenino para poder ofrecerme yo al fin.

Era el mejor de la academia con diferencia y eso todos lo sabían.

Gritó el nombre de una chica de trece años pero otra se presentó voluntaria, también era de esperar, la conocía de vista y sabía que era buena. Supongo que de lo contrario, no se habría presentado voluntaria. Sin embargo, sería un ermitaño si no hubiera escuchado hablar de su hermano.

Me pregunté brevemente si él sería quien la mentorearía.

Tras los aplausos, las ovaciones y los saludos pertinentes, Mari Gritos se acercó de nuevo a las urnas.

Sacó un papel, lo leyó, (sinceramente no me enteré del nombre que dijo) y antes siquiera de que alguien se moviera, me adelanté y me ofrecí voluntario.

-¡Y tenemos un muy atractivo voluntario para el distrito dos! ¡Qué alegría!

Subí al escenario y le dediqué a todo el mundo una mirada determinada y feroz.

-Vamos, guapo, dinos tu nombre.

Por dios. la voz de la enana esa era peor de cerca. De verdad que tuve el impulso de taparme los oídos pero no lo hice. Me mantuve serio como siempre y me presenté.

-Vaya, creí que tu voz sería más... Potente... Más profunda.

Miré a la escolta con ganas de pulverizarla con el simple poder de una mirada y me sentí satisfecho cuando retrocedió un par de pasos.

Algunos agentes de la paz que me conocían y con los que no me llevaba mal, me escoltaron a la sala de justicia.

-Vas a ganar. -Me dijo Aston muy seguro.

-Claro que lo haré. Y prometo que no seré muy... Cruel con los demás tributos. Al fin y al cabo, ya que van a morir, ¿qué mejor que lucir un bonito cadáver para sus distritos?

yo sabía que mis chistes no eran muy normales, pero eso estaba bien para mí.

Mijail y Ely se echaron a reír y pensé que no había sido un chiste tan malo. Aunque por otro lado, no era exactamente un chiste.

No era un sádico, pero sabía a lo que iba a enfrentarme al ofrecerme voluntario.

En una sala en el interior del palacio de justicia, mi familia entró a desearme suerte.

Mi hermano Andy trató de darme una pulsera trenzada que le había regalado mamá antes de morir y se la devolví.

-No me jodas, Dy. ¿Para qué necesito esto? Voy a volver y no me hace falta.

-Menos mal. -Suspiró. -Porque es mi pulsera de la suerte. Tal vez Madie me haga caso.

Miles, John y yo no pudimos evitar echarnos a reír.

-Te odia desde que teníais cuatro años. -Me mofé.

Mi padre, que no trabajaba por ser día de cosecha también estaba allí.

Nunca había sido especialmente afectuoso con nosotros, pero me dio un abrazo y tras soltarme, me miró a los ojos y dijo serio:

-Vuelve Connor.

-Volveré papá.

Nos dimos todos un último abrazo de despedida y fui escoltado hasta la estación.

Iba sonriendo porque estaba seguro de que podía ganar y lo haría.

Al ver a Germánico Lenox mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Había decidido que él sería mi mentor y parecía que él quería lo mismo.

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito 9.

"Siga su camino y disculpe nuestra felicidad" (Dostoievski)

* * *

El silencio durante el desayuno era tenso.

Hoy era día de cosecha y se notaba.

Todos estábamos en edad de ser escogidos y podría jurar que anoche escuché a mi madre llorar.

No me gustaban este tipo de ambientes así que traté de alegrar a mi familia.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, porque no sabía lo que podía pasar, pero prefería pensar en positivo.

Tod siempre decía que yo era la eterna optimista.

-Y entonces Trigo saltó por la ventana y cazó a ese pájaro que le molestaba. -Relaté sonriendo.

Mis familiares trataron de imitar mi gesto, pero se notaba que no eran sonrisas de verdad.

-Cuando acabe la cosecha podremos ir a dar un paseo antes de que sea por la tarde y comience la jornada de trabajo...

Desde bien pequeña he tenido que ayudar a mi familia porque somos muchos pero apesar de todo, nos queremos y somos felices.

-Claro que sí, enana. -Comentó Ian tras haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca.

-Oye, Marti, ¿no estás contento? Este es tu último año de cosecha.

-También es el último año de Tailer. -Murmuró el nombrado.

-Pero Tai nunca está contento. Es tan serio y tonto...

-Repite eso, renacuaja.

-Eres serio y tonto. -Le dije sacándole la lengua.

Mi hermano mayor se levantó y me cogió en brazos haciéndome cosquillas.

Tras haber estado jugando unos minutos, sonó el timbre y antes de que Vince abriera, sabía que era mi mejor amiga.

-¡Judith! -Chillé.

Ella me dedicó una mueca extraña.

Desde que su hermana Allison murió en los juegos del hambre, las cosechas eran difíciles para ella y al igual que en mi caso, este también era su primer año elegible.

Cuando estuvimos listos, Le dije adiós a mi gato Trigo y me dirigí junto con mi familia y la de mi amiga a la plaza.

Permití que me sacaran sangre y me coloqué con los niños de mi edad.

La mayoría de ellos estaban agitados y nerviosos.

Yo los saludé a todos con la mano y sonreí.

Estaba pensando en lo que haría por la tarde mientras el alcalde daba su discurso, cuando de repente el silencio llenó la plaza.

-¡Roxanne Periwincle! ¿Dónde estás?

Creí que estaba soñando. ¿Cómo podía ser? Esto se trataba de una pesadilla, la misma que llevaba teniendo desde hacía tres años cuando Allison murió.

-¡Roxanne Periwincle! ¡Ven aquí para que podamos conocerte y verte bien!

No podía moverme. El miedo había paralizado todo mi cuerpo y no era capaz de avanzar.

Temblorosa, conseguí avanzar a trompicones y subir al escenario.

Madame Puddipié me miraba y me hablaba, pero yo permanecí allí, quieta mirando el suelo de la tarima.

Al final, la mujer rosa vestida de blanco con corazones rojos esparcidos por su vestido, piel y pelo, decidió dejarme tranquila y llamó al chico.

En el palacio de justicia, antes de que entrara toda mi familia, pensé que jamás podría volver a recuperar mi optimismo.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Iba a morir.

Pasaron todos a la sala donde yo estaba apoyada contra la pared y mis padres me abrazaron con fuerza.

Sabía que mi madre se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y que mi padre apretaba los dientes para no golpear las paredes ni maldecir delante nuestra.

Mis hermanos no se decidían sobre quien me abrazaría primero así que nos volvimos un lío de brazos conmigo en el centro.

Luego, se separaron formando un semicírculo.

-Escucha, Roxie. Eres fuerte y ágil. Sabes sobre lantas y eso siempre ayuda. Acuérdate de la vencedora de hace cuatro años, la del distrito siete. Ganó sin saber luchar pero sabía diferenciar las plantas y eso la ayudó muchísimo. -Me dijo Tai.

-Céntrate en aprender todo lo que puedas y ten cuidado. No todas las personas son buenas. -Intervino Vince.

Me dieron más consejos y me sentí mucho más tranquila.

Cuando salieron, Judith entró y nos pasamos dos minutos simplemente abrazadas.

-Toma, Xanne, para que te dé suerte. -Me entregó un anillo dorado con una flor también dorada.

-Pero Jud...

Ella me cerró la mano en torno a la pequeña joya.

-Llévatelo. Me lo darás cuando vuelvas.

Nos dimos otro abrazo y después me vi escoltada hasta un automóvil que me llevó a la estación.

No había recuperado mi sonrisa por completo, pero estaba mejor.

no sabía si volvería, pero no moriría sin intentarlo. A cabezota no me ganaba nadie.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito 3.

"Sueño no es, muerte no es. Quien parece morir, vive" (Ralph Waldo Emmerson)

* * *

Hoy no quería levantarme de la cama.

No soy un chico perezoso, pero ayer me quedé pensando hasta tarde en una nueva máquina enfriadora. Sería como un cinturón, que iría por dentro de la ropa, y te refrescaría cuando notara que estás demasiado caliente.

No es que odiara el verano, pero el calor era insoportable.

Matthew se había estado quejando toda la semana del clima y no dejó de gimotear por los rincones asegurando que se moriría.

Se tiró sobre mí y no quiso soltarme.

No soy un chico violento, pero quise pegarle. Él no conoce el significado de espacio personal.

Estoy terminando de lavar el tazón que he utilizado, cuando unos golpes estruendosos me sacan de mis divagaciones.

-¿Por qué la gente no me dejará perderme en paz? -Era lo que me preguntaba a menudo.

Abrí la puerta y como no, ahí estaban Alix y Matthew y... oh, qué sorpresa, mi amigo pelirrojo no llevaba las gafas...

Por si no lo sabéis, estoy siendo sarcástico.

Tiene que utilizar las lentes debido a que pasa más horas pegado a cualquier pantalla que la mayoría de los mortales.

-¿Quieres volver de tus mundos Zacharianos y prestar atención? -Se quejó Alix.

-¿Disculpa? Pero si generalmente eres tú quien anda más perdido que el gato de la señora Mont.

-Si yo fuese ese gato, también me perdería. -Murmuró Mattew. -¿Sabéis qué? -Preguntó cambiando de tema. -Ayer probé coco con naranja, tomate y pimienta.

Un dato que hay que saber, es que Matthew se dedica a probar alimentos para el Capitolio.

-¿Y qué tal estaba la mezcla?

-Maravillosamente asquerosa.

-Eres tan...

Antes de que mis amigos comenzaran una de sus peleas sin sentido, les apuré para que fuésemos dirigiéndonos a la plaza.

Fuimos tensos y en silencio. A Alix no le gustaba mucho hablar cuando era el día de cosecha y a cada paso que dábamos, se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, yo también lo estaba.

Sería una grandísima putada salir yo cosechado siendo este mi último año.

Pero como a veces la suerte no está de mi lado, minutos después, una escolta toda azul, (Alix la llamaba Lady Pitufo), se acercó a la urna de los chicos y dijo:

-¡Zachary Bayer!

No podía creérmelo. Me quedé más en blanco que un folio vacío.

Con serenidad, avancé hasta el escenario.

La chica, una de las adolescentes que tanto atraían a Alix, estaba allí.

Estuve a punto de caerme varias veces, porque tropezaba con mis propios pies, pero logré llegar al escenario sin problemas.

Observé desde lo alto cómo me miraba la gente. Parecían incrédulos.

Lady Pitufo comenzó a hablar pero yo cada vez la escuchaba más y más lejos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue algo que impactaba contra mi cara y me empapaba.

Estuve cerca de gritar debido a la impresión.

Me incorporé y traté de sonreír. Seguro que había hecho un ridículo espantoso.

Mientras caminaba al palacio de justicia, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las formas espantosas de como podría morir.

-Tal vez me cortaran el cuello.

-A lo mejor me desgarraban el vientre y veía mis entrañas esparcidas por el suelo y mientras me desangraba, pensaría en que servían para anudar un par de trampas.

Tal vez se me comieran los mutos de apariencia inofensiva como le ocurrió a la chica del diez el año anterior.

Incluso moriría por una infección o lentamente a causa de cualquier veneno mortal...

-Otra opción es que a falta de algo que comer, decidieran que yo era un buen plato y cometieran canibalismo.

Salí de mis (agradables) pensamientos cuando Matthew se me colgó como un koala.

Sabía que él y Alix trataban de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Vas a volver. -Dijo el más mimoso de mis amigos. -¿Entiendes? No me vale un no puedo, un tengo miedo... Tienes que volver.

Alix secundó sus palabras dándome un fuerte apretón en el hombro.

Mis padres entraron un rato después y trataron de levantarme el ánimo.

-B bueno... Pronto tendré que ir al tren para coger la estación... Al menos podré ver algo diferente a las... las... -Señalé por la ventana.

-Calles. -Dijo mi madre con suavidad.

-Eso, calles.

No era un chico tonto, pero cuando me ponía nervioso, a veces las palabras se me enredaban o se me olvidaban.

Salí a la calle tratando de caminar sin tropezar y subí al coche que me llevaría a la estación en silencio.

* * *

Salomé Noon - dieciocho años - distrito 5.

"Si mi vida tiene que significar algo, debo vivirla por mí misma." (Sally Jackson)

* * *

No me gusta mi distrito. No me gusta ser pobre.

Llevo desde los trece años en una compañía de baile que me ha hecho viajar por todo Panem. Incluso al Capitolio.

Me gusta ese sitio. Con los colores, la gente, las fiestas...

Allí puedo permitirme ser quien deseo ser y no una simple chica del cinco.

Siempre suelo evadirme de la realidad cuando no me agrada y prefiero la ficción.

me gusta ser admirada, deseada, querida...

Me encantaría volver al Capitolio.

Allí vive mi amor, James Herondale. no es su nombre real, por supuesto, pero a menudo la gente cambia sus nombres y a nadie le importa.

Usualmente va vestido con un uniforme de cuero negro y flexible, un anillo con garzas y un colgante con un dije con la forma de ese ave.

Es bastante atractivo y le encanta actuar. Es mi media naranja.

Me vestí con elegancia, (Salomé Noon no iba a ir echa un adefesio), y puesto que el atractivo ya lo tenía, era alta, esbelta, con la piel oscura y el pelo negro, así que no necesité maquillarme. Al acabar, fui a la plaza de este infierno.

Después de la cosecha, cuando se eligiera a dos pobres personas para "representar el honor del distrito" me iría a dar un paseo por la zona más pudiente de aquí. Aunque a decir verdad, no era la gran cosa.

Estaba muy segura de que no me iban a escoger a mí.

¿Por qué lo harían de todos modos?

llegué a la plaza algo tarde y por ello recibí miradas indignadas y ceños fruncidos.

Pero oye, una tiene que destacar.

Estaba mirando a mi alrededor imaginando a la chica que saldría, cuando de repente vi la cara de James.

Estaba pálido y movía los labios sin emitir sonido.

Lo intentó un par de veces sin resultado hasta que dijo en un hilo de voz:

-Salomé Noon.

Mi primer pensamiento fue correr. De verdad que iba a hacerlo, incluso ya había alzado un pie para hacerlo, cuando me percaté que si huía, los agentes de la paz me perseguirían y eso no me favorecería.

Así que, como ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones, puse mi mejor cara, sonreí y caminé digna por la alfombra roja.

Era el asfalto desgastado de la plaza, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo importante era lo que yo imaginara.

pensé entonces en mis horribles suegros los cuales no podían soportar la idea de que estuviera con su hijo y una idea terrible pasó por mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, la deseché por completo.

¿Y si ellos habían amañado el sorteo?

Si querían verme morir, iban listos. No iba a morir en los juegos. Vencería y se lo restregaría en la cara a esos estirados.

Llevaba puesto mi brazalete favorito, aquel que me había regalado mi compañera Arantza y decidí que ese sería el recuerdo que me llevaría.

"LA MÁS GRANDE ESTRELLA" Se leía en él.

* * *

Y este es el primer capítulo. espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a Soly, Dani, Gato y Anna por Connor, Roxanne, Zachary y Salomé respectivamente.

* * *

Ahora vamos con las preguntas:

1.- ¿Tributo favorito?

2.- ¿Personaje menos apreciado?

3.- Si tenéis un tributo, ¿con quién se aliaría de estos cuatro?

* * *

Nota: Las cosechas iban a ser de seis en seis, pero he decidido hacerlas de cuatro porque hoy a muerto mi perra y no estoy bien.

Tal vez tarde en publicar bastante o tal vez no, pero no dejaré esta historia que apenas comienza.

Pero mis ánimos no son los mejores y espero que podáis comprenderlo.

Tal vez no os importe, pero necesitaba decirlo.

Tal vez publique enseguida o tal vez no. Todo depende de mis ánimos.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo II Cosechas: 4, - 1, - 6, - 12

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

Los tributos y algunos vencedores le pertenecen a las/os lectoras/es.

Los demás salen de mi mente o de algunos libros...

* * *

Capítulo 02. Cosechas: 4, - 1, - 6, - 12.

Porpentina (Tina) Gramerye - dieciocho años - distrito 4.

* * *

"El más bello de los mares, es aquel que no hemos visto. La más linda criatura, todavía no ha nacido. Nuestros días más hermosos, aún no los hemos vivido. Y lo mejor que tengo que decirte, aún no te lo he dicho." (Nazim Hikmet.)

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana ya me encontraba levantada.

No podía dormir debido a lo ansiosa que estaba.

No me ponía nerviosa por las cosechas porque iba a presentarme voluntaria.

Era mi último año y quería hacer honor a mi apellido venciendo en los juegos del hambre.

Sería grandiosa y no solo ganaría los juegos por mi familia, si no también por la academia que fundó mi padre. Zack Gramerye.

Él se presentó voluntario hacía más de veinte años cuando tenía dieciséis. Fue el primer voluntario de mi distrito.

Salió cosechado mi tío Magno, que tenía cuatro años menos y mi padre se ofreció en su lugar.

Venció, claro está, si no yo no estaría hoy aquí, en esta preciosa habitación, y años más tarde fundó la academia.

A los cinco años comencé a entrenar un poco. Al principio estaba sola, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Mags y los adultos que sabían algo de pelea se unieron y vinieron también más chicos y chicas a entrenar.

Prefiero la academia antes que el colegio porque allí me siento más yo. Más auténtica.

En la escuela no tengo amigos y saco malas notas.

Sin embargo, en la academia conocí a Amy. Mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Me estiré, cogí mi ropa de entrenamiento y entré en el baño.

Por suerte, mi padre me había dado un juego de llaves de la academia así que si no había nadie podía entrar para ejercitarme un rato hasta que llegara la hora de acudir a la cosecha.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con celeridad. Atravesé mi casa tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi familia. Mi padre en ocasiones tenía pesadillas y si seguía durmiendo, yo no sería la que acabara con eso.

Me sobresalté cuando algo se movió en el sofá.

La luz de una lamparita se encendió y pude ver con claridad a mi tío.

-¿Vas a entrenar, Tina? -Me preguntó cuando se desperezó.

-¿Dónde iba a ir si no?

-Tal vez a encontrarte con tu adorado Jack. ¿O será Andrew? -Sus ojos me examinaban divertidos.

-¿Con esos niños? -Bufé dándome la vuelta.

Ellos eran unos gemelos de quince años que andaban tras de mí.

-Espera Tina. Te acompaño.

Me encogí de hombros y esperé pacientemente.

Cuando íbamos camino a la academia, me detuve mirando seria a mi tío.

-Tienes la bragueta abierta. ¿Lo sabías?

Dos chicas que pasaban cerca rieron y cuando Magno enrojeció, sus carcajadas aumentaron.

Trató de cerrar la cremallera de sus pantalones a toda prisa pero no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta tres intentos después.

-No debes decir ese tipo de cosas delante de otras personas. -Se quejó él.

-¿Por qué?

Solo me miró pero no dijo nada.

Estuve entrenando largo rato hasta que Jack y Andrew llegaron.

-¡Pero si es mi chica favorita!-Dirás MI chica. -Gruñó el otro gemelo.

-¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no soy de ninguno?

-Tus labios dicen una cosa pero tus ojos otra.

-Mi mirada expresa claramente que si no os largáis de aquí en breve, voy a catapultaros diez metros.

Ellos siguieron insistiendo y no se detuvieron ni cuando les amenacé con un tridente más pesado que yo.

Finalmente, tuvieron que marcharse puesto que la hora de ir a la plaza se acercaba.

Me puse un vestido azul, me recogí el pelo y corrí para no llegar tarde.

Dejé que me sacaran sangre y me coloqué junto a las chicas de mi edad.

Escuchamos con cierto aburrimiento el discurso del alcalde, el cual no se creía ni él, hasta el final.

Aplaudimos como correspondía y después esperamos.

El escolta parece un hombre pez.

Tiene aletas y cola con escamas y branquias dibujadas en las mejillas.

-¡Naomi Teidor! ¡Sube aquí querida! -Grita.

Antes de que la chica en cuestión eche a andar, yo me ofrezco voluntaria.

Saben que soy la mejor de la academia y no refutan mi decisión.

-¡Una voluntaria! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Me pregunta totalmente encantado.

-Porpentina Gramerye.

-¡Una Gramerye! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Dadle un fuerte aplauso a la hija del fantástico Zack Gramerye!

La ovación es ensordecedora.

Veo a mi padre sonreír orgulloso.

En el palacio de justicia mis padres discuten.

Ella no quería que yo fuera a los juegos al contrario que mi padre.

-¡Pero Tina ni siquiera sabe...! ¡No sospecha en qué consisten en realidad los juegos! -Grita.

-Cálmate Hidara. Lo hará bien.

-¿Lo hará bien? ¡Zack!

Tras tratar de calmarse me abraza y moja mi cabello con sus lágrimas.

Me dirijo con mi padre a la estación.

Sonrío a todo el que me saluda.

A la arena he decidido llevar un pin con el símbolo de la academia.

Un tiburón con una G en el centro.

Me recordará a casa.

Y cuando vuelva, entrenaré a nuevos alumnos.

Será perfecto.

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito 1.

* * *

"Pero la magia no es ni buena ni mala. Es una herramienta, como un cuchillo. ¿Es un cuchillo malvado? Sólo si el que lo empuña es malvado." (La casa de Hades.)

* * *

-Hoy es un día maravilloso. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, ¡y es día de cosecha! ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?

-Mamá, el sarcasmo no va contigo. -Digo removiendo mi desayuno.

-Venga, Kidei. No te pongas así. Incluso hoy es necesario sonreír.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué exactamente? ¿Tal vez porque van a elegir a dos para que mueran o maten en una horrible arena para gusto y disfrute de unos pocos?

-No digas eso en voz alta. -Me reprendió ella. -Si alguien te escucha, podría pensar que eres un rebelde.

-Lo siento, mamá.

Tomo mi desayuno en silencio echándole de vez en cuando miradas a mi hermano que se ha mantenido callado toda la mañana.

-Venga Zaphir. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que salgas cosechado? -Traté de animarle. -Es tu tercer año de cosecha y no has pedido teselas.

Recordé que eso mismo le había dicho a mi amiga Lina que salió cosechada hace dos años y no volvió.

Ella era la única que se acercaba a mí y que no me veía como a un bicho muy raro.

No es que tenga manías extrañas, pero no soy bueno haciendo amigos. Soy como dirían algunos, invisible y eso no me molesta.

En casa solo somos mi madre, Jade, mi hermano, Zaphir y yo.

Dicen que mi padre era del distrito trece pero yo no sé si es verdad. Se oyen tantas cosas por aquí...

Lo único que sé, es que soy igual a él. Excepto que mi pelo me llega a la cintura y siempre lo dejo atado en una coleta baja.

Algunos instructores me han dicho que lo corte, pero he pasado de todos y cada uno. Es mi pelo y me gusta así.

Como ya estoy preparado para la cosecha, ayudo a mi madre con los quehaceres del hogar hasta que llega la hora de marcharme.

Zaphir tiene que recordarme ponerme zapatos antes de salir.

Me gusta ir descalzo pero no me lo permiten.

Voy con una camiseta roja, pantalones negros y deportivas negras que quiero quitarme de una vez.

Mi hermano y yo nos separamos y cada uno va a su respectiva fila.

Mis compañeros no me saludan y yo tampoco a ellos. ¿Para qué?

Tras que el alcalde repite el discurso de todos los años, un hombre vestido enteramente de joyas, y cuando digo enteramente, es enteramente.

El pelo, la cara y todo el cuerpo.

Creo que incluso las suelas de sus zapatos llevaban joyas, comienza a hablar o más bien a gritar.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Briliant y soy vuestro escolta!

A mí me gustaba más el de el año pasado que al menos no tenía una voz tan chillona y no era tan llamativo.

-¡Vamos con el nombre de la afortunada!

Observé estupefacto cómo incluso antes de que la joyita con voz de pito terminara de nombrar a la cosechada, tres chicas corrieron al escenario y segundos después una cuarta las siguió.

Dejé de prestar atención y me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor.

Soy uno de los más altos de mi distrito, más de dos metros diez y podía ver las caras tensas de algunos padres que esperaban algo alejados de la plaza.

Cuando acabó el show de las locas del escenario, el escolta se dirigió a la urna de los chicos y dijo algo que me puso la piel de gallina.

-¡Y el afortunado de este año es...! ¡Zaphir Silibell!

Mi hermano se dirigió más pálido que la cera al escenario pero antes de que subiera, aparté a cada persona que se me cruzaba en el camino y grité:

-¡Me ofrezco voluntario! -subí las escaleras escuchando los gritos de mi hermano.

Un rato después tres agentes de la paz le devolvieron a su fila.

-Dinos tu nombre, belleza.

-Kidei Silibell. -Contesté inexpresivo.

-¿Eres hermano del cosechado?

Asentí secamente.

-Vaya vaya. ¡Aplaudid a estos maravillosos tributos voluntarios!

En el palacio de justicia, mi madre lloraba abrazada a mí y mi hermano trataba de no hacerlo.

Él me dio uno de sus aretes y mi madre me entregó una llave que siempre llevaba.

Nadie sabía que abría, pero ella quería que me diera suerte.

Cogí una pequeña fotografía en la que salía con mi madre y hermano y me sentí preparado para lo que viniera.

No me gustaba la violencia, pero me había entrenado para esto y vencería como fuera.

No miré a nadie al dirigirme a la estación de tren, pero iba con la cabeza bien alta.

El capitolio no me vería débil. No iba a permitirlo.

* * *

Sarah Landers, 17 años - Distrito 6.

* * *

"El niño no volvió a llorar, y nunca olvidó lo que había aprendido: que amar es destruir, y que ser amado es ser destruido." (Ciudad de hueso.)

* * *

-¡Vamos, Sarah, despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -Me gritó una de mis compañeras de habitación.

Yo gruñí y me di la vuelta pretendiendo seguir durmiendo.

-¡No voy a repetírtelo otra vez! ¡Haz el favor de levantarte!

-Si llegamos tarde a la cosecha no nos darán almuerzo al volver. -Me recordó otra de ellas.

Entonces yo me levanté y raudamente me preparé.

-Lo siento. -Me disculpé. -Anoche me quedé terminando las tareas de Millie porque no se encontraba bien.

-Lo sabemos. -Suspiró Allison. -Y por eso te hemos dejado dormir un poco más y te hemos guardado un poco de comida del desayuno.

Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa pequeña y me comí lo que me dieron.

Llevaba viviendo en un orfanato desde que podía recordar y al contrario que muchas chicas, nunca había soñado con tener una familia.

Soy tímida e insegura la mayoría del tiempo y eso junto con mi manera de ser tan seria y correcta, no me ha hecho ser popular precisamente.

Mi vida no ha sido sencilla pero no me quejo. Al menos sigo viva.

La plaza estaba repleta cuando llegamos pero por suerte no era tarde.

Me había puesto un gastado vestido verde y me había dejado el pelo suelto.

El escolta, un tipo con cuernos de carnero, patas y cola de cabra nos saludó.

Se llamaba Grover Underwood.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Querido distrito seis! ¿Cómo estáis? Seguro que tan ansiosos como yo por saber quienes serán los afortunados de este año. -Aplaudió y se dirigió a saltitos hasta la urna de las chicas.

-¡Y la gran afortunada es...! ¡Sarah Landers!

Mis compañeras en el orfanato me miraban y yo miraba a mi alrededor esperando a que otra chica, otra Sarah Landers se dirigiera al escenario.

Pronto comprendí que me habían llamado a mí y no me quedó más remedio que subir.

Traté de no temblar, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Estaba realmente asustada.

El escolta me miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño.

-Algo podrán hacer los estilistas contigo. -Murmuró.

Me presentó como debía hacerse, me pidió que sonriera, pero como no le hice caso se dirigió a la urna de los chicos.

Supongo que pensaba que ojalá tuviera más suerte con el varón.

En el palacio de justicia, mis compañeras entraron a desearme suerte pero no se quedaron mucho rato.

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana.

Muy pálida, delgada y narizona.

Suspiré.

-Mis ojos son bonitos. -Pensé.

Mientras me dirigía al tren junto a mi mentora y a mi compañero de distrito, le di vueltas a la posibilidad de conseguir patrocinadores.

Thira Grey era la única vencedora de nuestro distrito y no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza pero no comenté nada.

* * *

Selim Nowak, 15 años - Distrito 12.

* * *

"Me quedo con él porque así lo decido todos los días al despertarme, todos los días que nos peleamos, nos mentimos o nos decepcionamos. Lo elijo a él una y otra vez, y él me elige a mí." (Leal.)

* * *

Despierto con mi hermano abrazado a mí como todos los días.

Miles es una hora mayor que yo, pero siempre ha estado delicado de salud así que yo soy quien toma los trabajos pesados que nadie quiere e incluso he llegado a hacer cosas a los agentes de la paz a cambio de dinero y comida.

No es algo de lo que me sienta precisamente orgulloso, pero es necesario puesto que siempre hemos estado solos.

Nuestro padre murió en la mina cuando teníamos cuatro años y mi madre sucumbió meses después debido a la pena. Se dejó morir sin pensar en nosotros.

A menudo me cabreo con ella por eso, pero enseguida me siento culpable porque ella no tenía la culpa de sentir tanta pena.

Nuestra vecina, Donna, una mujer mayor con tres gatos y dos hijos que no habían sobrevivido a los días oscuros, se hizo cargo de nosotros en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Nos da cobijo y eso es más de lo que tienen algunas personas que viven en las calles pasando frío y hambre y rebajándose a lo que haga falta por algo que llevarse a la boca.

Yo me escapaba al bosque de vez en cuando y por ensayo y error aprendí a hacer trampas.

Mi hermano despierta y se incorpora respirando con dificultad.

Cojo el remedio que Donna prepara cada noche para ayudar a Miles y se lo tiendo.

Él me mira agradecido y enseguida deja de sonar como un estertor.

-¿Estás mejor? -Le pregunté.

-Sí, gracias.

Nos levantamos y nos preparamos para el día de cosecha.

De camino, varios agentes me guiñaron un ojo.

Traté de mantenerme lo más serio que pude.

-Selim, si yo...

-No, Miles. Dije que yo me encargaría de nuestro sustento y es lo que haré. Tú ganas dinero ayudando al señor Aliede con sus hierbas...

-Pero no es mucho...

Le hice callar con una mirada.

Solo me mostraba firme con mi hermano.

La mayor parte del tiempo era tímido aunque a veces me entusiasmaba demasiado y mis compañeros de clase se divertían y los mayores me revolvían el pelo como si yo fuera un niño.

No presté mucha atención a la escolta con serpientes en el pelo.

Medusa no me gustaba demasiado.

-¡Miles Nowak! -Escuché.

Salté horrorizado en mi sitio y salí corriendo tras mi hermano que estaba a punto de subir al escenario.

-¡Miles! ¡No! ¡Me ofrezco voluntario! ¡Me ofrezco voluntario! -Chillé.

Mi hermano forcejeó conmigo, pero no me retracté.

Jackson, un chico de dieciocho años se hizo cargo de contener a mi hermano.

La escolta hablaba pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi hermano.

Vi estupefacto como Jackson lo besaba en los labios y Miles se calmaba progresivamente.

Tuve que darle la mano a mi compañera de distrito pero lo hice de manera autómata.

En la sala en la que me encerraron, Miles me golpeaba el pecho y me abrazaba.

Hizo eso cuatro veces antes de echarse a llorar.

-Así que Jackson, ¿eh? -Le pregunté para que pensara en otra cosa.

-N no es... N no es...

Yo sabía que a mi hermano le gustaba pero no sabía que el sentimiento sería mutuo.

El nombrado entró en ese momento y le hice prometer que cuidaría de Miles.

-No te preocupes. Lo haré. Y tú vuelve vivo.

-Descuida, no creas que voy a morir así como así. -Bufé.

Los agentes de la paz hicieron salir a mi hermano y a Jackson y me quedé solo.

Acaricié el relicario que llevaba en el cuello con una foto de mi hermano, otra de mis padres y una tercera de Donna.

Este sería el último día que me permitiría tener miedo.

Tenía que pensar en volver y nada más.

* * *

Nota: Y ahí tenéis a los tributos.

* * *

-Preguntas:

1\. ¿Tributo favorito?

2\. ¿Tributo menos apreciado?

3\. ¿Con cuál de estos personajes se aliaría vuestro tributo?

4\. ¿Qué tipo de mentor os gustaría para vuestros niños/as?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y gracias también a:

NicoNicochan, Diangelofamilia, Ludmila V y Fujoshisuprema77 por Tina, Kidei, Sarah y Selim respectivamente.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	4. capítulo 03 Cosechas: 4, - 7, - 8, - 3

Disclaimer: el universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins así como dos de los personajes.

La historia es de mi autoría y los tributos les pertenecen a los lectores/as.

* * *

Capítulo 03. Cosechas: 4, - 7, - 8, - 3.

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito 4.

* * *

"No soy un pájaro y ninguna red me atrapa. Soy un ser humano con una voluntad independiente." (Jane Eyre.)

* * *

-¡¿Dylan, estás despierto?!

Cuando mi hermano mayor comenzó a gritar me pregunté no por primera vez el por qué no le había lanzado por la borda del barco de Nerea. Ella es mi tía abuela. Una mujer a la que quiero.

Me atrevería a decir que estaría enamorado de ella si no fuese prácticamente de la prehistoria debido a lo anciana que es.

Pero que eso no engañe a nadie. Es temible por todos sus tripulantes aunque también es justa y decidida.

-¡Dylan!

-Grita más alto Jasón. Que los del distrito once aún no te han oído.

El muy estúpido se limitó a reír.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante. Saber si estabas en pie.

No pude evitar el resoplido que solté.

-Siempre he sido más madrugador que tú.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy volvemos al distrito. -Suspiró. -Ya sabes. Por el día de cosecha y eso.

Apreté los puños a mis costados y no dije nada.

Soy un chico que pasa casi todo el tiempo en un barco en alta mar. Aquí me siento en paz, completo.

hay personas que se marean al estar mucho tiempo en un barco, pero el Sansón es mi hogar más que mi propia casa en tierra.

No es que lo pase mal allí, pero cuando mis pies tocan tierra firme me siento inestable y como si algo me faltara.

El pecho me duele por alguna razón que no puedo comprender del todo.

Uno de mis compañeros, Paul, me llama para que le ayude a subir unas cajas de la bodega.

Entre charlas y trabajo, las horas pasan más rápido de lo que me gustaría.

Llegamos al distrito y los que estamos en edad de cosecha tenemos que correr para llegar a tiempo para el único disfrute del capitolio.

Odio lo que el presidente nos hace y odio aún más a los ciudadanos por permitirlo.

Pensándolo mejor, odio aún más a Pearce Ashmider.

Nos colocamos en nuestras respectivas filas obteniendo ceños fruncidos por parte del alcalde, el vencedor Zack Gramerye y del horrible escolta.

-¿Un pez? ¿En serio? ¿Es que no había algo más cliché?

El señor alcalde recita el mismo discurso de todos los años:

-Castigo por la rebelión, bla bla bla... Panem unido, bla bla bla... Honor de ser cosechados, bla bla bla...

Pronto dejo de fingir que presto atención y me limito a mirar todo a mi alrededor.

mi búsqueda de nada en particular se frustra enseguida o al menos creo que lo ha sido cuando escucho mi nombre saliendo de la boca del escolta cliché. ¿Cómo se hará llamar? ¿Tritón? ¿príncipe del mar?

Solo de pensarlo quiero vomitar.

-¡Dylan Marlow! ¡por favor, sube!

obedezco tragándome la rabia que siento.

Al llegar arriba, el escolta me acaricia el brazo y levemente el torso. Parece que le gusta lo que ve y siente bajo las manos porque sonríe.

A pesar de que quiero arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, sonrío y permito que me exhiba como si fuera un pescado en la lonja.

Mi actuación ha comenzado. Voy a ganar estos juegos. Seré el capitán y nadie se atravesará en mi camino.

En el palacio de justicia mi hermana aurora se lanza a mis brazos y llora desconsoladamente.

Yo trato de calmarla como puedo, y cuando lo logro mi hermano mayor se acerca.

-Toma. Llévatelo para que te dé suerte. Espero que te sirva.

Me entrega su colgante en forma de sol.

Los rayos son punzantes. Pienso que tal vez los vigilantes me lo quiten por ser afilado y por si se me ocurre utilizarlo como arma pero no se lo digo.

-Gracias. -Murmuro.

mi tía Nerea me exige que gane y me recuerda que puedo hacerlo. Yo asiento confiado. Puedo lograrlo.

Al salir, veo a la hija de Gramerye dar saltitos hacia el tren y eso me enerva.

-¿Cómo puede estar feliz? ¿No sabe que va a matar y a morir?

Hay cámaras filmándome así que sonrío y saludo.

Un sabor agrio se me ha instalado en la boca.

No quiero hacer esto. No quiero ser un títere del capitolio pero si quiero sobrevivir y ganar, tendré que hacer sacrificios.

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito 7.

* * *

"Me será muy difícil vengar a todos los que tienen que ser vengados, porque mi venganza no sería más que otra parte de del mismo rito inexorable." (La casa de los espíritus.)

* * *

Nada más levantarme de la cama corrí a la ducha, me lavé con rapidez, me vestí y fui a desayunar.

Mi madre, que me adoptó cuando yo tenía nueve años, me miraba con una ceja alzada pero no preguntó.

Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a mi hiperactividad.

Hoy al ser día de cosecha Finlay y yo habíamos quedado antes para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Ninguno de los dos pedía teselas, pero no podíamos confiarnos. ¿Quién sabía si saldríamos cosechados o no?

Cierto que había personas con más papeletas en las urnas, pero preferíamos no arriesgarnos.

Cuando acabé de desayunar, le dediqué un saludo militar a mi madre y salí corriendo.

Iba tan rápido, que no miré por donde iba y choqué contra un cuerpo más grande y duro que el mío.

Ambos nos fuimos al suelo, pero yo en el último momento logré dar una voltereta de lado y afortunadamente no rodé por el suelo.

-Gracias, Collie. ¿Entusiasmada por verme?

-Creído. -Resoplé. -Vamos Fin, levántate.

-¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Sospechan? -Me preguntó cuando llevábamos caminando un rato.

-No. Nunca lo hacen. La tapadera de Allie es buena. -Suspiré.

-Tienes que tener cuidado. No todos los ciudadanos son de fiar y...

-No te preocupes. Mi madre y yo sabemos ser discretas.

Era cierto, ella era herbolaria y ayudando a los del distrito con sus remedios, no sospechaban que éramos anticapitolio.

Yo había participado en algunas revueltas y eso me había proporcionado un cuerpo atlético con respecto a los demás miembros del siete.

Yo no talo árboles, pero hago otras cosas.

Tengo un cuerpo proporcionado pero todos en el distrito, excepto el alcalde pasamos hambre. Y mientras, el presidente y sus lameculos, comen sin preocuparse de nadie más.

¿Qué les importa si alguien muere por desnutrición? Los agentes de la paz simplemente arrastran el cuerpo en cuestión como si fuera un saco de basura.

Finlay me saca de mis divagaciones dándome un ligero codazo.

-¿Qué? -Le pregunto.

-Te estaba hablando.

-Solo pensaba. -Me disculpé.

-¿Recuerdas cuando rescataste mi pelota de las garras del alcalde? -Rió.

-No fue nada. -Moví la mano para quitarle importancia.

-¡Claro que lo fue! Eres increíble. -Me besó.

Todo había comenzado como un juego. Alguien lanzó la pelota demasiado fuerte y el cristal de la lujosa casa del alcalde se rompió.

Soy una persona que me tomo los desafíos muy en serio así que cada vez que me retan a hacer algo, lo hago sin más.

Mis profesores me detestan y el sentimiento es mutuo.

El día de la pelota nadie me desafió a buscarla, pero era un juego divertido y no iba a permitir que una simple casa me atemorizara.

Así que corrí, salté la valla y cogí la pelota.

Fui más rápida que el alcalde y recibí las felicitaciones de mis amigos.

Un año después, empecé con Finlay.

Con respecto a mi familia, solo somos Allie y yo. Allie era mi vecina y me adoptó un año después de que entrara en el orfanato.

Mi padre biológico... Prefiero ni mencionarlo. Mi madre fue ejecutada por algo que no fue su culpa.

De hecho, es tanto el rechazo que siento por mi padre que incluso cambié mi apellido. Nadie sabe por qué, pero no seré yo quien dé los detalles.

No soy ninguna celebrity.

Llegamos a la plaza algo tarde.

Era un desafío indirecto hacia el Capitolio.

Bostecé ruidosamente provocando que los agentes de la paz me miraran con advertencia.

Y la bruja blanca salió a escena.

Se llamaba Jadis, pero un chico de mi colegio en su primera cosecha la había llamado así y el mote se hizo popular.

Iba vestida con fastuosidad. Su vestido tenía rubíes y diamantes, llevaba una tiara dorada y una... varita sujeta al cinturón.

Me producía asco mirarla porque con una sola de esas joyas estaba segura de que podríamos comer el distrito entero todo un mes o más.

-¡Hola a todos y todas! Hoy, en los trigésimos juegos del hambre, veremos quiénes son los afortunados que llevarán el honor a este distrito!

La gente aplaudía por cortesía. Yo no lo hice ni lo haría.

-¿Hay voluntarios o voluntarias? -Preguntó.

Más bien lo hacía por protocolo porque aquí no había nadie que quisiera salir cosechado.

Esperó unos segundos antes de gritar:

-¡En ese caso, ¡vamos con la tributo femenina!

Se acercó a la urna de las chicas, revolvió los papeles y sonriendo se acercó de nuevo al micrófono.

-¡Collie Rush! ¡Sube aquí por favor!

Confieso que me quedé paralizada durante unos segundos porque no me lo esperaba para nada.

Sin embargo, me compuse rápidamente y avancé seria al escenario.

La bruja blanca trató de que yo siguiera su juego de sonrisas y peloteo hacia el Capitolio, pero yo no voy a rebajarme a eso.

Mientras esperaba allí tensa y cabreada, dijeron el nombre del chico.

Lo conocía. ¿Quién no lo hacía? Todo el mundo le insultaba por tener problemas mentales.

Maldije al presidente para mis adentros odiando esta situación.

Me iba a los jodidos juegos del hambre.

Los agentes me condujeron a una sala pequeña con una silla y una mesa.

Mi madre adoptiva fue la primera en entrar.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Collie. Recuerda lo que te he enseñado sobre plantas y aprende más si puedes.

Sonreí decidida.

-Llévate esto. El lema de la familia Rush. -Me colocó un colgante en forma de estrella.

Iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió y los agentes hicieron salir a mi madre.

Finlay entró segundos después y me besó un largo rato.

-Vuelve, Collie. Vuelve. No me importa lo que hagas para ello. -Me besó.

Le besé de vuelta y le dije:

-Prometo que lo intentaré. haré todo lo posible para volver.

Él me besó de nuevo.

-Creo en ti mi princesa rebelde. -Me susurró.

Lo último que vi de mi novio fue su sonrisa pícara y torcida que me volvía loca.

* * *

Raffia D'abito - diecisiete años - distrito 8.

* * *

"Ama a quienes amas mientras los tienes. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Déjalos ir cuando debes. Si sabes cómo amar, nunca escaparás" (Mi nombre es memoria.)

* * *

Me estiré en la cama felizmente como un gato. Incluso creo que ronroneé un poco.

Pero es que estaba muy cómodo.

Tener un padre que tapiza muebles es una ventaja.

No éramos ricos, ni mucho menos, pero al menos no teníamos que rebuscar en la basura.

Papá me adoptó cuando tenía nueve años.

Hasta ese momento había vivido en un orfanato toda mi vida.

Desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba tenía que trabajar.

Mis compañeros y yo hacíamos lo que fuera para conseguir platos de comida.

Yo clasificaba botones y cuentas de colores en la fábrica, me encargaba de la lana y trabajaba todo lo que podía para obtener puntos de buena conducta para poder conseguir doble ración de comida.

Cuando mi padre me adoptó, tenía tres platos de sopa caliente e incluso en el mercado podíamos conseguir pan y estofado de perro. Era considerado una exquisitez.

Dos o tres capitolinos le pedían a papá que le diseñara los muebles y sillones a cada cual más extravagante que el anterior.

Decían que nadie más que él le ponía tanta dedicación al trabajo.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Vivíamos de eso.

Él, debido a que tenía más de cuarenta años y no tenía a nadie que fuese a heredar su negocio, me adoptó.

Siempre le estaré agradecido por la oportunidad que me había dado y por eso cada día me esforzaba por serle de ayuda.

Hoy era día de cosecha así que me levanté, aunque no quería hacerlo, pues nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde acabando un sillón repleto de pequeñas cuentas que formaban estrellas.

Me di en el dedo meñique cuando iba a la ducha y poco me faltó para maldecir hasta a mis ancestros pero me contuve.

Fui rápido en asearme porque no quería acabar con el agua caliente.

Me sequé, me vestí y fui a desayunar.

Los días de cosecha mi padre siempre estaba tenso y se negaba a trabajar hasta que no se aseguraba de que no era mi nombre el que decía el escolta.

Traté de tranquilizarle como pude pero yo también estaba nervioso.

-Solo dos años más. -Pensé. -Solo dos años y estaré a salvo de ser elegido.

En la plaza, me amontoné con los chicos de mi edad en una fila secándome la frente cada pocos segundos debido al sofocante calor que hacía.

La alcaldesa, una mujer estirada y enjoyada, tomó la palabra.

Esa señora parecía una capitolina más y estaba amargada porque sabía que jamás podría llegar a serlo realmente. Nunca se la permitiría abandonar este distrito y ella era consciente de ello.

Por eso se aseguraba de cualquier forma que fuera de mantenerse en su puesto como alcaldesa.

Recitó el discurso con sentimiento. Como si de verdad se creyese sus palabras y tal vez así fuera.

Después de ella, un escolta ataviado con un vestido rosa chillón, una peluca verde fosforito, medias a rayas y tacones altísimos, nos dio la bienvenida a (este día tan especial e importante.)

Todos estábamos ansiosos porque dijera de una vez el nombre de la chica y después el del chico para que pudiéramos largarnos pero él parecía disfrutar de su voz porque no dejaba de hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar. ¿He dicho que hablaba mucho?

Apenas presté atención a la chica que fue elegida. Lo que a mí me interesaba saber era el nombre del chico y rezaba por no ser yo.

La buena suerte que había tenido desde que mi padre me adoptó se terminó en cuanto el escolta pronunció mi nombre.

Subí allí como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, como si esto le estuviese pasando a alguien más.

Pocahontas parecía estar encantado con mi apariencia pero yo estaba a kilómetros de allí.

Le escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Yo sonreía, le contestaba y me dejaba contemplar por el escolta pero no era consciente del todo de mi entorno.

En el palacio de justicia, mi padre entró y yo me abracé a él.

Sentía que le había fallado al no poder continuar su legado como él quería.

Traté de convencerle de que adoptara a otro chico pero se negó.

-No creo que vuelva, papá. Tal vez sería mejor que...

-Raffia, hasta ahora no me has fallado nunca. No sé si volverás, pero tendré fe en ti. No voy a consentir que te rindas sin más. Lucha y si no vuelves, que al menos sea porque no has podido lograrlo. Pero tienes que intentarlo. Intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-Aún así, deberías adoptar a otro chico.

-Lo haré en caso de que no vuelvas. Eres mi hijo y no eres intercambiable. Comprende eso.

Me tendió el pequeño animal de peluche que me había acompañado desde que mi madre biológica me había dejado en el orfanato.

Había terminado muy desgastado, pero papá había logrado rescatar lo máximo posible y ahora era un llavero.

Fuera, ante las cámaras, traté de mantenerme tranquilo.

Las mentoras del distrito 8 me examinaron de pies a cabeza antes de asentir.

Al menos no me lanzaron a las vías del tren nada más verme.

* * *

Dinah Yuliana Lecs Elec - diecisiete años - distrito 3.

* * *

"¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo! -No se me da bien mentir. -Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta." (Los juegos del hambre)

* * *

Hoy es el peor día del año. Es día de cosecha y eso significa que mi madre estará gruñendo y jodiendo más de lo normal.

No quiero salir de mi habitación pero sé que si no lo hago, ella vendrá y me obligará a salir.

Mi madre no me maltrata, al menos no de forma física, pero es una mujer frustrada y paga su rabia conmigo.

Mi padre y mis dos hermanos desaparecieron un mes después de yo haber nacido y dicen que desde entonces mi madre no ha sido la misma.

Fue una antigua escolta del capitolio a la que castigaron por haberse acostado con un hombre del distrito.

Quedó embarazada y como no tenía donde ir, pues era una repudiada, se casó con mi padre.

Ella tenía dinero, al menos no le habían quitado eso y en mi decimocuarto cumpleaños me regaló un cambio de color de ojos. Yo elegí el naranja porque era raro y diferente.

No tengo amigos y no pretendo hacerlos. No me gusta la gente y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Mi madre, Gillian, pretende a toda costa recuperar el estatus que le pertenece. Así que es odiada por todo el distrito tres por chivarse de cualquier cosa sospechosa que ve.

Pretende que yo haga lo mismo, porque dice que cuanto más cumplamos nuestro deber, seremos mejor recompensadas.

Ella no tolera a la escolta nueva y siempre que es día de cosecha, aparece en la plaza con sus pelucas de luces, sus vestidos reflectantes y sus zapatos brillantes.

En teoría no debería estar allí, pero a los agentes de la paz no les importa mucho lo que haga mientras no arme escándalo.

Gillian me hace vestir con elegancia, tanta que resulta cutre y juntas nos dirigimos a la plaza.

A veces me gustaría que no me relacionaran con ella pero no lo digo.

Nunca digo o hago nada para contrariarla.

Logro separarme de mi madre y casi corro hasta la fila que me corresponde.

No le presto atención a nada excepto cuando la escolta se queda callada y a la espera de algo.

No comprendo por qué la gente me mira hasta que la mujer azul dice mi nombre y debido a los ceños fruncidos de los agentes de la paz, sospecho que no ha sido la primera vez que me han llamado.

Entonces es cuando caigo en la cuenta.

He salido cosechada.

Subo temblorosa al escenario pero no lo demuestro. Camino con fingida curiosidad y saludo a Lynda, la escolta.

Después, miro a mi madre, al fondo de la plaza. Y ella está sonriendo ampliamente como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

Un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho pero no pretendía mostrárselo a ella.

Ya en la sala del palacio de justicia, Gillian entra sonriendo y felicitándome.

-Es una lástima que yo no pueda acompañarte al capitolio, pero seguro que cuando venzas serás tan famosa y rica que podré acompañarte en tus viajes. ¡Serás la que devolverá el poder a esta familia! ¡La que me devolverá a mis días de gloria!

Y es en ese momento en el que decido dos cosas.

La primera es que Gillian ya no será mi madre y la segunda, es que sea como sea, voy a vencer. Pero no por el capitolio, si no por el distrito. Voy a dejarlo en lo más alto.

Sin embargo, cuando camino hacia el coche que me llevará a la estación, no puedo evitar acordarme de aquel momento cuando tenía seis años y recibí una quemadura de segundo grado en el brazo por un circuito que salió mal.

Mi madre me abrazó y me susurró que era lo más grande que tenía y que no quería perderme.

Me trago las lágrimas y avanzo con seguridad hasta el vehículo que me espera.

* * *

Nota: espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a .Silence, Paulys, Hueto y Valeri Valiente por Dylan, Collie, Raffia y Dinah respectivamente.

* * *

Ahora las preguntas:

1\. ¿Tributo favorito?

2\. ¿Tributo que menos os ha gustado?

3\. ¿Con cuál de estos cuatro se aliaría vuestro tributo?

4\. ¿Cómo sería vuestro escolta ideal?

* * *

Nota de autor: Soli Ruh y Gato rojo, gracias por cierto, me han ayudado a crear un blog donde estamos añadiendo los personajes y las imágenes de ellos.

Gracias por haberlas mandado.

Y bueno. Hoy por mi cumpleaños os subo este capítulo. Os he hecho este regalo.

Voy a dejar el enlace del blog aquí abajo. Solo tenéis que quitar los espacios.

cambia el tiempo syot. blogspot

* * *

PD: Si alguna/o está interesado en mandar otro tributo, en mi perfil están los disponibles. Pero me gustaría que no saliesen voluntarios por hermanos, puesto que ya hay dos, que tuviesen menos de diecisiete años, porque la mayoría tienen diecisiete o dieciocho y que no sean adoptados.

Muchas gracias.


	5. Capítulo 04 Cosechas: 10, - 7, - 2, - 9

Disclaimer: Este SYOT está basado en el universo de Suzanne Collins.

Los tributos son de las lectoras/es que los han creado para mi maldad y los demás son de libros adaptados para esta causa.

No obtengo beneficio monetario escribiendo esto.

* * *

Capítulo 04. Cosechas: 10, - 7, - 2, - 9,.

* * *

Rosana Halloway - diecisiete años - distrito 10.

* * *

"La gente puede decir lo que quiera. Puede pensar lo que quiera, pero tú controlas lo que sientes al respecto." (Nunca digas siempre.)

* * *

El sol entraba por las ventanas de mi habitación.

Las raídas cortinas no tapaban la luz del amanecer.

Gruñí, me di la vuelta y traté de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Realmente sabía que era imposible porque una vez que me despertaba, sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

maldije al sol y a todos sus ancestros si es que tenía, aunque me figuré que no era así. Pero me gustaba maldecir así que no me importó demasiado.

Hoy era el tedioso y asqueroso día de cosecha en el que tendríamos que jodernos, vestirnos con ropas medianamente decentes y fingir que estábamos completamente honrados de que un escolta, que en mi opinión iba horriblemente vestido cada año, sacara dos papeletas para condenarnos a dos de nosotros, a probablemente morir en unos juegos tan tontos para el disfrute del Capitolio y de los sádicos de los distritos profesionales.

Malditos fueran ellos también. Y maldito el alcalde que vestía con esas ropas. Estaba segura de que una de sus prendas costaba más que toda mi ropa y la de mi familia junta.

Y su hijo... Ese pomposo de... Lo odiaba tanto... Se creía superior al resto y siempre andaba mirándonos por encima del hombro.

Decidí dejar de pensar en él porque siempre que lo hacía, una ira visceral recorría todo mi ser.

Me desperecé, aún cabreada con el mundo, me puse la ropa del día anterior y fui a desayunar.

Refunfuñé para mis adentros. Trabajábamos todo el maldito día y solo conseguíamos unas tristes rebanadas de pan correoso, avena pasada y un poco de leche.

Mi padre y mi madre entraron a la pequeña cocina cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar lo que comeríamos hoy. Mi abuela entró justo después.

Comimos en silencio y después lavamos los platos con un poco de agua que recogí ayer.

Yo era muy alta, incluso para los estándares normales de las chicas del distrito, 1.80 metros y estaba en forma a pesar de la escasa alimentación.

Era muy rápida, la mejor de la escuela, cosa que tenía cabreados a muchos chicos, pero a mí me daba realmente igual. No me preocupaba por herir o no su orgullo.

En los callejones, fuera de los ojos siempre vigilantes de las cámaras, aprendí lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tuve un accidente con unos chicos mayores cuando era pequeña, que causó que perdiera la mayor parte de mi audición y a raíz de ello, decidí aprender a defenderme.

Éramos un grupo pequeño de chicos y chicas y más que nada, aprendíamos por así decirlo por ensayo y error. Los primeros días llegábamos a casa con moretones por todo el cuerpo y algunos arañazos ensangrentados.

Tras ducharme, me vestí con la ropa menos rota que tenía en mi intento de armario, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me marché.

Estaba contenta de que Luna y Nadia, mis primas, no estuviesen en edad de cosecha. Solo temía por mí y eso me aliviaba.

Había varias chicas que me miraban mal. Muchachas hermosas que el día de cosecha iban con vestidos cortos e intentos de peinados elaborados.

No comprendían como yo podía vestir con pantalones y sudadera. Les parecía ilógico.

En la plaza me reuní con las chicas de mi edad tras permitir que me sacaran sangre.

No comprendía por qué lo hacían.

Tal vez para comprobar si éramos quien decíamos ser.

Solo debía aguantar dos cosechas más contando la de hoy y sería libre de los juegos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de ánimo a mi amiga Terhese. A ella las cosechas no le gustaban y le daban miedo.

Terhese me gustaba como algo más, pero nunca me había atrevido a decírselo. Temía su rechazo y a parte de mi familia, ella, Edwin y Lorie, no me importaba nadie más.

No era una asocial, pero no me gustaba la gente falsa que criticaba por la espalda.

El alcalde recitó el discurso de todos los años, (ya podían cambiarlo un poco), y con la vehemencia con la que hablaba estaba segura de que amaba al capitolio y a sus arcoirosos habitantes.

Me da igual si la palabra no existe. En mi mente puedo decir lo que quiera.

Edwin aseguraba que el alcalde y su familia eran rebeldes encubiertos pero también juraba que los unicornios existían así que...

El escolta, un hombre con crines, orejas y cola de caballo nos saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡bienvenidillos mis queridillos jovencillos! ¿Estáis listillos para que alguno de vosotros salga elegidillo?

Todos nos pusimos tensos. podríamos ser cualquiera.

-¡Terhese Glass! -Gritó.

Mi amiga gimió de espanto y se echó a llorar.

No podía verla así. No podía soportarlo.

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! -Me sorprendí gritando.

Terhese trató de detenerme pero no se lo permití.

Subí al escenario con paso firme y sonreí solo para ella.

El escolta estaba encantado y deseoso de saber más pero no le di el gusto.

Esperé seria a que el tributo masculino fuese elegido.

Cuando dijo el nombre del chico, me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo.

En el edificio de justicia, mis padres no paraban de increparme el que me ofreciera voluntaria.

-Voy a estar bien, mamá. No soy ninguna estúpida. Sabré defenderme. Será como matar animales...

Mi padre me miró incrédulo.

No pudo decirme nada porque los agentes de la paz dijeron que el tiempo había terminado.

Terhese entró justo después y me abrazó llorando.

-No debiste hacerlo. Debiste dejar que...

Le puse un dedo en los labios y la Hice callar.

-Entonces llévate esto. Me lo dio mi abuela.

Era un anillo en el que ponía:

"Nunca te rindas"

Tuvo que salir cuando el agente vino a por ella.

Camino a la estación, no dejé de acariciar el anillo.

* * *

Cody McClure - dieciséis años - distrito 7.

* * *

"Lo bueno de los niños pequeños es que no dicen cosas para intentar hacerte daño, aunque a veces digan cosas que te hacen daño. Pero no saben lo que dicen. Los niños mayores...ésos sí que saben lo que dicen." (La lección de August)

* * *

-Cody, ¿me estás escuchando?

No escucho a mamá hasta que mi hermano pequeño me toca el brazo. Me he vuelto a distraer con viejas historias que me cuenta mi padrastro.

-Perdona mamá. Me perdí de nuevo. -Sonreí un poco avergonzado.

-Te decía que hoy debes vestirte con ropa más formal porque tienes que ir a la plaza como todos los años.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Cielo, ya sé que te molesta la ropa tan rígida, pero será solo un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?

No quería ponerme esa ropa molesta pero asentí. No quería que la abuela me riñera por contrariar a mamá.

Según dice ella, yo soy hijo de un inversionista capitolino que pasó a buscar una de las famosas artesanías McClure. Él se enamoró de la belleza y el encanto de mi madre y Beatrice, mi abuela, vio la oportunidad perfecta para ella.

-Natalie, -decía. -Podrás salir del distrito, tener una buena vida...

Pero no se concretó ningún matrimonio. Mi abuela dice que Malcolm Stern nos mandó de vuelta al distrito cuando notó que yo era diferente.

Mamá dice que soy especial y que hago un buen trabajo con el hacha debido a mi gran fuerza pero en el distrito me llaman cosas horribles que me ponen triste. Por eso apenas salgo de los amplios terrenos de los McClure.

Tampoco voy a la escuela porque dicen que voy muy por detrás con respecto a los otros niños de mi edad.

Antes todo eso me hacía llorar, y aún lloro cuando me insultan y me tiran cosas, y mi hermano de once años, Shawn, me ayuda cuando los niños tratan de meterse conmigo.

Peter, mi padrastro, dice que él es mi protector, como un superhéroe de las historias que me cuenta y eso me gusta.

También me gusta preguntarles a las personas que vienen a ver a mi abuela si saben de historias y me las cuentan.

La abuelita se enfadaba cuando yo interrumpía sus reuniones, pero ya se está acostumbrando. A los ancianos les gusta contarme cosas y las mujeres me cantan canciones bonitas.

-¿Vendrá Shawn conmigo, mami?

-Esta vez no, hijo. Como cada año, te toca acudir solo. Pero te acompañará a casa después.

No quería ir solo a la plaza, porque cuando no estaba mi hermano los niños me tiraban arena y me hacían lagrimear los ojos.

Acabé todo el desayuno y me fui a poner la ropa que no me gustaba. Beatrice decía que ningún McClure iría desastroso a eventos importantes y me pareció que este lo sería porque tenía preparada mi camisa especial.

No entendía para que servía la cosecha. Nos ponían en filas, el alcalde hablaba y luego una señora que me daba miedo decía dos nombres.

Los que salían elegidos a veces lloraban y se resistían pero yo no sabía por qué. Aunque yo también estaría asustado si me llevaran a ese edificio grande donde mamá decía que se llevaban a los malos.

¿Acaso eran malos los niños que mandaban al edificio bonito y grande?

Por eso, cuando la señora de joyas dijo mi nombre, me quedé quieto.

¿Yo había sido malo?

Cuando me portaba mal, la abuela o mamá se enfadaban pero siempre me explicaban el por qué.

A lo mejor había hecho algo malo de verdad y...

Busqué a mi hermano entre la gente para preguntarle pero recordé que no estaba.

Entonces, unos chicos más mayores me hicieron caminar hasta donde estaba la señora que me asustaba y una niña que parecía enfadada.

Me negué a darle la mano a la chica cuando me lo dijeron. Seguro que ella sería mala como esos chicos que quisieron quitarle a Shawn su muñeco. Recuerdo que me enfadé y que pegué a un chico demasiado fuerte. Creo que le rompí algo...

Cuando la señora de joyas, la bruja, me había susurrado la chica de mi lado, quiso que yo me pusiera más cerca del borde para que todos me vieran, un señor muy simpático que me contaba historias geniales de personas de colores, se acercó y se quedó a mi lado.

La bruja se apartó de nosotros y me relajé solo un poco.

Quería saber por qué había sido elegido.

Me pregunté por qué la bruja con joyas pedía que aplaudieran cada año, cuando sacaba los papeles con los nombres de la chica y el chico.

Yo siempre obedecía, porque mi abuela siempre dice que debemos hacerles caso a los mayores.

Los hombres de blanco me asustaban. Una vez vi como le pegaban a un señor mayor. Peter me explicó que era debido a que el hombre había hecho algo malo pero desde entonces no me gustaban.

Excepto uno.

El agente Horton, así me pedía que lo llamara, me contaba historias cuando pasaba por casa de la abuela o cuando los niños me hacían sentir triste.

Pero hoy, no fue él quien me acompañó al edificio bonito.

Cuando entré, me dejaron encerrado en una sala y nervioso, me pregunté qué pasaría ahora.

Mi familia entró y yo me abracé a mi hermano. Estaba asustado sin él.

-Cody. -Llamó mi madre.

Yo la miré.

-Vas a irte a un lugar... Y vas a ver cosas que no te gustarán y que incluso te den miedo. Pero no te preocupes. El señor Day te lo explicará en el tren.

-¿Dónde voy, mamá? ¿Donde llevan a los chicos y chicas cada año? ¿No voy a volver a casa?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, gesto que me pareció divertido pero no reí.

-Tal vez vuelvas, muchacho. Usa el hacha para defenderte y si hay árboles, escóndete si te persiguen. -Esa era mi abuela.

-Pero tú has dicho... Tú has dicho que el hacha...

-Allí donde vas, necesitas olvidar lo que te he dicho. Si te atacan, defiéndete y si van a por ti, corre.

Yo asentí, aún muy confundido. Pero era mejor hacer caso a Beatrice McClure. Nadie quería verla enfadada.

Shawn me puso en la mano un águila antes de irse. Era una artesanía preciosa.

-Es la primera que he hecho. Quiero que tu la tengas.

Los ojos se me aguaron y mientras se llevaban a mi familia, yo no apartaba la vista del ave.

En la estación de tren, sabía que estábamos allí porque lo había leído en el colorido cartel, me acerqué al señor Day. No quería que la señora de joyas me agarrara el brazo como en el escenario.

* * *

Mileena Penrhyn - diecisiete años - distrito 2.

* * *

"Era lo bastante listo para conocerse a sí mismo, lo bastante valiente para ser él mismo y lo bastante insensato para cambiarse a sí mismo y, al mismo tiempo, seguir manteniéndose auténtico." (Patrick Rothfuss.)

* * *

Había venido a entrenar temprano. Tenía agujetas del día anterior pero me daba igual.

Decían que los dolores se iban haciendo más ejercicio así que eso hice.

Brevemente me preocupé un poco de las agujetas, pero aún así continué con las dagas.

Dianne y Claire se acercaron a mí con sonrisas estúpidas en sus estúpidas caras maquilladas.

Ellas antes eran mis mejores amigas junto con Cheril, pero desde que Neilan ganó los juegos del hambre hace dos años, no hablaban de otra cosa así que acabé distanciándome de ellas y de todos en general.

Neilan Penrhyn era el perfecto vencedor y el honor de mi distrito. Disciplinado, fuerte y atractivo, todo el mundo le quería.

En la academia, los instructores no hacían más que remarcarme sus logros, por la calle, los ciudadanos alababan las proezas de mi hermano y no paraban de relatar lo que hizo en los juegos como si yo no hubiese estado siguiéndolos hasta el final.

Mi padre sacaba a Neilan en cada conversación, siempre más interesado en el prestigio que en la familia propiamente dicha.

Mi madre siempre me ha tratado como si yo fuera de cristal, cosa que no era, pero no me quejaba.

Mi hermano y yo siempre habíamos sido inseparables hasta que venció los vigésimo octavos juegos. Tras ello, se distanció de mí y no comprendía por qué.

Por eso, y porque estaba harta de que me compararan con él, en la academia di lo mejor de mí, entrené todo lo que pude y más e incluso estudié.

Más chicas se acercaron y también algún que otro chico.

Era patético. Todos esos adolescentes lo idolatraban.

Sonreí un poco para que me dejaran tranquila, pero debí imaginarme que no sería así.

-¿Tu hermano tiene novia?

-¿O novio?

-¿Qué come?

-¿Qué lleva cuando se va a dormir?

-¿Podrías darme una foto de él con el torso desnudo?

-¿Cuál es su camisa favorita?

-¿Usa perfume? ¿Cuál?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que me hacían a diario.

Cabreada, exploté.

-¿Queréis saber también a qué horas va al baño y si caga de colores? Ha vencido los juegos del hambre. ¿Y qué? Germánico Lenox también es un vencedor y no lo estáis persiguiendo como a Neilan.

Yo no era así de expresiva ni malhablada habitualmente, pero había llegado a mi límite. Quería rebanarlos a todos con una espada de práctica. Los extremos romos tardarían en cortar la piel, la carne y el músculo y por tanto el sufrimiento sería mayor.

Volví a casa cuando era inevitable hacerlo.

Vivíamos en la villa de los vencedores desde hacía dos años.

Mi madre le dijo a mi hermano que no quería molestar, pero mi padre la convenció.

¿Qué mejor prestigio que ese para los Penrhyn?

Los coloridos preparadores de mi hermano ya estaban allí cacareando como viejas cotillas.

Resoplé al verlos y me fui a mi habitación.

Me puse un vestido largo, elegante pero cómodo, unas bailarinas y me recogí el pelo.

Cuando salí, uno de los preparadores me miró con desdén y la única razón por la que no le tiré el café que había sobre la mesa, era porque iba a presentarme voluntaria para los juegos y no debería estar a malas con quien tal vez me arreglara aunque lo veía poco probable.

La plaza no estaba llena y tuve que esperar junto a las pocas chicas de diecisiete a que los demás llegaran.

Escuché al alcalde, y cuando Campanilla salió, sonreí. Era mi momento.

Dijo el nombre de Helena War, una niña rubia de trece años, y antes de que subiera, me presenté voluntaria.

Varias chicas mayores me miraron con ira, pero me dio igual. Yo era buena y ganaría.

Subí sonriente al escenario y por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Neilan apretaba los puños.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? -La voz de la escolta me taladraba los tímpanos.

-Mileena Penrhyn.

-¡¿Habéis oído eso?! ¡Una Penrhyn! ¿Qué parentesco tienes con el guapo Neilan? -La mujer estaba encantada.

-Soy su hermana. -Respondí.

-¡Oh Neilan! ¡Tu hermana! ¿No es eso fabulosísimo? ¡Dos hermanos vencedores! ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Sí, Campanilla. Es una noticia excelente.

Pensé que a mi hermano debía de dolerle la cara por lo mucho que sonreía. Yo claramente podía ver la falsedad en el gesto. Siempre podía.

La escolta se deshizo en halagos a mi persona y sobre todo hacia mi hermano hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba por llamar al tributo masculino.

En el palacio de justicia, en una sala minúscula, veía a mi madre y a mi padre.

Ellos se contemplaban en silencio comunicándose sin palabras.

-Estoy orgulloso, Mileena. Estoy seguro de que traerás mayor prestigio a la familia Penrhyn. Dos hijos vencedores. ¿Qué habría mejor que eso?

-¿Qué necesidad tenías de presentarte? -Se quejó mi madre. -Ya fue tu hermano a los juegos y lo pasé muy mal.

-Venga, Hannah, estoy seguro de que ella lo hará bien y saldrá ganadora. Es una Penrhyn después de todo.

-¡Leónidas! ¿Te estás oyendo? Por muy buena que sea la niña, va a tener que enfrentarse a veintitrés personas más. ¡Sé realista!

Mi padre bufó.

Mi hermano no había entrado con ellos. Supuse que lo que quisiera decirme, lo haría en el tren.

Decidí que me llevaría el mismo listón azul que le di a Neilan cuando fue a los juegos.

Cuando volvió, me lo dio pero desde ese día, no hablamos más que lo necesario.

Los agentes de la paz se llevan a mis padres y minutos después, otros agentes me escoltan hasta el coche que me llevará a la estación.

Sonrío y saludo a las personas que me miran sabiendo que cuando vuelva lo haré como vencedora y ya no me compararán con mi hermano.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito 9.

* * *

"Pero, ¿quién reza por Satanás? ¿Quién, en dieciocho siglos, ha tenido la humanidad común como para rezar por el pecador que más lo necesitaba?." (Mark Twain)

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana ya estaba en pie.

Me aseé, recogí las túnicas del armario y me vestí.

Para venerar a nuestros dioses utilizábamos túnicas de algodón blancas con franjas amarillas, negras, azules y púrpuras. Cada franja representaba nuestra devoción hacia cada uno de nuestros dioses.

Xaor, era el dios padre, el ejecutor de las leyes y el que juzgaba a los animales perdidos.

Axahanna: ella era la madre diosa, creadora de vida, la que cuidaba a todos sus hijos por igual. Ella era la que nos había proporcionado el trigo y todo aquello que cosechábamos y cada vez que trabajábamos, Cantábamos en su honor.

Exienon era quien aliviaba los padecimientos de los enfermos y tomaba a los seres vivientes en sus cálidos brazos cuando fallecían.

Las franjas púrpuras correspondían a la diosa Jeyxan. No había renacido todavía, pero no perdíamos la fe. Ella nos salvaría del yugo del capitolio.

Ellos eran el peor tipo de animales porque se creían superiores al resto.

Entré en el templo que habíamos construido en el sótano y en silencio tomé mi lugar en el círculo.

Mi abuela, la mayor de la familia desde que mi abuelo Camil murió.

Lo enterramos de acuerdo con los ritos funerarios de nuestra religión, vistiéndolo con ropas teñidas con los símbolos del dios Exienon, le colocamos dentro de un ataúd y antes de enterrarlo, toda la noche cantamos y bailamos a su alrededor dejando caer una gota de sangre sobre la caja de madera cada vez que girábamos diez veces.

El Capitolio no tolera mi religión porque dice que es una estupidez de locos que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer.

Una vez, cuando el señor Renly murió, fuimos a su funeral y algunos ciudadanos paganos, animales perdidos, irrumpieron durante nuestras oraciones y comenzaron a lanzarnos objetos de todo tipo y bolsas de desperdicios.

Una vez que acabamos nuestros rezos, subimos a desayunar.

La abuela Annett bendijo los alimentos y al finalizar, permitimos que ella y mi hermana embarazada comieran primero.

Cuando se sintieron satisfechas, fue el turno de mis primos y yo.

Finalmente comieron los adultos sanos.

Dejamos cada uno una pequeña ofrenda y después se las dimos al perro. Él era un animal sagrado para todos los dioses y por tanto debíamos cuidarlo mejor que a nosotros mismos.

Ludwin se comió las últimas migas de desayuno y tal y como le enseñara mi abuelo Camil hace años, se sentó en el suelo y permitió que nos colocásemos a su alrededor y volvimos a rezar.

Tras esto, sería hora de ir al trabajo y cantar nuestras canciones pero al ser día de cosecha, los que estábamos en edad elegible nos pusimos nuestras ropas más elegantes y caminamos juntos hacia la plaza cantando a una sola voz.

-Cuidado, Licie, no te acerques a esos locos. -Escuché que decía una niña rubia.

-No escuches a tu amiga. Ella solo está confundida. Nosotros podemos ayudaros a seguir por el camino de los dioses. Sois animales perdidas pero os hemos encontrado y podréis ser reconocidas por la gran madre y el señor padre.

Las miré con tristeza cuando salieron corriendo.

Allá ellas si quieren seguir siendo simples animales sin raciocinio.

Si había algo peor que los animales perdidos que vivían en pecado, eran los animales perdidos pintados. Me dolían los ojos de mirar a la escolta llena de corazones.

¿Cómo podía haber gente tan hortera? ¿Es que acaso no tenían sentido del ridículo?

Llamó a la tributo femenina que resultó ser una niña de 12 años.

Conocía a sus hermanos de vista. Animales perdidos todos ellos. No rezaban, no cantaban e incluso se reían de nuestras creencias.

Pero yo no estaba preocupado. El señor padre los juzgaría a todos y los fieles seremos recompensados.

-¡Eliseos Merrych!

Al escuchar mi nombre, suspiré resignado. Estaba seguro de que este era un designio de los dioses.

Yo era el elegido para hacerles ver a los capitolinos su error. Estaban cometiendo herejía al creerse superiores.

Mientras subía, pensé en mi abuelo. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Él me contaba historias de los días oscuros.

-¡Hola, Eliseos! ¿Estás contento por el honor que se te ha concedido?

-Claro. No todos los días los dioses designan a alguien para hacer el bien en su nombre.

Madame Pudipié me miró como atontada.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Dadle un fuerte aplauso!

Cómo no, ellos obedecieron.

En el palacio de justicia, mi familia me recordaba lo importante que era esta misión y que hiciera todo lo posible por sobrevivir. No importaba si sacrificaba animales en el proceso.

Mi madre me colocó un colgante con el símbolo de nuestra religión. Tres círculos rodeados por un semicírculo.

Al salir del edificio, miré mi reflejo en un cristal y sonreí. Mi expresión era tranquila, pacífica.

Estaba seguro de que cambiaría muchas vidas.

* * *

Nota: Y otro capítulo de cosechas. Ya falta menos para que se acaben y los conozcáis a todos.

Ahora van las preguntas:

* * *

1\. ¿Tributo favorito?

2\. ¿Tributo menos apreciado?

3\. ¿Con cuál de estos cuatro se aliaría vuestro tributo?

4\. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de los juegos del hambre y por qué?

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Nos leemos.


	6. Capítulo 5 Cosechas: 10, - 1, - 11, - 8

Disclaimer: el universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos a ls lectors y la trama a mi cabeza mayormente desvariante.

* * *

Capítulo 5. Cosechas: 10, - 1, - 11, - 8.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - dieciocho años - distrito 10.

"Vosotros, los zánganos, os engañáis y os escondéis en vuestro caparazón de "satisfacción personal". Huís de las comparaciones, la competitividad, el conflicto. Y por eso, nunca llegaréis a ser más que zánganos." (Byakuya Togami)

* * *

-Juro que no volveré a quedarme leyendo hasta tan tarde. -Murmuro en la oscuridad de la biblioteca de padre.

Anoche comencé un libro bastante interesante sobre uno de los vencedores y me dormí en el sillón. Es bastante cómodo para leer, pero no para dormir. Si me he despertado, es porque he oído a los plebeyos moviéndose por la casa y eso significaba desayuno para mí.

Me puse en pie, me estiré y tras guardar el libro en su sitio fui a mi habitación.

Casi me pongo a gritar cuando vi mis fachas.

Llevaba la camisa arrugada, los pantalones de igual modo y mi pelo parecía un nido de pájaros.

Rápidamente me quité la ropa, la dejé en el cesto, me metí a la ducha y me limpié con esmero.

No me gustaba lucir como un pordiosero de la periferia.

Salí de la ducha y tardé un rato en elegir lo que llevaría para la cosecha.

Me vestí con un traje totalmente blanco incluidos los zapatos. Solo mi corbata era negra.

Me peiné con detalle y cuando me sentí satisfecho me puse las gafas y fui a desayunar.

Un hijo de alcalde que se precie jamás debe ir despeinado, nunca tiene que ir mal vestido y siempre debe dar ejemplo a sus inferiores.

No comprendo como la gente puede ser pobre. ¿Por qué lo son? No tiene lógica. Odio cuando se quejan de sus vidas pero no hacen nada para mejorar.

Yo les daría comida, pero si lo hiciera, no aprenderían nada y seguro que morderían la mano que les da de comer.

Sencillamente, había gente con suerte y personas sin ella.

No todo el mundo puede ser un Rocheford.

No comprendía por qué había personas que les daban comida a los pobres. El altruismo es algo que no entiendo ni entenderé. Ellos deben ganarse la comida y el sustento por su cuenta.

Cada vez que volvía del colegio, trabajaba en el campo con animales.

Padre decía que para ganar algo, había que esforzarse porque él no había criado vagos. Así que aunque éramos ricos, trabajábamos.

Cuando llegué al salón, vi algo que me puso de mal humor.

Mi hermano un año mayor que yo estaba allí.

Edward vivía en casa, pero era mi opuesto completamente.

Yo era alto, de huesos grandes, estaba gordo, cosa que me daba lo mismo porque ya que podía comer, lo hacía. ¿Para qué iba a privarme? si hería la sensibilidad de algunos, pues que se aguantaran. Tenía dinero, podía comprar comida y por tanto podía comérmela. A ese respecto, era igual que mi padre. Ni siquiera me importaba que mi hermano a menudo se metiera con mi peso. Tse... Solo era otra ameba más. Mi pelo rubio siempre estaba ordenado al igual que mi ropa y mis ojos azules estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de marco blanco.

Él era delgado, de media estatura, su pelo negro estaba siempre revuelto, vestía de forma desaliñada y sus ojos eran castaños.

-¿Qué hay, Tommy?

Odiaba que me llamara así. Siempre me trataba como a un niño pequeño cuando yo claramente era más inteligente y mejor que él.

-Tse... -Solté dándole a entender que le ignoraría.

Haría como si simplemente fuese un bulto insignificante en la silla de enfrente.

Pero debí saber que no sería tan fácil.

Cuando iba por mi tercer plato de huevos con bacon, Edward habló.

-Si vas a abrir la boca para hablarme, ahórratelo. Tu vida me interesa menos que la de una vaca lechera. Con eso te lo digo todo.

-Tan serio... Lo que necesitas es tener algo de acción.

Cada vez estaba más cabreado con Edward. ¿Es que no podía respetar el desayuno de los demás?

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -Le gruñí.

-Nada que me interese.

-¡No hables con la boca llena. Me causas alipori.

-Tú y tus palabras raras. -Resopló.

-Me parece deleznable el poco uso que le das al lenguaje.

Mi hermano me miró ceñudo, cogió un plato con tostadas y se fue.

Seguí comiendo en paz hasta que me sentí satisfecho.

Me lavé las manos, me limpié la boca y los dientes y salí.

En cuanto pasé las puertas de la finca, encontré a Sunny apoyada contra la pared.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, podría decirse. Es agradable porque no dice más que lo necesario y no trata de llenar con palabras mi preciado silencio.

Pasamos la mayor parte leyendo o paseando y eso está bien para mí.

Sería la chica perfecta si no fuera porque es de inferior clase social.

La admiro porque aunque en el colegio se meten con ella, se esfuerza por que no le importe. Sus parientes la maltratan y su madre siempre espera más de ella. Sunny se esfuerza por conseguir sus propias cosas y nunca me pide comida a pesar de que ella pasa hambre. Solo acepta que le dé alimentos cuando no le queda de otra.

Al vernos nos saludamos y compartimos pocas palabras.

Algunos inmaduros silban a nuestro paso y susurran por lo bajo pero no se atreven a mirarme. Mi apellido y posición causan respeto.

Me llaman Mr Manitas de cerdo porque no pueden soportar la idea de que yo sea superior a ellos y de algún modo tienen que desquitarse.

-¿Qué tal en casa? -Pregunté.

-Bien. -Contestó ella.

Me prestó lo que estaba leyendo y yo hice lo mismo con ella. A menudo cambiábamos lecturas y eso estaba bien para mí.

Llegué temprano a la plaza. No podía permitirme el retraso. Era el hijo del alcalde y debo dar ejemplo a las amebas.

Los adolescentes me miraban en su mayoría con odio y envidia e incluso trataron de llamar mi atención con palabras vulgares pero las ovejas no dejan de ser eso, ovejas y necesitan que alguien las dirija o si no se dispersan.

Cada vez que mi padre daba un discurso, me sentía orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Ayno Rocheford ya se había ganado su terreno trabajando duro. Desde que él era alcalde, la vida en el distrito había mejorado. No lo digo por ser su hijo, si no porque los plebeyos daban fe de ello.

Escuché de manera respetuosa a mi padre y fui uno de los más entusiastas al aplaudir.

No estoy a favor de los juegos, y mi padre tampoco, aunque lo parezca, pero al ser un Rocheford tenía que apoyar a mi padre y su discurso. No era idiota. Si nos rebelábamos, los agentes de la paz acabarían con nosotros antes de poder decir Ameba.

Cuando salió el escolta quise gritar mi indignación.

¿Qué era esa cutrez? No quería seguir mirando tal vergüenza.

Cerré los ojos para no verlo. También me taparía los oídos pero eso sería una falta de decoro por mi parte.

Creo que ese tipo no entiende de estilo.

-¡Thomas Rocheford! -Escuché.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Subí muy indignado al escenario y me encaré con el hombre caballo.

-¿Qué has dicho? Debe haber una equivocación. No seas estúpido y lee bien. -Escupí.

-Chico, sé leer y apuesto que mejor que tú.

Al mostrarme el papel y comprobar que allí estaba precisamente mi nombre, lo arrugué con ira y lo lancé al suelo pisoteándolo después.

Debería ser ley que los plebeyos tuvieran que presentarse voluntarios cuando alguien como yo sale cosechado.

Me negué a darle la mano a la chica ameba de mi lado, no iba a tocarla ni con guantes, y me crucé obstinadamente de brazos.

En el palacio de justicia yo seguía rumiando mi ira.

Mis padres y hermanos se despidieron de mí como correspondía, incluso me abrazaron, cosa que rechacé rápidamente y se fueron llorando.

Deberían mantener la compostura en público.

Sunny entró, yo permanecí sentado en un sillón sin moverme y ella se lanzó sobre mí y me besó de improviso.

Correspondí sin perder tiempo y nos acariciamos.

Bajé mis labios por su cuello, clavículas y hombros rozando mientras con la yema de los dedos sus pequeños senos.

Ella metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa y exploró mi torso.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a más, un agente de la paz tocó a la puerta.

Nos arreglamos rápidamente y estupefacto, vi como Sunny cogía unas tijeras de la mochila que llevaba y se cortó la trenza.

-Llévatela. Quiero que la tengas.

Por primera vez me había dejado sin palabras.

-Entonces tú llévate mi corbata. -Me la quité rápidamente y se la tendí.

Cogí la larga trenza de mi novia, después de esto no dudaba de que lo fuera, y me la enrosqué en la muñeca.

Ella salió justo cuando un agente de la paz iba a sacarla.

Camino al tren, yo me mostré tranquilo porque sabía que las cámaras me filmaban.

Me iba a los juegos del hambre pero volvería pronto.

Solo tenía que pensar Como.

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito 1.

* * *

"Si no hubiera quienes triunfan contra toda probabilidad, creo que todo el mundo renunciaría." (Stephen King.)

* * *

Gruño al escuchar golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bonito sobre algo... Me froté los ojos tratando de recordarlo pero no había manera. No recordar los sueños que sabía habían sido bonitos me disgustaba porque la belleza era efímera.

-Rubi, mi compañera de cuarto, refunfuñó algo ininteligible y me lanzó una almohada.

Protestando, me levanté, saqué un vestido azul limpio y me dirigí a la ducha.

Era una chica bonita y lo sabía.

Mis padres me habían abandonado en un orfanato del que me escapé a los catorce años.

Nunca me deprimí por no conocer a mis padres porque si me habían dejado allí, era porque no me querían.

En el orfanato no estaba mal cuidada, porque en este distrito los huérfanos no eran comunes pero a veces me sentía falta de afecto.

Hoy envidiaba a Rubi. Este no se trabajaba y ella, como era un año mayor, no tenía por qué levantarse pronto.

Siempre me ha gustado bailar desde niña. Veía la televisión, las horas en las que se me permitía y me quedaba embelesada mirando a los chicos y chicas que ejecutaban las maravillosas danzas.

Así que cuando me escapé, solicité trabajo en la empresa de espectáculos Valdi.

Me cogieron porque copié uno de los bailes que había visto.

Acabé siendo contorsionista y adopté el apellido del jefe de la empresa, Luca Valdi.

Comencé a entrenar en la academia en el uso del florete a raíz de una función que interpretaríamos pero me gustó entrenar y me enfoqué en varias cosas como rastreo y supervivencia y cualquier otra cosa de utilidad.

Soy una chica bastante hiperactiva y no puedo quedarme quieta. Así que cuando no ensayo para los espectáculos, estoy en la academia o corriendo por las calles.

Tres compañeros más estaban en edad cosechable así que nos dimos prisa en desayunar para no llegar tarde.

Abracé a Sean, era uno de los chicos que no estaba en edad de cosecha. Él no era dado a muestras de cariño pero yo sí así que me lo permitía. Aunque Luca no se explicaba por qué.

Ya en la plaza, mientras el alcalde recitaba el discurso de cada año, le di vueltas a algo que llevaba pensando un tiempo.

No sabía que hacer.

Si me lesionaba, por muy buena y popular que fuera en los espectáculos, mi carrera se acabaría y yo no tendría nada.

Dudaba aún si hacerlo o no, cuando dijeron el nombre de la chica escogida y tres chicas se presentaron voluntarias.

Entonces me decidí. Ese era el momento, mi última oportunidad de conseguir algo.

Corrí, tanto como me permitieron las piernas y grité que me presentaba voluntaria.

El escolta brillaba tanto que cegaba y estuve a punto de tropezarme.

Me pegué al escolta tanto pero no lo suficiente para ser imbasiva.

-Me presento voluntaria. Soy la adecuada. Estoy preparada.

-No es habitual que haya tantas voluntarias. -Dijo pensativo y desconcertado.

Rímel Tesien, la vencedora más antigua de nuestro distrito, se levantó y nos hizo poner en fila.

Nos observó una a una en silencio y me señaló un minuto después.

-Ella.

Las otras tres chicas protestaron pero bastó una mirada de la vencedora para que se marcharan en silencio.

-Preséntate. -Me pidió Briliant.

En el palacio de justicia, varios compañeros me increpaban por haber cometido tal locura pero yo solo sonreí. Ahora que me había presentado, estaba más segura que nunca de que podría hacerlo.

Antes de salir hacia la estación, saqué el pequeño botecito de perfume que siempre llevaba conmigo y me puse un poco.

Decidí que este sería el recuerdo que me llevaría a la arena.

Sonreí y cuando los agentes de la paz vinieron por mí, me mostré segura y alegre.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito 11.

* * *

"Confianza. Es como colocar una espada en la mano de alguien y luego apuntar con esta a tu propio corazón." (James Herondale.)

* * *

Hoy estoy contento. Lo sé, es día de cosecha y no debería estarlo pero no puedo evitar.

Este día no se trabaja y puedo pasar tiempo con mi madre.

Ella trabaja cocinando para personas importantes del distrito y yo recolecto frutos en el huerto de la señora Laiton. Insiste en que la llame tía Ryta, pero no soy capaz.

Debido a que los dos trabajamos, mi madre y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo de estar juntos así que cada momento lo valoro.

Ella me coloca el pelo hacia atrás. A menudo se queja de que lo tengo muy alborotado pero no quiero cortarlo, al menos todavía no.

En casa somos solo ella y yo. No sé quien es mi padre pero tampoco tengo interés en saberlo.

Muchas veces escucho rumores y susurros sobre ello y me enfado. Sobre todo cuando acusan a mi madre de cosas que no son ciertas.

Cuando hablan, mis amigos y yo les gastamos bromas pesadas o embarazosas.

Ayer un hombre comentó que mi madre sería una buena prostituta. Sé lo que son porque la maestra nos lo explicó cuando Michelle, una compañera de clase lo preguntó.

Le metimos la cartera de otro hombre en el bolsillo E hicimos que un agente de la paz lo pillara.

Nunca nos cogían a ninguno de los tres.

Pammy y Rowan habían sido mis mejores amigos desde que puedo recordar y hacemos todo juntos.

A veces hemos tenido que robar algo de comida, no mucha cantidad, claro, y escondíamos lo hurtado en alguna de nuestras despensas o en la de la señora Laiton.

Los tres pedíamos teselas así que teníamos más posibilidades de salir cosechados.

No vi a mis amigos hasta que fue la hora de ir a la plaza. Nos encontramos en el parque de siempre y fuimos caminando hacia donde todo el mundo se reunía.

Saludé a todas las señoras a las que veíamos asomadas a las ventanas y algunas nos dieron un par de trozos de fruta. Eran muy amables y les gustaba charlar.

La señora Credence, por ejemplo, tenía una hija que no la visitaba a menos que necesitara dinero o comida y eso que vivía a tres calles de ella.

A las personas que hablaban mal de alguien al que apreciaba, las miraba mal o con desdén.

Me planteé en hacerle alguna travesura al señor Dillon, pero aunque normalmente no prestaba atención a las consecuencias de mis actos, o al menos eso me decía Rowan, la cabeza más sensata de los tres, hoy era día de cosecha y yo no era tan tonto como para crear alboroto.

Ya en la plaza, muerto de calor como estaba, me coloqué junto con Rowan en la fila de niños de trece años.

Pammy se fue a la de las chicas no sin abrazarnos primero.

La alcaldesa era una mujer muy amable que a veces les daba comida a los niños más pequeños y a las mujeres embarazadas.

Su hijo salió cosechado hace cuatro años y volvió pero estuvo a punto de no hacerlo.

Dicen que Dirk Clancy aún conserva la cicatriz dentada que le hizo la chica del distrito tres en el pecho con un trozo de metal oxidado.

La alcaldesa pronunció su discurso y al acabar, aplaudimos como correspondía.

El escolta me causaba cierta timidez.

Era un hombre desnudo casi en su totalidad. Sus partes privadas estaban cubiertas por una especie de falda de hojas, llevaba zapatos de suela gruesa y su cabello estaba entrelazado con racimos de uvas, que en realidad, estaba seguro de que eran joyas.

Nunca lograba recordar su nombre.

Cuando dijo mi nombre, sentí miedo y tristeza por partes iguales.

Temía por mi vida y me apenaba dejar a mis seres queridos.

Lo peor fueron los susurros que se escuchaban a mi paso.

Así que cuando llegué al escenario, estaba más que furioso.

Soy bajo y delgado, sin embargo, cuando el escolta me dijo algo, le lancé tal mirada que me dejó en paz.

En la sala a la que me habían llevado, mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza y hacía todo lo posible por no llorar.

Supuse que quería tratar de mantenerse fuerte por mí.

-Mira tu pelo. -Dijo con la voz tomada. -Siempre está tan revuelto... -Se quitó una horquilla del pelo en forma de media luna y me la puso.

No protesté porque no quería que llorara o algo. Se veía como si fuese a hacer eso mismo.

Ella tuvo que salir y mis amigos entraron.

A ellos les hice prometer que seguirían ajusticiando hasta que volviera.

Ya a punto de montar en el tren, suspiré.

No sabía si lo conseguiría y eso me ponía tenso.

* * *

Anica Rosio Ying Lang - dieciséis años - distrito 8.

* * *

"Nosotros también debemos destrozar las apariencias. Debemos mirar nuestro propio interior y eliminar toda distorsión, hasta que aquello que nuestros corazones saben que es la perfecta verdad quede frente a nosotros." (Garth Stein.)

* * *

Maldigo para mis adentros cuando me despierto. Otra vez las sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor al igual que mi camisón y mi pelo.

Había tenido otra pesadilla. No grité porque no quería preocupar a mis padres.

Me habían adoptado a los diez años cuando mis padres biológicos murieron o más bien los mataron conmigo delante.

Creo que eso me causó trauma porque en ocasiones no puedo evitar estar triste.

El doctor del distrito, que había estudiado algo de psicología, dijo que probablemente tenía trastorno depresivo persistente.

No sabía lo que significaba eso exactamente, pero bueno.

No se lo dije a mis padres. Nunca les contaba lo que me ocurría porque bastante tenían con las cuestiones diarias.

Quité las sábanas, las eché a lavar y puse unas nuevas.

Después, salí al patio trasero y me lavé un poco con el cubo de agua caliente.

Al volver a la habitación, vi sobre la cama un vestido rojo.

Habría preferido que fuera negro, pero no rechisté.

Durante el desayuno mis padres estuvieron conversando sobre el matrimonio Doyle. Eran dos falsos y yo odiaba a la gente así.

Yo siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara para aparentar, pero cada vez que los veía, quería chocar sus cabezas contra el pavimento.

Ayudé a mi padre a lavar los platos y después corrí a la plaza.

Me crucé con Lysa y Geremy. Mis mejores amigos. A veces habíamos conseguido ciertas sustancias de la alegría.

Nos colocamos en las filas de nuestras respectivas edades y esperamos.

La alcaldesa me caía fatal. Era tan creída y capitolina... La detestaba.

Cuando el escolta Princesa dijo mi nombre no reaccioné de ningún modo.

Subí y pensé en que al menos, traería el honor a mi distrito.

Mis padres después de llorar por mí, me recordaron que tuviera cuidado.

Me rompí una costilla, o más bien me la rompieron, y desde hace seis años, cualquier golpe me dejaba dolorida minutos enteros.

Camino a la estación de tren, miré a mi alrededor.

Mi compañero de distrito tenía la mirada perdida. Me pregunté si estaría bien.

* * *

Nota: Tarde pero aquí está. El penúltimo capítulo de cosechas.

* * *

Ahora las preguntas preguntosas:

1\. ¿Tributo favorito?

2\. ¿Tributo menos favorito?

3\. ¿Con cuál de estos cuatro se aliaría tu/s tributo/s?

4\. Pregunta algo siniestra: ¿Si tuvierais que elegir, cómo querríais que muriera/n vuestro/s tributo/s?

* * *

Nota: Pues esto es todo por hoy.

Gracias a Soly Ruh, Alphabetta, ZV y Wonderland_amor por Thomas, Mallory, Logan y Anica respectivamente. Esporo que os haya gustado.


	7. Capítulo 06 Cosechas: 12, - 5, - 11, -

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de ls lectors.

* * *

Capítulo 6. Cosechas: 12, - 5, - 11, - 6.

* * *

Karen Tuck - quince años - distrito 12.

* * *

"De una pequeña chispa puede prender una llama." (Dante.)

* * *

Estoy sudando más de lo normal y no puedo moverme con libertad.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta del porqué. Mi hermano Sota estaba dormido sobre mi cuerpo.

Yo era bastante bajita, 1,53 metros y mi hermano de 8 años era alto para su edad.

No compartíamos cama, aunque sí cuarto porque aunque viviéramos en la zona comercial, las casas no eran muy grandes exceptuando a la del alcalde y las de la villa de los vencedores y mi abuelo se había venido a vivir con nosotros cuando papá murió hace cuatro años para ayudar a mamá.

Supuse que durante la noche Sota había tenido una pesadilla y se pasó a mi cama. A veces se asusta y se duerme si le abrazo. Pero en verano eso era algo incómodo debido al calor.

Hasta mi nariz llegó el olor del pan recién horneado y gemí relamiendo mis labios.

Me contorsioné en formas que no sabía que podía hacer y salí de la cama.

Hoy no se trabajaba, pero mi madre siempre horneaba algunos panes por si acaso alguien quería comprar.

Sota debió sentir mi ausencia porque se quejó en sueños y se abrazó a mi almohada.

Le dejaría dormir unas horas más.

Me duché rápidamente y fui a desayunar.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, me acordé de mi pelo y me reí para mí misma. Me había olvidado de recogerlo.

Corrí de vuelta al baño y me peiné.

Adoraba colocarme cosas en el pelo. Hoy tocaba ponerme lacitos.

Tarareé una canción que nos habían enseñado en clase cuando yo era pequeña y que le solía cantar a mi hermano.

Cuando me sentí satisfecha con mi peinado, fui a comer.

-Hola mamá, hola abuelo.

-¿Qué tal princesa? ¿Has dormido bien? -Me preguntó él.

-Sota ha vuelto a invadir mi cama. -Yo también sonreí.

-Ese pequeño travieso...

Guardamos silencio cuando mi madre colocó la comida en la mesa.

Ella solía decir que mi abuelo y yo solo callábamos cuando comíamos. Incluso hablábamos en sueños. A ninguno nos gustaba el silencio.

-Quisiera tomar una de las infusiones del abuelo. -Pedí unos minutos después.

Odiaba las cosechas y siempre me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Mi abuelo plantaba hierbas con las que hacía remedios naturales para curar algunas dolencias o para simple relajación.

Él se levantó de su silla y preparó una de sus infusiones para mí.

-Muchas gracias. -Sonreí.

-De nada princesa.

Mi hermano llegó a desayunar frotándose el ojo derecho.

-Buenos días. -Murmuró somnoliento. -Te has ido. -Se quejó mirándome.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla y le alboroté el cabello haciéndole refunfuñar.

Decía que ya era bastante mayor para esas cosas.

Unos toques rápidos a la puerta hicieron a Sota salir corriendo a abrir.

Eran Lauren y Christine, mis mejores amigas. Ellas adoraban a mi hermano y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¡Hola enano! -Gritaron ambas.

Entraron a casa haciéndole cariños al niño.

Después, Lauren me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años.

-Te la vas a cargar. -La riñó Christine.

-Nadie ha muerto por un abrazo. -Refunfuñó.

-En una de mis historias sí.

Lauren me soltó a regañadientes.

A ella le encantaba llamar la atención allí donde iba y siempre hablaba de su suerte al no ser de la beta. Sentía que era mejor que muchas personas y no temía decirlo.

Christine, por el contrario, era tímida y callada. Se explayaba en sus escritos y cuando lo hacía, no parecía la misma.

Ellas también tomaron una de las infusiones de mi abuelo.

A Christine le encantaban. Decía que eran las únicas medicinas que no sabían a fruta caducada.

Más pronto de lo que me gustaría, mis amigas y yo tuvimos que despedirnos de mi familia para ir a la plaza para acudir a la cosecha.

Odiaba las injusticias y consideraba que los juegos lo eran. Siempre salía en defensa de los más débiles, no es que yo fuera fuerte, pero odiaba que trataran a las personas como animales.

Sabía que enfrentarme a los agentes de la paz no sería buena idea, pero a veces soñaba que lo hacía.

-Si hubiésemos llegado antes a tu casa, podría haberte maquillado. -Se quejó Lauren. -Hay que lucir bien incluso hoy.

-No hace falta. Así estoy bien. -Dije.

La verdad es que yo no tenía ni idea de maquillarme y mis amigas lo sabían. Era un desastre con los productos cosméticos.

En la plaza, cuando Loren, Christine y yo nos colocamos en la fila, nos sujetamos del brazo y permanecimos juntas como una piña rezando por no ser ninguna la escogida.

El alcalde era un señor muy muy viejo, incluso más que Matusalén. No sabía quien era él, pero había escuchado esa expresión hacía un tiempo y me gustó.

La gente pensaba que debía dejarle el cargo al siguiente, pero el señor Andrews era cabezota.

Yo no opinaba al respecto, al menos en voz alta porque Lauren estaba emparentada con él.

Mientras divagaba, el tiempo había pasado sin que me diera cuenta y cuando volví en mí, Lady Medusa ya estaba escogiendo la papeleta de la tributo femenina.

-¡Karen Tuck! -Gritó.

Abrí mucho los ojos y me eché a temblar.

Quise salir corriendo pero al ver a Lauren llorar como lo hacía, saqué fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía y subí.

Estaba temblando, era consciente de ello pero no podía evitarlo.

Tomé aire profundamente hasta calmarme un poco.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa por haber sido elegida, furiosa porque los juegos existieran y furiosa con el orondo presidente Pearce Ashmider.

Se rumoreaba que al año siguiente, Coriolanus Snow, el vicepresidente lo sustituiría.

Ese hombre me causaba más miedo y furia que el mismo presidente.

En el palacio de justicia, mi hermano lloraba abrazado a mí.

Hacía poco que le habíamos explicado en qué consistían los juegos, y estaba muy asustado por mí.

Mi madre apretaba los labios para que no se notara que le temblaban y se llevó de allí a Sota cuando los agentes lo determinaron.

Lauren y Christine entraron llorando.

Me causaba mucha tristeza irme porque ellas y mi familia eran lo más importante.

Fue la tímida Christine quien me fue la fuerte y nos infundió ánimos.

Antes de irse, Lauren me dio su broche de piedras.

-Devuélvemelo cuando regreses. -Susurró con la voz temblorosa y tomada.

-Lo haré. -Contesté.

* * *

Vicent Stuard - dieciséis años - distrito 5.

* * *

"Siempre y cuando sobreviva el libro, perduran las ideas del autor." (Christopher Paolini.)

* * *

-Vamos, Vicent, ya es hora de desayunar. -Mi madre tocó la puerta.

Dado su tono de voz, parecía que no era la primera vez que me avisaba hoy.

Suspirando, cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y me levanté.

Vivía en una casa amplia. Mi madre enseñaba estudios superiores de ciencias y mi padre era supervisor técnico de la central.

Tengo muchos libros porque mi madre me los trae o bien los cojo (prestados) de la biblioteca personal de mi profesora de lengua y literatura.

Al principio me pillaban, me regañaban y me castigaban pero volvía a hacerlo así que por ensayo y error, aprendí a ser discreto, rápido y a esconderme cuando tocaba.

Hay libros prohibidos y libros que no lo son.

La mayoría fueron quemados o reescritos pero aún quedan algunos.

Esto lo descubrí hace dos años cuando me mandaron hacer un trabajo con una compañera de clase, Shireen Stein, la sobrina del alcalde.

Fuimos a su casa a investigar para el trabajo, y encontré libros que no había visto en mi vida.

Había un montón de documentos prohibidos, libros de fantasía y cosas del mundo antes de Panem.

Un día, hubo un corte de luz en todo el distrito y varios disturbios que provocaron la muerte de varias personas.

Afortunadamente, mi familia no sufrió bajas pero días después se llevaron a Shireen.

Los vecinos decían que el alcalde era un rebelde pero desde hacía diez meses, cuando se habían llevado a su sobrina, los problemas habían cesado.

Cuando desapareció Shireen, me volví más retraído y reservado. No confío en nadie. Temo que vuelvan a herirme tanto como la partida de mi mejor amiga.

Fui a desayunar con el libro que estaba leyendo en la mano, y mi madre me lo quitó.

-Come, dúchate, arréglate, y si te da tiempo antes de la cosecha, podrás leer un rato. Además, ya tendrás todo el día después de que vuelvas de la plaza para encerrarte en la habitación.

Suspiré e hice lo que me pidió.

Por desgracia, no me dio tiempo a leer más porque tardé bastante en elegir la ropa que llevaría.

Era uno de los más atractivos del distrito y a menudo, chicas e incluso algún chico me pedían citas.

Admito que yo siempre me ruborizaba y les rechazaba con amabilidad.

Antes, Shireen se reía cuando me sucedía aquello y solía decirme que tenía bastante paciencia para seguir poniéndoles buena cara a aquellos insistentes.

Sin embargo, ahora ella no estaba y todo era distinto.

Llegué a la plaza justo cuando el vencedor masculino del distrito se sentó.

Estaba ausente como en todas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto.

También corrían rumores a causa de eso pero nadie se atrevía a decirlos delante de la vencedora femenina, Stelle Sunray.

La mujer era explosiva y se cabreaba muchísimo si hablaban sobre Lightnin Sorer.

El alcalde pronunció el discurso casi susurrando. Se sabía que quería dimitir, pero no se le permitió hacerlo.

-Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem siempre. -Finalizó.

Vi como el escolta palidecía a ojos vista al tratar de decir el nombre femenino.

Lo comprendí todo cuando la chica subió al escenario.

Pero lo peor para mí, fue cuando dijo mi nombre.

Retrocedí a gran velocidad muy asustado. No podía ser verdad.

Algunos agentes de la paz comenzaron a venir hacia mí, así que mis planes primitivos de huir se desvanecieron de mi mente y subí como en trance al escenario.

No escuchaba lo que me decía el escolta, y ni siquiera me enteré cuando la chica elegida me cogió la mano.

Tenía miedo de morir.

En el palacio de justicia, mis padres y yo nos despedimos como pudimos y después fui escoltado al tren.

Lo cierto era que no recordaba muy bien como llegué de la sala al tren.

Lo único que sabía, era que sentado en mi asiento, comencé a llorar.

* * *

Muffy Hopkins - dieciséis años - distrito 11.

* * *

"Me gusta la idea de imaginarme un futuro que puede ser bueno, pero que también pueda llegar a ser aterrador." (James Dashner.)

* * *

Despierto cuando la criada que tenemos en casa llama a mi puerta, la abre, descorre las cortinas y abre la ventana.

Quisiera seguir durmiendo pero no soy capaz de hacerlo gracias al sol.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo un vestido de flores. Peiné mi cabello y lo recogí en una trenza que enrollé alrededor de mi cabeza y ya preparada, fui a desayunar.

Vivía en una casa de gran tamaño puesto que mis padres eran dueños de una extensa parte del terreno de cultivos.

No teníamos dificultades económicas, pero como no tenía nada que hacer, trabajaba todos los días.

Mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa, haciendo a saber que cosas.

Desde bien pequeña he aprendido a ser independiente y no esperarlos cuando se hacía de noche y tenía miedo de las pesadillas.

Cuando tenía cinco años, conocí a Michelle, una niña de mi edad de la parte más pobre del distrito. Ella era valiente y nos hicimos amigas rápidamente.

Su familia era muy afectuosa conmigo y yo les llevaba cosas de mi casa aunque me dijeran que no les hacía falta.

Michelle salió cosechada cuando tenía doce años y murió antes del baño de sangre.

Dicen que debido a un error de su plataforma, la mina de debajo explotó antes de que el tiempo de salida terminara. Fue algo espantoso de ver.

Desde ese momento, me volví desconfiada y grosera con los de mi alrededor.

Me junté con chicos y chicas considerados problemáticos en el distrito que robaban, creaban disturbios y mentían para conseguir lo que querían.

Aprendí cómo engañar y ser manipuladora y lograr que las personas confiaran en mí lo suficiente como para que me dijeran sus secretos más íntimos o cualquier cosa comprometedora que pudiese utilizar a mi favor cuando me hiciera falta.

Como siempre, mis padres no estaban cuando me senté a desayunar. Hace tiempo que me resigné a que ni siquiera en el día de cosecha estarían conmigo por si pasaba lo peor.

Salí a pasear mientras llegaba la hora de la cosecha.

Storm, un perro callejero que encontré hace un año es mi compañero en mis caminatas y durante el trabajo.

Incluso sabe avisarme de manera discreta cuando se acerca algún agente de la paz y yo estoy haciendo cualquier cosa que roza si no pasa la ilegalidad.

Después del paseo, llevé a Storm a casa y corrí a la plaza.

Llegué agotada pero a tiempo por suerte.

Mientras la alcaldesa pronunciaba el discurso anual, yo lo recitaba en voz baja provocando que varias chicas me miraran incómodas.

Yo las guiñé un ojo divertida con la situación y me arrimé a una que parecía desafiarme con la mirada.

Cuando el escolta pronunció mi nombre, quise explotarle la cabeza tal y como le pasó a mi amiga en la arena.

El Capitolio puso la explosión en cámara lenta para que viésemos como se separaban y retorcían sus miembros y cómo los veintitrés tributos restantes quedaban cubiertos por sus desperdicios.

Subí fingiendo felicidad y le hice la pelota a Giordano Viñedi. Hacía falta llevarse bien con personas desagradables para conseguir objetivos satisfactorios.

Si alguna vez tuve conciencia, esta se esfumó cuando Michelle falleció. A sus padres y hermano les mandaron una caja con partes destrozadas.

Mis padres siempre ocupados, vinieron a despedirse.

Odié que lloraran y que me abrazaran como si yo les importara y no tuve reparo en decírselo.

¿Dónde estaban cuando casi morí por intoxicación? ¿Dónde estaban cuando la antigua niñera me pegó una paliza porque se me rompió un vaso? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando lloré durante semanas por la muerte de Michelle?

Sonreí cuando los padres y el hermano de mi mejor amiga entraron y me desearon suerte.

Los Hastins eran más mi familia que la mía propia.

Así que, mientras iba en el tren, pensé en ellos.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito 6.

* * *

"Las palabras hermosas esconden a veces un corazón infame." (J. R. R. Tolkien.)

* * *

Estoy despierto más temprano de lo que me gustaría.

El día de cosecha trato de dormir lo máximo posible porque no se trabaja.

Yo estoy aprendiendo a arreglar coches rotos y a cambiar las aspas de los aerodeslizadores además de ensayar con productos químicos y diferentes tipos de metal para ver cuáles son más corrosivos y cuales mejorarían el tratamiento de las vías de los trenes y los motores de los otros vehículos.

Disfruto mucho probando los diferentes transportes. Es un privilegio al cual no puede acceder todo el mundo.

Tenemos en el distrito bajo tierra varios kilómetros de vía de tren para probar y mejorar cosas.

Hay una pista de carreras (que no es de carreras realmente) en las que han muerto varios jóvenes borrachos al jugar con los coches destinados a los funcionarios y a los capitolinos.

Todas sus familias han sido castigadas severamente por ello.

A mi familia la mataron pero por otra cosa distinta.

Mis padres eran médicos titulados que experimentaban con diferentes fármacos y productos químicos para estudiar las reacciones humanas.

Tenían acceso a montones de medicamentos y hierbas puesto que el capitolio necesitaba mano de obra y les convenía que su ganado no se muriera trabajando.

Mezclaban morflina con varios tipos de sedantes o energizantes e incluso con plantas venenosas que utilizaban para desintoxicar a los que jugaban con los químicos de las fábricas para probar lo que se sentiría. Decían que era un modo más fácil de conseguir droga.

No sé bien lo que sucedió, yo nunca me interesé en los negocios de mis padres aunque trataron de que lo hiciera.

El caso es que un día, varias personas entraron en casa y los perros no les gruñeron puesto que eran conocidos.

Vi todo lo que ocurrió desde las escaleras.

Escapé por una salida secreta que había pero me pillaron.

Me hicieron un corte en diagonal desde el hombro hasta la cadera que atraviesa toda mi espalda.

Un buen amigo de mi padre fue quien me acogió. Algo que me pareció demasiado casual.

Él tenía tres hijos que me querían como si fuese su hermano mayor y dentro de todo, no me iba mal.

Pinto y lo disfruto e incluso is obras se venden caras.

Alas les dio el dinero de lo que sacó por mis pinturas a las familias afectadas por mis padres cosa que me cabreó pero no dije nada.

Pagan justos por pecadores, supongo. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que todos querían, el dinero de los Picaso del que yo era heredero.

Pero esos malditos buitres no verían nada. Lo había arreglado todo. Antes de que se lo quedaran ellos, se lo había dejado en mi testamento a un hijo de agente de la paz que amaba el Capitolio.

Si mi distrito me odia y me teme, ¿por qué no hacerlo a lo grande?

Aprendí a pelear en el colegio cuando varios alumnos trataban de pegarme. Eran idiotas. Me daban lástima. Hacía con ellos lo que quería. Si pude convencer a dos hombres de que se besaran y a otro de que se desnudara y corriera por el distrito, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

El dinero movía montañas y yo tenía a raudales.

Desayuné en compañía de mi familia adoptiva de la cual desconfiaba pero como no tenía opciones al menos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenía que quedarme con ellos.

Pero podía ver el recelo de la señora Bercrombie y las miradas que me lanzaba cuando jugaba con el pequeño Liam.

Señora estúpida, esos niños eran a las únicas personas a las que quería. También les había dejado algo de dinero.

Cuando terminé, me despedí escuetamente del matrimonio y me dirigí a la plaza junto con Oliver y Gavin. Ambos estaban en edad de cosecha y estaban nerviosos.

Coloqué un brazo en torno a los hombros de cada uno recibiendo miradas escandalizadas del resto de mi distrito, cosa que nos hizo reír a los tres y ya en la plaza, los acompañé a sus respectivas filas antes de colocarme en la mía.

El alcalde era tan aburrido como un domingo sin inspiración así que no le presté atención. ¿Para qué? Él no me importaba, ni tampoco el hecho de que se acostara con la única vencedora del distrito, ni que tuvieran un hijo en común a causa de ello.

El escolta al que pinté el año pasado sin cabeza y sin brazos y piernas, estaba ridiculizando a una chica que en mi opinión era bonita.

Tal vez algo delgada, pero era pintable. Y por una vez, sin matarla en mis lienzos.

Y cómo no, mi nombre fue el que salió cosechado este año.

Subí con la cabeza bien alta pensando en cómo ganaría los juegos.

Me hice el encantador con Grover ganándome aún más miradas ceñudas de los idiotas de mi distrito, cosa que me hacía gemir de placer y dicha.

En la sala inmunda en la que me habían encerrado, tenía a tres niños abrazados a mí como cachorritos.

-Te hicimos estas. -Susurró Liam cuando el alboroto cesó. -Íbamos a dártelas, pero se nos olvidaron.

Cada uno me colocó una pulsera echa con cuerdas y trozos de metal.

Les di las gracias y los abracé bajo la atenta mirada de Mary Sylvia. Seguro que pensaba que era una maravilla el que yo me fuera puesto que así no habría un monstruo rondando a sus niños.

Pues que la jodieran trescientos mutos. Yo iba a volver y escupiría sobre las cutres casas de los que me odiaban.

Tendría que acumular mucha saliva para ello pero ya tenía un objetivo al regresar.

* * *

Nota: El primer capi del año y el último de cosechas.

Gracias a Gato rojo, Paulys, She Who Loves Pineapples y a Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha por Karen, Vicent, Muffy y Myko respectivamente.

Espero que os haya gustado.

* * *

Ahora, las preguntas.

1\. ¿Tributo favorito de estos cuatro? ¿Y de los veinticuatro?

2\. ¿Menos favorito de estos cuatro? ¿Y de los veinticuatro?

3\. ¿Con cuál de estos cuatro podrían añadirse vuestro/s tributo/s?

4\. ¿Libro favorito de fantasía?

* * *

Bueno personitas. aquí se acaba por hoy porque me caigo de sueño.

Hasta la próxima.

Ocho puntos de vista para el tren.


	8. Capítulo 07 Lo que ocurrió en el tren

Disclaimer: Los tributos son de los lectors y Madara me lo ha dejado Soly. Gracias. El universo es de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capítulo 07. Lo que ocurrió en el tren. Distritos: 2, - 2, - 9, - 6, - 12, - 3, - 11, - 5.

* * *

(Y estamos aquí, en el tren, camino al matadero.)

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito dos - voluntario.

* * *

Decido salir del compartimento principal donde he estado sentado durante media hora. La tensión se nota en el ambiente y mirando a Neilan Penrhyn, veo que no ha ganado simplemente por su cara bonita.

Madara Greyarm no parece que vaya a levantarse pronto, y continúa dándole pequeños trozos de comida de colores a su gran perro negro azabache.

Me pregunté si eso era sano para el animal, pero no dije nada. ¿Qué sabía yo de perros?

-¿Os largáis ya? -Gruñó Neilan mirándonos a todos.

Seguro que se había cansado de lanzar indirectas con la mirada.

Fui el primero en salir. Investigaría el tren. Ya que estaba rodeado de lujos, comprobaría como vivían los capitolinos. No perdía nada por curiosear.

Estuve mirando el vagón restaurante, las habitaciones y por un cristal, vi al conductor y los múltiples controles del tren.

Me pregunté cómo funcionaría todo.

Yo era un chico bastante analítico e inteligente aunque debido a mi apariencia no lo parecía. Estaba cansado de que a todos los chicos del distrito dos nos calificaran de musculitos descerebrados.

Había aprobado con un diez mi examen de lógica y deducción de variables.

Me detuve en el final del tren mirando por una ventana circular.

Descubrí que podía abrirse, pero había estudiado que la velocidad creaba vacío y no quería comprobar lo que se sentiría cuando el aire fuerte tocara mi cuerpo.

-Estas son vistas demasiado monótonas para mi gusto, pero cada uno...

Madara Greyarm estaba a mi lado. Su inseparable perro le acompañaba.

-¿Perdón? -Pregunté.

-¿Sabes cómo salí elegido para participar en los primeros juegos del hambre? -Me preguntó.

Parecía hacerle gracia la pregunta.

-Hubo un problema con el otro chico que había salido cosechado en primer lugar. -Contesté.

-Un problema. -Bufó él. -El tipo se suicidó. Se tiró a las vías del tren justo por una puerta similar a esta.

Le miré estupefacto.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Ya no, chico. Ahora han tomado medidas para ello. El caso es que necesitaban otro tributo masculino y yo fui el afortunado. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se tiró del tren? -Inquirí.

-Digamos que la escolta nunca ha sabido guardar secretos. -Se encogió de hombros.

Me imaginé como debió ser.

El chico allí tirado, destrozado por el impacto y por las ruedas traseras del tren. Supuse que se hizo puré.

-Dijeron que hubo que recoger sus restos con una espátula. -Greyarm rió como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-¿Y su familia no se enfadó? ¿No pidió explicaciones?

En cuanto hice esa pregunta me di cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba.

Al Capitolio en el primer año le habría importado muy poco la pérdida de un simple chico de distrito. Solo eran títeres. Servían para su divertimento y regocijo.

La risa de Greyarm me confirmó lo que estaba pensando.

Necesitaban veinticuatro tributos y como yo era un pobre diablo sin familia, no les importó. -Se encogió de hombros.

Me apoyé contra una de las paredes del transporte y suspiré.

-Por cierto, chico, ¿cuáles son las razones por las que te presentaste voluntario? -Me preguntó al cabo de un rato. -Yo no seré tu mentor, pero siento curiosidad. Según sé, tú estabas destinado a convertirte en agente de la paz y debido a tus calificaciones, habrías conseguido un buen destino. No un distrito cualquiera como el doce. -Arrugó la nariz.

Sonreí un poco.

-Por una apuesta. -Contesté.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Eso no es un motivo estúpido? Aunque a decir verdad, el motivo de tu compañera tampoco es que haya sido... -Volvió a encogerse de hombros. -No te veo cara de sádico asesino y realmente ser vencedor, si es que ganas, es peor que incluso ser agente de la paz en el doce.

-Pero has dicho que el distrito doce... -Comencé.

-Sé lo que he dicho. -Me cortó. -Pero incluso estar allí, es mejor que las secuelas que deja la arena. Te lo digo porque lo sé.

-Realmente puedo ganar. Hice esa apuesta porque incluso con quince años, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor que Marcus Sword.

-Marcus no era mal luchador...

-Pero se confió demasiado. -Esta vez fui yo quien interrumpí al primer vencedor de los juegos y de mi distrito.

-Ahí te doy la razón. Pero suenas arrogante al decir que puedes hacerlo mejor. Tal vez no venzas. ¿Has contemplado esa posibilidad?

-No soy arrogante. Soy realista.

-El realismo no te garantiza que vencerás. -Me dijo él.

-¿No se supone que debes darme ánimos y decirme que todo irá bien bla, bla, bla? -Pregunté.

Claro que era consciente de que tal vez no ganaría, pero si me centraba en esa posibilidad, mi mente daría vueltas y me estancaría en la desesperanza.

-Si buscas eso en mí, he de decirte que te llevarás una enorme desilusión. Realista debería haber sido mi segundo nombre. Tal vez tengo que comenzar a pensar en cambiármelo.

Suspiré y centré la mirada en el perro que estaba sentado felizmente junto a Madara.

-Anda mira. Aquí viene tu mentor. Yo descansaré este año pero estaré pendiente. Por ahora, iré a ver a Neilan. Es muy divertido verlo cabreado.

* * *

Mileena Penrhyn - diecisiete años - distrito dos - voluntaria.

* * *

Decir que mi hermano no parece contento sería un eufemismo. La cara se le ha puesto roja de furia y creo que la razón por la que aún no me ha gritado es porque estamos rodeados de gente.

Cuando Neilan les invita a todos (de manera no muy cortés) a irse, Connor es el primero en abandonar el vagón.

Suspirando como una adolescente, Campanilla también se fue.

Greyarm y Lenox no tardaron mucho en irse y cuando nos quedamos solos mi hermano y yo, recibí el sermón más largo de la historia. Fue incluso peor que cuando rompí una espada de prácticas contra la cara de uno de mis compañeros cuando tenía quince años.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Había otras chicas que podían salir voluntarias. ¿No podías haberte quedado en casa? ¡Mierda Mileena! ¡Es que no piensas! ¿No te importa mamá? ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Y por qué narices no has esperado otro año al menos para voluntariar? Aunque habría preferido que no te presentaras... -Tomó aire y aproveché para hablar.

-¿Crees acaso que no voy a poder hacerlo? ¿Me crees débil? ¿Querías ser el único de la familia en vencer? Estaba harta de que todo el distrito me comparara con tu genialidad y brillantez y decidí demostrarles que yo también podía ser excepcional.

Me miró como si no me conociera.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Parece que no tengas sentido común. No te recordaba tan poco inteligente.

No tendrías que recordármelo si pasaras tiempo conmigo, que soy tu hermana. Quieres claramente ser el único que quiere disfrutar de la gloria de ser vencedor. -Gruñí.

La mirada de Neilan se oscureció. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado conmigo.

-¿Crees que ganar se trata solo de eso? ¿Piensas que una vez que vences te dejan en paz? Pues estás muy equivocada. Si me alejé de ti, fue por cuestiones demasiado complejas y humillantes que no contaré. Pero no te creas que viajo tantas veces al Capitolio por placer. No por el mío, al menos. -Añadió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Le pregunté.

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Pero qué significa?

Neilan se negó a responder cosa que me cabreó. Pero a pesar de todos los intentos que hice para que me lo contara, no dio resultado.

-Si quieres vencer, deja atrás esos ademanes de niña caprichosa e inmadura porque eso no te ayudará. -Espetó antes de que Madara Greyarm entrara.

Él no me dijo nada, pero su mirada transmitía más que sus palabras y no pude evitar estremecerme bajo ella.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación. -Comentó levantándose.

A regañadientes lo seguí. Quería quedarme con mi hermano pero Neilan había puesto su atención en una pequeña tablet que descansaba sobre la mesa ante él.

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito nueve - cosechada.

* * *

La habitación a la que me acompaña Madame Puddipié, es amplia a pesar de que estamos en un tren. Me pregunto cómo caben tantas cosas aquí dentro de este vehículo y cómo puede rodar con tanto peso.

Antes, mientras hablábamos, una de las mentoras había dicho que más valía que me rindiera porque iba a ser la primera en morir. Eso me había cabreado y había contestado que podía irse con su pesimismo a otro lado y que no tenía la obligación de ayudarme.

Quise llamarla perra, le había oído a una niña mayor decírselo a otra en mi distrito pero me contuve. Mamá decía que la educación era algo fundamental y que si los mayores no la tenían era su culpa, no la nuestra.

Eliseos, mi compañero de distrito, escuchaba la discusión en silencio absorto en su colgante.

-Déjala en paz, Natalie. Yo trataré con ella. -Dijo la otra mentora, Azuzenne.

-Pero es una pérdida de tiempo...

-¡Basta, Natalie! Todos merecen las mismas oportunidades sean quienes sean y tengan la edad que tengan.

-Pues yo ayudaré al chico. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -Le preguntó.

-¿Eres una animal perdida? ¿Te sientes sola? Tanta rabia hacia el mundo no es buena. Necesitas paz. Y la paz no llegará si estás furiosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Deberías rezar conmigo y meditar. Se irán tus tristezas y penas. El señor padre que todo lo cura te ayudará.

La chica rubia, Natalie, estaba perpleja y muy roja también.

La escolta trataba de aguantar la risa sin éxito al igual que la mujer que había dicho que sería mi mentora. Azuzenne parecía amable, menos mal.

-¿Eres uno de esos raritos de la religión que tanto odia el Capitolio?

-¡No soy rarito! ¡Y los cuatro dioses bajarán a la tierra y nos liberarán de la opresión cuando la diosa renazca!

-Perfecto. Seré tu mentora. -Natalie parecía encantada con él.

Después de eso, Azuzenne me había estado contando lo que podría esperar en el Capitolio y me habló de los estilistas.

-Los preparadores tal vez sean crueles. Pero no hagas caso. Esa gente es... Bueno, ya lo verás cuando los tengas delante.

Yo escuchaba con atención sin querer perderme nada de lo que decía.

Al cabo de un rato, nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones para ducharnos, cambiarnos y cenar.

Cuando la escolta me había dejado sola, estuve explorando el cuarto. Era bastante más grande que el mío y por la ventana podían verse kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque.

Al abrir el armario, vi varios vestidos, camisetas, pantalones e incluso ropa interior.

Me dio un escalofrío al preguntarme cómo habían sabido mi talla tan rápido. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si hace solo unas horas que he salido cosechada.

Elegí un vestido rosa y unos zapatos que parecían cómodos y me lo llevé todo al baño.

La ducha era el paraíso del agua caliente y me quedé ahí tanto como pude y más.

Cuando salí, me sequé rápidamente, me puse la ropa y me encaminé al vagón principal.

Las cosechas no tardarían mucho en empezar.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito seis - cosechado.

* * *

La comida del Capitolio sí que era buena. Y no la bazofia que nos mandan al distrito. Yo soy un chico acomodado, pero lo que consideraba buena comida, queda eclipsado debido al sabor de esto que estoy comiendo.

Tirah Grey nos había estado mirando tanto a Sarah como a mí nada más subir al tren, y nos había dicho sin rodeos que no seríamos aliados.

Yo había preguntado que cómo estaba tan segura, pero ella se había limitado a fruncir el ceño considerando seguramente que no necesitaba respuesta para tal tontería.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al vagón principal para ver el resumen de cosechas. Me he llevado varios pastelitos y otras cosas al igual que Sarah. Chica lista. Deberá comer todo lo que pueda antes de entrar a la arena.

Se lo digo y ella me sonríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa que imito para que confíe en mí.

No voy a matarla, no si no es necesario porque pertenece a mi distrito y eso sería jodido incluso para mí.

Las cosechas comienzan y Grover parece emocionado por ello.

Mallory Valdi es la primera. Veo como se pelea con otras chicas para que la elijan dentro de las voluntarias. Veo también cómo la vencedora de su distrito la elige y las miradas asesinas de las otras chicas que han perdido su oportunidad.

Diamond Smootie ríe entre dientes y Christian Stark, el tipo profesional que sale con un vencedor del distrito diez, (la relación no es ningún secreto e incluso sus fotos juntos forman parte de la propaganda del distrito) (La gloria del vencedor. Disfrutan de su amor entre distritos por haber contribuido honorablemente con el Capitolio y haber vencido.) Esa propaganda me da asco y quiero partirle la cara a todo el mundo. Bueno, el vencedor Stark pone los ojos en blanco y aprieta los dientes cuando un niño sale cosechado y su hermano mayor, Kidei Silibell, se ofrece voluntario por él.

Leo los labios de Diamond. Idiota. Es lo que dice.

En el distrito 2, la chica, Mileena Penrhyn, se ofrece voluntaria con diecisiete años. Vaya estupidez. Va a morir. Ella y todos los que salen por la tele. Van a morir si quiero ganar yo.

Connor Edgeworth es un tipo enorme que también se presenta voluntario. Los comentaristas están emocionados aunque bromean con su voz nasal y se preguntan si podrán cambiársela por otra más imponente.

Dinah algo del distrito 3 me impresiona bastante. Pero es debido a sus ojos naranjas. ¿Cómo narices es eso siquiera posible?

Parece que llorará y eso me causa gracia.

-Carne de Cornucopia. -Digo para mí mismo.

Zachary Bayer se desmaya y lo reaniman con agua. No parece muy feliz y es posible que vomite de un momento a otro. Parece un palo con patas.

Porpentina Gramerye parece contenta de presentarse voluntaria y veo al vencedor del distrito 4 sonreír orgulloso.

Me pregunto si la chica es muy inocente o una psicópata como la del distrito 5 del año pasado que fue reducida entre tres porque estaba desquiciada.

Dylan Marlow no parece nada contento de salir cosechado y parece que quiera arrancarle la mano al escolta que le acaricia. El chico está sonriendo, pero sé lo bastante de actuación como para captar esas cosas.

En el distrito 5 el escolta palidece antes de pronunciar el nombre de Salomé Noon.

-Esa es su novia. -Grover interviene con desdén. -Qué asco. Con una de distrito. James Herondale no tiene clase. Sin ofender. Aunque no me importa si lo hacéis...

Se queda en silencio cuando Vicent Stuard sale cosechado. Parece que vaya a salir corriendo e incluso varios agentes de la paz se acercan a él. Al final sube por su cuenta pero dudo que sea consciente ni de donde está.

Es el turno de mi distrito y estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Sarah parecía desconcertada pero al menos no ha llorado.

Y yo, yo soy perfecto hasta en la tele. Salgo tan serio como esperaba y los comentaristas incluso especulan sobre mí. Fantástico.

Collie Rush del distrito 7 no está para nada feliz.

Sus ojos echan chispas y su mirada de odio intenso es algo que guardaré en mi mente para poder pintarlo después.

Coddy McClure no parece que comprenda la situación. Parece estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud y un chico que supongo es mayor que él, le dirige al escenario.

Se le ve asustado y confuso. Siento mucha curiosidad.

Anica está triste. Pero no se trata de tristeza por salir cosechada, si no algo más profundo. Algo que vive en su interior todo el tiempo. Pero no sé si será cosa mía aunque sé leer a la gente.

Raffia parece decaído. Normal que lo esté supongo. Es delgado, pero fuerte así que me planteo si podría ser aliado mío.

Me indigno al ver a la niña que sale cosechada en el distrito 9. Me da tanta rabia que el pastelito de crema que tengo en la mano se desarma y tengo que correr para limpiarme.

Eliseos parece resignado aunque no he tenido tiempo de verlo bien antes de que se vea el distrito 10.

Rosana está enfadada cuando sube al escenario tras presentarse voluntaria.

-Vaya estúpida. -Digo en voz alta. -¿Qué necesidad tiene de presentarse voluntaria? Por un hermano lo entiendo pero por una amiga... A no ser que sea su prima o algo. -Añado.

Lo chocante es que la veo reírse cuando nombran a un tal Thomas Rocheford.

Al verlo, Grover se ríe a carcajadas y lo admito, yo también.

En mi vida había visto a un tipo de distrito que fuera gordo.

-Seguro que es tan descerebrado como lo son todos los del diez así que puedes utilizarlo de escudo humano. -Dice el escolta mirándome.

-Ese Thomas sí que representa correctamente a su distrito. Una vaca.

La chica del distrito once no llora tampoco y también está enfadada.

Hay demasiada gente cabreada.

Logan Lynch me causa ternura porque es pequeñito pero su mirada podría congelar el infierno si quisiera.

Karen Tuk es bajita y tiembla en el escenario. Casi me da pena pero la pena no da de comer así que la desecho de mi mente.

Selim Nowak se ofrece voluntario por su hermano y se les ve forcejear hasta que un tipo aleja al cosechado, Miles y ¿le besa? Dios. Al menos, no ha sido una cosecha aburrida.

Y cuando acaban las cosechas varias personas rondan mi mente.

Me dirijo a mi habitación para pensar tras despedirme de los demás y hago una lista con las posibles personas con las que posiblemente quiera aliarme aunque tenga que traicionar después.

* * *

Karen Tuck - quince años - distrito doce - cosechada.

* * *

Sigo algo asustada todavía debido a la cosecha y al hecho de que yo he sido elegida.

Mi mentora, Cinder Bell me ha dicho que no me preocupe porque seguro que encontrábamos algo que pudiera hacer para sobrevivir.

Si Lauren estuviese conmigo, me habría dicho que los padres de Cinder habían tenido mala leche al ponerle ese nombre y Christine la reprendería con la mirada pero también reiría.

Me pregunto lo que estarán haciendo ahora y también lo que estará haciendo Sota. Echo mucho de menos a mi familia y a mis amigas y pensar en ellos me calma pero también me entristece.

Estoy tumbada en la cama después de haber visto las cosechas y haber llorado un poco. Pero el que se había desmoronado había sido Selim porque no sabía qué sería de su hermano si él moría y eso me ha hecho consciente de que si yo muero, al menos Sota tiene a mamá y al abuelo pero Miles no tiene a nadie al que llamar familia. Solo a una vecina que los acogió y al chico de la beta que le besó para calmarlo. No sabía si eso era suficiente pero tendría que serlo al menos si Selim no volvía.

No sabíamos si alguno de los dos ganaría, pero mediante un acuerdo tácito decidimos que no nos rendiríamos. No podíamos permitirnos sucumbir a la tristeza aunque estuviese acechando por cada rincón de la mente deseando llevarse todo lo alegre del mundo.

En cosechas hemos estado muy pendientes de todos los demás contrincantes y tanto Eric como Cinder han estado tomando notas buscando posibles aliados.

La cena ha sido divertida, sobre todo al ver la sorpresa de Selim al probar la comida capitolina. Me recuerda un poco a Christine debido a la timidez.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir para estar fresca por la mañana y atender a mi mentora y así no perderme nada.

Sin embargo, echo en falta a Sota y sus conversaciones antes de dormir. Espero que no esté llorando. Eso me partiría el corazón.

Después de dar varias vueltas, me duermo con el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuve en brazos a mi hermano.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años distrito tres - cosechado.

* * *

Ver el resumen de cosechas anoche lo hizo todo más real aún. Incluso más que la botella de agua que me habían tirado en el escenario al desmayarme.

Beetee, el vencedor más antiguo de mi distrito, me confesó que había sido Jason Green quien había tenido la amabilidad de despertarme de tal agradable manera.

El vencedor, que más que un miembro del distrito tres encajaba mejor con un siete o un diez, simplemente se había encogido de hombros y decidió que me mentorearía (por la buena voluntad de su corazón) había dicho.

Aunque bien mirado, dijo cuando Dinah y yo nos habíamos sentado con ambos mentores para contarles lo que sabíamos hacer, Beetee encajaba mejor conmigo así que se habían intercambiado los papeles.

Dinah tenía una mirada desdeñosa en su cara debido a la indignación, pero a Jason le había dado igual.

-No me entiendas mal, niñita. -Dijo. -Pero las chicas se me dan fatal. Es mi asignatura pendiente por así decirlo. Mientras no llores, nos llevaremos bien.

Casi me reí. La cara del mentor parecía horrorizada solo de pensarlo.

Recuerdo sus juegos. Yo era pequeño, pero vi como derrotó a dos mutos grandes él solo y me pareció gracioso en cierto modo que se hubiese enfrentado a un montón de cosas en su arena y sin embargo, temiera a una chica si lloraba.

-¡Jason! -Beetee parecía exasperado.

-Solo he dicho la verdad.

Hablamos un rato más de estrategias y posibles alianzas y después nos mandaron a la cama.

Me estiré en la cómoda cama y suspiré de gusto. No creía que hubiese estado nunca en un lugar tan cómodo.

Cuando me aseé y salí hacia el vagón restaurante, vi a Jason trasteando con un teléfono.

-Madrugador por lo que veo. -Me dijo bajando el móvil.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Me preguntó.

-Realmente sí. -Contesté.

-Me puso una especie de rebanadas de carne en un plato y me lo tendió.

-G gracias. -Murmuré. -Habría cogido podría yo...

-No voy a perder las manos por servirte de comer, Zachary. Ahora come. Estás muy delgado.

Cogí con recelo un trozo de la carne y al probarlo sentí como los ángeles celestiales y las estrellas convergían en mi boca y cantaban odas al sabor. Me pregunté si Matthew había probado esta delicia.

Si dios existía, decidí, estaba seguro que comía esto a diario.

Estoy seguro de que gimo de gusto y todo y por una vez no me importa ser expresivo con esas cosas.

-Eso se llama tocino. -Me dijo Jason.

-Pues creo solo que venceré por seguir esto comiendo toda mi vida. ¿Cómo he podido tiempo tanto vivir sin esto?

-Me pasó lo mismo con las fresas. -Admitió el hombre de pelo color chocolate. -Amo las fresas.

-Aquí donde ves a Jason, antes era un chico muy serio que parecía estar enfadado con todo el mundo. -Dijo Beetee. -Pero desde que ganó y encontró pareja, está más soportable.

Green bufó pero no negó sus palabras.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esto? -Dinah escupe el tocino en una servilleta y da grandes tragos de zumo.

Creo que me caerá mal. ¿A quién no le iba a gustar el tocino? Había gente rara. Pero si ella tenía dinero, ¿cómo era que nunca había probado esta delicia?

Tal vez su madre se alimentaba de cereales y por consecuencia, ella también.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo el juego de animales al que está jugando Jason. Sonrío porque sé que ese lo diseñó Alix.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito once - cosechado.

* * *

Me siento satisfecho tras el desayuno y me tumbo en un sofá como si fuera un gato saciado. Anoche también comí bastante y hoy tampoco me he privado de hacerlo. Hay que disfrutar de las cosas cuando vienen.

Dirk, el único mentor del distrito, (Hubo otra antes que él pero se suicidó,) ha decidido esperar a hoy para abordar las posibles estrategias y lo que podríamos hacer en entrenamientos.

-Vosotros sabéis ya sobre plantas y frutos pero siempre es bueno repasar conocimientos. Las plantas que aparezcan en la estación de entrenamiento, dan una pista de lo que puede haber en la arena. Y nunca viene mal saber cuales son venenosas. Muffy, no me mires así. Todos sabemos de que tratan los juegos. -Suspiró.

Yo me acomodé mejor para poder escucharle bien.

-No sé aún si os quiero o no aliados pero eso no importa...

-Yo no quiero estar aliada con Lynch. No te ofendas pero eres demasiado poca cosa como para sobrevivir mucho tiempo y yo necesito a alguien útil.

-No me ofendes. -Respondí. -Lo cierto es que tampoco quiero ir contigo. Con tu actitud dudo que consigamos patrocinadores y yo sé como hacerme querer.

-No aliados entonces. -Dirk volvió a suspirar. -Pues bien. Podríais aprender el manejo del cuchillo y algunas técnicas de supervivencia.

-No me hacen falta tus consejos estúpidos. Iré por mi cuenta.

-Muffy, cállate, hay gente aquí que quiere atender. -Gruño.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Vas a morir igual.

-No te las des de arrogante, querida, a lo mejor la que mueres eres tú. Porque ¿cómo lo harás sin mentor? Sin mentor no hay patrocinadores y yo no pienso hacer más de lo que me corresponde. -El escolta estaba sentado recatadamente en un sillón azul.

-Tú calla, Freak. -Murmuró.

Pero durante la hora siguiente le presta atención al mentor.

* * *

Salomé Noon - dieciocho años - distrito cinco - cosechada.

* * *

Estamos a punto de llegar al Capitolio y estoy emocionada. Ayer James estuvo muy triste debido a que salí cosechada, pero supe como ponerle contento. Nos fuimos a la cama después de que terminaran las cosechas y no salimos hasta el mediodía.

Estaba agotada pero no me quejaba. James sabía como derretir a una mujer.

He tenido una pelea monumental con ambos vencedores del distrito o más bien con la mentora.

Lightnin Shorer nunca dice nada. Yo estaba harta de que me ignorara, a Salomé no la ignoraba nadie, y le dije que parecía retrasado y que dejara sus mierdas aparcadas porque tenía que ayudarnos a sobrevivir. Le llamé idiota y le tiré un trozo de tortilla.

Stelle Sunray me había llamado niñata ingrata y dijo que no lloraría si me mataban.

Zorra.

James había salido en mi defensa y casi llegaron a los golpes.

Amo cuando se pelea por mí. Me hace sentir importante.

Shorer parecía perdido y asustado y se había encerrado en su habitación seguramente a llorar.

Cobarde.

-¡Pues ayúdala tú! ¡Lightnin y yo no haremos nada por ella. -Había gritado la estúpida de Stelle. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Lo haré y ganará.

Amaba a James. Mi defensor.

-Vicent, ahora, cuando salgas del tren, deberás sonreír como si estuvieras contento de estar aquí. ¿Comprendes?

-¿Por qué no iba a querer estar aquí? Lo contrario sería absurdo. -Intervine yo.

Sunray no se dignó a contestar, pero Shorer habló para total sorpresa mía y de mi compañero.

-Porque vienes a matar y a tal vez a morir. No son vacaciones de ensueño.

Su voz era ronca y apagada.

-Tú si que vienes de vacaciones. No vas a morir.

Volvió a su habitual silencio y nadie a parte de James y yo habló hasta llegar al Capitolio.

Cuando salí del tren, cogí a James de la mano y saludé y sonreí a todo el mundo como si fueran mis amigos.

Adoraba estar allí. Si ganaba, podría tenerlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora preguntas.

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Punto de vista menos favorito?

3\. ¿Teorías del por qué se suicidó la mentora del 11 y por qué Lightnin está tan ausente?

4\. ¿Cuál es vuestra comida favorita?

Bueno. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap con el desfile.

PD: Había pensado que para el desfile podríais elegir para vuestros tributos trajes de personajes de libros que os gusten. Si no, puedo elegirlos yo. Gracias.


	9. Capítulo 08 Comprobando al ganado

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de ls lectors al igual que algunos vencedores y la trama mía.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Comprobando al ganado. Distritos 1, - 10, - 4, - 3, - 7, - 8, - 11, - 9.

* * *

(Somos animales que se pasean entre humanos coloridos. Algunos resignados, otros molestos y los hay que desean palmaditas en la cabeza. Pero todos servimos a un mismo fin.)

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito uno - voluntario.

* * *

Me alegro de haber podido salir del tren por fin. Ha sido una experiencia espantosa que no quiero volver a repetir en mi vida.

No solía conmocionarme, pero realmente estaba un poco en shock.

Mallory y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre estrategias o más bien los mentores estaban averiguando lo que sabíamos o no hacer, y después nos habían mandado a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos para cenar y ver las cosechas.

Yo había acabado enseguida, y al abrir la puerta, había visto algo que no quería ver.

Retrocediendo, había chocado con el cuerpo ligeramente más bajo de mi mentor, el cual me condujo por una puerta y suspiró.

-Saben que no deben hacer eso ahí, pero supongo que pensaron que tardaríais menos.

-¿Pero eso es normal? -Pregunté estupefacto.

-Por desgracia, sí.

Christian Stark me da un golpecito en el brazo cuando llegamos a un enorme edificio de brillantes colores rodeado por agentes de la paz.

-¿Estás listo?

-Si te refieres a que si estoy listo para dejarme manosear por esos capitolinos, mi respuesta es no. Pero no haré ni diré nada comprometido. Sé que eso solo me perjudicaría.

Suspiré hastiado antes de bajar del coche y entrar al gran edificio.

Una mujer me lleva a una sala y me deja allí.

Estoy explorando mi entorno cuando tres personas entran.

Son dos chicos y una chica con colores demasiado llamativos para mi vista pero no hago ningún tipo de comentario por ello.

Me dicen sus nombres, los cuales olvido pronto y aprieto los dientes cuando me depilan totalmente.

-Me encanta trabajar con los profesionales. No puedo ni imaginar lo espantoso que sería hacerlo para uno de esos chicos o chicas de distritos pobres con su suciedad y su delgadez... -Dice la chica. Ella tiene una cola de gato y así es como la llamo en mi cabeza.

-Opino lo mismo. Solo de pensar en tocarlos... me dan escalofríos. ¿Y si me pegan algo? -El de la coleta verde se estremece pero ninguno deja de aplicarme cremas y diferentes productos que olvido enseguida.

Pero creo que he escuchado que uno de los productos tenía polvo de diamante o algo así. La gente de los distritos muriéndose de hambre y en el Capitolio lo desperdician todo.

Fuerzo una sonrisa y muestro mi acuerdo cuando hablan aunque no sé de que.

A veces odio al Capitolio pero la mayoría de veces pienso que mientras mi familia esté bien, a mí me da igual. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero nadie es un santo y pensar en el bienestar de mis seres queridos, no es nada comparado con lo que me veré obligado a hacer dentro de unos días.

-Este año están de moda los libros de fantasía y cada uno de vosotros irá vestido de un personaje. -Dice Peloverde.

El tipo había tratado de cortarme el pelo, pero una mirada fulminante le había disuadido.

Peluca de brillantes me lo había lavado, planchado y ahora lo llevaba sujeto en mi nuca con una cinta dorada.

-Eres muy atractivo. -Cola de gato se relamió los labios. -Hemos acabado aquí. Solo falta que el estilista venga a ponerte elegante y sofisticado para el desfile.

Los tres gritaron y se fueron dando saltitos. Yo resoplé deseando que los entrenamientos llegaran pronto.

* * *

Rosana Halloway - diecisiete años - distrito diez - voluntaria.

* * *

Me dijeron que esperara a que mi estilista entrara y yo bufé. Estaba contenta de que los preparadores se fueran y me dejaran en paz.

La estilista entró y prometo que temí que se descompusiera ante mí.

Era una señora más vieja que el mundo y tuve miedo de que se muriera.

-Quítate la bata. -Dijo con voz increíblemente fuerte para su apariencia.

-¿Cómo dice? -Gruñí.

Había permitido que me lijaran, depilaran y me hicieran un millón de cosas más.

Doreen me lo había repetido hasta la saciedad y por mucho que me quejara, no había nada que hacer.

El maldito escolta se estaba riendo y estuve a punto de partirle los dientes de un puñetazo. Odiaba a todo el mundo de ese tren.

Un gay, un gordo amante del Capitolio, una cobarde y un capitolino gilipollas. Quería mandarlos a todos a tomar viento, pero eso solo me perjudicaría a mí.

Al menos me reí mucho cuando Gaspar Andriusin insultaba a la vaca pequeña.

Reconozco que yo también aporté mi cuota de adjetivos, pero como siempre, la bola de estiércol no nos había creído dignos de su importantísimo tiempo. En lugar de ello, se había puesto a hablar con Lev Avercorney sobre lo que podría hacer en entrenamientos.

-He dicho que te quites la bata. -La tipa fósil me miró como si fuera estúpida y cuando no me moví, fue ella misma quien me desvistió.

-Te ayudaré a ponerte tu traje. Espero que te sientas agradecida por lo que te ofrecemos. Me gustaría volver a los primeros años de los juegos donde los tributos iban atados y desnudos y podían lanzarles cosas sin que importara demasiado. Eran buenos tiempos aquellos. -Suspiró. -Ahora, incluso los ciudadanos, los de verdad, los capitolinos, hacen cosas...

-¿Se quiere callar, señora? No me importan sus batallas prehistóricas.

-¡No seas impertinente bazofia de distrito!

-¿Y por qué usted es estilista si tanto detesta a la bazofia de distrito? -Arqueé la ceja derecha. Estaba orgullosa de ese gesto. Me había costado perfeccionarlo y me salía bastante bien.

La señora simplemente se encogió de hombros y abrió una bolsa para sacar el traje.

-No voy a ponerme eso. -Aseguré.

Era un horrendo vestido verde con detalles en el cuello y mangas anchas. Odiaba los vestidos y no pensaba ponérmelo ni loca.

-Te lo pondrás, bazofia de distrito, si no quieres ir desnuda y que todo el mundo vea ese desagradable cuerpo tuyo. Tú eliges.

-Llevaré mi antigua ropa. -Espeté.

-Esa cosa innombrable la hemos quemado. Nadie al que yo haya vestido, ha estado en los últimos puestos.

-Pues anda que se lució con los disfraces de burros del año pasado. -Resoplé.

-Querida... No hables de lo que no conoces y ponte el vestido si no quieres que te deje ir desnuda. Así, dudo que consigas patrocinadores.

La verdad era que no quería llevar eso ni por asomo, pero supuse que no tenía muchas opciones. Pero oye, no iba a ponerles las cosas fáciles a los capitolinos estos que parecían cada cual más tonto. Así que suspirando y porque moría de hambre y habían traído bandejas de comida, permití que me pusieran el vestido.

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - cosechado.

* * *

Casi la tengo con Mags y Dorian en el tren. No comprendía como podía haber gente tan pesada en el distrito pero existían.

En el tren, enseguida, Zack Gramerye se había llevado a su hijita para charlar, cosa que me daba sinceramente lo mismo y los otros vencedores del distrito se habían centrado en mí tratando de averiguar lo que sabía y no hacer.

Trataba de calmarme porque comenzaba a ponerme nervioso encerrado entre cuatro paredes y cuando el ambiente se hizo insoportable por la dramática entrada del escolta, salí del vagón y me pegué a una ventana lo máximo que pude. Quería estar en el mar. Necesitaba estar en el mar.

Después, cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente, fui capaz de volver con los demás y comenzó la tonta charla que supuse tendrían todos los años: La alianza profesional.

La pequeña Gramerye dijo que se unía, por supuesto y parecía tan entusiasmada que me daba rabia.

Yo, dije que ni obligado iba a unirme a los profesionales y que antes le besaba los pies a mi hermano Jasón, muchas gracias.

-Dylan... La alianza profesional te va a traer más patrocinadores y mayores... -Comenzó Clearwater.

-No me interesa. Yo solo quiero volver al mar y explorar las tierras más allá.

Sonaba a queja, lo sabía, pero el mar era mi casa.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora estás aquí y necesitas ganar si quieres volver. Y unirte a los profesionales va a causarte menos problemas. Un 1, 2 o 4 que no se une a la alianza, es considerado un problema y proceden a cazarlo, como ellos lo llaman. Ha pasado antes y lo sabes.

-Aún así, no quiero unirme a esos idiotas que voluntarian para algo tan tonto.

Dorian lo dejó estar y menos mal que lo hizo porque mi siguiente respuesta no habría sido tan cortés.

Permito que Brent me coloque el traje a pesar de que le dije que yo podía hacerlo.

La expresión de su cara había sido tan triste y desolada, que permití que me colocara todo y pareció alegrarse.

Mi traje era flexible y de cuero con varios compartimentos para armas de plástico pero que parecían de verdad.

Los preparadores entraron y estuvieron pintándome extraños símbolos en los brazos, cuello y pecho.

Habían dicho que me dejara la chaqueta abierta y no era tan tonto como para saber el por qué.

Ya listo, me permitieron comer y me deleité en la comida capitolina.

Ya que estaba allí, ¿por qué no aprovechar lo que la vida tenía para dar?

* * *

Dinah Yuliana Lecs Elec - diecisiete años - distrito tres - cosechada.

* * *

Disfruto de mi comida todo lo que puedo porque en unos días quien sabe si siquiera podré llevarme algo a la boca. Como fruta, algo de carne y verduras.

Gillian, la persona que se supone es mi madre, siempre me ha inculcado que hay que comer sano y la carne grasienta y aceitosa como el tocino que mi compañero de distrito parece disfrutar simplemente me da náuseas.

Si he aprendido algo de Gillian, es saber como tratar a los capitolinos. Además, ver los juegos del hambre todos los años y los consejos de mi mentor, me han hecho darme cuenta de que si me muestro débil, asustada y llorosa, no voy a conseguir nada. Tengo que ser encantadora, sonriente y divertida.

Esperaba poder hacerlo porque en este momento, los nervios me podían.

Jason Green entró en ese momento en la habitación y los tres preparadores y la estilista se lanzaron hacia él con un montón de preguntas sobre su vida privada y su pareja.

Él sonreía, pero no contestaba teniendo a una de las preparadoras gimiendo literalmente como un perrito.

-Él está bien y tal vez le veáis pronto. -Contestó finalmente. -Pero hoy no soy yo el protagonista, es la preciosa Dinah. Bonito traje, por cierto.

Me ruboricé y tartamudeé un gracias.

Yo no consideraba mi traje bonito porque no lo era. Llevaba ropa como raída, partes que parecían viónicas en una de mis manos, mi cabeza y uno de mis pies, y me habían maquillado la cara como si estuviese algo sucia.

Aún así, aunque Jason hubiera dicho que hoy era mi día, los preparadores seguían preguntando y vi como cerraba las manos en puños ocultos por las mangas de su camisa.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos bajando hacia los carros.

Me pregunté si no le dolía la cara de tanto fingir esa sonrisa.

* * *

Cody McClure - dieciséis años - distrito siete - cosechado.

* * *

Me ha gustado viajar en el tren con el señor Day. Me ha contado historias maravillosas mientras íbamos pasando por muchos lugares con montañas, campos y bosques. Casi podía jurar que había visto la playa.

Yo no sabía como era, pero mi abuela me había regalado un libro con imágenes y me había explicado lo que era cada una.

En el tren yo le preguntaba al señor Day por qué tenía que irme de casa, y él me dijo que había sido elegido para un juego en el que si ganaba, tendría una casa al lado de la suya pero que si me descalificaban, me llevaban a otra ciudad donde estaban los tributos que no ganaban.

Le pregunté por qué no podían ver a sus familias, y él me contestó que era porque no habían sido vencedores y vivían en otro lugar.

Eso me puso triste, pero luego me señaló un animal blanco que parecía esponjoso y me distraje.

Los preparadores hacen mucho ruido y me asustan un poco pero cuando empiezan a hablar, yo sonrío porque es divertido y ellos dicen que soy adorable y me pellizcan la cara como hacen las amigas de mi abuela.

Una señora muy amable con el pelo morado y los ojos rosas me abraza y me dice que voy a ser el chico más guapo del desfile y me ayuda a ponerme algo que parece estar hecho de hojas.

Siento cosquillas en la piel y río haciendo sonreír al señor Day, que se ha quedado conmigo.

Cuando bajamos por el ascensor, solo Lily me acompaña. Ella es la estilista y el señor Day dice que es simpática y yo le creo.

Al llegar, hay algunas personas y animales que he visto en mi libro.

-Son caballos. -Me dice Lily bajito.

Me ha colocado una espada divertida en el cinturón y me ha pedido que tenga cuidado con ella.

-¡Caballos! -Chillo y me acerco queriendo tocarlos.

Lily me muestra cual será mi carro pero paso de largo y acaricio a uno blanco y a otro dorado que hay en una carroza con un diez.

Hay un chico sentado que me mira pero no dice nada así que le saludo y le hablo de lo bonitos que son los caballos y hago preguntas que no sé si él podrá responder pero no me importa porque los caballos son muy bonitos y Lily me da azúcar para ellos y es gracioso como la cogen y la comen.

-Tse... -Escucho.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quieres tocar a los caballos también?

Algunos chicos y chicas se ríen y eso me pone triste porque es lo mismo que hacían en casa.

-No les hagas caso. Me dice el chico del carro entonces. Las amebas no entienden la sutileza.

No le he entendido bien, pero sonrío porque ha sido amable conmigo.

Camino a mi carro, un chico pequeño me sonríe y me dice que también le gustan los caballos y la chica de su lado está de acuerdo.

En su carro pone 12.

Pronto, Lily me apremia para que suba a mi coche y me siente.

Me da un poco de miedo, pero los caballos marrones también son bonitos así que hago lo que ella me dice y me coloco al lado de Collie.

* * *

Anica Rosio Ying Lang - dieciséis años - distrito ocho - cosechada.

* * *

Mi estilista me ha dicho que represento a una sacerdotisa de no sé que libro pero no me entero de cual. Parezco simplemente una lunática o algo parecido pero no lo digo.

Mientras estábamos esperando a que bajaran todos los tributos, el chico del distrito nueve no dejaba de mirarme fijamente como si fuera algo sacado de una pintura o algo así.

Tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos y apuesto que si pudiera, se habría acercado.

Le veía mover los labios como si murmurara algo, y después se dibujó una cruz sobre el corazón.

¿Qué le pasaría? Me cuestioné si nos habían encerrado en esta nave gigante con un loco.

Entre él y el tipo grande del siete que se comportaba como un niño, no sabía que podía esperar.

Y... Estaba también el chico gordo. La verdad era que a mí no me importaba si era gordo o no, pero nunca había visto a un gordo en los juegos del hambre y me impresioné, lo admito.

La única persona rellenita que había visto, era el presidente pero Thomas algo, era inmenso.

Comenzamos a movernos y mi distracción se disipa mientras miro a mi alrededor todo lo que puedo pero solo veo gente y más gente de colores.

En el distrito 1, van vestidos como una especie de príncipes. O al menos ella parece una princesa.

-¡Jasmín! ¡Aladín! Escucho gritar a lo lejos.

En el distrito 2... Realmente no sé de qué van disfrazados. Van de negro con vestidos y un palo. Pero el chico da miedo. Tiene una máscara blanca que asemeja una serpiente sin labios, ojos rasgados y la nariz como dos rendijas. Aterrador.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Voldemort! -Grita la gente.

Los del distrito tres me parecen divertidos. No sé lo que son, pero el Capitolio sí y gritan:

-Klaus! ¡Cinder!

Espero que no nos lancen cosas como ocurre con los tributos del uno, dos y cuatro.

Hablando de ellos, los del distrito marítimo visten ropas de cuero y parecen llevar montones de armas de plástico que enseñan orgullosos.

-¡Izzi! ¡Will! -Berrean los coloridos antes de corear sus nombres reales.

Me encanta el traje de la chica del cinco. Es un vestido precioso y sus zapatos parecen de cristal. El chico va vestido con una ropa muy extraña en la que no me fijo demasiado porque el vestido de Noon me llama más la atención.

-¡Cenicienta! ¡Quentin! ¡Salomé! ¡Vicent! -Chillan.

Creo que mis oídos explotarán.

La chica del distrito 6 lleva un traje luminoso que reza:

(EL COCHE FANTÁSTICO.) Y por dios que parece como si llevase un coche encima

El Capitolio se vuelve loco y cuando se fijan en el chico, los aplausos aumentan.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki!

Parece que vayan a quedarse roncos.

La chica del distrito 7 parece cabreada y por un segundo, es como si fuera a tirar de vuelta un conejo de peluche que alguien le ha lanzado pero se limita a estrujarlo y se lo da a su contento compañero que saluda y sonríe provocando que las mujeres y algunos hombres griten cosas como:

-¡Wendy y Peter! ¡Qué tiernos!

Creo que el chico sería feliz rodeado de animales de felpa.

Ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Raffia y yo estamos serios pero él saluda y trata de sonreír de vez en cuando pero sé que su padre le preocupa.

-¡Stannish! ¡Melisandre! -Gritan los capitolinos a nuestro paso.

No me gustan nada los discursos del presidente, pero por dios que preferiría escucharlos antes que a estos tipos que reventarán mis tímpanos.

* * *

Muffy Hopkins - dieciséis años - distrito once - cosechada.

* * *

Sé que fui muy grosera con Logan, pero esa era mi forma de ser y le gustara a quien le gustase, fui sincera.

No es que yo tuviese muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero él era pequeño y los pequeños nunca habían ganado los juegos. No odiaba a Logan, pero me aterrorizaba encariñarme y después salir escaldada como cuando mi mejor amiga murió o mis padres...

Parpadeé para no llorar y me centré en el desfile.

Esto era algo seguro y tangible y no haría que me perdiera en la desesperación.

La pequeñita del distrito 9, abraza un oso de peluche con las mejillas sonrojadas. El chico, por otro lado, parece furioso e indignado.

-¡Lucy! ¡Aslan! ¡Queremos ir a Narnia! -Chillan unas adolescentes queriendo tocarlos.

En el distrito 10 van vestidos con trajes que parecen antiguos y sus orejas son puntiagudas.

-¡Arwen! ¡Légolas! -Un chico demasiado entusiasta trata de acercarse, pero una señora se lo impide.

Nosotros también recibimos gritos de júbilo y gritan lo que supongo que son los trajes que representamos.

-¡Oliver! ¡Enebro!

Así que así se llamaba la cosa árbol de la que yo iba vestida.

No puedo ver a los del doce, pero los vi antes de salir.

El chico parecía un pequeño minero y ella no lo sé bien. Pero consiguen los mayores gritos del doce en mucho tiempo.

-¡Una Hobbit! ¡Y un enanito de Blanca Nieves! ¡Os amamos Karen y Selim!

Por fin, llegamos a la gran plaza y el presidente desde su gran balcón da el discurso de bienvenida.

Dice que deberíamos estar agradecidos, que estar aquí es un honor, y otras muchas cosas que ignoro porque me aburro y jugueteo con un osito que me habían lanzado y que no había visto hasta que miré entre los asientos de Logan y mío.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito nueve - cosechado.

* * *

Estoy más que indignado. Estoy furioso.

Me han vestido de animal. ¡A mí! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Yo! ¡Un animal! ¡No era ni seré ningún animal!

Estos capitolinos estaban locos y cuando los dioses los reclamaran, harían justicia.

En el desfile, no pude apartar los ojos de la chica del distrito 8. Ella era la diosa. Estaba seguro. Sus vestimentas eran similares a las que llevaría la diosa en su renacimiento y solo eso, bastaba para aplacar en algo mi indignación. Pero no lo suficiente.

Y para colmo de males, debía llevar esta cosa incluso durante la noche.

Darían la fiesta de la paz.

Allí, según me había dicho Natalie, se conocían tanto tributos como mentores y a veces podía surgir el amor.

Pensé que era una estupidez y se lo dije.

-Mira si no al vencedor del 1 y al del 10. ¿Dónde crees que se conocieron?

La ignoré distraído con mis cosas y antes de llegar a la fiesta, susurré mis oraciones y seguí a Natalie.

Al ver un perro, mis ánimos cambiaron. Eran animales sagrados y si estaba allí, debía ser por algo.

El animal se dejaba acariciar y comió lo que le di.

-Hola chico del 9. ¿Qué haces con Tobi?

-Alimentarlo, por supuesto. -Respondí. -Los perros son sagrados y merecen la mejor de las atenciones. Si no, los dioses no me permitirán visitar los cinco cielos y seré un alma vagabunda sin lugar y sin propósito.

-¿Qué? ¿Darle de comer a mi perro te llevará al cielo? -Madara Greyarm parecía escéptico.

-No solo darle de comer. También cumplo rigurosamente mis horarios de rezo y las pautas de comida.

El vencedor rió con fuerza pero no me impidió orbitar alrededor de su perro.

* * *

Nota: No he sido buena en las descripciones y lo lamento. Soy pésima para esas cosas pero voy a nombrar los personajes en los que está basado cada tributo.

* * *

Mallory: La princesa Jasmín.

Kidei: Aladín.

Mileena: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Connor: Voldemort.

Dinah: Cinder Lynn.

Zachary: Klaus Baudelaire.

Porpentina: Izzi Lightwood.

Dylan: Will Herondale.

Salomé: La cenicienta.

Vicent: Quentin Coldwater.

Sarah: Coche fantástico.

Mykolas: Loki.

Collie: Wendy.

Coddy: Peter Pan.

Anica: Melisandre, la sacerdotisa.

Raffia: Stannis Baratheon.

Roxanne: Lucy Pevensie.

Eliseos: Aslan.

Rosana: Arwen.

Thomas: Légolas.

Logan: Oliver Twist.

Muffy: Enebro.

Karen: Chica Hobbit.

Selim: Enanito de blanca nieves.

* * *

Y ahora, las preguntas.

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Punto de vista menos favorito?

3\. ¿Traje que más te ha gustado?

4\. ¿Qué te gustaría llevar en un desfile?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima.

PD: Gracias Soly por tus ideas.


	10. Capítulo 09 Vámonos de fiesta

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos y algún vencedor son de ls lectors. La trama es de una servidora.

* * *

Capítulo 09. Vámonos de fiesta. Distritos: 7, - 8, - 4, - 10, - 1, - 12, - 6, - 5.

* * *

(Brindemos, pues, porque vamos a morir.)

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

* * *

Juré para mis adentros por milésima vez cuando la Bruja Blanca me presenta a otro de aquellos funcionarios capitolinos ricos que pueden entrar a la fiesta.

La entrada es exclusiva y no puede entrar todo el mundo, pero de todos modos, hay mucha gente que habla con nosotros como si fuésemos animalitos o niños pequeños a los que hay que dar una golosina.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas he conocido ya, sin embargo La Bruja Blanca no parece que vaya a detenerse pronto.

Le había pedido a mi mentora si podía quedarme en la habitación, pero no hubo manera de que hiciera aquello.

-Asistencia obligatoria, Collie. -Había dicho con su voz melosa y dulce. Me daba rabia. Habría preferido a Kevin Day, pero él había dicho desde el primer momento que ayudaría a Coddy y pude ver el por qué cuando estuvimos en marcha una hora después. Se cohibía mucho con desconocidos y le asustaba quedarse solo.

¿Cómo podían mandar a alguien con ese tipo de problemas a los juegos?

Era espantoso que nos mandaran a nosotros, pero él no pensaba como alguien de su edad. Su mente era como la de un niño pequeño y eso había quedado demostrado cuando me señalaba lo que veía y gritaba:

-¡Mira Collie! ¡Una oveja! ¡El señor Day dice que es una oveja! ¿La has visto?

Jadis había soltado una risa ahogada, pero la mirada fulminante de todos nosotros la había disuadido de decir algo sobre Coddy.

-Mira Collie. Él se llama Manicure Lonfellow. Es el tío de uno de los vigilantes de los juegos. -La escolta parecía encantada y noté que su sonrisa y su mirada cambiaban cuando le alababa y le llenaba de elogios.

Casi me dieron ganas de vomitar.

La Bruja estaba enamorado de ese tipo pomposo.

-Y tengo un negocio de uñas. Pero utilizamos Queratina real. No esa guarrería barata que usan los idiotas de Uñasfabulosas SL. Me dan asco.

-¿Escuchas eso, Collie? Manicure es un auténtico empresario.

-¿Y a mí qué me importan las uñas ajenas? -Pensé.

Vi a una capitolina con un enorme broche en forma de flor, muy feo para mi gusto, pero me dieron ganas de quitárselo. No era por robar ni nada así, pero coger algo de un capitolino era un desafío mayor que incluso recuperar la pelota de Fin de casa del alcalde.

-Contente Collie. Solo asiente y finge que eres tonta para que el tipo de nombre afeminado te deje en paz.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señor. Si tuviera la oportunidad, le aseguro que nunca acudiría a Uñasfabulosas SL. Se nota a la legua que usted tiene estilo y clase de verdad.

-Mamá, prometo que me lavaré la boca con jabón en cuanto pueda. -Prometí en mi mente.

El tipo se largó a conocer a otro tributo y Jadis me llevó a conocer a más personas.

Cuando la escolta se distrajo con una capitolina con la piel color zanahoria, yo me escabullí discretamente y me paseé por el salón.

-¡Collie! ¡Collie! -El grito de Coddy me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunté.

-Perdón. -Dijo con tono arrepentido. -La abuela dice que no tengo que gritar, pero...

-No pasa nada, Coddy. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

Hablar con mi compañero al menos me evitaría tener que conocer a más idiotas pretenciosos y además, Coddy era un buen chico y muy risueño. Era como un punto de alegría en este panorama tan sombrío.

-He conocido al chico que se desmayó por la tele. ¿Te acuerdas? Pero me ha dicho que no le llame chico que se desmayó. Que se llama Zachary. Es muy simpático y Selim y Karen del distrito 12 también lo son. ¿Sabes que Karen también tiene un hermano? ¿Y Selim también. Yo echo mucho de menos al mío, pero tengo el águila que me regaló. -Cuando toma aire para respirar, aprovecho para ocultarme tras él cuando Jadis pasa cerca.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -Me pregunta.

De repente, su mente se distrae y tira de mi mano con insistencia.

Comprendo su urgencia cuando veo lo que él. Hay un perro negro en la sala y el chico del 9 le está dando de comer.

Choco sin querer con alguien y cuando la persona se gira, veo que es la chica profesional del distrito 2.

-¿Es que no miras por donde vas? -Me espeta.

Abro la boca para responder, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que Kevin Day niega con la cabeza y se pone un dedo en los labios.

Obedezco, solo porque aquí, a la vista de todos, contestarla y encararme con ella no va a traerme más que problemas y si bien en el distrito no los evito, aquí no es lo mismo y tengo que medir cada acción para conseguir patrocinadores.

Odio los juegos del hambre pero quiero volver a casa.

Y hay más formas de hacerla pagar su arrebato.

* * *

Raffia D'abito - diecisiete años - distrito ocho - cosechado.

* * *

Mi mentora se ha puesto a beber nada más llegar a la fiesta así que Lucy junto con el escolta, se ha ocupado de presentarnos a gente tanto a Anica como a mí.

Me resulta algo abrumador conocer a tantas personas, pero Lucy recalca que esto es importante y que las buenas impresiones son fundamentales para conseguir patrocinadores.

-Claro que una buena nota también influye durante las pruebas, pero todo hace forma un conjunto.

Los capitolinos suelen patrocinar a los que sacan buenas notas, pero si alguien tiene una nota alta y se comporta de modo grosero, los patrocinadores escasean.

Es la tercera vez que Lucy tiene que apartarme de una capitolina demasiado entusiasta que quería tocarme por llevar el traje de su personaje favorito y menos mal que lo había hecho, porque yo no habría sabido lidiar con ello.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Anica se ha marchado y al cabo de un rato la vi hablando con el chico del distrito 9.

Ella es una buena chica y anoche en el tren, la escuché llorar. No quise hacerlo pero me costó muchísimo dormir porque no podía dejar de pensar en papá solo en casa.

-Vamos a brindar, Raffia. -Canturrea Jenny, mi mentora.

-No, gracias. Soy menor.

-No seas tonto. Tal vez mueras en unos días. ¿No quieres sentir lo que es la libertad del alcohol? -Ella ríe con estridencia y su aliento me llega como un camión de carga.

-¿Por qué eres tan santito? Eso es aburrido. Beber ayuda a olvidar y el olvido es bueno.

Lucy aparta a Jenny de mí, y me alejo rápidamente para que no vuelva a marearme con su aliento.

Me topo con el chico del 11 y con su mentor.

-Pareces poco perdido. -Ríe el adolescente.

-Sé donde estoy. -Murmuro.

Unas chicas me atrapan en círculo y Logan, de repente recuerdo su nombre, saluda con la mano y sonríe.

-Mejor tú que yo. -Vocaliza.

Cuando llevo un rato allí, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado brindar con Jenny. Estas chicas de mi edad son gritonas, escandalosas y no paran de competir por mi atención nombrándome los millones que tienen sus padres, sus negocios y sus aerodeslizadores.

-Mi padre tapiza muebles. -Digo yo para aportar algo y no parecer un idiota.

Pero es peor porque ahora hablan de sus caros muebles de oro, diamantes, peridotos y ágatas.

Quiero taparme los oídos pero me han enseñado a no ser grosero así que me contengo.

* * *

Porpentina (Tina) Gramerye - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - voluntaria.

* * *

La chica del distrito y yo causamos sensación debido a que somos familiares de vencedores. Ella tiene a su hermano y yo a mi padre.

Estoy contenta porque él está orgulloso de mí y se nota cada vez que hablamos con algún capitolino.

-¡Dos Grameryes juntos! ¡Es tan emocionante! -Un hombre nos saluda y me abraza cosa que me incomoda un montón.

Trato de no mancharle con el refresco y el sandwich que llevo en las manos y cuando el colorido señor se da cuenta, se deshace en disculpas e incluso cuando termino mi zumo de arándanos, se ofrece a traerme otro.

-Es usted un caballero. -Le digo sonriente.

-Solo soy alguien normal. Un hombre que se precie, no puede considerarse tal, si ignora a tan bella dama. -Besa mi mano y veo como mi padre aprieta la mandíbula cuando nadie mira.

-Discúlpenos. Debemos concretar la alianza, ya sabe. -Interviene mirando al capitolino con algo parecido a una disculpa a la vez que señala con la cabeza a los tributos del distrito 2.

-Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Lamento haberla entretenido, bella dama. Mis disculpas para usted también, Señor Gramerye.

Mientras nos alejamos, me percato de que las disculpas a mi padre han sonado más forzadas.

Me detengo a mitad de camino y no puedo evitar fijarme que a una de las capitolinas se le ve el tanga de brillantes.

Toco su hombro y se lo digo.

Tarde, recuerdo que mi tío Magno me pidió que no dijera ese tipo de cosas pero no puedo retractarme.

Mi padre palidece y la mujer capitolina sonríe al fin.

-Ella es una de las vigilantes. -Me susurra papá.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? Gracias a dios que alguien lo ha hecho. -Dice la estrambótica mujer. -Llevo tiempo queriendo que alguien se fije. No es que yo sea una descocada, pero es que este diseño es fabuloso y tenía que mostrarlo. ¿Ves cómo las piedrecitas forman espirales y pequeñas flores?

Varias mujeres se acercan a ella pidiendo detalles y hasta yo me doy cuenta de que la conversación se ha vuelto inverosímil.

-No es un tanga de verdad. -Ríe la mujer finalmente. Es un diseño que va por encima de unas medias que combinan con mi piel.

Mi padre me coge del hombro y me lleva hacia donde ya se han unido ambos del distrito 1. Y a pesar de la insistencia de Dorian y Mags, Dylan no se ha unido a los profesionales por el momento. Espero que cambie de opinión porque es un chico fuerte y atractivo y eso les vuelve loco a los patrocinadores.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - dieciocho años - distrito diez - cosechado.

* * *

El viaje en tren ha sido divertido. La ameba de mi distrito y el cutre caballo mal disfrazado, han tratado de obtener mi atención con insultos burdos e infantiles y como yo los ignoraba, ellos se enfadaban más causando mi risa interior.

No me molesta que se metan con mi aspecto físico y es preferible que me comparen con una vaca a una ameba.

Las vacas son tontas, pero aguantan lo indecible cuando tienen que ser cuidadas y manoseadas por plebeyos. No sé como pueden aguantarlo.

Estoy sentado a una mesa comiendo distintos canapés, cuando se me ha acercado una capitolina más delgada que la chica del distrito 6 y se ha puesto a comer.

Me parece muy extraño estar comiendo cerca de alguien que no sean Sunny o mi familia.

Sunny estaría leyendo cualquier libro que yo le haya prestado, y Edward no me dejaría comer en paz explicándome paso por paso como matan a un cerdo o una vaca para que yo pueda comérmelo todo después.

Entonces, Sunny levantaría la vista del libro y le explicaría a mi hermano todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual que podría coger por acostarse con cualquiera.

Eso fue divertido porque durante dos semanas, mi hermano se largaba de cualquier sala donde estuviésemos Sunny y yo.

Es la única del distrito a la que considero digna de mi compañía.

El perfume fuerte de la mujer y su ropa brillante me causan daño a los sentidos y tuve ganas de maldecir igual que los piojosos que trabajan para mi padre.

-¿Estáis compitiendo para ver quién come más? -Conozco esa irritante voz de sobra.

Maldito Andriusin.

-Gaspar, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas mientras comen. Así que, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te agradecería que te largaras. Tu sobriedad al vestir daña mis sensibles retinas.

El escolta parece impactado y retrocede cómicamente cuando la mujer termina de hablar.

-Lady Nerisa... Yo...

-¡Largo!

El escolta se va murmurando algo y si no odiara todo lo que representan los juegos, incluso me dignaría a hablar a esta mujer.

Gaspar, por otro lado, trata de molestar a Halloway, pero ella pasa de su persona.

En el tren, ya cuando llegábamos al Capitolio, la ameba piojosa le dijo al escolta que se muriera y él contestó con una sonrisa que seguro que antes que ella no.

Mi mentor, Lev Avercowney, estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo pero Doreen le retuvo.

-Si le das, te arriesgas a que te haga este tiempo imposible y te molestará cada vez que estés con Stark. -Le dijo cuando Andriusin se hubo ido.

-Eso no quita que quiera arrancarle la garganta por hijo de puta.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando la mujer se va y alguien ocupa su sitio.

Es el chico del distrito 7.

-Ese señor estaba diciendo que eras una vaca humana y que quería verte abierto como un cerdito. -Explicó. -¿Has visto alguna vez un cerdo abierto?

Siguió divagando consigo mismo sobre los cerdos y haciendo preguntas sobre si mordían, si eran rosas de verdad y sobre otras cosas que no escuché.

Me daba igual todo el mundo e incluso los consideraba inferiores a todos, porque lo eran, pero no soy un desalmado para echarlo.

Solo bastará con que lo ignore y punto.

-Pues cuando dijo eso, le tiré mi bebida por la espalda. No se ha dado cuenta aún y todo el mundo se está riendo. Pero ¿no le dirás nada, verdad? La abuela dice que esas cosas no se hacen, y ella es la persona más lista del mundo pero ese señor es malo y su disfraz de caballo es feo.

-Tse...

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? Mamá dice que si alguien no quiere hablar, hay que dejarlo solo.

Se levantó, cogió un canapé de cangrejo y se alejó en dirección a su mentor.

Dentro de lo malo, era afortunado porque al menos, nadie había puesto sus inmundas manos sobre mí como estaba pasando con el Caralimón, el que parece un espantapájaros y con el tipo del 8 que tenía ya las ropas rasgadas.

Si alguien se me acercaba, vería.

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito uno - voluntaria.

* * *

La fiesta del Capitolio estaba siendo entretenida. Había gente borracha, personas besándose e incluso había dos que parecían querer quitarse la ropa mutuamente.

-Bienvenidos al Capitolio. Ciudad del placer y el desenfreno. -Murmura la chica del distrito 7 pasando por mi lado.

Me gustan las fiestas, no lo niego, pero aquí hay niños pequeños y las personas simplemente no deberían andar frotándose a la vista de todos.

Ojalá que algunos agentes de la paz vinieran y se llevaran a estas personas porque daban vergüenza ajena.

Algunos de mis compañeros solían llamarme Mamá Gallina, pero es que era de sentido común no querer que por ejemplo la pequeña Roxanne viera a una mujer tratando de quitarle el vestido a otra.

Diamond Smootie, el vencedor más reciente tanto de mi distrito como en general, está mirando a un escolta que grita y se quita la camiseta al descubrir que está manchada. Todos la estábamos viendo desde hacía un rato bien grande y roja contrastando con el blanco.

-No entiendo como Christian se desenvuelve tan bien en estas fiestas. Se queja a mi lado. Yo quiero aplastarles las cabezas a todos.

Después, cuando se aleja, nos reunimos todos los profesionales para decidir quien será líder.

-¿Entonces Marlow no va a unírsenos? -Pregunta el chico grande del distrito 2.

-No. -Responde Gramerye. -No le gustamos mucho, creo. -Se encoge de hombros.

Connor frunce el ceño durante varios segundos.

-Pensaré en algo.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta para ser líder? -Interviene Penrhyn.

-Voy a serlo yo. -Responde su compañero como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-¿-¿Y eso lo has decidido solo tú?

-Mileena... No hace falta que votemos cuando claramente yo soy el más indicado y el mejor cualificado. Tú eres impulsiva, infantil y a veces te puede el temperamento.

-Yo voto por el guapo chico grande. -Dice Gramerye.

Connor se sonroja por un momento antes de sonreír.

Mi compañero también vota por él y yo hago lo mismo. Es grande y no parece un descerebrado. Aunque pediré una especie de prueba.

Con eso decidido, hablamos de lo que sabemos hacer cada uno mientras comemos pequeños aperitivos y bebemos refrescos de colores.

Por lo que puedo escuchar, somos un equipo bastante completo y me siento satisfecha.

Sin embargo, noto que Connor continúa lanzando miradas ceñudas al chico del 4.

* * *

Selim Nowak, 15 años - Distrito doce - voluntario.

* * *

No he podido dejar de pensar en mi hermano y a medida que pasan las horas, le echo más y más de menos.

Siento un vacío en el pecho y creo saber por qué.

Siempre hemos estado juntos desde que fuimos gestados hasta hace un par de días en los que él salió cosechado y yo me presenté por él.

No podía verlo enfermo por la televisión, tratando de correr y ahogándose por su propia tos. Que la gente me llamara lo que quisiera, pero mi hermano no iría a los juegos si yo podía evitarlo.

Yo no era un buen luchador ni sabía nada más que sobre plantas y minas, pero al menos no tenía los pulmones tan dañados como Miles y podría correr.

Mi mentor me ha sugerido que me centre en las cosas buenas y que disfrute todo lo que pueda y aunque lo intento, no lo consigo del todo. Me falta mi hermano y no puedo estar seguro de que esté bien cuidado.

¿Y si se ahogaba por la noche? ¿Y si volvía a sangrar? ¿Y si estaba solo y nadie le escuchaba toser? Eran muchas preguntas que bombardeaban mi cabeza y no era capaz de detenerlas.

Normalmente yo no era así de lúgubre, pero no podía sonreír sin saber como estaba Miles.

-¡Tienes que probar esto! -Grita Karen tendiéndome un vaso transparente.

Sonrío un poco y bebo.

-¿Qué es esta delicia? -Gimo.

-Zumo de fresa y mango.

La voz que contesta es profunda y grave y tengo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

Ríe al ver mi cara sorprendida, pero yo creía que los vencedores no le dirigían la palabra a miembros de otros distritos.

Nos dedica un saludo a Karen y a mí, y se marcha a atender a la persona que le llama.

-Juguemos a un juego, Lim. -Propone Karen sentándose a mi lado. -Es algo a lo que juego con mis mejores amigas.

La escucho atento e interesado.

-Elegimos a una persona, y por su apariencia, como viste, la expresión de su cara, la postura de su cuerpo... Tenemos que tratar de averiguar cómo es su vida.

-De acuerdo. -Digo.

Y comenzamos a inventarnos la vida de un hombre con la piel verde y cuernos de carnero.

* * *

Sarah Landers, 17 años - Distrito seis - cosechada.

* * *

Hace tiempo que algunos tributos entre las que me incluyo, hemos perdido parte de nuestros trajes.

Los capitolinos, ya algo alegres debido a la bebida, nos pedían algo de nuestras ropas.

Yo le di mi casco-coche a un chico de pelo azul, el del distrito 9 le entregó enseguida su cabeza de león a una adolescente con la piel amarilla brillante, el del dos le dio su máscara a una mujer con garras de gato y así.

Mykolas no había querido deshacerse de su traje, e incluso les había pedido a los capitolinos partes de otros trajes para armarse el suyo propio como había hecho también Logan Lynch.

Ambos estaban dando un espectáculo muy divertido utilizando partes de otros trajes e incluso accesorios capitolinos como una boa de plumas, un sombrero con frutas y la peluca de la escolta del distrito 12.

Tirah Grey, estaba agarrándose el estómago por lo mucho que se reía y uno de los vencedores del distrito 3 estaba tomándoles fotos con un teléfono móvil.

Los capitolinos se amontonaban a su alrededor exigiéndole que les enviara las fotos y prometiendo que patrocinarían a los chicos más divertidos del mundo.

Yo me mantuve en un segundo plano solo observando.

Al menos, pensé, si no sobrevivían, serían recordados.

* * *

Vicent Stuard - dieciséis años - distrito cinco - voluntario.

* * *

Llegamos al gran edificio que sería el lugar donde pasaríamos los próximos días.

El desfile no había estado nada mal, sobre todo por los variopintos carros y trajes.

No sabría cual me habría llamado más la atención. Cada uno era increíble a su manera.

La fiesta también había estado genial y agradecí que se acabara porque estaba agotadísimo.

Habían llegado un montón de agentes de la paz para escoltar fuera a las personas sin que hubiese incidentes.

Mi compañera de distrito era insoportable. Lo decidí en cuanto la escuché quejarse por y de todo.

En este momento, estaba besuqueándose con el escolta sin importarles los demás que estábamos allí.

Se creía mejor que yo solo porque trabajaba de bailarina en una compañía y había viajado por los mejores distritos y había acudido a fiestas.

Fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha y lo que vi al entrar me puso los pelos de punta.

Reconozco que estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve.

Ella estaba allí. Más bonita de lo que la recordaba incluso aunque lleve ese uniforme de sirvienta.

Debía estar alucinando. Eso debía ser. La bebida verde que Myko me había dado, tenía alcohol aunque él aseguraba que no era así. Tenía que ser, porque lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido para mí. No podía hilar dos pensamientos juntos y todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado e inestable.

Parpadeé varias veces e incluso cerré los ojos pero al abrirlos, ella seguía allí.

Ambos nos miramos como si hubiésemos visto un fantasma y retrocedimos un paso.

-T tú... -Dije con voz ronca.

Shireen siguió mirándome en silencio.

después, se dio golpecitos en la garganta con el dedo índice y negó con la cabeza.

-¿N no hablas? -Pregunté en un susurro.

Volvió a negar.

-Dime, ¿estoy alucinando? -Mi voz sonaba temblorosa incluso para mis oídos.

Shireen negó otra vez.

-Eso es justo lo que diría una alucinación. -Musité.

Ella hizo un sonido ahogado y vi que se estaba riendo.

Me senté en la cama de repente demasiado consciente de mi alrededor y metí mi cara entre las manos.

-¡Avox! ¿Dónde se ha metido la dichosa sirviente?

La voz de Noon perforaba mis tímpanos y en ese momento, la detesté más que nunca.

Mi mejor amiga se disculpó con la mirada y fue a atenderla.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿Una señoritinga? No eres más que una niñata de distrito. -Dije cuando estaba solo. Los aires de grandeza de Salomé me daban dolor de cabeza y me producían ira.

Aproveché para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa pero cuando volví a la habitación, Sireen no había vuelto y aunque traté de esperarla, caí dormido casi de inmediato aunque traté de aguantar.

* * *

Nota: Y aquí otro genial capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar.

El siguiente ya es de entrenamientos.

* * *

Vamos con las preguntas:

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Punto de vista menos apreciado?

3\. ¿Quién creéis que podría haberse emborrachado?

4\. ¿Qué es lo más bizarro que os ha ocurrido en una fiesta?

* * *

Nos leemos otro día.

Saludos.


	11. Capítulo 10 Comienza el entrenamiento

Disclaimer: El universo, Mags y Beetee le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. los tributos a s lectors y la trama a mi persona.

No gano beneficio económico alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 10. Comienza el entrenamiento. Distritos: 6, - 3, - 7, - 1, - 5, - 10, - 4, - 11.

* * *

"Aprendemos a luchar para puro espectáculo cual esclavos y gladiadores."

* * *

Sarah Landers, 17 años - Distrito seis - cosechada.

* * *

Antes de irnos a dormir, nuestra mentora nos enseñó a Myko y a mí a utilizar el despertador. Parecía que él no se enteraba de mucho y al final, dos avox

lo habían llevado en brazos a su dormitorio.

No sé lo que pasó exactamente pero tampoco es mi asunto así que no me inmiscuiré. Aprendí hace tiempo a no hacer preguntas. A las personas les gusta que sus asuntos se queden como eso, suyos.

La cuestión era que Tirah nos había enseñado a utilizar el despertador para no levantarnos tarde y ahora me arrepentía de haber prestado atención.

Esa cosa parecía que iba a matar mis pobres tímpanos si seguía sonando durante más tiempo.

Me di la vuelta, gruñendo y traté de amortiguar el ruido colocándome una almohada sobre la cabeza pero no daba resultado.

Aquella era la cama más suave en la que había dormido en mi vida y deseaba disfrutarla durante un poco más de tiempo.

Resignada, porque el bicho metálico no dejaba de tronar, me incorporé, lo apagué y me fui a la ducha.

Permanecí bajo el agua caliente el mayor tiempo posible y cuando salí, después de haber toqueteado todos los botones, encontré a los pies de la cama eluniforme que debería llevar.

Era simple. Una camiseta holgada negra, unos pantalones de deporte también negros y unas zapatillas.

El número de mi distrito estaba escrito en grande por delante y por detrás de la camiseta en blanco y también el las perneras de los pantalones.

Bufé para mis adentros y me vestí.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, vi a Miko refunfuñando en torno a una taza de café mientras mordisqueaba un bollo de crema.

En el tren el escolta me había explicado lo que era cada cosa y por suerte me había acordado.

Cogí un plato, me serví un poco de todo y comí con parsimonia disfrutando de los sabores.

Había descubierto que me encantaba la nata y el zumo de frambuesa. Ese toque ácido me hacía querer gemir de gusto.

Nuestra mentora nos había dicho a Myko y a mí que comiéramos todo lo que nos fuera posible para que en la arena no estuviéramos débiles. Pero nos advirtió

que no nos excediéramos o nos podríamos poner enfermos del estómago. A una chica del distrito 11 le pasó y tuvieron que darle algo para que vomitara. Murió durante el baño de sangre.

Nuestro escolta trata de que Myko hable con él, pero parece que mi compañero no tiene muchas ganas de conversación así que se gira para hablar contigo.

Mis respuestas son educadas y sonrío al hablar, cosa que lo deja conforme y pronto es hora de bajar.

En el ascensor nos encontramos con los chicos del distrito 9 y después entran los del tres.

Vamos un poco apretados pero ninguno dice nada.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito tres - cosechado.

* * *

Hay mucha gente y muchas cosas en la sala de entrenamiento principal. Todos estamos analizando nuestro entorno excepto tal vez unos pocos que nos analizan a nosotros como para calibrar si somos lo suficientemente importantes, problemáticos o fuertes como para tenernos en cuenta ya sea para matarnos o para alguna alianza.

Observo que otros miran la selección de armas y otros puestos que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Hay una chica que se acerca a unos rodillos con pinchos y cuando va a coger uno, el que parece el vigilante jefe la reprende.

Es un hombre muy colorido y con una vestimenta algo extravagante. Aunque, ¿qué capitolino no lo es?

Sigo analizando y observando mientras llegan las nueve. Una vez ya he visto los puestos y he decidido lo que voy a hacer, miro a los demás tributos.

Los profesionales son temibles y sería un tonto si tratara de desafiarlos o acercarme.

El chico del distrito 7 es intimidante. Grande y fuerte, Otro al que evitar. Aunque según dijo Jason Green, el chico parecía tener algún tipo de atraso

en su desarrollo mental.

La chica del distrito 5 parece no encajar allí. Tiene el pelo brillante y las uñas bien cuidadas. Se nota que no es solo porque ayer se lo hubieran arreglado todo. Debido a su postura y a su mirada altiva, parece ser que vive de forma acomodada.

Seguiría observando a los demás, pero una campana suena y un hombre con aspecto aburrido se dirige a nosotros.

Nos explica las normas, los diferentes puestos y los horarios de comida y la hora de salida.

Está prohibido atacar a otro tributo, pelear y matar a otro hasta que comiencen los juegos. Si alguien lo hace, será fuertemente castigado.

Cuando el hombre, Gandalf termina, cada uno se dirige a la estación que desea.

Yo voy a la de nudos y trampas. Siempre es bueno aprender esas cosas y yo soy bueno con las manos.

Tal vez Alix se iría directo a las simulaciones ya que son como una especie de videojuego, según puedo vislumbrar desde donde estoy.

Matthew, no sé que haría Matthew en esta situación. Tal vez buscar una cocina y probarlo todo.

Sonrío para mí y pensando en ellos, me siento algo mejor.

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

* * *

Ver el dinero que el Capitolio derrocha en estas instalaciones me pone enferma. He visto espadas con empuñaduras de oro y piedras preciosas. Podría no

saber muchas cosas sobre los distritos, pero los capitolinos siempre nos restriegan sus riquezas en la cara a los de los distritos.

Los mimados son los del 1, 2 y 4. Y pensar que hay personas que se ofrezcan voluntarias por tal barbarie. Es inconcebible para mí.

He tenido que ver los juegos del hambre en la plaza del distrito de manera obligatoria todos los años desde que tuve la edad suficiente como para quedarme quieta en la plaza y desde la primera vez que los vi, los odié. Ahora mi desprecio hacia el gobierno aumenta al ver la emoción de los instructores ante nuevos tributos. Son unos animales y deberían ser ellos quienes estuvieran a punto de entrar a la arena, no nosotros, no niños y adolescentes que no han hecho nada. El Capitolio se queja que durante la guerra murió gente inocente. ¿Y ellos que hacen? Matar a inocentes.

Me pregunto lo que estará haciendo Finn y lo que está pensando en estos momentos.

-"Haz lo que sea para volver. Lo que sea." -Recuerdo.

Con un suspiro salgo de mis pensamientos y me centro en el aquí y ahora.

Me paseo despacio por las zonas de entrenamiento tratando de elegir a la que iré en primer lugar. Tal vez a la de supervivencia o la de plantas.

Me decanto por la de plantas porque siempre es importante saber lo que puedes encontrarte. Si puedo obtener sus propiedades, puedo utilizarlo en mi beneficio. No quiero matar a nadie, pero nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

La niña del distrito 9 está allí tratando de machacar unas cosas en un mortero pero ha metido demasiadas plantas y no puede picarlas bien.

Me acerco y trato de ayudarla recibiendo por ello una mirada fulminante.

-Yo puedo. -Gruñe. -No me voy a rendir.

Es terca, admiro eso. No me ofende su exabrupto porque estoy segura de que yo habría reaccionado de igual modo si alguien me ofreciera su ayuda.

Observo también a posibles aliados y la chica del diez y la del once parecen buenas candidatas. Iré ha hablar con ellas. Decido.

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito uno - voluntario.

* * *

Casi puedo gemir debido a las armas que hay. No me gustan los juegos del hambre, pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie las armas. En especial los arcos.

Me acerco y los acaricio con la yema de los dedos tratando de elegir cual me vendrá mejor.

Me he sujetado el pelo en una coleta floja con la misma cinta dorada que me pusieron los preparadores para el desfile.

Elijo uno grande de color dorado, lo calibro en mis manos y lo dejo.

Después, escojo uno color caoba y es perfecto. Me coloco un carcaj a la espalda y me pongo en la zona de tiro. Cerca, hay un chico que trata de tensar

una flecha pero el arco que tiene es demasiado pesado para él.

Es el chico del distrito nueve según su camiseta.

Mis tiros dan en el blanco y cuando me aburro una hora más tarde, recojo las flechas y me dirijo a otro puesto.

Nunca viene mal aprender sobre nudos y trampas.

El chico del distrito tres está allí y al verme, suelta las cuerdas que estaba anudando y trata de salir corriendo.

Tropieza con nada en absoluto y cae contra una mesa llena de libros esparciéndolos por el suelo provocando que el inmenso chico del diez le mire como si hubiese pisoteado a su gato.

El chico del tres, muy abochornado, trata de disculparse pero se enreda con las palabras y al final opta por recoger los libros, pues el del diez parece que no va a moverse de donde está, y luego camina torpemente hacia otro puesto.

Pronto dejo de observarlo ya que la instructora del puesto de cuerdas y trampas llama mi atención y un rato más tarde, estoy haciendo diferentes nudos y descubro que me gusta.

* * *

Salomé Noon - dieciocho años - distrito cinco - cosechada.

* * *

Mi compañero de distrito ha decidido sentarse en una mesa diferente a la mía para comer cosa que no me importa porque es un chico sumamente aburrido. Creo que si pudiera vivir con la nariz pegada a un libro, lo haría.

Él y el grasiento Roche algo, se han pasado gran parte del tiempo leyendo. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

Yo por otro lado, he tratado de aprender a utilizar un cuchillo y algo de venenos. Tal vez con el cuchillo no vaya a ser muy diestra, pero el veneno me gusta. Me hace ver como una Femme fatale.

Elijo algo de verdura y un poco de pescado y me siento sola a una mesa.

Estoy pensando en el baile y en como conocí a James, cuando dos personas se sentaron conmigo. El chico del nueve y la chica del ocho.

-¿Salomé, verdad? -Él pregunta.

-Sí, ¿quién pregunta?

-Soy Eliseos y ella es Anica. Hemos formado una alianza y nos preguntábamos si querrías unirte.

Yo me encojo de hombros. El chico parece listo y capaz así que, ¿por qué no?

-Claro. -Respondo. -¿Pero por qué yo?

-¿Y por qué no? Cuantos más mejor y si los profesionales pueden unirse, ¿por qué no nosotros?

-Pues porque no nos conocemos y ni siquiera sabes lo que sé hacer o si vosotros sabéis hacer algo en absoluto. -Contesto.

-Yo soy bueno con plantas y Anica puede tejer y armar redes con cualquier cosa. Distrito ocho, ya sabes.

Yo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza.

No sé si es una forma normal de conseguir una alianza, pero ¿qué más da? Al menos no estaré sola en la arena. Incluso yo tengo mis límites en cuanto a perfección.

Si es que la gente guapa y talentosa no debería ser cosechada. ¿En qué cabeza cabe? Yo soy importante, no como otros niños de la calle. ¿Por qué no ha salido una chica de esas en vez de yo?

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - dieciocho años - distrito diez - cosechado.

* * *

Si hay algo que apreciar de este infecto lugar, y digo infecto porque sé a lo que he venido, es la comodidad y la comida. Ayer mi mentor y la de Halloway

nos dijeron que comiéramos todo lo que pudiéramos porque en la arena no podríamos.

Claro que enseguida la piojosa de distrito había dicho que no haría falta que yo comiera puesto que ya iba más que sobrado y el horrible escolta se había reído.

La ignorancia es fútil y se creen superiores por insultar el peso de alguien.

Pues bien por ellos. Si supieran que sus infantiles comentarios me importan menos que a mis mastines las pulgas, se sentirían decepcionados.

Hoy Rosana ha discutido con el profesional del 2 o más bien ella ha berreado y él la ha mirado durante un rato largo antes de quitarle la espada y largarse.

Ella ha objetado que había llegado al arma primero y el soldaducho del 2, ha refutado que ya que ella no sabía utilizar una y que en tres días no aprendería de ningún modo, que le dejase a un profesional, nunca mejor dicho.

Rosana ha aceptado, pero me parece a mí que ha sido más por no darle un puñetazo que porque de verdad quisiera darle el gusto.

No estaba cotilleando,, pero si quiero sacar ventaja aquí, he de observar bien a cada tributo. Eso me recuerda a Sunny. Ella dice que hay que observar a cada cabra u oveja por separado antes de poder analizar el rebaño completo para así poder organizarlo correctamente.

Los tributos son pequeños rebaños o animales individuales a los que hay que diseccionar despacio. No literalmente, claro, si no que hay que aprender su comportamiento y rutinas por partes.

Estuve leyendo gran parte del día, aunque se me hizo raro leer con el chico del distrito 5 al lado en vez de Sunny, pero al mal tiempo buena cara, o eso dicen.

Después fui a la cinta de correr y luego a levantar peso.

Más tarde, después de comer, estoy tratando de clasificar algunas plantas. Comprobando si lo leído anteriormente me sirve.

Coddy, el chico del distrito 7, parece tener algún tipo de fijación conmigo cosa que no comprendo puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en silencio.

-Esos frutos no se comen. Me lo dijo mi abuela. El acebo es malo si comes un puñado grande. Podrías morir con mucho dolor. ¿No los comerás, verdad? -Me mira con ojos grandes de cachorro y decido negar con la cabeza levemente antes de que se ponga a llorar. Parecía que lo haría pronto.

Cuando cambio de estación a la de supervivencia, Coddy me sigue hablando de alguna cosa que le ha contado su mentor sobre un gato que se subió a un árbol. La verdad es que no le estoy prestando mucha atención. Trato de hacer fuego pero las piedras se me resisten. Este trabajo es para las amebas, no para un Rocheford.

* * *

Mileena Penrhyn - diecisiete años - distrito dos - voluntaria.

Mi hermano está furioso todavía y eso me cabrea. Durante los últimos dos años, no hemos hecho nada más que discutir o simplemente hacer como si el otro

no existiera.

Podría haber intentado ir tras Neilan, pero yo no soy ninguna arrastrada y no voy a mendigar por la atención de nadie, mucho menos por la de mi hermano. Él debería darme su atención sin que yo se lo pidiera. Para eso soy la menor.

Connor y yo llevamos chocando el uno contra el otro todo el día. O más bien, yo discuto cada una de sus decisiones y él me mira como si yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que hay que enseñar. Eso me cabrea sobremanera porque sé luchar. Superé a muchas de las chicas de dieciocho años de la academia pero claro,

como él se ha estado preparando para ser un agente de la paz...

Estoy comenzando a sentir por Edgeworth un desprecio superlativo, en serio. Me ha ridiculizado ya dos veces delante de nuestros aliados por unas simulaciones que he perdido contra el profesional que ganó en el año 27. En mi defensa, he de decir que no estaba prestando mucha atención más ocupada en mirar la cara de Connor cuando le amputé un brazo a la simulación. Sin embargo, yo no contara con que el tipo fuera ambidiestro y cuando perdí, Silibell vitoreó como

un idiota.

-Es mi mentor. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? -Se encogió de hombros y me dejó allí bajo la mirada ¿decepcionada? de mi compañero de distrito.

Voy a disfrutar mucho cuando lo elimine. Cabreada, me dirijo a pelear contra el instructor de cuchillos. Antes de irme a la arena, voy a vencer a la maldita simulación del ganador de hace tres años.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito once - cosechado.

* * *

Recuérdame por qué nos pareció buena idea tratar de despellejar un animal muerto. -Gimotea Raffia a mi lado.

-Porque cuando estemos en la arena, no vamos a comernos un animal con la piel y todo. -Le contesta Myko.

Ayer los tres habíamos congeniado durante la fiesta y hoy nos hemos juntado para visitar los diferentes puestos de entrenamiento.

No sabía si era una alianza o no, pero estaba satisfecho por como había ido el día.

Cuando suena la campana de salida, todos nos dirigimos hacia fuera y cuando cojo el ascensor, lo comparto con el chico del distrito 5 y la chica del 3.

Ella parece una chica curiosa, si la forma en la que lo mira todo es indicativo de algo, pero no habla.

-Me ha tocado con silenciosos como compañeros de ascensor, por lo que veo. -Trato de hacer conversación pero ellos ni me miran.

Nos detenemos en el tercer piso y la chica sale.

-¿Hablas? -Le pregunto a 5. La verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre.

No contesta así que me digo a mí mismo que no y hablo por los dos de nada en particular.

Al llegar a su planta, sale tan rápido del ascensor que las puertas ni siquiera se han abierto del todo cuando lo hace.

-Espero que no sea por mí. No creo que mis habilidades sociales sean tan malas.

Llego a mi planta y tras saludar a mi mentor, (Muffy ha entrado en razón y esta mañana le ha pedido consejo), y me voy corriendo a la ducha.

No lo diré en voz alta, pero tampoco me ha gustado quitarle la piel a un conejo.

Me froto bien fuerte hasta que me aseguro de que todo ha salido y luego me limpio varias veces bajo las uñas por si acaso. No quiero restos de pelo y sangre de un animal en mí.

Durante la cena, nos preguntan lo que hemos hecho hoy, y descubro que mi compañera se ha aliado con la chica del 7 y con la del 10.

-Vaya patas para un banco. -Pienso para mí.

Sin embargo, sigo con mi comida y no digo nada.

Dirk nos da algunos consejos más por separado, vemos un par de juegos del hambre y me voy a la cama muy cansado.

Mañana será otro día largo.

* * *

Y aquí vienen las preguntas:

* * *

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Punto de vista que no te ha gustado?

3\. ¿Qué alianza de las que se han comenzado a vislumbrar te ha sorprendido más?

4\. Si tuvierais que elegir un superpoder para vuestro/s tributo/s, cuál sería?

* * *

Nota: Y hasta aquí por hoy. Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza.

Espero que os guste y que no me haya quedado demasiado corto.


	12. Capítulo 11 Continúan los entrenamiento

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos a ls lectors y el desarrollo de la historia a una servidora en parte.

No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 11. Continúan los entrenamientos. Distritos: 5, - 12, - 2, - 9, - 6, - 10, - 4, - 8.

* * *

"Nos entrenan cual perros de presa listos para la pelea."

* * *

Vicent Stuard - dieciséis años - distrito cinco - cosechado.

* * *

Estoy algo entristecido porque la noche de la fiesta aluciné y vi lo que quise. Me pareció que tenía a mi mejor amiga cerca, pero creo que no fue así.

Por la mañana, había una avox mayor que no era Shireen. Me dije a mí mismo que estaría descansando así que fui a entrenar.

Estuve leyendo, después hice algo de ejercicio por recomendación de Lightnin y más tarde traté de hacer una hoguera.

Fui realmente bueno en eso, aunque la primera vez estuve frotando piedras durante media hora sin que nada pasara.

Pues bien. En cuanto pudimos volver a nuestras habitaciones, me di prisa para ver si Shireen estaba allí pero de nuevo, estaba la misma mujer mayor.

Y esta mañana, mientras tomo el desayuno, es la mujer mayor de nuevo.

No me atrevo a preguntarle a nadie porque no quiero que piensen que la conozco y utilicen ese conocimiento de alguna manera. Desde que ella se fue, desconfío de todo el mundo.

Desayuno huevos con bacon, tostadas y zumo de naranja.

Anoche estuve hablando con algunos mentores. -Dijo Lightnin.

Todos nos sorprendimos de que hablara, porque no solía hacerlo y cuando lo hacía, era para hacer algún tipo de comentario pesimista. Y cuando ha hablado conmigo, estábamos a solas. La que siempre dice lo necesario es Stelle.

-Decía, que anoche estuve hablando con algunos mentores y tengo una perfecta alianza para ti. -Me señaló.

-¿Para mí? Yo no quiero aliados. -Por dentro estaba gritando en pánico.

Era de esas personas que se encariñaban rápidamente y que sufría ante las pérdidas. Me pasó con Shireen y también con los personajes de los libros. ¿Por qué en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente?

-No los quieres, pero los necesitas. No eres lo suficientemente hábil como para valerte por ti mismo y no te lo estoy diciendo como algo ofensivo, si no como una realidad.

Mi mentor tenía razón pero no quise decirlo en voz alta y verme más débil de lo que me sentía.

Noon hizo una mueca y cuando abrió la boca, Lightnin la cortó.

-Sé que te has aliado con la chica del 8 y el chico del 9. No te van a servir de mucho, la verdad y me parece a mí que con ellos no vas a durar mucho.

-Salomé es muy capaz. -Gruñe el escolta. -No necesita a nadie para destacar como él. -Me miró como si fuera algo insignificante bajo su zapato.

-Vicent es atractivo. Podría decirse que el más atractivo del distrito. Y con los aliados que le he buscado, conseguirá muchos patrocinadores. En la fiesta no se dejaba de hablar con ellos y después de los profesionales, ellos y los del distrito 7 son los favoritos.

-Es una buena elección. -Intervino Stelle. -El chico del 6 es carismático y las encuestas dicen que tiene un aire misterioso. El del 11 parece un pilluelo y a los capitolinos les encanta su sonrisa traviesa. El chico del 8 es sosegado y amable. El perfecto equilibrio y el sensato entre esos dos alborotadores. Y ahí es donde entras tú. -Me señaló.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me señala con el dedo?

-Nuestro Vicent es inteligente, dulce y tímido. Es perfecto. Van a llover los patrocinadores con la alianza. Tengo buen ojo para estas cosas.

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo. Siempre me ocurría eso cuando me hacían cumplidos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Así quiero que te vean cuando lleguen las entrevistas! -Gritó mi estilista. -Adorable como un cachorrito.

-Dejemos ya la cháchara. Es hora de que los chicos bajen al entrenamiento.

Noon y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor pero lo cogí solo porque ella besó a su escolta.

Para gustos colores, supongo.

Casi pegué un grito al entrar al ascensor y encontrar a un mentor dentro.

-Qué hacía allí un vencedor? Sabía que su planta estaba por debajo de la mía y según los numeritos, el ascensor bajaba, no subía.

El hombre me sonrió y yo le saludé con la mano.

-No muerdo, ¿sabes?

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. -Pensé.

Cuando nos detuvimos en su piso y él salió, me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a Shireen.

Traté de ver mejor, pero las puertas se estaban cerrando y si las abría, sería un poco extraño.

* * *

Karen Tuck - quince años - distrito doce - cosechada.

* * *

Estoy tratando de sacar unas pequeñas semillas de un fruto rojo. Éstas vienen en una vaina, y en teoría la cosa sale sin problema pero yo la he roto sin querer debido a los nervios y a la impaciencia y ahora tengo que sacarlas del fruto si es que quiero comérmelo. La instructora ha dicho que si me como una de estas semillas, estaré paralizada. Si me como dos, muerta. Así que por eso son tan peligrosas.

El día anterior estuve aprendiendo primeros auxilios, vendar heridas y se me dio bien.

También traté de armar una trampa, pero terminé liándome en las cuerdas y tuvo que ayudarme a salir el chico del distrito 3. Zachary.

Me puse muy nerviosa al no poder lograr lo que quería, y entre Selim y él me tranquilizaron. Algunas personas se me quedaron mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no les dije nada.

-Pareces un poco loca con las manos y la frente manchadas de rojo. -Me dijo Selim.

-Como la chica de hace dos años del distrito 7, aquella que...

-Sé de quien hablas, no me lo recuerdes. -Pedí.

Justamente ayer estuvimos viendo esos juegos. Fueron bastante sangrientos. Había varios locos... Y Neilan Penrhyn casi no la cuenta por culpa de la chica del 7 que le clavó un hierro por la espalda. Ella murió comida por mutos y a él lograron salvarlo.

El vencedor dijo que si hubiese pasado más tiempo, el año 28 habría quedado sin vencedor.

Y ahora la hermana está maquí, dispuesta a ganar.

-No voy a seguir con esto. -Me levanto y voy al baño a quitarme el jugo del fruto de la piel.

Cuando entro, Selim y Zachary están en la estación de supervivencia tratando de hacer un refugio aunque más bien parece una maraña de tela y palos que han sido pisoteados por un gran animal.

-Y señores, una es fallida esto construcción. -Bayer trató de hacer una reverencia, pero terminó cayéndose de culo al suelo pinchándose con un palo.

Me reí, lo confieso, pero luego me sentí muy mal y quise llorar.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -Pregunté.

-Solo ha sido una caída. No te pongas nerviosa. -Selim comentó en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Pero y si el palo se le ha metido por...? ¿Y si le causa infección? ¿Y si hay gérmenes que crecen y luego se vuelven gusanos? El instructor de primeros auxilios dijo que podría pasar si no se trataba una herida correctamente.

-Soy yo el fatalista. -Zachary trató de quitarle hierro al asunto pero estaba muy preocupada.

-Bájate los pantalones. -Pedí. -Hay que ver la herida.

-N no hay herida, Karen.

-Me estás mintiendo para que no me preocupe pero es en vano porque ya estoy preocupada y necesito ver el daño con mis propios ojos.

Forcejeé con Zachary tratando de ver su herida y después Selim trató de forcejear conmigo para que lo soltara.

-Herida no verdad hay de. -El del distrito 3 se estaba poniendo nervioso y creí que pretendía mentirme.

-¿Vas a desnudarlo? -La profesional del 2 me gritó. -Espero que no lo hagas o vomitaré.

-¡Cállate, insensible! -Chillé. -¿Y si se está muriendo?

-Uno menos entonces. -Contestó el gigantón dándole la razón a su compañera.

-¡Sois animales!

-Eso llevo diciéndolo yo desde que estoy aquí pero nadie me escucha. -El chico del 9 pasó de largo delante nuestra.

Al final, permití que Selim me alejara de Zachary y cuando logré calmarme, volví y le hice prometer que no había herida.

Después de aquello, cada uno fue a una estación diferente.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito dos - voluntario.

* * *

Me siento satisfecho con el centro de entrenamiento y con la alianza profesional. Nos complementamos bien y desde que Penrhyn no me rebate todo, existe menos tensión.

Mallory, la chica del 1, nos llamó a todos a un rincón, y nos pidió a mi compañera de distrito y a mí que resolviéramos nuestras diferencias porque si no, la alianza sería un completo desastre.

Yo tuve que darle la razón, sobre todo cuando me recalcó la provocación indirecta.

-Somos adolescentes. Pero si alguno de nosotros quiere salir con vida, debemos mantenernos unidos por nuestro bien. Somos capaces, pero no en todos los años habían ganado profesionales.

-Tienes razón. Edgeworth y yo somos muy diferentes en carácter y yo he estado... En fin, no importa.

-Sí, has estado enfurruñada porque tu hermanito no te hacía caso. -Pensé pero no lo dije en voz alta.

-Y yo me comprometo a tomarme mi papel de líder más en serio. -Gruñí.

Mallory me estaba mirando como una madre y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Y ahora, vamos a jugar. -Tina parecía entusiasmada por volver con las redes y aparejos.

-Sí, por favor. Hablar es aburrido. -Kidei estuvo de acuerdo.

Después de eso, cada uno volvió a sus prácticas.

No comprendo como la pequeñita del 12 ha dado tal espectáculo. Es mona, lo confieso, e incluso llegué a tener pensamientos con ella pero solo porque es mi tipo de chica. Pequeñita, dulce y con esa apariencia frágil que saca lo protector que hay en mí.

Tina también me llama la atención y tal vez, si estuviésemos en otra situación, la habría pedido tener una cita. O tal vez me lo pediría ella tal y como es de directa.

Estoy luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un instructor que aunque bueno, no lo es demasiado. Ya lo he tumbado tres veces en cinco minutos y estoy comenzando a aburrirme un poco de esto.

Cuando lo tiro de nuevo haciendo un barrido con la pierna derecha, me despido y me dirijo a las simulaciones. Es irónico que esté luchando contra Marcus Sword, cuando fue por él que decidí aceptar la apuesta de mi hermano.

Le gano, y programo el año en el que mi mentor fue vencedor. Es contra el único que merece la pena luchar. Madara es más de lanzas y a Neilan lo vencí ayer por la tarde.

Lo reconozco, programé adrede sus juegos porque su hermana estaba allí.

Me tomo un momento de descanso porque no quiero excederme y me dirijo hacia la zona de mazos y cayados donde está el chico del distrito 4.

Ayer traté de que se uniera a la alianza pero no dio resultado. A lo mejor estaba de mal humor.

-Hey, Marlow.

-¿Qué quieres, 2? -Me espeta.

¿Cómo se atreve a alzarme la voz? Le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que se una a nosotros, cuando normalmente, ningún profesional se acerca a otros menos dignos.

-Vengo a proponerte de nuevo que te unas a los profesionales.

-Antes prefiero beber del agua del retrete. -Sonríe dulcemente como si la respuesta fuera la adecuada.

Para cualquiera que nos viese, parecería que estamos manteniendo una conversación amistosa.

-Es tu última oportunidad, 4. -Le advierto.

-Y yo rechazo esa estúpida alianza.

-Bien. -Le miro fijamente. -Voy a cazarte, 4. Nadie le dice que no a un Edgeworth.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo de allí.

Hay personas que no entienden de oportunidades, me parece a mí. Pero Dylan Marlow me las pagará. Si no forma parte de la alianza profesional, no forma parte de nada.

-Connie, ¿te encuentras bien?

Me vuelvo sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

Tina Gramerye está mirándome fijamente enrollando un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Me has llamado Connie? -Pregunto sin estar muy seguro de como sentirme.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-Mi nombre es Connor, no Connie.

-Lo mismo da. Pareces un gran peluche letal. Así que te llamaré Connie.

Ella se va dejándome perplejo y aún sin saber como reaccionar ante aquello.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, habría dejado la marca de mi puño en su cara, pero Tina era... ¿Qué era?

Ayer por la tarde, después de mostrarnos los unos a los otros en lo que éramos buenos, les dije a mis aliados que sería bueno que cada uno de nosotros fuera a una estación en la que fuese más débil para al menos aprender algo que no sepamos por si acaso.

-La cornucopia será nuestra, pero siempre puede haber adversidades con las que no contemos así que Kidei será quien se encargue de la caza a distancia por si lo necesitamos e iría con Mallory que es buena en rastreo y además es ágil y sigilosa. Mileena sería quien colocase trampas para que algunos conejos u otras presas caigan. Tina pescará si hay agua y yo vigilaré el perímetro. Soy demasiado grande como para no ser notado y por eso, no puedo rastrear pequeñas presas entre arbustos y matorrales.

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito nueve - cosechada.

* * *

Mi mentora me dijo que si quería garantizarme una alianza, debía demostrar que podía hacer cosas. En los juegos siempre había quienes ayudaban a los pequeños por ser débiles, pero acababan siendo prescindibles y por eso, debía ser capaz de hacer cosas por mí misma por si me daban de lado o si me encontraba sola.

Yo le dije que conseguiría una buena alianza y que verían que era buena. Conocía las plantas y el instructor me había dicho que el refugio que había armado me había quedado muy bien.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

En este momento, la chica del distrito 6 y yo estamos terminando de pintarnos para camuflarnos con unos vistosos árboles. Ella se llama Sarah y es agradable. Me ha contado algunas cosas de su distrito y yo la he hablado de mi familia y mi gato.

Suena la campana de la comida y las dos corremos para lavarnos al menos un poco para poder comer.

-Hoy creo que probaré la carne de cerdo. Ayer probé la ternera y me gustó mucho. En el distrito no tenemos mucha oportunidad de comer carne.

-Te entiendo. -Me dijo Sarah. -En el 6 tampoco a no ser que pertenezcas a una familia acomodada pero yo vengo de un orfanato.

-¿Allí es donde llevan a los niños que no tienen padres, verdad? -Pregunto.

Cuando ella asiente, no puedo evitar ponerme un poco triste. No puedo imaginarme como sería la vida sin mamá, papá y mis hermanos. Somos pobres, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso es suficiente.

-¿Y no echas de menos a una familia? -Me intereso.

Estamos ya en la cafetería y nos servimos algo de comer.

-No se puede echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido. -Me contesta.

Y le doy la razón.

-¿Y te gustaría tener una?

Me preocupa estar siendo entrometida. A veces, las personas pueden llegar a serlo o al menos eso dice Marti.

.-Mi familia son las otras chicas del orfanato. Estamos muy unidas. Pero ya vasta de hablar de cosas tristes. Cuéntame más sobre tu familia. Se nota que los quieres mucho.

Yo asiento repetidamente y durante toda la comida intercambiamos algunas historias divertidas sobre nuestra niñez. Como cuando Vince se enganchó el pie en una raíz que sobresalía y cayó de boca. Fue divertido para todos menos para él.

Probar la comida del Capitolio es toda una experiencia para Sarah y para mí mezclando cosas y probándolas para ver si saben bien o no.

-Creo que mezclar la salsa roja con el pastel no ha sido buena idea. -Ella ríe.

-Definitivamente no.

Algunos cosechados nos miran curiosos y algunos con el ceño fruncido.

Tengo ganas de decirles que no hay que ser tan serio en la vida y que si vamos a ir a la arena, hay que disfrutar lo que podamos antes de que todos menos uno muera.

Pero no lo digo y en lugar de eso, Sarah y yo nos dirigimos juntas de vuelta a las salas de entrenamiento donde los vigilantes nos miran.

Los saludo con la mano mientras sonrío y cuando uno de ellos me sonríe de vuelta, no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Son personas importantes después de todo.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito seis - cosechado.

* * *

Anoche estuve pintando un rato todo lo que veía. Había traído mis pinceles, y Tirah me había conseguido todo lo demás. No soy capaz de dormir si no he pintado primero. Si me acostara en la cama sin vaciar mi mente mediante la pintura, las pesadillas me acecharían y no son nada agradables.

Me preocupa que haré con eso en la arena pero quemaré ese puente cuando llegue. Preocuparme por las cosas en demasía nunca me había resultado producente.

Retraté los trajes de todos, la fiesta y algunas vestimentas de los capitolinos que habían llamado mi atención.

También dibujé a los vigilantes como espectros sobre las galerías de la sala de entrenamiento y satisfecho, me fui a dormir.

En cuanto a la estrategia que seguiré, he decidido que no voy a mostrar todas mis cartas en entrenamientos y que lo haré durante las sesiones privadas. Dejaré que crean que soy un simple chico de distrito que lo único que ha hecho es ejercitarse corriendo y trabajando a pesar de que solo la primera es verdad.

Necesito ejercicio cuando lo único que hago es pintar. O eso es lo que pretendo. Fue idea de mi mentora y me pareció bien.

Para mi alianza, soy solo un chico alborotador al que le gusta divertirse. Y puesto que tenía que darles algo para que consintieran en aliarse a mí, les confesé que sabía algo de pelea.

Raffia ha ido a la zona de nudos y trampas porque como pertenece al distrito 8, ha dicho, el tema de entrelazar cuerdas y otros materiales podría hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Siento que oculta algo aunque sospecho eso de toda mi alianza y de todo el mundo en general.

Estoy tratando de hacer un refugio con Vicent. Él ha leído al respecto, y ha dicho que se sabía la teoría y que la práctica no sería tan difícil.

Pronto nos damos cuenta de que no tiene razón y no logramos hacer un refugio decente hasta el cuarto intento.

Tengo suerte de que las luces aquí no sean muy potentes porque tengo fotofobia. También soy sensible a los ruidos fuertes pero si quiero entrenar y aprender algo nuevo, me toca aguantarme aunque cuando llegue a mi piso, pienso ocultar la cabeza dentro de la almohada durante unos minutos.

Ayer la cosa se intensificó porque bebí algo que no debía y todo me parecía demasiado brillante, bastante ruidoso y no pude concentrarme en nada durante más de unos minutos porque los objetos comenzaban a girar y me daban ganas de vomitar.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Vince pregunta.

-Propongo que vayamos donde los cuchillos. Lo único que sé de ellos es que no se deben sujetar por el lado afilado pero aprender como clavarlos en zonas vitales estará bien. no haremos demasiados progresos, pero...

-Leí un libro sobre eso y había imágenes muy detalladas. -Me informa.

-Pues vamos a poner en práctica tu lectura una vez más. Pero con los muñecos olográficos mejor.

Vicent hace una mueca de disgusto pero consiente en seguirme.

La instructora que hay allí no parece muy entusiasmada al vernos, sin embargo no le doy importancia. Sé como conseguir que nos ayude.

Le hago un par de cumplidos sobre su vestimenta y mi compañero, al darse cuenta de lo que hago, adula su estilizado pelo y su bonito rostro.

Ella se ruboriza e instantes después, nos señala las zonas adecuadas e incluso nos muestra como sostener el cuchillo y hacer palanca.

Agradezco que los maniquíes no sean personas de verdad porque la sangre sintética que me empapa la ropa y la cara me trae recuerdos que no quiero sacar a la superficie. Espero no paralizarme por ellos en la arena. Eso no sería agradable ni inteligente.

* * *

Rosana Halloway - diecisiete años - distrito 10 - voluntaria.

* * *

Siento que el chico del distrito 7 me observa mientras trato de cortar a un maniquí en trozos.

Me he dado cuenta de que los ojos de algunos vigilantes brillan al mirarme cuando hago eso así que es a lo que me dedico.

Es más complicado que decapitar a un animal, porque ese trabajo lo hago porque necesitamos la comida, pero si quiero volver a mi casa, no puedo andarme con remilgos.

Por consejo de los mentores, no muestro todo lo que sé hacer ni doy todo de mí porque según dicen, a los vigilantes les gusta la sorpresa y el espectáculo.

Aunque el vencedor no me guste por el hecho de estar encamado con un profesional, no voy a ser tan estúpida como para no seguir unos consejos que pueden definir si muero o no.

Doreen me dijo anoche que mi alianza era singular y que tuviera cuidado. Había hablado con los mentores de muffy y Collie y aunque ellos no habían admitido nada, sus comentarios y miradas decían mucho.

Ella llevaba en esto más tiempo que yo así que si ella decía que era mejor ser cautelosa, lo sería.

Cada una nos encargamos de algo distinto.

muffy está con las plantas, Collie en supervivencia y yo con entrenamiento con armas pesadas.

-¿por qué colocas tu mano libre sobre el muñeco? -El chico del 7 me pregunta.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido y no le contesto.

-Así podrías cortarte un dedo. -Comenta como si ese hecho fuera intangible. -Además, conseguirías un mejor golpe si la sostienes con las dos manos.

-Claro que no. -Resoplo como si fuera tonto. -En mi distrito todo el mundo lo hace de este modo y funciona.

-Pero ese hacha es demasiado grande. Es para madera. -Me instruye. -Estás haciendo un estropicio. Mi abuela dice que...

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que tu abuela diga. -Le espeto.

-Vale.

Parece ofendido.

-Si te haces daño y lloras, espero que no te den un beso en la herida.

El extraño chico se marcha como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese a entristecerme o algo parecido.

¿Y yo para qué querría un beso en una herida? La gente realmente era extraña.

-Déjalo. -Collie dice.

-Ha sido él quien...

-Rosana, en serio, déjalo. Él tiene problemas y...

-Esto son los juegos del hambre. Los problemas de unos, son la fuerza de otros. -La interrumpo.

-No estamos en la arena así que déjalo. -Repite.

No sé si es por su expresión o por su tono de voz pero acepto.

No quiero problemas... De momento. No me conviene.

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito 4 - cosechado.

* * *

Mi mala leche se muestra en cada movimiento que hago con la espada de prácticas.

No he querido coger una de verdad, porque con el cabreo que llevo encima estoy seguro de que habría partido al instructor por la mitad.

Es tan grande como un toro de esos que se ven en la tele cuando hacen propagandas de lo felices que son los distritos.

Y a pesar de lo enorme que es, se mueve con sorprendente rapidez.

Apenas puedo seguirle el ritmo, al menos no en tierra firme. Estoy acostumbrado a luchar en el barco que siempre se mueve de lado a lado así que esto me tiene un poco en desventaja sin embargo no me rindo porque en la arena no hay lugar a error y si me equivoco, puede costarme la vida.

El tipo del distrito 2 se las ha dado de listillo conmigo y ha tratado de intimidarme a su modo pero no lo ha logrado.

¿Cazarme, a mí? Qué ingenuo.

Ayer estuve pensando muy a fondo el hecho de aliarme a los profesionales pero cuando el gigantón me ha abordado esta mañana, he visto que chocaríamos mucho y eso daría lugar a discusiones que a la larga me perjudicarían. Y ninguno le entregaría el liderazgo al otro por propia voluntad. Como dice Dorian, mi mentor, somos como dos machos alfas.

Estoy buscando otra alianza que me proporcione lo que necesito, pero si les ofrezco a los chicos del 6, 8, 5 y 11 aliarme a ellos, mi compañera de distrito y los otros profesionales nos verían como amenaza e irían a por nosotros en primer lugar.

Aunque si la amenaza del 2 es cierta, vendrá a por mí de todos modos. Solo tengo que ser más listo que él.

Me fijo entonces en la alianza del chico del 9, la del 8 y la del 5. No parecen una buena opción, pero sin duda la del distrito eléctrico y yo juntos podríamos conseguir bastantes patrocinadores si jugamos bien nuestras cartas.

Debo pensar en esto detenidamente y consultarlo con mis mentores a ver que opinan porque la alianza profesional está fuera de discusión.

* * *

Anica Rosio Ying Lang - dieciséis años - distrito 8 - cosechada.

Estoy algo contenta hoy. Creí que no lo estaría puesto que estoy en el Capitolio y en unos días entre en la arena de los juegos del hambre para probablemente no salir.

No soy tan ingenua como para creer que ganaré, pues no sé hacer gran cosa.

Eliseos es muy agradable y aunque un poco excéntrico, porque piensa que yo soy algún tipo de diosa renacida o algo así, me trata bien y eso me hace sentir realmente genial. Como si valiera algo.

Me cree una diosa, y en ningún momento lo he corregido ni creo que lo haga.

Tal vez sea algo egoísta por mi parte, pero una alianza me conviene.

El entrenamiento termina y todos salimos de la sala.

Coincido en el ascensor con el chico del distrito 4 que por algún motivo que no comprendo, no deja de mirarme. Es un poco espeluznante, lo confieso, pero me quedo callada.

El chico es muy atractivo, pero el hecho de que me mire tan fijamente...

Por suerte, llegamos a su piso y me quedo sola.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, suspiro aliviada.

Rememoro lo que he hecho hoy como una manera de que la oscuridad de mi mente no me trague. Es un método que utilizo a menudo para no sucumbir al suicidio como sé que algunas personas han hecho.

Siempre trato de encontrar algún motivo por el que seguir viva.

Antes eran mis padres. Ahora... No lo tengo claro. Supongo que el no querer rendirme sin pelear por la vida que el Capitolio quiere arrebatarme.

He tejido tantas redes y he anudado tantas cuerdas, que decidí tratar de escalar una pared.

La cosa no había ido muy bien, pero si no realizaba otra actividad pronto, iba a tirarle lo que estaba utilizando a la primera persona que viera.

Durante la cena solo hablamos de lo que hemos hecho. Raffia decidió que no comentaría nada de su alianza delante de mí por si acaso.

-No es por ti. -Había dicho. -Pero en estas situaciones, la gente hace lo que sea por sobrevivir.

Le di la razón y ya no volvimos a tocar el tema.

En la cama, rememoro los hechos del día una vez más y a mitad de ello, me quedo dormida.

Estoy tan cansada, que durante la noche no tuve pesadillas.

* * *

Ahora vienen las preguntas que todo el mundo mundial ama responder, ¿A que sí?

1.- ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2.- ¿Punto de vista que menos te ha gustado?

3.- ¿Con quiénes os aliaríais y por qué?

4.- ¿Teorías de lo que la arena puede ser?

* * *

Nota: Y hasta aquí llega el día de hoy. Próximamente, más.


	13. Capítulo 12 Un día ajetreado

Disclaimer: Los tributos les pertenecen a ls lectors. El universo a Suzanne Collins y a mí la historia.

No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 12. Un día ajetreado. Distritos: 3, - 8, - 11, - 1, - 7, - 9, - 12, - 4.

* * *

"Y ahora, después de haber sido analizados como ganado, nos enfrentamos a la última prueba que decidirá si somos dignos de ser patrocinados."

* * *

Dinah Yuliana Lecs Elec - diecisiete años - distrito tres - cosechada.

* * *

Me levanto de la cama cuando Jason Green golpea mi puerta por tercera vez. Tengo tantas ganas de lanzarle algo, que estoy a punto de hacerlo e incluso cojo una lamparita que hay en la mesa de noche muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

¿Cómo es que se levanta tan feliz por las mañanas? Debe ser cosa del amor. Puag, qué asco. Solo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

Para mí, el amor te quita tu identidad y te vuelve una cosa gelatinosa y temblante semejante a ti mismo pero que no lo es.

Esta noche he soñado con mi madre y ese hecho me tiene de peor humor de lo normal.

No odio a mi mentor, y en verdad aprecio que se tome el tiempo para despertarme y agradezco además que sea tan brusco y directo conmigo porque así, no me encariñaré de más con alguien.

Él no es mala persona, pero su comunicación con el género femenino es deficiente cuanto menos.

Mi mentor me ha insistido por activa y por pasiva que necesito una alianza. Si no, seré carne de cornucopia. Sí, era así de simpático el hombre.

Lo intenté, pero mi nulo interés en la gente y mi trato para con los demás, no me ha granjeado precisamente amigos. No los quiero ni los necesito.

Vine aquí con la idea de aliarme con alguien, tal vez alguien estratégico o incluso con los del distrito 12, pero parece que estaré sola en la arena.

Después de ducharme me visto con el uniforme que he llegado a detestar y veo a Zachary comiendo esa cosa crujiente y asquerosa que tanto le gusta.

Arrugo la nariz, y me sirvo algo de fruta, un poco de carne, leche y zumo.

-Hoy son las pruebas. -Canturrea la escolta visiblemente emocionada.

-no por la mañana. -Se queja la estilista de zachary. -Espera al menos unos minutos a que me tome el café.

-Vamos, Priscilla. No me dirás que no estás emocionada.

-Solo falta que comience a rebotar. -Jason me murmura.

Ambos nos tapamos la boca para ahogar la risa.

-¿Qué haréis para las sesiones privadas? -Nos pregunta Beetee.

Zachary se lanza a explicar las diferentes trampas y circuitos que hará.

Dice que ha estado trabajando con plantas de tallo grueso pero flexible y que probablemente pueda hacer un arma rápida.

-¿Y tú, Dinah?

Me encojo de hombros en silencio porque realmente no sé que haré.

Más tarde, en la sala de entrenamiento, estoy utilizando pequeños cuchillos para afilar un palo de madera.

Como siempre he tallado pequeños muñecos móviles, soy rápida en tener una punta lo suficientemente afilada como para matar a alguien si aplico la fuerza suficiente.

Hoy son las sesiones privadas, y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa. Supongo que haré cualquier cosa que... Y entonces se me enciende una bombilla en la cabeza. Si consigo ciertos implementos, puedo lograr hacer mucho daño y eso es lo que al Capitolio le gusta.

Utilizaré unos cables, metal, algo de goma y agua. Después, colocaré un maniquí en el suelo y los vigilantes tendrán muñeco frito para comer.

Luego, si me da tiempo, haré algo con cuchillos... Tengo que pensar a fondo.

Lo hago mientras convierto un trozo de madera en el escudo de Panem. Oye, tal vez me den puntos por ello.

* * *

Raffia D'abito - diecisiete años - distrito ocho - Cosechado.

* * *

Durante estos días he estado esforzándome todo lo posible y también he aprendido algunas cosas para que en la arena, no sea tan fácil matarme. No estoy al nivel de un profesional, ni mucho menos, pero cuando has vivido con todo tipo de niños como yo, tienes un par de trucos bajo la manga.

La alianza en la que estoy es bastante variada y estoy bien con eso. Sería bueno si tuviéramos a alguien fuerte, pero con nuestras fuerzas combinadas podremos conseguir algo. Debo creerlo para no hundirme en la pena.

No dejo de pensar en papá y en como estará. Seguro que no ha podido trabajar debido a la preocupación. Es un buen hombre y tengo tantas ganas de volver con él, que casi me duele.

Soy consciente de que no durará mucho la alianza. Cada uno de nosotros aspira a ganar y sabemos que llegado el momento, si no hemos muerto, tendremos que matarnos entre nosotros.

Eso no me hace sentir bien, y pienso que si nuestro mundo fuese diferente, Myko, Vicent, Logan y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Estoy nervioso, lo confieso. Las pruebas parecen intimidantes y en ellas se decidirán muchas cosas.

Hay personas que darán un perfil bajo y otras que harán algo totalmente exagerado para obtener la mayor nota posible. Jenny me lo ha explicado pero eso no tranquiliza mis nervios.

Myko, Logan, Vicent y yo, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que podríamos hacer durante las sesiones privadas.

En un principio, nos planteamos no hacer mucho para no ser blanco de profesionales, pero después decidimos que mejor conseguiríamos la nota más alta posible.

He estado meditando esa decisión, y al final haré lo que se me venga a la cabeza en ese momento.

-Creo que la arena será mixta. -Dice de golpe Vicent.

El chico pasa leyendo gran parte del día y después ponemos en práctica la teoría.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -Logan le pregunta.

Hablamos en susurros porque nunca se sabe quien podría estar escuchando.

-Por dos cosas. En primer lugar, porque cuando 10 y yo hemos ido a la mesa donde están los libros, nos hemos fijado en que había nuevos. Y en uno de ellos, había instrucciones de como forzar cerraduras, echar abajo puertas e incluso como romper una ventana sin que los cristales salten hacia ti.

-Así que para eso son esas estructuras. -Murmuro.

Eran como pequeñas chozas y los profesionales parecían pasárselo bien destrozando las puertas y las ventanas.

-Sé abrir cerraduras. -Logan se encoge de hombros.

-¿Pero por qué han puesto esto aquí hoy y no el primer día? -Se pregunta Myko.

-Quizá, porque si lo hubieran hecho, habríamos supuesto que en el interior estaríamos seguros y no nos molestaríamos en aprender a hacer refugios. -Digo.

-Eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero por qué ponernos las cosas fáciles? -Vicent inquiere.

-Porque a los capitolinos les encanta el espectáculo así que cuanto más dura, mejor para ellos. -Myko es quien contesta esta vez.

-Entonces, vamos a aprender a abrir cerraduras. -Logan sonríe. -Aprended del maestro, chicos.

Riendo, le seguimos.

* * *

Muffy Hopkins - dieciséis años - distrito once - cosechada.

* * *

Estábamos comiendo. Collie, Rosana y yo compartíamos mesa y hablábamos de cualquier cosa que no fueran estrategias ni nada de eso.

Con la aparición de las pequeñas casas y todas esas ventanas...

Collie nos ha contado que sabe colarse en lugares ajenos más que nada debido a algún desafío que sus amigos o su novio Fynn le habían retado.

Yo, por otro lado, sé escapar por las ventanas, no entrar. Nunca me ha hecho falta.

La única razón por la que salía por las ventanas, era porque por la noche, cerraban la puerta con cadenas. Pero como a mis padres no les he importado demasiado, podía entrar a las ocho de la mañana por la puerta que ni se inmutaban.

Noto que mis aliadas están tensas entre ellas y aunque he preguntado por ello, no he recibido respuesta.

-Es el compañero de distrito de Rush. -Rosana dice después de un rato en el que estamos en silencio.

-¿Te refieres a Coddy? Es un chico muy agradable y solícito. Antes ha ayudado a la chica del 1 a sujetar un mazo que casi la golpea en la cabeza.

-Creo que oculta algo. Quiere que confiemos en él para poder matarnos sin que nos lo esperemos.

No puedo evitar carcajearme. Mierda, me río tanto que el refresco que bebo se me sale por la nariz.

-Rosana, Coddy tiene retraso mental. -Le digo.

-No lo digas de ese modo. -Collie espeta. -Tiene problemas y ya está. Su mente no funciona como la de una persona de su edad. Y es como si tuviera ocho años.

-Entonces ya sé por qué el maldito Rocheford lo mantiene cerca. Lo va a usar como arma...

Se queda callada al ver nuestras expresiones. Creo que no le sienta nada bien que defendamos al chico y sospecho que en la arena hará algo. Solo que aún no sé el que.

Creo que todos estamos nerviosos por las pruebas y los únicos que no lo están son los profesionales probablemente. Pero yo estoy echa un flan. Hablando de eso, en este momento me estoy comiendo uno de huevo. Está delicioso. Mi familia no es tan pobre como la mayoría de mi distrito, pero nunca había probado algo así.

Tras comer, nos dirigimos todos a una sala de espera en la que hay varios asientos.

Nos colocamos por alianzas y esperamos a que sea nuestro turno.

Lo malo de ser una chica del distrito 11, es que como los vigilantes han visto tantas pruebas, están aburridos y no nos prestan apenas atención. Eso nos ha contado Dirk a Logan y a mí.

Así que, ha dicho, será mejor que hagáis algo digno de mención si queréis obtener una nota alta.

La puerta se abre y una voz incorpórea llama a la chica del distrito 1.

Me estaría mordiendo las uñas ahora mismo si me quedaran uñas que morder.

En lugar de eso, jugueteo con el yoyo que llevo en el bolsillo.

Lo lanzo y lo recojo durante varios minutos imaginando que se lo lanzo a alguien y explota.

Estoy segura de que los del distrito 3 pueden conseguir eso.

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito uno - voluntaria.

* * *

Entro en la sala de entrenamiento y como siempre, los vigilantes están vigilando. Valga la redundancia. Pero en esta ocasión, están sentados a una mesa larga con tablets y ordenadores ante ellos.

Hablan entre sí hasta que la puerta se cierra y entonces Magnus Bane, el vigilante jefe dice:

-Tienes quince minutos. Aprovéchalos bien.

Enseguida, sin perder el tiempo, me dirijo a los simuladores y muestro mi habilidad con el florete.

-Parece que está bailando en vez de luchar. -Escucho embeleso por parte de una de las vigilantes.

Venzo a mi contrincante virtual y programo otra cosa diferente.

Son los juegos del año 14. Estoy en mitad de una ventisca y prometo que puedo sentir el frío atravesándome como cuchillos.

Rápidamente armo un refugio con ramas y troncos caídos y rastreo las huellas de un animal a través de la nieve.

Es difícil, porque los copos no dejan de caer y por momentos el rastro se pierde.

Encuentro a un reno tratando de beber agua de un agujero y rápida como una serpiente, le tiro una pequeña daga atravesándole la nuca.

Cuando estoy sacando la daga, algo me ataca por detrás.

Me doy la vuelta veloz y le clavo al intruso la misma daga que llevo en la mano en la garganta.

Terminado eso, me dirijo a la estación de plantas y preparo un veneno el cual introduzco en un melocotón mediante un pequeño agujero y lo dejo allí.

Escucho a los vigilantes susurrar. Parecen excitados.

Bien por mí.

-Tu tiempo ha terminado. -Gracias por su demostración, señorita.

Inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y salgo de allí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -Kidei me pregunta.

-Bien obviamente. -Connor contesta. -Somos profesionales.

-A veces los nervios pueden traicionar a alguien. -Mi compañero se queja.

-¿Igual que tu cuando...?

Rápidamente le tapo la boca a Tina para que no diga nada. Si eso se supiera, sería una gran desventaja para Kidei.

Cuando retiro mi mano de la boca de Tina, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Se te ha salido un pezón, Mall.

Rápidamente me coloco el sujetador más ruborizada que la grana.

Veo como Connor fulmina con la mirada a quienes se han atrevido a mirarme los pechos.

-Tina... -Suspiro. -Esas cosas no se dicen.

-Pero es que estaba resaltando allí y mi mirada volvía una y otra vez a tu teta como una lucecita brillante para que te avisara.

-En ese caso, con susurrármelo habría bastado.

-Oh, bueno, tiene sentido.

La charla se corta cuando llaman al arquero de la alianza.

Le deseamos suerte y le aseguramos que todo le saldrá muy bien.

Podría irme, pero decido quedarme para darles apoyo a mis aliados. No lo necesitan, pero lo hago igualmente.

* * *

Cody McClure - dieciséis años - distrito siete - cosechado.

* * *

No comprendo muy bien lo que está pasando.

El señor Day me ha dicho que me van a ver unas personas mientras hago las cosas que he estado haciendo durante los días de entrenamiento. Pero que estaré solo.

-¿Por qué? -Le pregunto.

-Porque van a ponerte una nota. -Me contesta.

-No me gustan las notas. Nunca saco buenas. -Me quejo. -Por eso mamá y la abuela me enseñan las cosas en casa.

-Vas a hacerlo bien, Coddy. Ya lo verás.

Le cuento todo eso a mi amigo Tommy porque él es inteligente y seguro que a él le ponen una nota genial.

¿Dejará de ser mi amigo si no tengo un buen número en la prueba?

-Escucha bien, Coddy. He estado pensando en un plan durante la noche.

-¿Un plan? ¿Para mí?

-Tse. Claro que sí. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que estaba haciendo ayer Halloway?

-¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja? -Quiero saber.

-Porque esto es un secreto.

Estoy emocionado. Tommy y yo vamos a compartir un secreto.

-¿Lo recuerdas o no?

-Sí. Ella fue desagradable conmigo. Quise lanzarle algo pero los que nos miran desde arriba dijeron que estaba prohibido.

-Ella es desagradable con todos. -Me dice. -Entonces, si recuerdas lo que hizo ayer...

Durante unos minutos me cuenta el plan secreto y le hago muchas preguntas que no entiendo.

Cuando acabamos de hablar, Collie sale de la sala y cuando dicen mi nombre entro un poco nervioso.

-Seguro que va a irte muy bien. -Collie me dice.

Es gracioso porque tiene que ponerse de puntillas para apretar mi hombro.

-Gracias. -Estoy rojo y quiero esconder la cara en algún lado. -Espero que a ti te haya salido bien.

-Seguro. -Ella sonríe y yo sonrío también.

-¿Esperarás a Thomas o prefieres que llame a Kevin?

-Iré con Tommy. No quiero ir arriba todavía. La escolta no me gusta. Me hizo ver esos juegos tan horribles y no me dejó taparme la cara. Vi a la niña que hizo pum y se deshizo como un puzzle roto.

El recuerdo de eso me hace querer llorar otra vez.

-Cuando subas, tu y yo vamos a pedir chocolate caliente y nubes. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza y cuando ella seca mis ojos, entro en la sala gigante.

-Me gusta su sombrero, señor. -Le digo a uno de los vigilantes. El que está en la silla más grande.

-Muchas gracias, Coddy. Ahora, tienes quince minutos para enseñarnos lo que sabes hacer. ¿Estás listo?

Quiero decir que no y salir corriendo pero le prometí a mi hermanito que lo haría muy bien para volver a casa así que digo que sí.

Aprieto el águila que me regaló y hago lo que Tommy me ha dicho.

-Recuerda que son muñecos, no personas. Así que no te preocupes porque no les harás daño. -Escucho en mi cabeza.

Eso me tranquiliza porque no quiero hacerles daño a las personas aunque Rosana es mala conmigo.

Cojo un muñeco de los que hay contra la pared y un hacha grande.

Corto sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza.

Me divierte porque tienen líquido dentro y suenan gracioso cuando los corto.

Corto dos más y luego rompo varias puertas de las casas que han traído.

Elijo lo que más pesa de la sala, lo levanto sobre mi cabeza y luego lo dejo en su sitio.

Corto gruesos troncos y hago una hoguera. El instructor fue muy bueno conmigo y me enseñó todo muchas veces hasta que lo aprendí.

Tiro los trozos del muñeco roto al fuego y me limpio las manos en el uniforme.

Sonrío ante las sonrisas complacidas de los vigilantes.

-Bien hecho Coddy. Puedes irte.

Sonrío y cuando salgo, me siento al lado de Tommy y le cuento todo lo que he hecho.

-Esas amebas van a quedar muy sorprendidas. Bien hecho.

Esperamos sentados hasta que es su turno y cuando entra en la sala, me remuevo inquieto.

Karen y Selim se sientan a mi lado y hablan conmigo.

Son agradables. Me pregunto si ellos y el chico que se desmayó que se llama Zachary, serán mis amigos también.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito nueve - cosechado.

* * *

El chico del distrito 4 se me ha acercado esta mañana y ha hablado conmigo sobre mi alianza.

Le he explicado que no se trataba de una alianza común y que mi papel en ella era proteger a la diosa renacida.

-Explícame más sobre eso. -Me pide.

Le hablo de mi religión, la creencia de mi familia y parece absorto en el relato.

Por un momento recuerdo cuando le conté eso mismo a Coddy, el chico del distrito 7 que me preguntó si conocía alguna historia.

No se lo tomó en serio, pero parecía escuchar cada una de mis palabras y preguntaba más y más cosas. Fue algo gratificante mara mí el que no me mirara como si estuviera loco como hacía todo el mundo.

Si 10 no lo hubiera tomado bajo su ala, o más bien si él no lo siguiera como un cachorro, tal vez lo habría aliado a mí.

No lo sacrificaría sin embargo. Hay personas que no tienen culpa de ser como son.

Mientras le hablo a 4 de mis creencias, noto que aunque me mira interesado, está fingiendo. Se cree buen actor y no dudo de que lo sea, pero he aprendido a ver bajo las máscaras de animales que actúan con falsa inocencia.

Mi objetivo inicial era sacrificar a tantos animales perdidos como me fuera posible, pero ahora a parte de eso, he de poner mi vida en riesgo por la diosa renacida aunque tenga que sacrificarme, merecerá la pena. Ella sacará al mundo de la miseria.

Al final, acepto que Dylan, ese ha dicho que es su nombre, se nos una. Como él bien ha dicho, Salomé es bonita y él atractivo así que los patrocinadores nos lloverán si ambos saben jugar bien sus cartas.

No sé a qué se refería con ello, pero dijo que Noon lo entendería así que los dejé hablar.

Pero que no se equivoque, voy a tener un ojo sobre ellos en todo momento. Y si tengo que sacrificarlos, lo haré.

Jeyxan, o Anica, que así era el nombre mortal que utiliza, no sé si se cree del todo que es una diosa renacida pero sé que cuando llegue el momento, sus poderes florecerán y sus memorias serán restauradas.

He rezado todos los días siguiendo los horarios sin saltarme nada.

No he podido acercarme de nuevo al perro sin embargo, pero mi mentora me ha asegurado que le ha entregado la comida que le pedí que le llevara.

Espero que sea cierto o si no, será castigada por mentir.

Me llaman para que haga mi prueba y al entrar, lanzo una oración silenciosa para las almas de estas personas corrompidas. Tal vez, en sus siguientes vidas, sean personas de bien.

-Eliseos, tienes quince minutos. Aprovéchalos bien.

primero muestro mi conocimiento sobre plantas tanto medicinales como venenosas.

Creo un remedio herbal, pero después le añado unas pocas gotitas de sabia de otra planta diferente.

Si alguien tomara eso, moriría en varios minutos. Los órganos colapsarían, y su cerebro dejaría de funcionar.

Hay cosas que mi gente debe saber en caso de que algo desastroso ocurra.

Después les muestro mi manejo con la guadaña y mientras lo hago, corto el brazo de un maniquí por accidente.

Veo las caras de los vigilantes bastante interesadas y le corto una pierna antes de que mi tiempo se acabe.

-Gracias por mostrarnos lo que sabes hacer. Puedes irte.

Salgo de allí asqueado aún más con el Capitolio.

Jamás, aunque tuviera que sacrificar animales, los torturaría de aquel modo.

Cojo a Jeyxan de la mano y la dirijo hacia afuera.

Coddy, que espera a que el 10 realice su prueba, me saluda con la mano y tanto Jeyxan como yo le devolvemos el gesto.

-¿Qué hiciste en tu prueba? -Pregunto cuando estamos solos en el ascensor.

-Tejí unas redes, cociné sopa y como no me prestaban mucha atención, rompí una ventana de las casas con una maceta. -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Y tú?

Le cuento mis pruebas y cuando termino, hemos llegado a su piso.

-Buenas noches, Jeyxan.

-Que duermas bien, Eliseos. Suerte con la nota.

-Igualmente.

Deposita un beso en mi mejilla y tengo que admitir que me he ruborizado como un niño pequeño.

-Una diosa me ha dado un beso. -Susurro cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

* * *

Selim Nowak - quince años - Distrito doce - voluntario.

* * *

He sido el último en las pruebas y me han prestado nula atención pero bueno. Espero no haber sacado un 1. Eso sería algo deprimente.

Entro junto con Karen a nuestro piso. Ella se ha quedado a esperarme mientras realizaba la prueba y lo aprecio mucho.

Karen dice que seguro no sacará una buena nota y yo confieso que seguro que tampoco.

-Saltar y correr. -decimos.

Esa es la estrategia que tenemos. Cuando suene el gong, correremos sin mirar atrás. La cornucopia es demasiado para nosotros.

Entro en mi habitación ignorando a las personas que me preguntan que tal me ha ido.

Necesito una ducha y quitarme este uniforme.

Segundos después, mi estilista, Grayson entra.

Para ser un estilista capitolino, tiene un nombre para nada llamativo.

Hoy lleva un traje decorado con lunas y estrellas y el pelo teñido de azul cielo.

Me sujeta por la cintura y me besa.

Todo empezó la primera noche.

Me dio un bajón debido al miedo y los nervios y él entró en mi habitación. Al parecer, se había quedado un rato hablando con Medusa.

Trató de darme palmaditas en la espalda pero no funcionó.

Tuvo que ayudarme a quitarme la ropa y ponerme un pijama.

Luego, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba abrazándome y yo lo besaba.

No pensé en si me rechazaría, si al día siguiente se lo contaría a todo el mundo... No pensaba en nada.

Estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres y algunas mujeres hicieran con mi cuerpo lo que quisieran así que se sentía bien simplemente hacerlo porque yo lo deseaba.

Mi estilista era joven, diecinueve años, y bueno. Si moría, que sinceramente era lo más probable, al menos me llevaría un grato recuerdo del Capitolio.

No iba a rendiré a la primera de cambio, porque Miles me estaba esperando, pero mis posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas.

Media hora después, me doy una ducha y me visto con la ropa que Grayson ha elegido para mí.

No tiene que hacerlo, pero dice que se aburre todo el día hablando con los demás de cosas sin importancia fingiendo que ama el Capitolio y sus sangrientos juegos.

Cuando salimos, actuamos como si no tuviéramos nada en común. Prácticamente como si fuéramos especies diferentes y en parte, así sea.

Tras la cena, en la que Karen habla más que come, nos sentamos en la sala de estar lo más cómodos posibles para ver las notas.

Estamos nerviosos, se nota, pero nadie dice nada al respecto. Nadie excepto Medusa que se queja de la desgracia de ser escolta de nuestro distrito porque no somos para nada glamurosos y no la invitan a las mejores fiestas.

-Pues lárgate. -Gruñe Karen. -Ah, no, que necesitas el trabajo para pagarte esos trajes y las pelucas.

-Al menos yo no vendo mi cuerpo como hace tu compañero de distrito.

El silencio se extiende por toda la sala como la oscuridad sobre la noche.

Estoy tan pálido que seguro doy miedo y quiero esconderme para siempre.

-No todos pueden vivir haciendo nada como otros. -Espeta mi mentora. -Apuesto a que tú no conoces lo que es la necesidad. No sabes lo que es no tener nada que llevarte a la boca.

-No trates de darme lecciones a mí. Serás una vencedora, pero yo soy del Capitolio, querida. Además, no soy la única que sabe a lo que se dedicaba este chico.

-Si no cierras el pico, juro que te acusaré de tener pensamientos rebeldes. -Ladra mi estilista.

La estilista de Karen lo secunda e incluso nuestros preparadores que están allí conmocionados como si Medusa fuese el mal reencarnado.

-No tenéis pruebas y mamás me juntaría con esa escoria.

-Es tu palabra contra la nuestra y aunque no sea verdad, nunca dejarán de vigilarte.

Medusa grita enfadada y finalmente se sienta mirándonos a todos como si quisiera convertirnos en piedra o algo parecido.

Nos mantenemos en silencio mientras comienza el programa.

Grayson y mi mentora se colocan cada uno a mis lados dándome apoyo silencioso y lo agradezco.

Pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto no ha acabado. Temo lo que puedan preguntarme en las entrevistas.

* * *

Porpentina (Tina) Gramerye - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - voluntaria.

mi padre está acomodado a mi lado pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros como si fuera una niña pequeña y me encanta.

Mags iba a ayudar a Dylan, pero Dorian se ha hecho cargo de él y la vencedora más antigua del distrito nos apoya tanto a Dylan como a mí y nos ofrece consejos a ambos.

mis pruebas han ido bien e incluso la vigilante a la que supuestamente le vi el tanga, que no era un tanga, me ha felicitado e incluso ha aplaudido. Tengo una fan.

Mis aliados seguro que han tenido pruebas excelentes y eso me pone contenta.

Estoy entablando relaciones con todos y debido a mis conocimientos en supervivencia y pesca, soy indispensable.

Lástima que Connor sea demasiado inteligente y haya puesto a los demás a aprender otras cosas. A parte, Mallory tiene conocimientos de supervivencia y rastreo e incluso Kidei puede cazar.

No soy mala, y no pensaría en matar a mi alianza, pero cada cual utiliza los medios que tenga a su alcance para sobrevivir y yo no soy menos.

-Ya empiezan las notas. -Mags se frota las manos.

El presentador y la comentarista, parecen emocionados y me contagian su entusiasmo.

Las notas pasan mientras especulan que podrían haber hecho en las pruebas. Debido a algunas notas, algunas teorías rozan lo estrambótico.

Mall obtiene un 11 y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Es una muy buena nota. Me pregunto que hizo. Supongo que lo sabré mañana.

Kidei obtiene un nueve. Bueno, es una nota aceptable también.

A mi alrededor, los estilistas y el escolta comentan las fotos que van pasando de las cosechas según dicen la nota de cada tributo.

Millie obtiene un 10. Seguro que estará rabiosa porque Mall ha sacado más nota. Y además es más guapa. Opinión personal y al parecer, nuestros estilistas opinan igual.

Casi suelto lo del pezón fugitivo de Mallory, pero recuerdo su petición y me quedo callada.

-No estamos aquí para elegir a la más guapa. -Mi padre se queja.

-Claro, Zack, porque para ti, no hay nadie más bella que Tina. -Dorian sonríe. -La chica del 7 es atractiva aunque yo me inclino más por Dylan, el chico del 5 o el del 8.

-¿Y qué hay de Connor? -Pregunto yo.

-Me gustan menos musculosos que yo. -Flexiona los brazos y no puedo evitar reírme con él.

Connie obtiene un once y aplaudo como una niña. Y de nuevo, Millie no va a ser una persona feliz.

-Al menos tienes aliados competentes. -Mi padre dice.

-No hay profesionales incompetentes. -Mags recalca. -Simplemente no todos pueden ganar.

Dinah Algo, la chica del 3, obtiene un cinco y su compañero, Zachary, un seis.

-¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos para sacar esas notas? -El escolta pregunta a la nada.

-A lo mejor algún tipo de trabajito... Ya sabes... -Mi estilista menea sus cejas decoradas con escamas y quiero arrancarle algo. ¿Cómo se atreve?

No sé lo que lleva a las personas a vender su cuerpo, pero estoy segura de que la mayoría lo hacen por necesidad.

-Se te están destiñendo las escamas de la frente. -Digo en venganza.

Ella grita como una histérica y sale corriendo.

Me centro en la televisión a tiempo de ver mi nota. Un nueve es lo que obtengo y aunque me siento algo decepcionada, no puedo negar que lo esperaba.

-Chicos peor entrenados con notas más bajas han ganado los juegos. -Mags trata de tranquilizarme.

Yo sonrío dándole la razón.

Mi compañero de distrito ha conseguido un nueve y su mentor y él, chocan las manos como si fuera la mejor nota.

Tal vez para ellos lo sea.

Creo recordar que Dorian sacó la misma.

La chica del 5 logra un triste 2 y su compañero un 5. Es una buena nota para alguien de su distrito, supongo.

-Hay que tener vigilados a todos. Algunos dan perfiles bajos para no destacar y otros son aconsejados por los mentores para que hagan algo diferente y luego son un fraude. -Mi padre advierte.

Yo lo escucho atenta, pues por algo ganó los juegos.

Sarah del distrito 6, obtiene un 1.

-Bueno, tal vez en la arena haga algo... -Trato de ser optimista para ella aunque sea en mi cabeza.

Mykolas obtiene un siete y todos nosotros nos quedamos mirando la pantalla en silencio.

-¿Qué coño...? Mierda, ahora estoy curioso como el perro de Greyarm ante los extraños.

Llega el distrito 7 y Collie ha sacado un 6.

-Estas notas están siendo demasiado altas. No me gusta. -Mi padre gruñe.

-Podremos con todos. -Le aseguro con dulzura.

Dylan parece que quiere reírse pero aguanta.

Es Coddy quien nos sorprende a todos con un 8.

-Pero si no es normal. Parece un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo ha sacado esa nota?

-Olvidas, Zack, que es bien fuerte y grande. Si alguien lo asesora bien, puede tener muchas posibilidades.

-Seguro que Kevin no ha sido porque a mi parecer, lo sobreprotege demasiado.

Mags se mete en la discusión diciendo:

-Y tu también a Porpentina.

-Kevin no. Pero sé por Lev que su tributo es muy inteligente. Se lo estaba comentando a su novio pero yo lo escuché. Y Dylan dice que lo ha visto en la mesa de los libros.

-Y Coddy sigue al gordo como un cachorrito. -Añado yo.

-Pues ahí lo tenemos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Tina.

-¿Qué? -Miro a papá como si nunca lo hubiera visto. -¿No querrás que yo...?

-Eres tú o él.

Papá no lo ha visto interactuar con los demás como yo, así que no sabe lo que está diciendo. Sé que hay que hacer muchas cosas, pero no quiero ser yo quien acabe con su vida. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Dylan, él tampoco quiere.

En la televisión aparece la nota de la chica del 8. Anica Algo. Ha conseguido un 2.

Su compañero, Raffia, obtiene un punto más.

-Los chicos del 8 suelen morir pronto. -Papá se encoge de hombros. Aún parece cabreado.

Roxanne, la pequeña del 9 consigue un 3.

-Ha debido hacer algo bueno para obtener esa nota. Es pequeña y de un distrito que no tiene mucho que ofrecer.

Eliseos ha conseguido un 6.

-¿Qué ha hecho, rezarle a esos dioses suyos? -El escolta se queja.

Rosana del 10 saca un 5.

-La creo capaz de eso. -Dylan interviene. -Ayer la vi desmembrando maniquíes como una loca.

El gordo de esta edición ha logrado un 4. Nota que apuesto le estará fastidiando un montón.

-A ver si así se le bajan esas maneras suyas.

Muffy, del 11, ha obtenido un 1. Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que hacer con plantas.

Su compañero obtiene un 5 y mi padre resopla.

Karen del 12 saca un 2 al igual que su compañero.

-Creo que este año los vigilantes han sido generosos. -Mi padre murmura.

Cuando el programa termina, me quedo viendo anteriores ediciones de los juegos.

Media hora después, paro el reproductor y me voy a la cama. Ha sido un día largo.

* * *

Nota: El cap ha sido bastante largo, pero ha abarcado varias cosas.

Es un cap extra que nos quitamos tanto vosotros como yo.

* * *

Ahora, las preguntas.

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Qué punto de vista no os ha gustado?

3\. ¿Estáis satisfechos con las notas de vuestros tributos?

4\. ¿Qué haríais vosotros en las sesiones privadas?

5\. ¿Qué harían vuestros tributos en las sesiones de preparación?

* * *

Y hasta aquí hoy.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto: Las actualizaciones van tan rápido porque en poco tiempo, tengo los PAU así que estaré estudiando noche y día y no podré ponerme a escribir.


	14. Capítulo 13 Sesiones de preparación

Disclaimer: Los personajes así como todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

Los tributos son de ls lectors y el syot pues mío.

* * *

Capítulo 13. Sesiones de preparación. Distritos: 10, - 3, - 5, - 6, - 1, - 11.

* * *

"Y todos sabrán, sin excepción, que nos embellecen para ocultar la atrocidad de sus actos."

* * *

Rosana Halloway - diecisiete años - Distrito diez - voluntaria.

* * *

Me niego. No pienso ponerme esas... Cosas. No voy a ir con ese vestido rosa y pomposo ni con esos tacones de chica buena. Claramente no soy de esas.

Andryusin parece disfrutar de lo lindo porque está allí sentado mirándome con cara de gilipollas. Deseo partirle los dientes de un puñetazo. Tal vez lo haga antes de ir a la arena. Si muero, he muerto. Pero si gano, no podrán hacerme nada porque seré vencedora y el jodido Capitolio me amará.

Y Andryusin se quedará sin dientes. Tal vez me lleve uno de recuerdo y lo muestre a las cámaras.

Podrá ponerse dentadura postiza, pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de haberle dado en su estúpido rostro estéticamente alterado.

-¿En serio, Doña Muselina, va a ponerla eso? Ya parece una hipopótama descoordinada.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es un hipopótamo?

-No todo el mundo se ha criado en una pocilga como tu.

Me levanto, muy dispuesta a partirle la cara de un derechazo, pero Avercowney, que aparece de a saber donde, me detiene.

De la rabia que siento, le doy a él un codazo en el estómago y furiosa salgo de ese estúpido salón.

No me importa que una de mis preparadoras se ponga a gritar y le ordene a un avox llamar a su novio.

¿En serio? ¿Por un codazo de nada? Pues no me imagino que pasaría si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. Los capitolinos son unos malditos dramáticos.

Rocheford ni me mira al pasar y quiero que lo haga.

Voy a matarlo. Decido. Y cuando lo haga, voy a hacer que me mire.

Una plebeya va a acabar con su insignificante vida.

-¿Ya es tu turno, vaca del desierto? -Escucho a Gaspar.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo por ignorarme? Pues no lo eres. Te crees un señorito poderoso por ser hijo del alcalde pero solo eres un chico de distrito. Yo soy mejor.

Escucho el ascensor abrirse y pasos rápidos. Luego una voz profunda.

Hay un profesional en el piso. Quiero tirarle algo a la cabeza pero estoy segura de que lo esquivaría.

Esperaré en mi habitación a que venga Doreen o mi decrépita estilista.

Doreen entra y no parece muy contenta. Eso es extraño porque ella es la eterna optimista.

-¿Qué has hecho, insensata? ¿Te das cuenta del error que acabas de cometer?

-Solo le di un codazo. Nada grave. -Contesto. -¿También vas a dramatizar como la loca de mi preparadora?

-Y luego dicen que los del distrito 10 somos unos descerebrados. -Murmura.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -Aprieto los puños con fuerza.

-Rosana, Lev ha impedido que te metieras en un lío. ¿Y qué has hecho? ¡Meterte en otro!

No entiendo por qué está tan alterada. No me entra en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes por qué Lev y Christian tienen tantos privilegios? Porque son la pareja favorita de Panem. Ahora, le has pegado un codazo a uno de esos dos y aunque ellos no vayan a decir nada, Lev porque eres de su distrito y Stark porque es su novio y lo respeta, los preparadores y estilistas van a hablar. ¡Y puedes perder a los patrocinadores que he conseguido para ti!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

-Si fueras otra persona, de otro distrito distinto, Stark te habría... -Niega con la cabeza al ver que no la presto atención y sale.

Gaspar entra la mar de divertido y no se comporta odioso.

-Has liado una buena fuera. Voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

Y durante dos asquerosas horas, me enseña como sentarme, como hablar, como colocar los brazos y como andar en tacones.

-Los animales no aprenden. -Suspira frustrado. -Pareces un saco de patatas por amor a Panem.

-Muérete!

-No antes que tú, chica problemática.

Él se va antes de que pueda golpearle la cara.

Le odio.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito tres - cosechado.

* * *

-Otra vez, Zachari. -Me pidió Beetee.

Hemos estado prácticamente todo el día tratando de que una frase completa salga de mis labios sin tartamudear y sin cambiar las palabras de orden.

Él tiene mucha paciencia pero es que a mí no me sale eso de hablar.

Con Alix y Matthew sí, pero ante desconocidos...

-Ho... hola. S señor... Señor... Eeeh... Eeeh... Eeeeh...

Había olvidado por completo el apellido del presentador. Si es que es muy raro y entre mis amigos y yo le llamamos Arcoiris debido a que cada año lleva el pelo de un color. Pero no puedo llamarlo así.

-Se llama Elder Spelman. -Beetee me recordó.

-Eeeh sí. Ese.

Un resoplido de risa me hace mirar hacia la puerta.

Jason Green está allí y aunque parece estar riendo, parecía de mal humor.

-Esa Dinah. -Gruñó. -Se comporta como si lo supiera todo. No pienso ayudarla más. Que se encargue la escolta.

-Jason... -Beetee le advirtió.

-Si quieres, ve tú con ella. Yo ayudaré a Zachary.

Beetee trató de convencerlo, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

-¿Te importa? -Me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo mismo daba. Iba a tartamudear igual.

Mi mentor se fue y Green ocupó su lugar frente a mí.

-Haber. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Entrevista. -Dije.

Palabras cortas y frases escuetas. Tal vez eso me funcionaría.

-Yo seré el presentador y tu, pues tu. -Jason se echó a reír.

-Y bien, Zachary. ¿Qué puedes contarnos de tu vida? ¿Familia, amigos, alguna chica... O chico?

-Yo no... Y yo... N no hay... Me gustan... Eeeh... Eeeh... Chicas... Y Alix y Matthew...

-¿Quiénes son Alix y Matthew? No son nombres de chicas. -Dijo.

-N no. Ellos... Chicos. S son chicos.

-¿Y te gustan? Has dicho que te gustan.

Me puse aún más nervioso. Ellos no me gustaban. Eran mis amigos. Y bueno. Había alguien, claro, pero no era... Era una chica, pero solo la conocía desde hace tres días y...

-No me gustan... Son amigos.

-¿Y si imaginas que el público es gente desnuda? -Trató de aconsejarme.

-C creo... Que... A... Voy... Creo... Que... Vomitar...

-Tranquilo Zachary. Respira hondo. Eso es. Nada de gente desnuda.

-Beetee dice que dibujas muy bien. Tal vez podrías dibujar lo que quieres decir o escribir las preguntas y respuestas hipotéticas y luego recordar.

Su idea no era mala del todo pero no sabía si funcionaría. Presentía que sería una entrevista muy desastrosa.

Pensarían que soy un estúpido del distrito 3.

-Piensa que, si lo haces genial, podrás tener doble ración de tocino. -Rió.

Me puse colorado. Era bien sabido mi gusto por el tocino. Pero es que en mi opinión no había nada mejor en el mundo.

-Vamos a descansar mientras dibujas y escribes. Apuesto a que tienes la cabeza como un yunque.

Asentí. Mis sienes palpitaban como un segundo corazón.

-Pediré tocino y un analgésico para ti. ¿Tal vez un calmante también? Mmm. Lo consultaré con Beetee.

-¿y si me duermo y babeo como un bebé? -Pregunté.

-Eso sería divertido... Bueno, no para ti... No te preocupes. Iré a por folios y un bolígrafo. Espera. Ahora pido también el tocino. Y fresas. Quiero fresas.

Sonreí. Green era agradable.

* * *

Salomé Noon - dieciocho años - distrito cinco - cosechada.

* * *

Como no necesito mucha preparación, opto por tomar una siesta. Jamie no quiere dejarme sola, pero su trabajo consiste en que ayude también a ese nerd extraño que parece odiarme. Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.

No tardo en dormirme y mis sueños llegan en forma de recuerdos.

-Vamos, Lina, llegaremos tarde a la central. -Mi hermano Claine se queja. -No quiero que de nuevo los agentes de la paz nos quiten más raciones y que los jefes no nos paguen todo el dinero.

-Ve yendo tu. -Le digo. -Yo te alcanzaré enseguida.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer y antes de ayer. -Claine replica. -Y tuve que hacer tu trabajo y el mío para que nos pagaran todo. Tenemos que comer, ¿sabes? Y si no aportas nada a la familia, entonces no habrá comida para ti y tendrás que pedir teselas.

No haría eso. No quería trabajar, no quería hacer nada. ¿Por qué debería? Quisiera vivir entre lujos y no en esta basura de lugar en el que la gente si no muere de hambre, muere electrocutada o se suicidan ahorcándose con cables de alta tensión.

Soy la tercera de ocho hermanos y tengo que trabajar. Somos cinco chicas y tres chicos. Los Wells. Una enorme familia que se muere de hambre y mis estúpidos padres no hacen más que traer más mocosos al mundo.

Confieso que pedí teselas una vez y no las compartí. Pero no lo hice más. No quería que mi nombre tuviera más papeletas.

Myla, Claine, Lina, Rose, Thania, Jace, Dominique y Jesse. Los cuatro últimos son menores de doce y por tanto no pueden pedir teselas todavía. Espero que a mi madre no se la ocurra traer más seres al mundo.

Odio cambiar pañales.

Un día me cansé de todo y huí. Llegué a una pequeña compañía de baile y le gusté al dueño así que me contrató.

Admito que utilicé métodos... Infalibles para que me contratara.

Cambié mi nombre pobre, Lina Wells por uno mucho más artístico, Salomé Noon y me olvidé de esos que solían ser mis familiares.

Un capitolino nos vio una vez actuando y nos recomendó a más sitios y pronto nuestra pequeña compañía se hizo famosa.

Hice de modelo para ropa interior y también trabajé en revistas para adultos y pronto hice como si mi vida anterior no existiera.

Solía inventarme una historia en la que yo era huérfana porque ejecutaron a mis padres rebeldes y una mujer me acogió y cuando murió me uní a la compañía.

Despierto sobresaltada y me calmo cuando Jamie me abraza.

-¿Una pesadilla con la ejecución de tus padres? -Me pregunta.

él no sabe nada sobre mis verdaderos orígenes y no pienso contárselo jamás.

-Tenemos que practicar algunas cosas para la entrevista... -Comienza a decir.

Yo le distraigo y pronto me está haciendo el amor.

No voy a perder el tiempo con preparaciones estúpidas.

A mitad del acto entran los preparadores y James les grita y llego al clímax debido a lo que me produce que nos hayan pillado.

Al terminar nuestras actividades placenteras, nos damos una ducha y permito que los preparadores entren.

Cuando venza, tendré todos estos lujos y más. Se me hace la boca agua.

* * *

Sarah Landers, 17 años - Distrito seis - cosechada.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? -Miro a mi estilista como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Tirah, mi mentora, está ayudando a Myko con algo. No sé con qué.

Sé que tal vez debería prestar más atención, porque podría beneficiarme lo que descubra, pero no lo he hecho.

En el orfanato he aprendido que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es agradable si te pillan.

-Son zapatos de tacón y vas a llevarlos. Te hacen juego con el vestido que he diseñado para ti.

-Pero son...

No eran altos. Eran lo siguiente.

Parecían cosas con las que alguien seguro se caería de manera espectacular y enseñaría sus intimidades. Porque sí. Estaba segura de que enseñaría mis bragas a todo Panem si llevaba esas... Cosas infernales.

-No te preocupes. No vas a caerte. Voy a enseñarte como caminar y tu escolta ayudará también. No te ofendas, pero pareces una paleta de pueblo.

-Soy una paleta de pueblo. -Recalco.

-Semántica. -Se encogió de hombros.

El escolta entró justo en ese momento,

-¿Estás lista? Bueno. Si no lo estás no pasa nada porque vamos a trabajar igual. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que enseñarte un montón de cosas en muy poco tiempo. -Suspiró. -Mi trabajo sí que es complicado.

Preferiría tener su trabajo antes de estar aquí haciendo el mono para ir a unos estúpidos juegos en los que puede que muera.

-Levántate.

Sin esperar a que me levantara, me cogió del brazo y me alzó sobre mis pies.

-Camina.

Lo intenté. Fue un desastre.

Si no hubiera sido por mi estilista, habría perdido los dientes delanteros al menos.

Me sentía más alta de lo normal.

Tras media hora de caminar de un lado al otro como un pato, comenzaron las indicaciones de como hablar, como sentarme, como sonreír... Que aburrimiento.

-¡No bosteces! Serás irrespetuosa... Si es que al menos no fueras fea... Bueno. El maquillaje ayudará.

-Lo siento. Pero muero de aburrimiento. -Pienso.

Por favor que estas... Clases acaben pronto.

Si no, estaba muy segura de que mataría a este escolta.

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito uno - voluntario.

* * *

No me arrepiento de haber salido voluntario por mi hermano. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora sería él quien estuviera aquí.

No era el mejor en la academia, pero tampoco era un desastre.

No sé por qué quien fue elegido para presentarse voluntario no lo hizo.

Tal vez se asustó y soy yo quien está aquí.

Voy sin zapatos, cosa que exaspera a casi todo el mundo excepto a Mallory y a mi mentor, pero dejé claro que no iba a ponerme zapatos si no era estrictamente necesario y en estos momentos no lo es.

Nunca fui bueno en oratoria así que mi escolta está decepcionado conmigo. Esta vez ni Mallory ha podido fungir de mediadora ya que estaba vistiéndose para las entrevistas.

Realmente Briliant nunca parece cómodo con nada de lo que hacemos. Sospecho que prefiere pasar el tiempo con Diamond haciendo esas... Cosas que les vi hacer en el tren.

-Bueno. Tu simplemente ensalza tus virtudes y las de la alianza. Habla de tu hermano menor, pero por lo que más quieras, no suenes patético o prometo que le echaré laxante a tu comida y te pasarás todos los juegos cagando. ¿Entendido?

Me río. Primero bajito, como si no estuviera seguro de hacerlo, pero al ver la cara colorada de Briliant, mis carcajadas aumentan de volumen y no puedo parar.

No es la cosa más inteligente por hacer, pero la visión de alguien teniendo ganas de hacer de vientre y corriendo para que no lo cojan unos mutos...

Mi mentor se había ido hacía un rato cuando una preparadora histérica le había llamado. Algo había pasado con el novio.

Cuando continúo retorciéndome de risa, creo que son nervios más que otra cosa, Christian aparece con la ropa algo desaliñada y el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre.

-Muy bonito. Yo aquí, soportando la ineptitud de este tributo, y tu en otro lugar disfrutando del placer de la carne.

Stark se echó a reír, cosa que cabreó sobre manera a Briliant.

-Además literalmente. -Dice.

-¡Ocúpate tu de éste! -Chilla desaforado.

Mi mentor se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Y por cierto. Diamond está ocupado con unos patrocinadores.

El escolta mugió como posiblemente una vaca molesta, y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Bien por él.

Falta poco para las entrevistas. ¿Estás listo? -Me preguntó.

-Creo que estoy nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Briliant le pone nervioso a todo el mundo. Aunque al menos es mejor que Andryusin.

Le miré en blanco.

-Nada. Haber. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con nuestro... "adorado" escolta?

-No sé. Dejé de prestar atención hace rato.

-Lo entiendo. Lo hice también cuando estuve en tu lugar. Se enfadó tanto que fue cómico.

En ese momento entraron mis preparadores.

-Vamos. Te pondremos guapo.

Me sujetaron por los brazos como un muñeco de trapo y me llevaron a mi habitación.

Stark se estaba riendo de mi desgracia.

Como el primer día, me desnudaron, me metieron en la bañera y me exfoliaron, frotaron, me quitaron hasta los pelos de la zona púbica y me enceraron.

No presté real atención a lo que estaban haciendo con mi cuerpo. Solo desconecté.

Me vistieron como a un soldado persa. O eso es lo que dijeron. No, perdón. Como a un rey persa todo enjoyado y vuelto a enjoyar.

Todo lo que llevaba puesto pesaba una barbaridad pero no emití ni un gemido de queja.

Si me querían de rey, me tendrían de rey.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito once - cosechado.

* * *

Me he tomado los consejos de mi escolta muy en serio.

Tan en serio que "por accidente", he derramado el café que había pedido y después he esparcido sal por la mesa.

Dicen que da mala suerte, y lo he hecho.

Escuchar sus gritos supersticiosos me ha hecho reír.

Han sido pequeñas bromas y a mi estilista, Gretchen, le ha causado mucha gracia.

Ella es muy simpática y alegre pero hay algo que me ha hecho querer teñirle el pelo de amarillo vómito.

Estoy muy indignado. Me han vestido de ángel. ¡A mí! ¿Yo? ¿Un ángel? Venga ya. Y las piedras se comen.

Sé que hemos hablado Dirk y yo que debo mostrarme pícaro y espontáneo pero con dulzura. Eso es una cosa rara y para mí incoherente pero voy a tratar de hacerlo. No prometo nada sin embargo.

No quiero salir con estas pintas de niño bueno. Pammy y Rowan se reirán de mí por la eternidad. Ya me los imagino en la plaza del distrito riendo como locos y señalando la pantalla.

Seguro que a mi madre le gustaría mi disfraz y que a las señoras mayores les causará ternura.

Yo no quiero causar ternura. La ternura es para los bebés y los cachorros.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿No podían ponerme unos cuernos y una cola?

Quiero cuernos y cola.

Bajamos cuando Dirk nos dice que ya es hora y en el hall, Veo variopintos atuendos y mi indignación se dispara cuando es Myko quien tiene los cuernos y la cola que yo quería.

-Te lo cambio. -Le digo.

Él se ríe y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro. No es gracioso. Las plumas de las alas son más que iridiscentes. Podría decirse que compito con el brillo del vigilante jefe.

-Logan el ángel brillante. -Myko se vuelve a desternillar a mi costa y le pego con su propio tenedor gigante en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! No puedes pegarme con mi propio tridente. Eso es poco ético, ángel.

-Te voy a dar yo ángel, demonio sin tenedor gigante. Voy a pincharte el trasero.

Las puyas a mi persona terminan un rato después cuando nos dirigen a todos por orden de distrito al plató.

Pido permiso, pero no me dejan quedarme la vara de Myko. Yo solo quería sujetarla un poco más. Se sentía bien en mis manos. Era lo correcto que yo fuera quien sujetara su palo.

Me gustaría hacer alguna travesura, pero no me conviene. Los patrocinadores y el presidente estarán mirando y... Aunque bien pensado, podría gustarles. Seguro que están aburridos de presenciar cada año más de lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos tras una cortina. Estoy entre Muffy y Kary, Korin... Como se llame la chica del doce.

Mi compañera de distrito no parece muy cómoda al lado del ancho tipo del 10 pero no soy un caballero así que no me ofrezco a cambiarle el sitio.

Un montón de luces se encienden y el presentador, más viejo que un árbol, da comienzo a las entrevistas.

Menos mal que son tres minutos por persona porque si no, me iba a dormir en esta mullida silla negra.

* * *

Yyyy aquí vienen las preguntas.

1\. ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2\. ¿Punto de vista menos favorito?

3\. ¿De qué hablarán vuestrs tributs en las entrevistas?

4\. ¿Si pudieses elegir ser un personaje de un libro, quién serías?

* * *

Yyyy esto es todo por hoy.

Hasta junio nada más. Tengo el PAU en breve y ufff. Estoy nerviosa como un flan.


	15. Capítulo 14 Entrevistas Distritos 1 a

Disclaimer: El universo y lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos a ls lectors. La trama es mía. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 14. Entrevistas. Distritos 1 a 6.

* * *

"Nos entrevistan para disfrutar de nuestras pateticidades aunque no lo parezcan, pretenden endulzar la realidad para mantener a las ovejas contentas."

* * *

El plató está listo y los técnicos están dando los últimos retoques y asegurándose de que todo está mejor que perfecto. Son los trigésimos juegos del hambre, y aunque no es un vasallaje, es importante también porque es la tercera década de este fantástico espectáculo.

Los vigilantes están llegando y se acomodan después de que lo ha hecho el presidente.

Los tributos están esperando tras un grueso telón acomodados en sillas blancas con diversos trajes para tratar de causar una buena impresión por si acaso en las entrevistas no gustan.

Los capitolinos tienden a aburrirse pronto y por eso, el presentador está para darle emoción y ánimo para las posibles entrevistas lacrimógenas.

A Magnus le daban grima. Y no digamos ya al diseñador de arenas. Él llevaba auriculares para ponérselos y escuchar algo más interesante que esos niños llorones.

Esperaba que el vencedor de esta cosecha fuera tan interesante como Diamond Smootie. Soñar era gratis. Decían.

La música comienza y Elder Spelman se coloca en el centro del escenario y saluda.

Su pelo es violeta y sus labios y ojos naranjas. Una combinación muy hortera si le preguntaban a la jefa de biogenética.

-¡Hola Panem! ¡Tengo el placer de presentar el trigésimo año de los juegos del hambre! ¡Hoy es el día de las entrevistas y estoy seguro de que los tributos están ansiosos por hablar conmigo!

La gente del público aplaude y lanza besos y flores.

-Hay tributos muy variados aunque muchos huérfanos. (Sonido de tristeza.) -Y para alegrar algo esto, añadiré que ¡tenemos dos! ¡Dos familiares de vencedores como tributos!

La gente se levanta y vitorea con entusiasmo.

-¿Queréis conocer aún más a nuestros 24 tributos?

Más gritos de entusiasmo.

-¡Pues démosle paso a Mallory Valdi!

* * *

Mallory Valdi del distrito 1 va vestida como una princesa con un cinturón de armas. Es una preciosa princesa guerrera.

Al verla, las chicas capitolinas quieren ser ella y los chicos desean tenerla. También hay alguna chica en ese grupo y las pancartas que enseñan lo demuestran.

Mallory, siempre amable acepta los cumplidos y sonrojada, se sienta en la silla que debe ocupar.

No se acomoda como cualquier princesa lo haría, si no que tiene una pose tensa. Como si estuviese lista para saltar.

-Bonito vestido de princesa. -El presentador dice tras darle dos besos.

-No estoy vestida de princesa. Lo parece, pero este vestido es de bailarina. -Explica ella. -Una bailarina guerrera. Mi estilista casi ha echado a mi mentor por lo mismo.

La gente se pregunta si está ofendida porque Elder se haya confundido o si no le importa.

-Sacaste muy buena nota en la prueba. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber lo que hiciste para ello.

-La verdad es que hice un poco de todo. -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿No puedes darnos una pequeña pista? ¿Algo chiquitito?

-Utilicé armas. -Sonríe pícara.

El presentador trata de sacarle más información, pero ella da evasivas. En vez de molestarse, los capitolinos parecen divertidos con sus respuestas.

-¿Nos hablarás de tu familia entonces?

-Mi familia son mis compañeros de baile. Me gusta lo que hago.

Spelman hace preguntas que ella contesta siempre sonriente.

A Magnus le gusta ella pero tantas sonrisas le causan algo de fastidio. La gente real no puede sonreír tanto. Qué tontería.

Cuando le hacen preguntas sobre la alianza, Mallory habla con cariño de todos ellos. Y cuando habla de los demás tributos, no suena hostil.

Al controlador del clima le parece agradable y enseguida le cae bien. No le resulta plástica como prácticamente todas las de ese distrito. Son como falsas barbies malvadas y le daba rabia que la gente fuera tan tonta como para creérselo.

Los tres minutos de Valdi acaban, saluda a los capitolinos, se despide del presentador y aprieta el brazo de Kidei con cariño.

Su compañero de distrito le dedica una sonrisa y va a sentarse.

* * *

Kidei Silibell del distrito 1 va vestido como un rey persa muy enjoyado. Su mentor, Christian Stark, ha tenido que convencerle durante varios minutos de que use zapatos. Los odia y está incómodo. A parte de las joyas que lleva que pesan como ladrillos, debe llevar zapatos. Eso es injusto. Toquetea los zafiros de sus mangas porque le recuerdan a Zaphir, su hermano.

Ve las pancartas que muestran su nombre pero no sonríe. Eso parece captar la atención de más chicas y algún chico que piensan que parece un chico misterioso.

Si los libros de caballeros son ciertos, piensa Adrien Blackspear, él desearía ser quien estuviera en la torre o dormido para que el caballero lo rescatara. O en este caso el rey. Ha leído libros donde el rey salva al prisionero y se enamoran...

Su madre dice que es un romántico y su padre prefiere hacer de cuenta que no existe. Pero a él no le importa. Él tiene sus libros y sus sueños.

Sigue atento la entrevista de Kidei quien está hablando de su hermano pequeño y de su madre. Le gusta el cariño con el que habla de ellos. Ojalá en su familia fueran así.

-A mi mejor amiga también le dije que no saldría cosechada a los catorce pero sí salió. Murió. Mi hermano salió cosechado a los catorce y tenía miedo de que muriera así que me presenté.

Adrien recuerda esa edición de hace tres años. Ganó Christian Stark. Le sonrió una vez. La chica a la que Kidei describe murió a causa del hacha de la tributo del siete.

Las palabras de Kidei hacen llorar un poco a Adrien. Le gustaría que los juegos no existieran y también le encantaría ser más valiente para hacer algo.

Ahora Elder le está preguntando a Silibell sobre armas y resulta que el arco es la que le gusta. También habla si no con cariño, con respeto sobre su alianza.

-No me gusta usar zapatos. Pero mi mentor dice que son necesarios. Mis pies necesitan aire.

-¡Enséñanos tus pies! ¡Seguro que son bonitos!

Adrien fulmina con la mirada a esa ofrecida pechugona que ha gritado.

-Mis pies ahora son tímidos. -Kidei sonríe y Jason Green, que estaba bebiendo agua, la escupe debido a la risa.

El tributo del distrito 1 se levanta y sin pensar, Adrien le lanza su broche plateado. Kidei lo atrapa y lo contempla en su mano.

No sabe bien que hacer con él y cuando finalmente se lo guarda en el bolsillo, Blackspear sonríe como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

Mileena camina altiva hacia la silla y solo le dedica una mirada corta al caballero.

Muchas personas se entristecen cuando Kidei ya no es visible. Esperan que haga un buen trabajo en la arena.

* * *

Mileena Penhryn del distrito 2 está vestida como una amazona. Parecía imponente e intimidante.

Muchos patrocinarán la alianza profesional pero a Mileena en especial debido a su atractivo hermano mayor y vencedor.

Pancartas con la foto de Neilan y la de Mileena se levantan entre vítores y aplausos.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y aunque quiere a su hermano, no le hace ninguna gracia que estén juntos en la misma pancarta. Claro que puede sacar ventaja de ello porque al ser su hermano vencedor y atractivo, tendrá más patrocinadores. Eso lo sabe y aunque no le resulta nada grato, sacará ventaja y provecho de donde pueda.

Es consciente a veces de que es inmadura pero en la academia la han enseñado a aprovechar cada situación.

Sonríe cordialmente al presentador y al público y aguanta estoica cada pregunta que le hacen sobre su hermano aunque ella lo que quiere decir es algo totalmente distinto. Quiere dejarles en claro que ella no es su hermano y que; si bien son parientes, hace tiempo que se han distanciado y que está allí para hablar de ella misma y no del movimiento que realizó Neilan al acabar con la chica del distrito 11.

Le apetece decir que su hermano es agua pasada y que ella es la protagonista pero se calla eso y permite que los capitolinos bailen a su ritmo.

Se pregunta cómo es que los juegos pueden separar tanto a las personas si se supone que te proporcionan honor, fama y gloria. En la academia les enseñan a matar y si bien no han matado personas, los muñecos de entrenamiento son tan reales que a algunos se les revuelve el estómago. También han practicado matar con perros y gatos para acostumbrarse a acabar con seres vivos. No es problema para ella.

Cuando al fin le hacen preguntas sobre su puntuación y sacan a relucir la de su compañero de distrito, aprieta los dientes durante un segundo y después contesta con falsa amabilidad y edulcorada alegría.

Lev Avercowney sabe que esa sonrisa no es real y ha visto la mirada fría y de desprecio que ha aparecido durante unos momentos en la cara de la chica.

Hay que tener sangre fría para ciertas cosas. Piensa. Y teme por Thomas e incluso por Rosanna. Ambos son de su distrito y le preocupa lo que los del 2 puedan hacer.

-Pronto verás a otra Penrhyn como vencedora, Elder. -Está diciendo Mileena. -Tengo diecisiete años, pero soy lo suficientemente capaz de vencer.

Los aplausos que le siguen a esa declaración son tan ensordecedores que casi tapan el sonido de la campana que indica la finalización de los tres minutos de su entrevista.

Si bien Neilan sonríe, también es cierto que lleva varias noches sin poder dormir desde que su hermana decidió presentarse voluntaria. Siente un gran peso sobre sus hombros porque no solo tiene que ayudarla a volver porque sea de su distrito, si no porque se trata de su hermana y sus padres no se lo perdonarían y él tampoco lo haría.

Podría decirse que si fuese posible iría él en su lugar, ¿pero eso sería cierto? Después de lo que vivió... No sabía realmente si sería capaz de jugar de nuevo. Ni siquiera por su hermana. La amaba, claro, pero los horrores de su arena aún lo perseguían por las noches.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth del distrito 2 le dedica una inclinación de cabeza a su compañera cuando se cruzan.

Va vestido con un uniforme de agente de la paz con varias medallas bordadas.

Las armas asustan a muchos pero el presidente no está preocupado pues sabe que son de atrezzo.

Cuando varias chicas levantan carteles con corazones y su nombre, sonríe cauteloso pues no sabe si eso es lo que debe hacer.

Ellas gritan y le lanzan algo que atrapa por acto reflejo.

Es un minúsculo tanga dorado.

Se sienta aún con la prenda en las manos y su tiempo comienza.

-¿Bueno Connor, qué te ha parecido este recibimiento?

-Un poco confuso la verdad. No entiendo por qué me han lanzado esto. ¿Se supone que tengo que usarlo? Es demasiado pequeño para mí...

Varios suspiros de ternura se escuchan y algunas chicas que llevaban carteles con otros nombres, se apresuran a pedir rotuladores para cambiar sus pancartas.

La entrevista prosigue y Edgeworth les habla de la apuesta y menciona a su familia.

-¿Qué opinas de =tu alianza?

-Somos un gran equipo. Admito que tuvimos nuestras diferencias al principio, pero las hemos resuelto.

-¿Y qué te parecen los demás tributos?

-No me he formado opinión de muchos, la verdad. Van a morir así que no comprendo por qué tantas sonrisas y trajes coloridos.

-No des detalles, que nosotros no los hemos visto.

-Lo siento, pero pediste mi opinión. Y no es por ser arrogante ni nada, soy realista. Hay algunos con posibilidades, pero los profesionales estamos mejor entrenados.

El tiempo del joven termina y se levanta aún con la prenda femenina en las manos.

No mira a Dinah que ya se ha sentado en la silla principal.

* * *

A Dinah del distrito 3 no le gusta mucho su traje. Le recuerda demasiado a las pelucas luminosas de su madre.

Trata de alejarse del gigantón del distrito 2 porque si es sincera consigo misma, le da miedo. Mucho.

El presentador no pierde tiempo en hacerle preguntas y la chica mira hacia adelante el apoyo de algunos capitolinos. Al parecer no es muy popular.

Elder quiere saber por qué está sola sin alianza y Dinah se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé. Simplemente prefiero la soledad. ¿Para qué hacer aliados si va a morir todo el mundo menos uno?

Spelman trata de ser optimista pero ella no se lo pone fácil.

No es grosera ni insolente sin embargo; Sabe de sobra que a los capitolinos no le gustan los insolentes. Les producen ira y son matados pronto. Como a un animal rabioso.

La madre de Dinah mira la entrevista desde su horrible casa en el distrito 3. Iban a quitarle todo su dinero, pero debido a un vacío legal pudo conservar parte de él.

A veces, en la mayoría de ocasiones se arrepiente de haberse acostado con ese maldito tipo. Solo fue un calentón que le costó su carrera y posición. Desapareció junto con dos de sus hijos. Escuchó que los introdujeron en otro distrito. No le importa en cual. A Dinah nunca le ha dicho tal cosa. ¿Para qué? No tiene importancia.

Se pregunta por qué no pudieron llevarse a la niña también. Ella sola podría haber recuperado el lugar que le corresponde. Pero no. Tuvo que cuidar de una maldita mocosa.

La tiene cariño, claro, pero ¿qué importa el cariño a riesgo de ser pobre?

Apenas atiende la entrevista de su hija. No dice nada interesante.

El gong suena y Dinah se levanta aliviada. Solo quiere que esta pesadilla pase pronto.

* * *

Zachary Bayer parece que lleva solo una especie de bata de laboratorio con varias herramientas de atrezzo colgadas en un cinturón. Tiene una serie de alambres y tuercas entre las manos y mientras se acerca a la silla de la que su compañera acaba de levantarse, parece como si estuviera inventando algo o bien utiliza el artefacto aquel para evitar ponerse nervioso al concentrarse en otra cosa.

Ambas razones serían correctas. Se le ocurrió a Jason y a uno de los preparadores de Zachary antes de bajar al hall.

Parece surtir efecto porque el chico del distrito 3 se tropieza con sus propios pies pero no cae.

Algunos carteles con su nombre se alzan pero él apenas los nota. Sonríe, claro, pero no mira mucho al público. Sabe que si lo hace se pondrá tan nervioso que vomitará y tartamudeará como un juego que pasa varias veces la misma diapositiva.

Al menos Alix lo describió así una vez cuando una chica le habló.

Ella dijo que era adorable y Zachary tiró lo que tenía en la mano. Ese invento explotó y el humo negruzco que cubrió la falda de la chica... A ella dejó de parecerle adorable el chico tímido y si no fuera porque debía irse, le habría hecho comer ese aparato arruinado.

Esa misma chica está al lado de Matthew y Alix en la plaza de su distrito y recuerda ese día mientras Bayer trata de hablar de su alianza.

-Eh... Eh... Karen... Sí, Karen... Buena... Es chica una buena guapa y... Y...

La cara del joven parece volverse gris al percatarse de lo que ha dicho sobre su aliada.

-Y... Selim es guapo también... No gusta me él... Solo... Eh... Eh...

Cierra la boca. Parecía estar empeorando las cosas o enredándolas como aquellos alambres que tenía entre los dedos.

Cuando Elder le pregunta sobre el artilugio, el chico explica tratando de no tropezar con las palabras que como no quería imaginar al público desnudo, no porque pensara que eran feos, si no por los nervios, a su mentor, que era el de Dinah pero le había ayudado con la entrevista porque Jason era agradable y no comprendía a las chicas...

Se puso a divagar sobre lo preciosas que eran y que comprendía que Jason Green se pusiera nervioso con ellas incluso si era gay porque Jason lo era y él estaba contento de que lo fuera...

Dejó aquel hilo de palabras porque se estaba enredando él solo...

Explicó la idea del artilugio y decidió responder preguntas concisas.

Pero parecía que al presentador le gustaba escucharle tropezar con las palabras porque le hizo hablar de su familia y de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta del Capitolio?

-¡El tocino! -Gritó. -Es la maravilla hecha comida. Mi lengua canta odas al sabor y la otra noche soñé con un muto de tocino y le vencí comiéndomelo.

No había tropezado con las palabras y cuando se percató del entusiasmo con el que había hablado del tocino, agradeció que su tiempo acabara.

Se levantó, saludó, y salió corriendo casi tropezando con Gramerye.

Ella le sonrió y le esquivó.

Cuando Bayer cayó al suelo tras cruzársele los pies, estaba a salvo tras la cortina donde los capitolinos no podían verlo.

* * *

La gente se levanta para aplaudir a Tina Gramerye. Ella sonríe y saluda como ha ensayado con su padre.

La política y los formalismos no le gustan, pero cuando salga vencedora tendrá que hacerlo si quiere ser querida. Y ella desea serlo. Un vencedor no querido es un vencedor sin importancia.

Le divierte ver al chico del distrito 3 tratando de correr sin tropezar. Es demasiado larguirucho y sus miembros son demasiado grandes para que pueda manejarse con propiedad.

Niega con la cabeza y se sienta en la silla.

Su cola de sirena se pliega bajo ella y al menos está cómoda.

No la han dejado tener un tridente de atrezzo. Su padre dice que mueve mucho las manos al hablar y que sería un peligro para el pobre presentador. No fuera a sacarle un ojo.

No discute porque sabe que es cierto.

-¡La hija de un vencedor! ¿No es esto maravilloso? ¡Al fin tenemos a otra Gramerye en los juegos.

-Yo tenía ganas de venir también pero tuve que esperar el momento adecuado.

Hidara solloza en su casa. Cree que nunca habría sido el momento adecuado para su hija. Ella es demasiado ingenua e inocente. No va a perdonar a Zack por esto si Tina no vuelve.

Sigue atenta la entrevista de su pequeña sonriendo ante su espontaneidad y su risa fácil.

Al ser la esposa de un vencedor no ha tenido que ir a la plaza al ver los juegos así que se permite dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-Connie es muy dulce. Bueno. Es letal, claro, y no dudo que hará lo que sea necesario, pero no es un mal tipo. Mall es cariñosa y la mediadora cuando surgen algunas... Diferencias en cuanto a opiniones. Mileena es impetuosa y realmente es mortal con los cuchillos según he visto en las simulaciones. Y Kidei es serio y reservado pero no hace mal tercio ni nada. Le gusta el silencio al parecer y es un arquero excelente.

A Tina le habría encantado decir más cosas, pero sabe que hay asuntos que no deben tocarse en público.

Saluda a su madre, a su tío y a sus compañeros en la academia.

Magno respira tembloroso, Hidara llora y los gemelos que beben los vientos por ella se ruborizan.

El gong suena y Tina vuelve a su sitio. Cuando pasa al lado de Dylan le dedica una sonrisa que él devuelve aunque en menor intensidad.

* * *

Dylan Marlow no está nada contento de salir en televisión. Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Los capitolinos solo buscan diversión y parecen disfrutar con el malestar y los nervios de los tributos.

Hace varios días que está encerrado y sin poder salir y se siente atrapado. Añora el mar, el barco y la tripulación. Incluso no le importaría tener que despertar a su hermano a diario para que le ayude con las tareas.

Se siente desganado mientras camina hacia la silla del entrevistado solo vestido con una especie de taparrabos con cola de tritón.

No le importa enseñar su cuerpo. Es un aliciente para él.

Ve como hombres y mujeres babean por él. Incluso aquellos que no tienen pancartas con su nombre.

Tiene suerte de que no le hayan lanzado un tanga como al tipo del 2. No le gustaría tocar la ropa interior de una capitolina. Sería asqueroso.

Contesta encantador y sonriente a todas las preguntas e incluso se ríe en las partes en las que tiene que hacerlo.

Nunca le ha faltado carisma y la explota ante la gente que tanto desprecia.

Está seguro de que su familia está en el barco así que no le preocupa que le estén viendo. Y si lo vieran, sabría que cada uno hace lo que debe para sobrevivir igual que en el mar.

-¿Y por qué no te has unido a la alianza profesional?

Quiere decir tantas cosas despectivas que podría salirle una úlcera por callarse.

-Parece ser que me gusta la emoción y la aventura. Como ya he dicho antes, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar y ¿qué es la vida sin una aventura? Además. Tengo otra alianza. -Digo.

-¿Cuál? -Elder parece vibrar en su asiento.

El final llega y los capitolinos se quejan. No quieren perderse ese cuerpo escultural. Y quieren saber sobre la alianza.

Pero Marlow se marcha y se despide sonriendo.

Han decidido que sea Eliseos quien dé la noticia que al parecer aún no ha llegado a oídos capitolinos.

* * *

Salomé Noon comparte una mirada cómplice con Dylan y le sonríe. Al parecer nadie sabe que son aliados. Eliseos será quien rebele eso. Cuando Marlow le guiña un ojo, sale de detrás del telón y se sienta altiva en la silla de las entrevistas. Es hermosa y lo sabe. Lleva un top de tirantes azul que le deja al descubierto el vientre, una falda vaquera que le llega algo más abajo de los muslos y unas sandalias de tacón con algunos diamantes luminiscentes que combinan con los que tiene en el cabello, el top y la falda.

Algunos capitolinos se sorprenden al verla. No parece una chica del distrito 5. No es huesuda a causa de la desnutrición y se nota que tiene la piel, las uñas, el pelo y los dientes bien cuidados.

Su novio, James Herondale, la mira embelesado y temeroso de que salga herida o peor en los juegos. Tiene sospechas a causa del por qué Salomé salió cosechada, pero las posibilidades le producen tanta angustia que decide descartarlas.

La entrevista va bien. Elder le pregunta cosas que ella estaba más que lista para responder e incluso apenas se inmuta cuando el presentador afirma que fuentes externas le dicen que en (ciertas) revistas, aparece sin ropa.

Noon no lo niega e incluso se levanta y hace un par de poses sugerentes logrando que más de uno babee.

Al escolta del distrito 5 no le hace ninguna gracia aquello pero no muestra nada más que una sonrisa exteriormente.

Preguntan sobre su alianza y ella afirma que son buena gente aunque la realidad es que no le importa en absoluto. Solo necesita a alguien que pelee y haga lo difícil por ella. Eliseos parece que lo hará.

Comienza a relajarse cuando lo que trataba de ocultar a toda costa sale a la luz sin que pueda hacer nada.

-¿Y por qué elegiste como nombre Salomé Noon? Hemos investigado, y descubrimos que te llamas Lina Wells y tienes una gran familia.

En una pantalla aparecen los padres y hermanos de la chica. Ella ve como parece haber crecido la prole y retiene la mueca de asco que quiere hacer.

Tiene ganas de maldecir al Capitolio y a todos sus habitantes pero improvisa como puede para no quedar tan mal.

-Bueno. Una debe ganarse el sustento de cualquier manera que pueda y no todos somos altruistas. Hice lo que me vino mejor y cambié mi nombre porque me parecía más artístico.

-Y engatusaste a mi hijo. -Escupe una capitolina desde su gran casa. -Pequeña...

James se siente traicionado y humillado. Creyó a esa chica de distrito. La amó y la llenó de lujos. ¿Y qué hizo ella? Mentirle. Su madre tenía razón. Piensa. Salomé es una oportunista.

Herondale tiene la sensación de que todo el mundo le juzga con la mirada y no presta atención hasta que esa chica que creyó conocer se levanta y vuelve a su asiento y Vicent ocupa su lugar.

* * *

A Vicent Stuard le gusta su traje. Le recuerda a su distrito cuando leía libros de fantasía y aventuras. Siempre había querido vivir en esos mundos maravillosos y vivir aventuras.

Ahora estaba a un día de vivir la mayor de todas pero no quería. En los juegos del hambre solo uno sobrevivía y al ver a Lightnin, era obvio que su paso por los juegos no había sido un camino de rosas y que ser vencedor no era siempre sinónimo de maravillosa felicidad.

Estaba vestido como un caballero victoriano y a menudo, desde que le habían ayudado a ponerse el traje, imaginaba un montón de situaciones en las que era el héroe y salvaba a Sireen. Si es que ella era de verdad Sireen y no producto de su imaginación.

Imaginaba que iba con Raffia, Logan y Myko y liberaban a Panem de la tiranía.

Pero él lo sabía mejor. Era un miedoso excepto en su imaginación y si no había salido huyendo, era porque podrían castigarle brutalmente si lo hacía.

Respondió a las preguntas del presentador y se ruborizó cuando algunas personas le gritaron que era adorable.

Una mujer con un gran busto le dijo que lo acunaría en sus brazos si quería y Vicent se imaginó durante un segundo que moría asfixiado por esos enormes senos y se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

A la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa pero si se le acercaba con su delantera, se escondería detrás de Myko. Él tiene un gran tridente así que podría apartar los senos probablemente asesinos. Esperaba no soñar con mutos tetudos.

Casi se perdió la petición de Spelman de contarle algo sobre la alianza.

-Hacemos un buen equipo. Raffia y yo somos más tranquilos. Logan y Myko más traviesos. Nos complementamos.

El gong suena y Stuard vuelve a su sitio.

La compañera de Myko parece demasiado alta con esos zapatos y espera que no se caiga. Habría sido divertido si Salomé se hubiese caído, pero uno casi nunca obtiene lo que merece.

Una avox se enjuga las lágrimas cuando nadie la mira.

* * *

Sarah Landers del distrito 6 sigue teniendo la sensación de que va a caerse y que va a enseñar las bragas a todo Panem. Se siente alta y el camino hasta la silla le parece eterno.

Le dedica una sonrisa al chico del distrito 5 y no puede evitar suspirar cuando se sienta.

-Me encanta tu vestido. Es sencillo y de colores que parecen girar como las aspas de un helicóptero. Es un interesante efecto visual.

-Mi estilista es una gran diseñadora. -Está de acuerdo. -Aunque estos tacones... Son hermosos, no voy a negar eso, pero son tan altos que temo darme contra una lámpara o algo así.

La gente ríe y el escolta suspira aliviado. Al menos hay gente que la apoya aunque sea fea. Eso es bueno.

-Me gusta vivir en el orfanato. Es un lugar en el que he hecho amigas. Nos apoyamos mutuamente y aunque lo ideal sería querer una familia, yo no sueño con una, la verdad.

-¿Pero por qué no? -Elder pregunta perplejo.

-Pues porque si mi familia me dejó allí... -Se encoge de hombros.

El presentador decide cambiar de tema porque a los capitolinos parece no gustarles por donde se encamina la entrevista y pregunta sobre su alianza con la niña del distrito 9.

-Roxanne es muy inteligente y tiene buenas cualidades. Creo que podremos hacerlo bien.

-¿Qué hay con tu nota en las sesiones privadas?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Una nota no siempre muestra las capacidades de alguien.

-¿Y te gusta el Capitolio? -Spelman pregunta.

-No he visto mucho, pero sí. Me gusta. Es muy interesante y diferente del distrito 6.

Lo que no dice es que son unos derrochadores y que con las joyas que el chico del distrito 1 lleva, podrían mejorar la calidad de vida de los distritos.

El gong suena y Sarah se marcha despidiéndose y saludando. Ve a Mykolas bromeando con sus aliados pero no dice nada.

La pregunta del Capitolio la ha puesto de mal humor.

* * *

Hay varias cosas que Myko piensa al ver las entrevistas de los demás. Algunas le han parecido interesantes, pero en otras ha tenido que taparse la boca para ocultar los bostezos.

Logan no ha sido tan agradable y muestra totalmente su aburrimiento ante la entrevista de Sarah.

-Eres malo. -Le recrimina Raffia.

-Tú también. Al menos en tu mente, no lo niegues. Lo que pasa es que yo lo muestro porque no me importa y tu prefieres esconderlo. Pero te has aburrido en ciertas entrevistas al igual que yo.

-Como la de Vicent. -Bromea Mykolas. -Ha sido tan tostón que casi me duermo sentado y todo.

El nombrado se ruboriza y luego se levanta a darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Seguro que en la tuya estaré roncando.

Es divertido como frunce el ceño. Parece un cachorro cabreado. Picaso piensa.

Logan le lanza un trozo de algo a la cara.

-Es tu turno de salir, idiota.

Myko se percata de que Sarah está sentada a su lado y que el escolta le apremia para salir.

Él lo hace sonriendo como si nada.

-Llegas tarde. Mira cuanta gente estaba esperándote. -Elder dice en tono quejumbroso.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar. -Myko guiña un ojo y les sonríe a las personas que tienen carteles y sábanas con su nombre y foto.

-¿El traje de diablo tiene que ver con tu actitud? -El presentador quiere saber.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que sí, puede que no.

Picaso se muestra encantador y agradable. Algunas palabras bien colocadas en los momentos adecuados y tendría a algunos tontos capitolinos comiendo de su mano.

Habla sobre su familia muerta brevemente y también sobre su tutor y los hijos de éste.

Se traga los comentarios despectivos hacia la mujer de Alas y finge tristeza cuando cuenta que a ella no le cae bien.

Algunos hombres y mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero bueno. Tengo esto que me hicieron los niños a los que quiero como hermanos.

-Encantador. -Spelman suspira.

Luego pasan a hablar de la alianza.

-Sé que no es sano, pero nos llevamos muy bien. Más como amigos que como aliados.

Otra mentirita blanca. ¿O tal vez no?

-Ya veréis a Logan. Está... -Sonríe travieso y cuando la campana suena se va riendo apenas notando a la chica del 7.

Ve a Lynch fingiendo dormir y a Raffia prácticamente tumbado en su silla.

-Cabrones. -Se queja.

Ellos se ríen de él.

* * *

-Tomaremos un descanso de diez minutos y volveremos con Collie Rush. Seguro que es una chica interesante.

La gente aplaude y se levantan para ir al servicio o a comer o beber algo.

* * *

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que las entrevistas os hayan gustado.

Ahora van las preguntas:

1\. ¿Entrevista favorita?

2\. ¿Tributo que menos ha gustado?

3\. ¿Qué traje os ha parecido mejor?

Y bueno. Nos leemos en la segunda parte de entrevistas.


	16. Capítulo 15 Entrevistas parte 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de ls lectors. La historia es mía. No obtengo beneficio lucrativo alguno al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 15. Entrevistas. Distritos 7 a 12.

* * *

El tiempo de descanso termina y el público vuelve a sus lugares.

Magnus se sienta en su sitio con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y la ropa algo desaliñada. Hay compañeros que lo notan, pero ninguno dice nada.

No lo miran, no demasiado obviamente al menos, y tratan de centrarse en las entrevistas.

Las luces se encienden y los capitolinos aplauden a Elder Spelman.

Él charla y bromea con el público y unos minutos después presenta a la chica del distrito 7.

* * *

Collie Rush está vestida como una ninfa del bosque. Debido a su porte y a su expresión, algunos piensan que el traje no le hace justicia puesto que las ninfas son delicadas y Collie parece una guerrera.

A los vigilantes no les sorprendió que supiera sobre hierbas y algo de supervivencia y rastreo, pues supusieron que al vivir en un distrito boscoso era lo que cualquier persona algo inteligente trataría de aprender.

Collie y Myko no se dedican más que una leve inclinación de la cabeza y cuando la chica se sienta, algunas personas entre el público se levantan y aplauden.

Ella es una de las favoritas puesto que no es una chica desnutrida con más brazos que torso y los capitolinos piensan que puede dar pelea.

Rush habla sobre lo que hace en su distrito, sobre su madre y también menciona a sus amigos.

-Pero Finlay es realmente quien a parte de mi madre me importa mucho.

Hay personas sentadas al borde de sus asientos y Tirah Grey se pregunta por qué la gente se interesaría por algo así.

-¿Y quién es Finlay? -Elder pregunta muy emocionado.

-El amor de mi vida. -Responde ella.

Habla entonces de como se conocieron y cómo tras haber sido amigos se hicieron novios.

Omite en gran medida la historia de la pelota, la ventana rota y la excursión no autorizada a casa del alcalde.

Sospecha que si cuenta aquello algunas personas la vigilarían con lupa y tal vez sea verdad.

No menciona que tuvo otro nombre y que lo cambió debido a cosas que pasaron. Spelman no pregunta y ella no lo saca a colación. Supuso que el Capitolio no lo sabía. Los contactos de su madre habían sido minuciosos.

-"Haz lo que sea para volver." -La frase que Finlay le dijo y variaciones de ella se repiten en su "cabeza como un mantra.

El público capitolino parece encantado con la historia de amor y aunque no conseguirá la misma emoción que cuando Stark y Avercowney salen en algún tipo de publicidad para Panem, se siente satisfecha de su pequeño logro.

El presentador pregunta sobre su peculiar alianza.

-Las tres tenemos fuerte carácter pero confío en que en la arena lo haremos bien juntas.

Realmente Collie no cree eso pero se lo calla.

Vuelve a su posición tras la cortina cuando su tiempo termina y al cruzarse con Coddy le aprieta el brazo en señal de apoyo, cariño y confort.

* * *

La estilista de Coddy McClure ha optado por diseñarle un traje que no fuese el típico de árbol. Quedaría horroroso en él y ni pensar en ponerle el típico traje de leñador. Eso sería estúpido.

Había estado llorando los días anteriores cuando nadie podía verla a causa de que alguien tan bueno e inocente tuviera que ir a los juegos.

En ese momento, al ver a Coddy sentarse con su traje de guerrero dríade, hacía que su corazón se llenara de calidez. Él era como un pequeño al que había que proteger pero...

-Y cuando vine aquí vimos ovejas por la ventana. Parecen esponjosas. Tommy dice que lo son. Él no habla mucho, ¿sabe? Pero me deja hablar todo lo que yo quiero y me cuenta historias de su caballo Silver y de otros animales.

Algunos miran con desdén al chico. Verdaderos desalmados a los que les parece patético pero son más quienes caen bajo el encanto y la ingenuidad del chico.

-Me gustan las historias. He escuchado muchas pero cuando vine aquí me gustaron mucho los colores y la gente que viste tan bonito.

Kevin Day tiene los puños cerrados bajo sus axilas. Está seguro de que sus uñas han hecho surcos en sus palmas y que éstas están sangrando.

Trató muchas veces de decirle la verdad a Coddy sobre la arena, pero no podía. Pero ese día...

-Señor Day. Yo sé que la arena no es lo que me ha dicho que es. Sé que la gente muere. Pero le agradezco su historia. Eso me ayudará a dormir cuando sea de noche. Soy lento, lo sé, pero no soy tan tonto y lo que ocurre es que yo elijo serlo a veces. Mi padre no me quería debido a mi problema mental, lo sé. Pero prefiero pensar en Peter como en mi papá de verdad. Al igual que prefiero pensar en la arena como en el lugar que me ha contado usted.

Kevin había salido de la habitación en ese momento y se había ido a llorar.

-Shawn es mi hermano pequeño y él me cuida mucho. ¡Hola Shawn! Me dio un regalo y Lily me ha dejado traerlo. -Mostró el águila de caoba. -Él la hizo para mí y cuando le echo de menos pongo el águila cerca de mi corazón como hace la abuela Tris con las fotos del abuelo.

Le preguntan sobre lo que hizo en su sesión privada y él contesta:

-Lo que Tommy dijo. Él es mi amigo. Pero creo que eso ya lo he dicho antes. -Sonrió un tanto ruborizado.

-¿Y qué te dijo que hicieras?

Coddy negó con la cabeza.

-Es un secreto y los secretos no se cuentan.

El tiempo de la entrevista llega a su fin y Coddy saluda a todos los que levantan camisetas, carteles, cartulinas y otras cosas con su nombre o su fotografía.

* * *

Anica no quiere estar ahí. No quiere estar en ningún lado y punto. Ese día se ha levantado desganada y se ha negado a tomar una píldora que su mentor le ha ofrecido. Ni siquiera Eliseos logra animarla.

Ha soñado con el accidente de sus padres y maldice el distrito 8 donde vive y también a todos los habitantes de Panem.

La verdad es que en ese momento no la importa si se muere.

Su traje es horroroso y solo quiere quitárselo.

Es más. Lo hace. ¿Qué importa? Si lo más seguro sea que muera pronto.

La gente chilla debido a la sorpresa y el vestido de flores exageradamente grandes cae hacia abajo donde algunas capitolinas se pelean por él puesto que es la prenda de una tributo.

Lleva adornos en el pelo que también se quita.

Se deja puesto el sujetador de encaje rosa y las bragas conjuntadas del mismo color.

Los tacones también los deja puestos y ve algunas personas removiéndose incómodas en sus asientos.

El diseñador de arenas se frota la erección que ha aflorado y se maldice por ello.

Ying-Lang no tiene mucho que decir y eso lo muestra en sus respuestas escuetas.

-¿Y por qué te has quitado el vestido?

-Es horrible. Una chica del distrito textil como soy yo, sabe esas cosas. Así que prefiero ir en ropa interior.

-¿Y no te incomoda?

-Para nada. En ediciones anteriores he visto a gente desnuda. Yo al menos tengo tapadas las partes más íntimas de mi anatomía.

Habla un poco de Salomé, apenas nada porque no la conoce, y de Eliseos con el que sí ha pasado tiempo.

Cuando entra tras el telón, nadie dice nada. Ni siquiera cuando Eliseos y ella se marchan a otro lado tras la puerta que da a los baños.

Sarah no sabe si van a hablar, si el chico del 9 va a regañarla por su actuación... Lo que sea, ella no va a interferir. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Raffia Da'vito del distrito 8 está vestido como Robin Hood. Según le han dicho se trata de alguien que robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres y le gusta.

Su padre lo está viendo desde la plaza y contiene el llanto.

Su hijo está allí tan sereno... Si pudiera se presentaría voluntario por él.

Le escucha hablar con cierto cariño sobre sus aliados y se niega a dar estrategias sobre lo que harán.

Raffia después se dedica a hablar del negocio de su padre y éste ve como algunos capitolinos miran con interés a su hijo.

Él no quiere más clientes. Desea que su pequeño vuelva. Lo adoptó, pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera menos por no ser biológico.

Al ver a otros niños desea que sean Raffia pero no lo es.

Maldice al presidente mientras ve a su hijo hablar en la televisión con ese traje tan genial. Pero a pesar de todo no puede sonreír.

Cuando alguien le da un pañuelo, se da cuenta de que está llorando y cuando el gong suena y Raffia se aleja, el padre quiere darle a la pantalla con ambas manos y suplicarle que vuelva y que se lo devuelvan.

-Eres tan sentimental... -Se queja Myko cuando ve a Raffia entrar tras el telón.

-Y tú lo contrario. -Vicent lo reprende. -Está sensible en este momento. Déjalo ser.

Picaso obedece aunque se aburre mortalmente con la entrevista de la pequeña del 9. ¿A quién le importa su gato y las cosas que hace?

-No pongas esa cara de haber chupado un limón. -Logan se sienta en las rodillas de Myko. -Pronto saldré yo a escena y te haré reír.

Le coge de ambas mejillas y con las payasadas de esos dos Raffia sonríe por fin.

No por primera vez desea que estuvieran en otro lugar y no a punto de entrar en la arena de los juegos del hambre.

* * *

Roxanne Periwincle trata de recordar todos los consejos que su mentora le ha dado a pesar de que está nerviosa.

Raffia le dedica una sonrisa y ella le sonríe de vuelta. Es educada.

Se sienta y todas las luces la desconciertan durante un rato. En su distrito no están acostumbrados a tanta luminosidad y si no fuera porque el presentador Spelman está hablando, se quedaría absorta mirando los colores de las luces.

Roxanne habla de su familia, su amiga y su gato. Le cuenta alguna anécdota y cómo le gustaba molestar a su hermano Marti.

-En realidad me gusta molestar a todos pero los quiero mucho.

Parpadea para contener las lágrimas y alisa su vestido azul para que no se note que le tiemblan las manos y no precisamente de nervios.

Ella sabe que es demasiado pequeña y que los de doce años no han vencido. Ella lo sabe y tiene miedo porque no quiere morir. Es terca y cabezota, pero las demás personas son más grandes que ella y Sarah, a pesar de que la tiene cariño, no es muy capaz. Ambas lo saben.

Al ver al enorme profesional del distrito 2 le tiemblan las piernas.

Espera que haya árboles en la arena. Son un buen escondite.

El capitolio tiene algunas pancartas con su nombre pero no son demasiadas. Roxanne supone que no es muy popular a parte de por su edad, por el distrito del que viene.

Le cuenta al presentador lo que le gusta del Capitolio y habla con entusiasmo sobre los trajes que ha visto y las preciosas pelucas.

Quiere dejar una buena impresión por si acaso. Eso le ha aconsejado su mentora.

La verdad es que desearía volver a casa con su familia y evitar esa ropa colorida.

El tiempo acaba y Roxanne deja pasar a su compañero de distrito.

* * *

¡Ahora démosle paso a Eliseos Merrych!

Los animales, como no, aplauden. Ese es el comportamiento normal de las ovejas con piel humana. Piensa el chico del distrito 9.

Se ha negado rotundamente a vestir como un animal por muy rey de a saber que lugar sea y por suerte lleva puesto un peto que parece estar hecho de hojas muy finas. El traje se transparenta y por suerte le dejaron ponerse ropa interior.

Su estilista ha tratado de que se quite el colgante porque no pegaba nada con el traje pero no le ha convencido. El símbolo de sus dioses va siempre con él a todas partes.

Elder le habla y él atiende y contesta aunque lo que de verdad quiere hacer es espetarle que no habla con animales. Solo los perros merecen la pena al ser sagrados.

-Bueno. A veces rezo. Porque me gustan las historias antiguas y me meto en los personajes. -Está diciendo.

Se odia por mentir y en cuanto pueda hará una ofrenda a los dioses. Supone que proteger a la diosa renacida será compensación suficiente.

Su familia lo mira con lástima desde la plaza del distrito. Ellos saben el sacrificio que debe hacer para que los paganos le dejen tranquilo y lo entienden.

-Pero mi alianza no solo se compone por Anica y Salomé. Dylan Marlow también está en ella.

El silencio cubre el enorme plató y Eliseos quiere reír. Le encanta guiar a las ovejas.

El presentador hace muchas más preguntas y Merrych responde fingiendo que el tipo le agrada cuando es mentira.

Cuando la campana suena, Eliseos se despide mirando una vez más esas horrendas banderas con él disfrazado de animal y se aleja ignorando a la burra del distrito 10.

Cuando está fuera de la vista se arrodilla y reza.

El chico del distrito 7 le imita seguramente pensando que es divertido pero no le interrumpe con preguntas ni risitas. Lo agradece.

* * *

Rosana Halloway lleva puesto un vestido rosa con volantes. Su estilista ha expresado su postura non grata hacia ella pero ¿a quién le importa? Si hubiera sido por ella, habría salido desnuda a la entrevista. Seguro que habría captado más atención.

Debido a su cuerpo robusto y musculoso, el vestido crea la sensación de falsa dulzura.

Rosana quiere rasgarlo pero se contiene. Debe hacerlo. Si lo que Doreen dijo era cierto, iba a estar en problemas.

Eliseos la mira al pasar como si fuese un agente de la paz desbocado o o una vaca lunática. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

Se sienta en la estúpida silla mirando a las estúpidas cámaras a las que desea escupir.

Su mentora se frota la frente y mira al techo como pidiendo algo a los dioses en los que Merrych cree.

Los carteles y demás implementos con el nombre y la foto de Halloway no son escasos. La chica sonríe orgullosa de sí misma y con una tranquilidad que sorprende a muchos, responde a las preguntas de Spelman.

No comenta sus sospechas con respecto al chico del 7 cuando el presentador pregunta qué opina de los demás tributos. Ha visto como el Capitolio adora al tipo y ponerle a caldo solo provocará que sus pocos patrocinadores mengüen.

-Los entrenamientos me han enseñado mucho. Claro que yo en el distrito arreaba a los caballos y ordeñaba a las vacas, e incluso a veces esquilaba ovejas, pero eso no me servirá de mucho a no ser que en la arena haya una granja. Pero el matar animales, que lo he hecho alguna vez, en el distrito 10 es mejor saber de todo, eso sí que me ayuda.

El presentador hace una pregunta y Rosana tiene que pedirle que la repita. Odia mostrar su debilidad. No escucha bien y esos profesionales malditos pueden utilizar la información en su beneficio. Ella lo haría en su lugar.

-Estaba algo distraída. -Dice.

Si no descubren lo de su sordera parcial todo estará bien.

-Me preguntaba quién es la chica por la que te presentaste voluntaria.

-Una amiga que me gusta. -Contesta.

¿Para qué va a andarse con rodeos o misterios?

-¿Y ella comparte el sentimiento?

El Capitolio parece emocionado por saber.

-No lo sé. -Se encoge de hombros y el gong suena aliviando su malestar. No quería seguir fingiendo que esa asquerosa gente le agrada.

Cuando se cruza con Rocheford le lanza una mirada de odio supremo y vuelve a su silla rumiando su venganza para con ese maldito gordo.

En cuanto llegue a su habitación va a rasgar el vestido y escupir en él.

* * *

A Thomas su estilista le había dicho que por muy rico que fuera en su distrito, el capitolino más pobre sería diez veces más rico que él. Le había asegurado que los harapos de un indigente capitolino costaban más que el traje que llevaba el día de la cosecha.

Thomas se había limitado a chasquear la lengua. ¿Y a él qué le importaban esas cucarachas chupócteras? Vivían de los distritos y seguro sus riquezas no provenían de su propio esfuerzo. Eran chorradas según él y le dio la misma importancia que a un plebeyo esquilando a una oveja.

Él era rico y se había ganado su sustento. Ainoh no quería vagos y holgazanes en su familia.

Rocheford no le dedicó ni una mirada a Rosana Halloway. ¿Para qué? Al igual que los harapos de los capitolinos indigentes, ella no tenía importancia.

El hijo del alcalde del distrito 10 estaba vestido con ropas típicas de montar a caballo. Incluso tenía una fusta en la mano.

Quiso lanzarles miradas despectivas a los capitolinos pero se contuvo. Él era más inteligente que eso.

Hubo personas que se sorprendieron cuando pancartas, sábanas, pósters y otras cosas con la foto, el nombre o una frase dedicada a Thomas se alzaron.

-Al menos los juegos del hambre le servirán para adelgazar. Lleva demasiado equipaje encima. -Una señora le susurró a otra.

-Pues me parece que deberías deshacer tus maletas. -La otra mujer dijo mirando intencionadamente el cuerpo de la primera.

Rocheford era elegante y correcto. Cosa que sorprendió a mucha gente. Los del distrito diez no eran tan avispados normalmente.

El joven habló sobre su familia y también de Silver. Su caballo.

-Los animales son buenos oyentes. -Estaba diciendo. -No es que yo les hable, eso sería absurdo, pero ellos escuchan y no juzgan. No pueden, claro. De otro modo seguro que dirían a la persona que se buscasen una vida.

Algunas risas se escucharon aunque no era lo que Thomas pretendía.

-¿Y tienes novia? -Elder preguntó.

-Claro. Sunny. -Contestó como si fuera obvio.

En la plaza del distrito 10 varias personas se giraron a mirar a la chica bajita que ni negó ni afirmó nada.

Rocheford les habló de ella pero no de manera que pudiese verse como una persona débil. Eso le parecía burdo e innecesario.

-Se dice que te han visto aliado con el tributo del distrito 7 y él ha asegurado hace un rato que sois amigos. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Coddy, recalcó incisivo su nombre, es un chico inteligente y un aliado. Podría decirse que somos amigos.

Thomas no es que no lo pensara, pero era peligroso hacer amigos en esta situación. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No le robaría las ilusiones a un chico inocente. Eso sería ruin.

Quieren hacerle más preguntas pero el gong suena y Thomas se marcha tras despedirse.

Muffy le mira ceñuda al pasar pero él ni se percata de ello.

No es como si le hubiese importado de todos modos.

* * *

Muffy Hawkins se ha negado a llevar un vestido de ángel como su compañero. Qué espanto, por dios. Preferiría llevar un saco de dormir sobre la cabeza y así se lo ha dicho a su estilista.

Se ha puesto a llorar dramáticamente como persona capitolina que es y a Muffy le hace gracia imaginarse a veinticuatro estilistas en la arena. Sería la mar de divertido. Tan dramáticos y estúpidos ellos... Se pregunta si se matarán o si lo harían los vigilantes de puro aburrimiento.

Lo imagina mientras se sienta y es de ese modo que logra sonreír.

Es políticamente correcta y encantadora.

-Y sí, señor fósil. El Capitolio me parece un gran y gigantesco lugar peor que un silo lleno hasta los topes de abono fresco y recién traído del distrito 10. La gente va tan mal vestida que incluso una paleta de distrito, como se me ha llamado más de una vez, es consciente de lo mal que visten. ¿Y esas modas? Parecen adultos jugando a ser niños de nuevo. Y los preparadores son personas a las que medican con felicidad líquida o algo así para que siempre parezcan alegres o son mutos bien entrenados, cosa que me esperaría.

Ella continúa diciendo las cosas correctas y no lo que está pensando.

-Y mi alianza es una mierda. Vamos a morir todas o tal vez Collie se salve. Es capaz. Y Rosana con ese pedazo de hacha que pretende manejar.

La gente sonríe y la aplauden como si fuera un animal bien adiestrado.

Los cortaría a todos en pedazos y se los daría a los pobres. Al menos alguien aprovecharía bien esos cuerpos.

¿Quién se pinta el cuerpo de verde? ¿Y quién querría llevar un gusano tatuado en la cara?

Si es así como son los capitolinos, no quiero serlo.

Habla de su familia diciendo maravillas y recuerda con pesar a su amiga muerta.

Pero piensa:

-Esos a los que llamo padres espero que estén sintiendo culpa y se sientan destrozados como yo me he sentido todos estos años. Si lloran, lo disfrutaré. Incluso pediría una grabación para verlo cada vez que quisiera.

Sus padres están en la plaza pero desearían estar en una de sus reuniones de sociedad. Han dado a su hija por muerta ya.

Aunque si venciera, ellos se mudarían con ella, por supuesto.

El gong suena y Hawkins se levanta y se va sin despedirse. No quiere hacerlo y no lo hará.

* * *

Logan Lynch del distrito 11 tiene que apartarse rápidamente de su compañera de distrito porque casi le atropella debido a lo lanzada que va.

Cuando sale, sonríe como si fuera... Sí. Un angelito.

-Hola Logan. Ya queríamos conocerte.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Piensa.

-Y yo a vosotros. -Es lo que dice.

-¿Ese tridente que llevas no es de Mykolas? Me parece que no va muy acorde con tu traje.

-Quería un tridente, y conseguí un tridente. -Contesta. -Mi estilista es un amor. (mentira) Pero estas alas brillantes me hacen sentir demasiado bueno.

-¿Y no lo eres? -Elder desea saber.

-Lo soy, claro, (robo a la gente, idiota) aunque como niño que soy, alguna travesurilla chiquitita he hecho. (Como hacer tropezar a un carguero con fardos en sus brazos por llamar puta a mi madre). Como por ejemplo asustar a mi madre ocultándome tras una puerta.

Logan habla sin problema de su madre y de sus mejores amigos a los que saluda.

Ellos se abrazan en la plaza de su distrito mientras lloran.

Su madre es contenida por una mujer debido a los sollozos y temblores que la sacuden. Quiere a su pequeño de vuelta. Lo necesita con ella desesperadamente. Es lo único que le queda en el mundo.

-¿Y tu padre?

-No lo sé. Y si alguien lo sabe, que le mande mis saludos. (O una mierda por correo mejor.)

Se explaya hablando de su alianza y asegura que si no son la más fuerte, son la más divertida.

-Me voy a divertir cortando vuestras gargantas en el baño de sangre. -Alguien entre los tributos piensa.

-Me encantan esas banderas con mi nombre. Y mis fotos... ¿A que me veo atractivo en ellas? -Guiña un ojo y pone una expresión apenada cuando la campana suena.

Al entrar tras el telón Myko trata de quitarle el tridente pero no lo logra porque Logan se lo da a Raffia y éste se lo pasa a Vicent.

Picaso le hace cosquillas a Lynch y no se detiene hasta no obtener su tridente de vuelta.

-Esas vueltas que te ha mandado dar Spelman no tenían precio. -Raffia se carcajea.

-Tus alas han sido exitosas. -Myko le sigue el juego.

Logan se sienta y acaba riendo con ellos. Tal vez debería haber lanzado sus alas al público o algo así.

* * *

Karen Tuck está contenta con su traje.

En esta ocasión representa a una princesa de cuento que tenía como amigos a siete enanos mineros. Era una historia interesante y escuchó a su estilista con paciencia a pesar de sus gestos y sus ademanes exagerados.

Su escolta aún no habla con ellos y para Karen eso está bien. Podía pudrirse si quisiera la muy malvada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esos comentarios tan groseros?

Ella estaba segura de que Selim no hacía esas cosas por placer y cuando le habló de Miles, comprendió muchas cosas. No todos tenían la suerte de tener la vida resuelta como los capitolinos.

Se sienta muy derecha en la silla tomando la postura que ha ensayado con su estilista pues Medusa se ha negado en redondo a ayudar.

Habla lo más formal que sabe y sonríe por dentro porque se siente como si estuviera imitando las formas de Lauren. Una de sus mejores amigas.

El presentador apenas tiene tiempo de hacer preguntas porque Tuck salta de un tema a otro y habla de todo causando ternura en algunas personas.

-Y mi abuelito hace buenas medicinas con hierbas. Me encantaría tener ahora mismo una infusión de esas. Son las mejores. A Sota no le gustan tanto, pero tiene ocho años y lo quiere todo endulzado.

Sonríe cariñosamente.

-Lo siento. Siempre hablo mucho. Mi madre dice que solo guardo silencio cuando como y que incluso dormida hablo. Supongo que podréis escucharme mañana por la noche.

Si no muero en el baño de sangre. Piensa.

Habla de Christine y de como se conocieron.

Algunas personas sonrieron.

Al controlador del sonido le gusta ella y espera que dure mucho.

-¿Nos hablas de tu alianza? -Elder logra preguntar.

-Bueno. Selim es agradable. No habla mucho con extraños, pero cuando está en confianza habla casi más que yo. Zachary no es hablador pero no importa. Selim y yo hablamos por él.

Karen habla y habla y cuando el gong suena. le ofrecen una botella de agua que bebe de un trago.

Abraza cariñosamente a Selim y le deja ir.

* * *

Selim Nowak está nervioso. Quiere correr y no mirar atrás. Coger a Miles y llevarlo lejos. Muy, muy lejos.

Va vestido como una especie de dragón todo oscuro debido al carbón.

Su estilista le ha contado que los dragones vigilaban las cuevas con tesoros y puesto que el distrito 12 es una mina de carbón...

-Tienes que resaltar. No serás un entrevistado patético y desnudo. Me niego. -Le había dicho entre besos.

Le gustaba su traje. Le hace sentir especial y si las miradas asombradas del público son indicativo de algo, a ellos también parece gustarles.

Mira sonriente las pancartas y aunque no pasara de mañana o ganara, recordaría a los que le dieron su apoyo por la razón que fuese.

Las preguntas de rigor comienzan y Selim se va relajando. No puede evitar su pasado así que si le preguntan sobre eso responderá con dignidad.

Miles lo mira apoyado contra Jackson. Tiembla tanto que no sabe si es porque tose, por miedo o por los sudores fríos que recorren su cuerpo debido a la ansiedad.

Jackson desea sacarlo de allí pero también sabe que los agentes de la paz no se lo permitirán. Escondería la cara de Miles en su pecho pero sabe que Nowak quiere ver la entrevista de su gemelo.

-Zachary es un inventor excelente. Aunque dice que sus cosas tienden a explotar. A mí me parece interesante eso pero... -Se encoge de hombros.

-Nos dicen que te has prostituido. ¿Es eso cierto? -Spelman pregunta.

-¿De qué otra manera iba a llevar dinero a casa? Hacía pequeñas cosas pero no eran suficientes para obtener lo que necesitábamos así que presté mi cuerpo y gané dinero por ello. Mucha gente lo hace.

Miles reprime una mirada de odio hacia los agentes de la paz que ríen burlones y también los insultos al Capitolio. Ojalá caigan todos. Ojalá los distritos sometieran a esos ricos pomposos. Piensa.

La campana suena y Selim se encierra en un baño para llorar en paz. Le han hecho sentir sucio y humillado pero no lo ha mostrado.

* * *

-¡Y hasta aquí las entrevistas! Espero que tengáis una mejor idea de los tributos de este año! ¡Y mañana! ¡Los juegos!

Los aplausos son ensordecedores y cuando la gente se marcha, los tributos salen por detrás hacia unos coches listos para ellos.

* * *

Nota: Y las entrevistas han acabado. ¿Y sabéis qué viene después? ¡Primera noche y lanzamientos!

Ahora van las preguntitas itas itas:

1\. ¿Entrevista favorita?

2\. ¿Entrevista que menos te ha gustado?

3\. ¿Traje que te ha parecido más genial?

4\. ¿Un top five de vuestros tributos favoritos (los vuestros no incluidos)?5. ¿Top Five de los personajes que menos os gustan?Y hasta aquí por hoy. Nos leemos... En... No sé.


	17. Capítulo 16 Posibles últimas oportunida

Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. No obtengo beneficio lucrativo ninguno al escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 16. Posibles últimas oportunidades. Distritos: 5, 2, 10, 3, 2.

* * *

"Disfrutad de la calma. Pues en una tormenta serán estos últimos momentos los que apreciaréis."

* * *

Vicent Stuard - dieciséis años - distrito cinco - cosechado.

* * *

Los mentores estaban satisfechos con nosotros. Nos ha ido bien durante las entrevistas. Hemos logrado mantener el interés de los capitolinos y eso siempre es bueno.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando vi que el escolta parecía cabreado con Noon. Pobre diablo. Al fin se había dado cuenta de lo pérfida que Noon era.

Cenamos en armonía, o al menos los mentores, los estilistas, los preparadores y yo.

Mi compañera de distrito estaba tratando de llamar la atención del escolta sin éxito y yo disfrutaba del espectáculo en primera plana.

No es que a mí me gustara eso, pero ella había sido desagradable conmigo y con todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me hiciste creer cosas que no eran cuando fuiste una egoísta! ¡Te negaste a ayudar a tu familia incluso cuando ganabas buen sueldo! -Herondale comenzó a gritar ya harto de ella.

-Pero James...

-Pensé que eras diferente. Aquí todo el mundo piensa en sí mismo y creí... ¡Y me engañaste como a un tonto! Espero que alguno de los vencedores de tu distrito te ayuden porque yo me niego a hacerlo más. -Apartó la silla y se marchó de la sala.

-La niñita rica se ha quedado sola. ¿Eh? Su castillo de naipes se ha desarmado. Qué lástima me da. -Lightnin fingió tristeza.

Salomé cogió un plato lleno y se marchó.

Me habría dado pena si no fuera por su (amabilidad) hacia todo el mundo.

Miré las entrevistas con Stelle y una reposición más de otros juegos antes de irme a la cama.

Al entrar en mi habitación me pareció que había regresado al pasado.

Sireen estaba allí parada mirándome. Y esta vez no había tomado alcohol. Estaba seguro.

-Pensé que habías sido producto de mi imaginación. -Dije tras cerrar la puerta.

Aún no estaba muy seguro de si estaba soñando o qué.

Ella negó. Es cierto. No podía hablar.

-No volviste y creía que aquella noche Mykolas me dio de beber demasiado.

Sireen tomó papel y lápiz.

-"Me cambiaron a la planta 1 porque el escolta se quejó de que era demasiado lenta."

Maldije a Noon. Seguro que eso había sido cosa suya.

-¿Y ahora?

-"Alguien me está cubriendo por esta noche."

Si era un sueño o no, iba a aprovecharlo. Decidí.

Hablé de todos los libros que había leído, de conocidos en común del distrito, de algunas otras cosas...

Ella me escuchó y luego me contó algunas cosas, no muchas sobre su tiempo aquí.

Pasamos la noche juntos recordando viejos tiempos y diciéndonos cosas que no nos imaginábamos poder decirnos.

-"Quiero que tengas esto. No es una joya, pero si quisieras..."

Me dio un brazalete echo de tela trenzada y me lo coloqué en la muñeca.

-Será mi recuerdo para llevar conmigo.

Ella me sonrió y me acarició la cara.

Pensaba que lo había soñado pero no. Cuando mi estilista me despertó, vi la pulsera en mi muñeca y algunas lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos.

* * *

Mileena Penrhyn - diecisiete años - distrito dos - voluntaria.

* * *

No puedo dormir. Por primera vez desde que tuve el impulso de presentarme voluntaria, tengo dudas y las palabras de mi hermano no dejan de repetírseme en la cabeza.

¿Y qué pasa si tiene razón? ¿Y si no vuelvo? ¿Y si caigo?

No. Yo tengo que ganar. Soy una Penrhyn. Soy mejor que esto. Que estas dudas estúpidas.

Doy vueltas en la cama pero nada. El sueño no llega.

Me levanto, me pongo un pijama, pues duermo en ropa interior, y salgo fuera.

Encontré a Neilan en la sala de estar mirando hacia la televisión apagada.

-¿Qué haces despierta? -Y por supuesto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-No puedo dormir. -Me encogí de hombros. -¿Y qué haces tu

-Ver la televisión.

-¿Eres consciente de que está" apagada?

-Sí, Mileena. Soy consciente de que no está encendida.

Le miré durante largo rato y después me senté a su lado.

Dudé, pero al cabo de un rato me apoyé en su hombro como hacía antes de que venciera y todo se fuera a la mierda entre nosotros.

-Cuando venza podremos pasear por nuestro distrito juntos y orgullosos.

Mi hermano guardó silencio largo rato.

-Eso espero. No sé que haría si...

-Ay Neilan. No pienses así. Voy a vencer. No hay otra posibilidad.

Él asintió pero parecía que no estaba conforme con mis palabras.

Entonces tendría que demostrárselo.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho, Mileena. Sé que crees que vencerás, yo también quiero creerlo, pero personas más fuertes que tu y que yo han muerto.

-Pero en mi caso no será así. -Repetí por enésima vez. Y entonces comprendí que estaba preocupado y mi corazón se hinchó en mi pecho.

-Haré todo lo posible por volver.

Neilan escondió la cara en mi cuello y sentí algo húmedo en el pijama.

Eran lágrimas. Lágrimas por mí. Y no sabía como me hacía sentir aquello.

Tenía que volver. No solo por mi orgullo, si no por mi familia. Y lo haría. De eso estaba segura. Las dudas de antes se habían desvanecido siendo remplazadas por terquedad y resolución.

Le dijimos a un avox que nos pusiera reposiciones de juegos anteriores porque no nos apetecía cambiar de postura. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo estaba con mi hermano, Neilan. No con el vencedor. Y sí. A pesar de ser el mismo, eran personas diferentes para mí.

Creo que me dormí sobre su hombro porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi estilista despertándome.

?

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - 18 años - Distrito diez - Cosechado:

* * *

El escolta había estado siendo insufrible estos días. No por sus palabras, eso me daba igual, si no porque no se callaba.

-No les animes tanto, Lev. Si no van a durar ni un día. Apuesto a que ni pasan el baño de sangre.

-Eso mismo dijiste de mí y aquí estoy.

-A ti te daba de tiempo hasta el banquete. Pero a estos... Mira al chico. Está gordo. Seguro que cuando entre al tubo del aereodeslizador, se queda atascado.

-Te estás pasando, Andryusin. -Doreen había intervenido.

-A Halloway le doy más tiempo que al gordo, fíjate tú.

Y siguió y siguió parloteando más cabreado cada vez porque le estaba ignorando.

Tenía los músculos agarrotados y el estómago hecho nudos. Aquí, en la última noche, estaba siendo muy consciente de que había salido cosechado para los juegos del hambre.

No temía decir, al menos para mí mismo, que estaba asustado.

Aquí mi arrogancia y superioridad no me iba a servir. Es más. Incluso podrían querer matarme por ello.

Tse. Somos divertimento para algunos.

Pensé en Sunny y en lo que me diría.

-Tus pensamientos están siendo impulsados debido al estrés. Te sugiero que te tranquilices pues el miedo no te llevará a ninguna parte.

-Eso es fácil decirlo cuando tú estás en el distrito.

-¿Poniendo escusas, Rocheford? No te creía tan vano. ¿No eres tú quien siempre dice que es de mediocres y holgazanes el quejarse?

-Mi -Tse. Mis quejas son legítimas en este caso.

-Como he dicho, esos pensamientos no te llevarán a la victoria ni a nada. Así que deja de darle vueltas a lo obvio y utiliza lo que sabes a tu favor.

Me sentía como si ella estuviera aquí conmigo. Me sentí menos asustado.

Me gustaba debatir con ella. ¿Quién me iba a decir que una plebeya sería tan inteligente?

Me acaricié a mí mismo pensando e imaginando y más tarde, al acabar, me limpié porque me negaba a dejar mi mano sucia.

Durante toda la noche pensé en ella.

En los días venideros, no sabía si podría hacerlo teniendo que luchar por mi supervivencia.

* * *

Dinah Yuliana Lecs Elec - diecisiete años - distrito tres - cosechada.

* * *

Mi estilista me despierta canturreando. Qué horror. Quiero que se calle. Me apetece tirarle una almohada a la cara.

Es raro que Jason Green no me despierte pero claro. En esta ocasión no le corresponde a él hacerlo.

-Vamos, hermosa Dinah. Hoy será un gran día.

Para ti, maldita cosa con exceso de maquillaje. -Pienso de mal humor.-

Me levanto y me fijo que fuera está oscuro. Qué mierda. Ni dormir una noche completa dejan.

Voy al baño, hago mis cosas y me niego a ser vestida por nadie. Qué humillante.

Me pongo algo ligero. Lo mismo da. Voy a cambiarme de todos modos más tarde.

-¿Estás contenta? Yo lo estoy. Los juegos del hambre me fascinan.

-No, no estoy contenta. Puedo morir, ¿sabes?

-Ay, Dinah, no te pongas así. No es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si sigues gritando, pediré que te duerman.

Miro a esta persona con verdadero asombro. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Subimos a la azotea y un aparato gigantesco nos espera.

Antes de subir, una agente de la paz me inyecta algo en el brazo.

-Un rastreador. -Me explica.

Cuando me coloco en la escalera de subida, no puedo moverme. Parece que esté pegada aquí.

Veo varias puertas alrededor. ¿Estará alguien dentro ya?

Mi estilista y yo entramos a la puerta con el número tres y la habitación no me sorprende demasiado.

Un par de sillones, una mesa con comida, una puerta que tal vez dé a un retrete y una pantalla de televisión.

A pesar de que estoy nerviosa, me pongo a comer. Quién sabe si podré hacerlo bien en los juegos. Seguramente no.

Dormito un rato en uno de los sillones. Me niego a hablar con esa maldita persona y me niego a pensar en mamá.

Hacerlo duele.

-Es hora de vestirse, Dinah.

Me incorporo de malos modos y dejo que me ayude a ponerme la ropa.

Tengo un pantalón corto al que van abrochadas una especie de perneras, una camiseta corta con mangas que pueden quitarse y una sudadera que al ponérmela da un calor horroroso.

Las zapatillas son gruesas. Como para correr o algo así.

-Este año han sido generosos con la ropa. Aunque todo de color amarillo pollito... -Está diciendo mi estilista.

Ignoro su cháchara sin sentido y no sé si sentirme aliviada cuando tengo que entrar en un cilindro grande.

Cuando se cierra, tengo que respirar hondo para no entrar en pánico.

Ahora, todo depende de mí. Ganar o perder está en mis manos.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito dos - voluntario.

Estoy expectante. Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto a causa de los nervios. No sé lo que me voy a encontrar y eso me preocupa un poco.

Así que cuando el tubo se abra, observaré todo lo que pueda antes de que el caos del baño de sangre me distraiga.

No pienso en que tengo que matar gente. Todos son objetivos para volver como vencedor. Si me derrumbo, no seré un buen líder y la alianza necesita que alguien los guíe.

El tubo se abre y parpadeo debido a la luz del sol que me ciega temporalmente.

Mis aliados están diseminados por todo el círculo de plataformas. Solo veo un círculo sin nada. No hay nada en el centro. Ni mochilas, ni cornucopia, ni armas... Nada.

Solo somos nosotros veinticuatro y una especie de rieles por los que se mueven nuestras plataformas como si fueran pequeños vagones de tren.

Creo que todos están tan sorprendidos como yo. ¿Dónde están las cosas?

Me pregunto si esto será como en los primeros juegos en los que metían a veinticuatro personas en un lugar y luchaban hasta que solo quedaba uno.

-¡Hola mis queridos habitantes de Panem. Los juegos del hambre están a punto de comenzar!

Esa es la voz de Adrian Val. El comentarista desde los primeros juegos.

La cuenta atrás comienza y pienso en la estrategia a seguir. Si los juegos van a ser así...

Pero no. A los treinta segundos un fuerte estruendo nos sobresalta a todos y por un segundo pienso que una mina ha explotado haciendo saltar a algún tributo. No es así. Son las paredes. Son de piedra oscura y se están deslizando. Dejan seis huecos abiertos por los que se vislumbran caminos diferentes. Por eso el exceso de ropa, supongo.

No puedo ver mucho porque mi cuerpo está orientado de manera que si miro al frente vea a los demás cosechados.

Un chirrido se escucha y la cornucopia, brillante y repleta sube como si hubiera estado bajo tierra. Seguro que así ha sido.

Debido al movimiento algunas mochilas y armas salen y caen alrededor. Esas serán las que otros tributos cogerán si logran escapar.

El gong suena y las plataformas se detienen.

Soy uno de los primeros en saltar y mi alianza y yo tomamos las posiciones que acordamos.

Hay un chico que no ha saltado y veo como se hunde poco a poco hasta que el enorme tributo del 10, Thomas Rocheford, tira de su mano y el del 7, ahora sé quien es, logra salir.

Tina trata de interceptarlos cuando corren pero McClure es fuerte y la empuja.

Consiguen un par de mochilas y algo más.

No presto atención porque la tributo del 3, la que tiene una madre ex escolta según nos ha contado el nuestro a Mileena y a mí, corre en mi dirección dispuesta a coger algo de la cornucopia o quizá la mochila que está a mis pies.

Encuentro un espadón, mi arma predilecta y la intercepto.

Ella trata de esquivarme pero no me convertí en el mejor de la academia por permitir que me pasaran sin hacer nada.

Así que, la sujeto del hombro y le corto la cabeza con tres movimientos.

Cae a mis pies y no la miro. Tengo que mantenerme firme.

A mi alrededor se suceden peleas igual de sangrientas.

Mileena acaba con la chica bailarina del distrito 5 a cuchilladas y Kidei abate a Selim Nowak con una flecha en el pecho.

Y sigo observando y analizando mientras guardo la cornucopia.

* * *

Nota: Aquí está el capítulo siguiente. He tardado, lo sé, mis disculpas.

* * *

Ahora preguntaré cositas:

1\. ¿POV favorito?

2\. ¿POV menos favorito?

3\. ¿Qué sorpresas creéis que habrá en la arena?

* * *

Encomios:

Los ordenaré por número de distrito.

Dinah, puesto 6: Cuando llegaste, fue divertido imaginar tu pasado. Estaba reclutando gente para el syot y fue curiosa tu historia. Triste, pero me gustó escribirte. Lamento que tu muerte haya sido así. Es triste, pero estarás en mi corazón y en mis documentos.

* * *

Salomé, puesto 10: Niña. Contigo tenía conflictos. Eres el tipo de persona que no me gusta personalmente pero escribirte me ha encantado. Seguro habrías dado bastante juego viva, pero ahora bailas con las estrellas.

* * *

Selim, puesto 24: Fue hermoso cuando te recibí. Te amé al momento. Tan tierno y adorable. Es triste que hayas muerto. Saliste voluntario por tu hermano gemelo. Eso es bonito. Al menos a mi parecer.

Yyyyy hasta aquí hoy.

Hasta otro día. Chic s.


	18. Capítulo 17 Los vivos y los muertos

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los personajes son de l s lector s. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 17. Los vivos y los muertos. Distritos: 9, - 4, - 7, - 8, - 1, - 9.

"La sangre cubrirá los campos, la tierra, los caminos... Y los vivos siempre caminarán sobre ella."

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito nueve - cosechada.

Estoy asustada. Muy asustada. No es lo mismo imaginar una situación que vivirla. Y si mis pesadillas los días previos a la cosecha fueron malas, la realidad ahora es aún peor.

He logrado hacerme con una mochila y un pequeño cuchillo. No sé realmente lo que podré hacer con él, porque nunca he matado a nadie, pero algo es mejor que nada.

Me muevo en zigzag lo más rápido que puedo. Trato de no ser un blanco para las flechas del chico del distrito 1 que vuelan a mi alrededor.

No puedo detenerme. Si lo hago estoy segura de que moriré. Y no quiero eso.

Busco a Sarah entre tanto caos pero no la encuentro. Ella me dijo que si no la encontraba, que corriera. Yo le pedí lo mismo. Éramos realistas.

Tropiezo con algo y coloco las manos delante de mí para no caer.

Toco algo blando y caliente. También pegajoso. Es una persona. Una persona muerta.

Creo que estoy gritando. No estoy muy segura porque siento náuseas y mi vista se vuelve borrosa.

Un tirón a mi mochila me devuelve a la realidad. Hay alguien detrás de mí.

Cojo el cuchillo que se me había caído tras el impacto y echo la mano hacia atrás.

Pero no alcanzo a la persona que tira de mi mochila.

Voy a morir.

¡Vamos, Roxanne! ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

Es Sarah y su voz suena urgente y apremiante.

Tengo que apoyarme en la chica muerta para levantarme. Es la actriz del 5. Salomé algo.

Mi visión se torna borrosa de nuevo pero contengo las náuseas como puedo.

Me levanto justo a tiempo porque Penrhyn del 2 se está acercando rápidamente a nosotras.

Sarah y yo echamos a correr y nos adentramos por uno de los huecos que se abrió en la piedra antes de que el gong sonara.

No parece haber nada a nuestro alrededor. Esto es un laverinto de paredes gruesas y nada más.

Cualquier ruido nos sobresalta y no es hasta que encontramos una hoquedad poco profunda que nos calmamos un poco.

Miro mis manos. Están cubiertas de sangre al igual que el frente de mi ropa. Es tan horrible...

-¿Quieres que mire lo que hay dentro de la mochila? Tal vez haya algo con lo que puedas limpiarte un poco.

Asiento con la cabeza incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Tengo un enorme nudo en la garganta y me cuesta tragar saliva incluso.

De momento estamos a salvo. Pero no sé cuanto durará eso.

A lo lejos se escucha aún el caos del baño de sangre. Me pregunto cuántos cañonazos sonarán esta noche.

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - cosechado.

No teníamos una estrategia formada. Creo que eso fue una estupidez por nuestra parte. Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabía que acercarse a la cornucopia si no eras un profesional era sentencia de muerte.

Rara es la ocasión en la que un osado sobrevive. Animales todos. El Capitolio por formar los juegos y los demás por seguirlos e incluso por entrenar gente. Asesinos.

El gong sonó y Salomé corrió estúpidamente a por una mochila y la profesional del 2 la mató.

Vi la escena sin poder apartar los ojos. Y cuando Salomé ya no respiraba, Penrhyn la descartó como si fuera un simple objeto.

La rabia me llenó y me dirigí hacia ella.

Encontré un callado y lo cogí. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice para conseguirlo.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara a un chico joven que cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el concreto.

Formaba parte de la alianza de los cuatro chicos. No sabía quien era exactamente. Pero un compañero suyo le apremió para que se levantara y entre tropezones se marcharon.

Me sentí mal. Pues me puse a la altura de esos a los que yo tanto criticaba.

Al menos no había matado al chico. ¿Pero cuánto duraría eso?

Localicé a Merrych y a Anica cerca de uno de los huecos de la pared.

Tina y Mallory los perseguían.

Me acerqué a ellos y empujé a mi compañera de distrito lejos. Ella no me vio así que se sobresaltó y cayó.

Pero no alcancé a la profesional del 1 que iba veloz a por mis aliados.

Gramerye se levantó y me confrontó.

No quería hacerle daño pero no me estaba dando opción.

Me apuntaba con su tridente y trataba de incrustármelo en la piel.

-Detén esto, Gramerye. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Tu empezaste. ¿Por qué me empujaste? Eres un traidor. Se supone que la alianza tiene que estar toda junta. Pero decidiste que eso no era para ti. ¿Demasiado moral para unirte?

¿De qué estaba hablando? Mi compañera de distrito había perdido la cabeza...

Chocamos nuestras armas y luchamos por vencer al otro. El arma de Tina era pesada pero ella la manejaba con destreza.

A mí la tierra me era desconocida por así decirlo y no estaba acostumbrado a luchar sin el vaivén que las olas creaban.

Un crugido se escuchó y creí que mi callado se había roto. Pero no. Una punta como un cuchillo afilado salió de la punta y... Y...

Perforé el vientre de Tina con él.

Yo no quería. Fue totalmente inesperado. El arma estaba demasiado alejada de ella pero con la punta extra...

Instintivamente lo saqué y me acerqué a ella para tratar de ayudarla. Yo no era un asesino. No lo era.

Y cuando estaba a centímetros de Gramerye, un dolor lacerante me atravesó el ojo derecho y grité.

Una sustancia biscosa bajaba por mi rostro y dejé de ver por ese ojo.

Tina no me miraba con una sonrisa. Su expresión era distante. Como si no estuviera allí.

Se apretó el estómago y me dejó allí agonizando mientras corría.

Yo hice lo mismo. También corrí. Y cuando llevaba un buen trecho por una zona boscosa, enbontré a Eliseos abrazando a Anica.

Estaba muerta.

-¡Me vengaré! ¡Acabaré con todos ellos! ¡Por la diosa!

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

Desde que me habían despertado por la mañana estaba de mal humor. Al fin iría a la arena. Aquello que trataba de dejar en una caja en mi mente se hacía realidad y no podía detenerlo. El Capitolio de nuevo hacía lo que le daba la gana y yo era una títere más en sus manos manchadas de la sangre de tantos y tantos inocentes.

Había un viejo dicho que decía que pagaban justos por pecadores y lo estaba viendo claramente. Una guerra que había tenido lugar varios años atrás nos obligaba a luchar para sobrevivir dejándonos cicatrices físicas y mentales que nunca desaparecerían.

Conocí un chico una vez. Él frecuentaba las mismas reuniones que yo. Un día, semanas después de que ejecutaran a su madre por traición el dijo que no permitiría que el Capitolio ganara. Que no sería una marioneta.

Yo creí que se refería a luchar por lo que creía, ayudar a sabotear pequeñas cosas, pero no. Dos días más tarde lo encontraron muerto en su casa. Se había quitado la vida.

Entonces lo entendí. Él había decidido que en lugar de que fueran en su busca, se marcharía primero.

Me parecía una decisión cobarde, la verdad. Yo era rebelde. No lo diría públicamente, claro, no era tan estúpida, pero si me pillaban, entonces llevaría las consecuencias hasta el final.

Y en estos momentos estaba viendo como se sucedían peleas en vivo y en directo a metros de mí.

Quería apartar la vista y correr, pero no era capaz de moverme.

Recordé las palabras de mi novio. Siempre lo hacía. A veces eran reconfortantes y fortalecedoras, pero aquí, en este momento, se sentían como una presión sobre mis hombros.

-Debía matar para volver a casa? ¿Si lo hiciera, en qué me convertiría eso?

Había luchado para no convertirme en una más. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el Capitolio. Sin embargo, ahora estaba dispuesta a jugar sus juegos...

Reaccioné cuando Rosana y Muffy tiraron de mis brazos. Corrimos y menos mal que lo hicimos porque la chica del distrito 4 estaba tirando cuchillos en nuestra dirección.

Se la veía herida... Como descompensada...

Decidí que no me pararía a pensar en ello y seguí corriendo.

No nos detuvimos hasta llegar a un lugar apacible. Había un pequeño lago, árboles y mullido césped.

Aún así, no nos tranquilizamos hasta varios minutos después.

-Por qué poco. -Muffy murmuró dejándose caer al suelo.

Hizo girar algo entre sus manos distraídamente y miró al lago.

-¿Creéis que será agua dulce o salada? -Pregunté.

-Lo mismo hasta está envenenada. -Rosana resopló.

Se había recostado como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

No sabía como se estaría sintiendo por dentro, pero por alguna razón, su serenidad me irritó.

No dije nada al respecto. Sería el colmo si comenzáramos a pelear entre nosotras tres nada más comenzar los juegos.

-Lo comprobaré. -Muffy se levantó y se acercó al lago.

Metió una mano en el agua y se chupó los dedos.

No creía yo que esa fuera una buena idea...

-Dulce. -Declaró.

Bueno... Al menos tendríamos agua aquí.

Había estado tan distraída por todo que me había olvidado de la mochila que había cogido.

La abrí y miré en su interior. Unos dardos, una botellita de líquido que debía investigar, posiblemente veneno, unas latas de conservas y dos botellas de agua llenas.

Al menos tenía cosas útiles. Aunque nada de medicinas. En fin. A caballo regalado...

* * *

Raffia D'abito - diecisiete años - distrito ocho - Cosechado.

Todos corrimos enseguida. Fuimos a por las cosas más alejadas pero el del distrito 4 peleó por el callado. Yo estaba muerto de miedo.

Aquí no era como en el orfanato. Las palizas serían a muerte... Y si te cogía un sádico, entonces ya podías rezar para morir pronto.

Nos metimos por pasadizos y pasamos un puente, pero... Pero...

-¡Corre, Vicent! ¡Corre! ¡Hay que llegar a un sitio lejos del caos! -Logan gritaba.

Myko iba a mi lado y no se molestó en gritar. Yo tampoco, la verdad. Es que no me quedaba aire.

Entonces giramos un recodo y Penrhyn estaba allí sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado un suculento plato de carne.

Myko, Logan, Vicent y yo nos miramos paralizados por un momento antes de echar a correr en dirección contraria.

Penrhyn se echó a reír detrás de nosotros y nos siguió.

La profesional del dos parecía estar disfrutando la caza. Nosotros éramos sus presas.

Sentí un pinchazo en el hombro y grité de dolor. Corrí debido a la inercia unos pasos pero me detuve.

Cuando fui a tocar con mi mano lo que podría tener en el hombro, alguien tiró y sentí como mi piel se abría más y algo caliente resbalaba por mi espalda.

Mis tres aliados se dieron la vuelta pero yo negué con la cabeza. Sería una locura si volvieran.

Un golpe en mi sien derecha me hizo caer y después de eso todo fue dolor.

Sí que grité. Grité tanto que mi voz se volvió ronca y cuando creí que esto seguiría para siempre... La oscuridad me arrulló en sus brazos.

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito uno - voluntaria.

Lo vi todo. Absolutamente todo. Fue como si la niebla que había en mis ojos se despejara y viese a mi compañera de alianza tal y como era. No es que me sorprendiese mucho, la verdad. La mayoría de profesionales eran así. Claro. Si creas a alguien y lo entrenas desde pequeño para la lucha y además resulta que tiene un hermano mayor vencedor, eso hace presión.

No sé lo que pretendería Al acabar con el chico del distrito ocho de ese modo. No sé si fue por espectáculo, por lucirse ante su hermano mayor y su distrito, porque le apetecía en ese momento...

No iba a preguntarle. No es que fuese mi asunto de todos modos.

Yo estaba buscando a ía frío, pero no podía ser vista como una profesional que se queda simplemente mirando a todos lados con un florete en la mano y con cuchillos en los bolsillos.

Esto no me gustaba, la verdad. Pero como se solía decir, nadie vencía solo por su cara bonita. Había más que eso.

Las chicas no me vieron venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La pequeña logró escapar deslizándose entre unos arbustos, y la verdad sea dicha. No puse mucho empeño en buscarla. Solo de pensar en acabar con ella se me cerraba la garganta y mi corazón latía a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, a la chica del distrito 6, Sarah Landers, le di el tiempo justo para coger un arma. Yo no quería matar sin honor.

Y la lucha no duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, ella estaba muerta. Había caído cuando le atravesé el pecho con mi florete.

Me alejé de allí cuando escuché el grito de la niña de 12 años. Me sentía fría por dentro. Matar a una persona no era igual que hacerlo con un maniquí o incluso un animal. Era totalmente diferente.

Volví a la zona de la cornucopia y todos los de la alianza ya estaban allí revisando lo que había ya fueran armas, alimentos, o medicinas.

Connor me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y mi compañero de distrito con una sonrisa.

Mileena estaba ayudando a Gramerye y me acerqué a ellas para ver qué podía hacer.

-Dylan lo compañero de mi distrito traidor. El me atravesó con un cuchillo que había en el callado que llevaba.

La herida no era muy profunda, pero si fea. Cogimos unos vendajes mariposa y los aplicamos tras desinfectar la zona. Eso lo haría funcionar por ahora. Si se curaba, le quedaría una arrugada cicatriz.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito nueve - cosechado.

Había fracasado. El primer día y ya había muerto la diosa delante de mí. Había tratado de protegerla, pero no tuve éxito. Qué desgracia. Iba a vengarla. Eso me quedaba muy claro.

Primero iría a por la del distrito 1. Ella iba a pagar. Después acabaría con la del 4 y luego con la del 2. Pero antes necesitaba sacrificar a los demás animales. Tenía que pensar bien en lo que haría porque claramente algunas de esas personas eran más buenas que yo en la lucha.

Mi único compañero de alianza que me quedaba había perdido un ojo. Se retorcía y gemía en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cara. Su aspecto era terrible.

No lo mataría. No todavía. Me serviría para mis propósitos. Él venía de un distrito profesional, después de todo.

-Hay que taparte el ojo con algo, Marlow. Si no podría infectarse.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarme y gruñó.

-Duele. Los nervios de mi ojo faltante duelen cuando muevo los ojos por instinto.

Eso era jodido. Qué mala suerte tenía el chico.

Íbamos a movernos, Marlow estaba mejor, pero escuchamos un gemido cerca. Por la zona donde yo había dejado el cuerpo de la diosa.

Despacio nos levantamos y nos acercamos a mirar.

Ella estaba allí, cubierta de tierra y se masajeaba la cabeza. Sus ojos se movían como buscando algo y cuando nos vio, pareció aliviada.

-¿Diosa? -Me arrodillé ante ella.

-Hola, Eliseos. ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Fruncí el ceño, pero respondí.

Me sorprendía que la diosa estuviera viva. Pero claro. Ella era una diosa. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar? Morirse era inaudito... O al menos más difícil en su caso.

Eso no me iba a detener para vengarme en su nombre.

-Tu ojo... -Ella susurró.

Marlow resopló.

-Vámonos. A ver si va a resultar que al encontrarla viva, seremos tan idiotas como para quedarnos en el mismo punto. Los profesionales no tardarán en salir a cazar.

Él tenía razón así que ayudé a Anica a levantarse y nos marchamos.

Horas después nos detuvimos en una zanja al lado de un camino asfaltado y reunimos ramas y palos para cubrirnos con ellos y así no ser localizados de inmediato.

* * *

Encomios:

D 06. Sarah Landers. No tenías mucha historia pero me gustó imaginarla para ti. Fue bonito escribir tu entendimiento con Roxanne. Tuviste que partir, pero se te recordará con cariño.

D 08: Raffia D'abito. Eras uno de mis favoritos. Tu alianza lo es también.

No tenía pensado que os encariñarais tanto los unos con los otros pero eso se escribía solo, de verdad.

Me ha dolido tu muerte. Pero te quiero.

* * *

Preguntas preguntosas:

1.- ¿Punto de vista favorito?

2.- ¿Punto de vista que menos te ha gustado?

3.- ¿Qué muerte no te esperabas?

4.- ¿Si pudieras llevarte un recuerdo a la arena, cuál sería?

* * *

Nota: Sí. Tardé una vida y media. Me disculpo mucho. Peero el cap está aquí finalmente.

Espero que os guste.

Y por cierto. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	19. Capítulo 18 Impresiones que no se olvid

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de ls lectors. La trama es mía. No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 18. Impresiones que no se olvidan. Distritos: 12, - 6, - 1, - 11, - 8, - 10, - 10.

* * *

"Y cuando la locura se apodere de sus mentes, será demasiado tarde."

* * *

Karen Tuck - quince años - distrito doce - cosechada.

Selim estaba muerto. Estaba... Estaba... Muerto.

Saberlo no me hacía asimilarlo. Apenas podía creerme todo esto.

Un segundo antes me estaba sonriendo y al siguiente caía hacia atrás, con una flecha incrustada en... En... él.

Me puse muy nerviosa. Aún sigo nerviosa.

Eché a correr.

No sabía si lo que escuchaba tan fuerte era el caos de mi alrededor, los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración errática, o mis gritos de pavor. Porque yo estaba gritando debido al orror y corría y corría queriendo escapar.

Me choqué con alguien cayendo al suelo y mis gritos aumentaron de intensidad. Estaba tan asustada que me planteé... Me... Me planteé arañar, morder, golpear... M matar...

Unos brazos fuertes me aprisionaron con fuerza y una mano grande me tapó la boca.

-Tse. Coddy. No hay tiempo.

Esas palabras desdeñosas atravesaron mi neblina de terror y miré a quien me sostenía.

Era Coddy McClure. El chico grande del distrito 7.

Zachary estaba metros más allá agachado y el enorme del 10, Thomas algo, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su gran barriga.

Sssshhhh. Sssshhhh. Calla, Karen. Calla. Calla o nos cogerán. -Coddy susurraba. -Tenemos que irnos. Pero tienes que estar muy callada. ¿Vale? ¿Por favor?

Yo asentí y corrimos de nuevo. En realidad yo no corría. Estaba en los brazos de McClure que me llevaba como si yo no pesara nada.

Zachary tropezaba de vez en cuando con nada y con sus pies pero no se detenía.

La adrenalina nos tenía a todos a máxima potencia. Thomas incluido.

Entramos en una zona angosta que tenía un techo del que colgaban unas extrañas bombillas verdosas que le daban al lugar un aspecto tétrico. Ahora imaginaba que un muto nos encontraba y entonces... Entonces...

Pero pasamos esa zona y nos resguardamos entre lo que parecían dos cobertizos.

Ninguno nos atrevimos a abrirlos... No todavía.

A saber lo que podría salir de allí.

Todo estaba silencioso y suspiré un poco más tranquila.

Coddy me dejó en el suelo y me acurruqué en un rincón.

Salté de repente al escuchar el ruido de 5 cañonazos. Me preguntaba quienes habrían caído.

Uno sería por Selim. Eso sí lo sabía.

Todo era tan injusto...

Cuando llegó la noche miramos al cielo. Las caras de la gente muerta se reflejaban sobre nuestras cabezas y quise llorar por ellos.

Dinah del 3, Salomé del 5, Sarah del 6, Raffia del 8 y Selim del 12.

Después, Thomas nos organizó en periodos de dos horas para que hiciéramos guardia.

Coddy se ofreció el primero y yo me relajé.

Sin embargo me desperté sobresaltada un rato más tarde.

Había tenido una pesadilla. Soñé con Selim, muerto.

Me eché a llorar. Añoraba a mi familia.

-No llores, Karen. Selim estará bien y contento. -Coddy me abrazó y me fui tranquilizando poco a poco.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito seis - cosechado.

Me maldije internamente por mi estupidez.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que no debía encariñarme con nadie. Que todos acabarían muriendo si yo ganaba. Pero ¿qué había hecho yo? Ah, sí. Hacerme amigo de otros tres chicos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Eh?

Para que una puta psicópata, eso es lo que era, acabara con la vida de mi compañero... De Raffia. Él era tan bueno... Era noble, joder.

¿Pero cuándo la nobleza ha sido buena para alguien?

Me reí amargamente. Aquí quienes gobernaban eran unos sádicos que disfrutaban del dolor ajeno. Quienes apostaban por alguien que mataría...

Solo de pensarlo se me cerraba la garganta.

Vicent, Logan y yo nos detuvimos en un lugar helado. Nos metimos en una especie de casa de dulces o algo así.

Comenzó a granizar y por suerte estábamos a cubierto. Este lugar era un poco espeluznante.

Los gritos de Raffia serían parte de mis pesadillas ahora al igual que mis familiares muertos.

Sus gritos aún parecían extenderse para siempre y creí que me volvería loco por ello.

-¿Qué haremos? -Logan preguntó en voz baja.

Parecía que no se atrevía a hablar más alto por algún motivo.

-Pues tratar de no morirnos. -Espeté de mala manera. -¿Qué otra cosa si no?

-¡Vengarnos! ¡Han matado a Raffia! ¡Lo han...!

-¡Ya lo sé, Logan! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Los tres lo sabemos!

-Chicos, no gritéis. No podemos discutir por esto. Si no, no llegaremos a nada.

Vicent parecía tan tranquilo... Envidiaba su serenidad en este momento.

-El sol ya está saliendo. Vamos a comparar nuestras provisiones para ver qué tenemos y qué debemos buscar. -Logan dijo tras varios minutos en silencio.

Si se nos escapaba algún sollozo o lágrima, no lo mencionamos. Señalar algo obvio era estúpido.

No teníamos mucho. Solo un par de dagas, dos cantimploras vacías y una bolsa de cuadraditos azules que tenían diferentes sabores.

Pensándolo bien, era un botín decente. Al menos teníamos qué comer.

Un temblor de tierra nos sobresaltó y nos acurrucamos juntos como cachorros enfermizos.

Las cosas parecían hundirse y reformarse. Aterrador.

-¿Pero qué...? -Logan exclamó.

Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos ya no estábamos en la casita espeluznante. Estábamos en una especie de cosa que flotaba en el agua.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado en un barco? -Vicent preguntó.

Oh, claro. Las cosas esas que los del cuatro utilizaban para coger peces...

Y hablando de peces...

-Hey, chicos. -Señalé el agua.

Logan se entusiasmó y enseguida se levantó para buscar algo que sirviera para pescar.

-¿Y cómo haremos fuego? Si lo hacemos en el barco, lo más seguro sea que nos muramos calcinados.

-Pues remaremos hacia la tierra que está ahí y haremos fuego. -Respondí.

Yo no le veía el problema.

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito uno - voluntario.

Hicimos guardias por la noche. Todos vigilamos durante un tiempo y al día siguiente estábamos hablando de qué hacer.

Según quienes se habían aventurado lejos de la cornucopia, cada zona era algo diferente y era una especie de laberinto. Así que salir de caza, y por cierto que odiaba ese término, sería más complicado.

Un temblor nos sobresaltó y nos agarramos a la cornucopia.

Pareció durar para siempre y sentí cómo mis entrañas se revolvían.

Iba a vomitar.

-Bien. Continuemos con los planes. -Connor dijo como si nada cuando el suelo dejó de moverse.

-Yo propongo que cada uno vayamos a uno de los huecos y cacemos. -Tina gruñó.

-Ya, claro. Y dejamos la cornucopia sin vigilancia. Oh, qué inteligente eres, por favor. -Mileena resopló.

-Solo era una sugerencia, Penrhyn. No hace falta que sueltes espumarajos por la boca.

A Tina sus propias palabras la divirtieron pero a Mileena no lo hicieron en absoluto.

Se decidió, con Mallory mediando como siempre, que Mallory, Connor y yo saldríamos a cazar y que Tina y Mileena se quedarían vigilando.

Me estremecí por dentro. Yo no quería cazar. Aún estaba en mi mente el rostro del chico al que había matado con las flechas.

Me froté los brazos. Estaba inquieto.

Sabía que así es como debería ser, pero...

Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí. Pero Zaphir...

Íbamos en silencio por uno de los huecos. Era una especie de ciudad llena de escombros donde cualquiera podría esconderse.

Caminábamos cautelosamente y por primera vez comprendí lo que Connor llevaba diciendo desde que habíamos comenzado a discutir quienes irían a la partida de rastreo.

Él era demasiado grande y se le podría ver fácilmente... Y más con los trajes amarillos brillantes que llevábamos.

Me resbalé y me caí en un agujero. Mierda. Me había distraído demasiado.

Edgeworth me levantó y me ayudó a sacudirme el polvo.

Luego se detuvo, me miró, y me siguió mirando.

Era un tanto inquietante.

Cuando sonrió, me alegré de estar en su equipo.

-Valdi, ven. -Susurró.

Su voz nasal no cuadraba con su gigante mole. Él debería tener una voz profunda y ronca.

Mi compañera de distrito se acercó con curiosidad.

-Vamos a cubrirnos de hollín. -Connor declaró.

Y fue lo que hicimos.

Ahora no nos verían cuando nos acercáramos... Al menos podríamos camuflarnos.

Aunque esta cosa era muy molesta.

-¿Se me ve algo amarillo? -Edgeworth preguntó.

-Espera, Connor. -Aquí hay más de esa sustancia negra. -Mallory le ayudó a cubrirse para que nada brillante se le viera.

Parecía que aquí no había nadie. Habíamos caminado durante mucho tiempo sin ver ni escuchar nada...

Hasta que una voz femenina se dejó oír.

-¿Pero cómo habremos llegado aquí?

-Ssshhh Muffy, calla, hostia. -Otra voz espetó.

* * *

Muffy Hopkins - dieciséis años - distrito once - cosechada.

Estábamos Colly, Rosana y yo en el bosque disfrutando del sol en nuestra cara.

De noche, Halloway había atrapado un par de conejos y Colly había hecho un fuego y los habíamos cocinado. Al día siguiente nos preparábamos para salir de caza de nuevo cuando de repente estábamos en una horrible ciudad llena de contaminación.

No estaba acostumbrada a esto y me molestaba lo desconocido.

También estaba llegando a mi límite con Rosana. Nunca se callaba, siempre tenía que tener la razón y era una ordinaria.

No es que yo fuese la reina de la formalidad, pero ella y yo chocábamos mucho.

Apreté los puños y la miré ceñuda cuando me mandó callar.

-¿Qué te crees? No sé por qué no te callas tú. Deberías hacerlo. No sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte y quejarte.

-¡Joder, Muffy! ¿Te quieres callar? ¡Creo que he escuchado algo.

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada. Tampoco vi a Colly. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-¿Dónde está Rush? -Inquirí.

-Seguro se ha escondido. Lo que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotras. -Halloway refunfuñó.

Entonces tres sombras nos arrinconaron y me sorprendí al verlos.

Estaban totalmente cubiertas de negro. Solo reconocí al tipo del 2 porque era el más grande.

Rosana se lió a puñetazos con el del 1 y fue brutal con él.

Ella no salió indemne tampoco pero logró huir dejándome atrás con tres profesionales junto a mí.

Me escabullí por detrás y eché a correr todo lo rápido que daban mis piernas y escuché pasos detrás de mí.

Solo un par.

Tal vez los otros dos habían ido detrás de Rosana...

O estaban delante de mí.

Me detuve en seco y lancé mi yoyó tratando de atrapar con la cuerda a la única chica que había no obstante ella partió la cuerda con su espada.

Me volví loca tratando de esquivar sus ataques.

Me dolían los brazos debido a los cortes con su arma.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero no me podía rendir.

Utilizaba los brazos, las piernas... Cualquier cosa para mantener alejada a la chica.

Caí al suelo cuando ella me puso la zancadilla y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Después sentí dolor en el pecho y luego... Luego nada.

* * *

Anica Rosio Ying Lang - dieciséis años - distrito 8 - cosechada.

En el cielo vi los nombres de las personas muertas y sollocé cuando el de Raffia apareció. Había sido una total tragedia.

Él no era un mal chico.

Pensé en su padre y en lo mal que lo estaría pasando. Pobre hombre. Y pobre Raffia.

No dormí. No pude. Entre mi dolor de cabeza y todas las cosas espeluznantes que habían pasado en mi vida, el sueño no llegaba a pesar del agotamiento.

Marlow había recibido una pasta verdosa de uno de sus patrocinadores y parecía bien... Dentro de lo que cabía.

Tenía un parche en el ojo y al menos ahora no se quejaba debido al dolor.

Algo habrá hecho esa pasta.

Cuando el paracaídas cayó, confieso que me sobresalté. Era muy diferente verlo en vivo que en televisión.

Al principio creí que era algo que nos atacaría. ¿Y yo qué haría entonces? No sabía como defenderme.

Ahora estábamos en un bonito paisaje invernal. Animales que nunca había visto caminaban a sus anchas y comían plantas y algunos peces de un río cubierto en su mayor parte por el hielo.

Dylan pescó unos peces y cazó una extraña ave y mientras Eliseos la despellejaba, escuchamos un cañonazo.

¿Quién sería?

Apreté mis manos entre mis rodillas. Siempre pensaba: Seré la siguiente.

Eliseos está rezando metros más allá mientras Marlow vigila.

Parece algo nervioso y cuando le pregunto, se encoge de hombros y me explica que está acostumbrado a los barcos. No a la tierra firme.

Después nos mantenemos en silencio mientras Eliseos reza y también porque... Porque no sé qué tendríamos él y yo en común.

El desasosiego me invade y quiero volver a casa... ¿Pero qué casa?

A un lugar lleno de recuerdos de pesadilla?

Suspiro. Ahora solo me volvería loca.

Al menos no estaba sola.

Estar sola sería una enorme desventaja.

Tenía sueño así que me acurruqué en mi cálida ropa y me quedé dormida.

Dylan me despertó algo bruscamente.

-Necesito una red. Tégeme una.

Lo miré sin comprender y él apretó los labios posiblemente para no soltarme lo que pensaba.

Que era una inútil tonta.

-Una red. -Repitió. -Allí hay unos tallos y unas ramas. Tengo que vigilar mientras Merrych reza. No puedo vigilar y hacer la red al mismo tiempo. Y puesto que tú no estás haciendo nada...

Me pareció escuchar el reproche en sus palabras. Sentí que me lanzaba una indirecta.

Anda y deja de hacer el vago porque nadie hará las cosas por ti.

Quizá Eliseos sí lo haría... -Pensé.

Luego me sentí un poco culpable por el pensamiento. Pero solo un poco.

* * *

Rosana Halloway - diecisiete años - Distrito diez - voluntaria.

Me arrepentía de haber salido voluntaria, la verdad sea dicha. Tery ni siquiera había sabido lo que yo sentía y de repente, cuando ella fue elegida...

Fue el impulso del momento.

Había sido mentira el que yo había escuchado algo. Solo quería que Muffy dejara de hablar y quejarse.

Lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo y en varias ocasiones había querido partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

Cuando los putos profesionales nos rodearon, yo corrí. Ni de coña me iba a quedar allí a la espera.

Cada cual se las arreglaría como pudiera. Así era siempre.

Encontré una gran lanza que me cargué al hombro y continué corriendo.

Había salido de la jodida ciudad y llegué a un pasillo con plantas.

Me detuve a descansar cuando estuve segura de que no me seguía nadie y trepé a unas ramas gruesas para ver mejor.

Me pasé allí mucho tiempo pero mi paciencia dio sus frutos cuando vi al gran chico retrasado y a Mr Manitas de cerdo correr hacia un callejón sin salida.

Sonreí para mí misma. Una gorda vaca en bandeja de plata.

Salté sobre ellos y los miré.

Parecían exhaustos.

-Hola, hijo del alcalde. ¿Qué se siente al estar entre piojosos?

Él no me prestaba atención y me enfurecí.

Estaba muy bien que no hubiese muerto de un ataque al corazón por correr tanto, ya que eso me daría la oportunidad de acabar con su vil existencia.

-El distrito me lo agradecerá. -Murmuré.

Y me propuse a atravesarle su gordo estómago con mi lanza.

Iba a disfrutarlo. Iba a saborearlo. El espacio era ancho, pero él lo era también así que no tenía lugar al que ir.

Sonreí con anticipación.

Mr Manitas de cerdo iba a morir.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - 18 años - Distrito diez - Cosechado:

Nos habíamos separado de Tuck y Bayer cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Estábamos en una alta pared de plantas que parecían moverse.

No lo parecían, se movían y nos querían atrapar.

Coddy chilló asustado y me sujetó la muñeca.

Corríamos. Corríamos tanto que creí que me moriría debido a un ataque al corazón. Quería detenerme, pero Coddy tenía mi muñeca bien sujeta y me obligaba a avanzar. Desde que las paredes habían cambiado, las plantas parecían perseguirnos. Temíamos quedar sepultados, pero...

Llegamos a un callejón sin salida y nos detuvimos por fin. No íbamos a trepar o al menos, yo no lo haría.

Una sombra saltó sobre nosotros y con fuerza Coddy me empujó hacia la pared contraria.

Halloway, con una lanza enorme, estaba allí respirando con la misma dificultad que nosotros. Bueno, menos que yo.

Ameba insensata. Ese arma era inadecuada para ella.

-El distrito me lo agradecerá. -Gruñó.

La lanza iba a atravesar mi estómago, lo sabía. Era demasiado larga y los cuchillos que llevaba no eran suficientes. Y no me era posible maniobrar el lazo.

Traté de hacerlo sin embargo, pero alguien fue más rápido que Halloway y yo.

Coddy había descargado un gran mazo sobre la cabeza de ella...

-¿Tommy? -Susurró cuando cayó desmadejada cual muñeca de trapo.

-Coge el hacha y vámonos. -Dije todo lo serio que soy capaz.

Durante el baño de sangre había pisado un cuerpo sin querer, pero esto...

-Ella era horrible e iba a hacer que te descalificaran. Y eres mi amigo.

-Coddy. Coge el hacha y vámonos. Ahora.

Me obedeció, por suerte y al retroceder por donde habíamos venido, las plantas parecían permitirnos el paso.

Escuchamos el cañón justo en ese momento y suspiré.

Era ella o yo. Me dije. Ella o yo.

Continuamos corriendo y corriendo sin detenernos aunque las plantas nos abrían paso.

La adrenalina corría por mi sistema y lo reconocía, el miedo.

Había estado a punto de morir. Casi había muerto a manos de una plebeya de mi distrito.

Encontramos a Bayer y Tuck tratando de despellejar un par de conejos.

Vaya. El chico del 3 era inteligente.

Pero parecía que no podrían hacerlo. La niña lloraba y parecía que Bayer vomitaría.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de un paracaídas que iba en dirección a Zachary.

Al parecer nadie se encargaría de los conejos así que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo yo.

Un olor delicioso invadió mis fosas nasales y provocó que la boca se me hiciera agua.

-¡Tocino! -Chilló.

Luego se ruborizó.

Miró hacia arriba y tartamudeó dando las gracias aunque más bien parecía que se desmayaría por hablar.

Tse. Brillante pero demasiado nervioso para mi gusto.

* * *

Despedidas:

* * *

Muffy Hopkins. Puesto 22.

Tu llegada fue inesperada pero bienvenida. Fue interesante escribirte y tu partida ha sido dolorosa pero la trama lo ha declarado así.

* * *

Rosana Halloway: Puesto 19. Tenías muy mala leche y eras grosera. Me encantaba escribirte. Pero te marchaste porque esta trama la tenía planeada desde hace un montón de meses.

Gracias por haber sido personaje mía.

* * *

Ahora preguntas:

1.¿POV favorito?

2.¿POV que menos te ha gustado?

3.¿Qué alianza te está gustando más?

4.¿Quienes estáis en cuarentena, qué es lo que más echáis de menos?


	20. Capítulo 19 Algunos momentos que contar

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Magnus Bane es de Cassandra Clare y Narnia le pertenece a C.S Lewis.

Los tributos son de ls lectors y la trama es mía.

No obtengo beneficio económico ninguno al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 19. Algunos momentos que contar. Distritos: 4, - Vigilante jefe, - 7, - 3, - 9, - 11.

* * *

"La ira provoca ira. Y las acciones tras la rabia pueden causar el mayor de los arrepentimientos."

* * *

Porpentina (Tina) Gramerye - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - voluntaria.

Vigilar es muy aburrido. Parece que aquí no pasa nada.

Mileena está afilando sus armas y no me presta atención.

Gemí. Quería haber ido a la caza.

Vale que mi idea había sido tonta, pero es que el ataque de Dylan me había tenido de mal humor desde ayer.

Pero él se había quedado sin lo tenía merecido. Está conmigo, o contra mí.

Y como no se unió a la alianza, está contra mí.

Suspiré. los juegos eran muy diferentes de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque ya que estaba aquí, debía hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

Escuchamos un cañonazo y Mileena y yo sonreímos.

-¿Quieres apostar sobre quién se ha muerto? -Pregunté sentándome sobre la cornucopia.

-Algún idiota, seguro. -Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que no haya sido ninguno de los nuestros. -Junté mis manos.

-Son buenos combatientes y son tres. Si murieran sería estúpido.

Mi compañera de guardia era tan seria...

Un rato más tarde escuchamos otro cañonazo.

-¿Habrán sido Connie Mall y Kidy? -Pregunté.

-¿Dos? Tal vez. -Mileena sonreía como si hubiese llegado su cumpleaños...

-¿Celebras tu cumpleaños? -Quise saber.

Ella me miró extrañamente.

-Sí.

-¡Yo también! -Me entusiasmé. -¡En una ocasión mi padre me permitió clavarle un tridente a un vagabundo. Él había sido perverso, ¿sabes? Y fue genial. Había tanta sangre... A mamá no le gustó que ensuciara mi vestido, pero es que ya la advertimos de que haríamos algo sucio.

No sabía por qué mi compañera de alianza me miraba con tanto asombro. No había dicho nada raro, ¿no?

-¿Tú no has celebrado así tu cumpleaños? -Pregunté.

-No. Mi cumpleaños ha sido más normal. Con tarta, velas y armas de regalo.

Eso me parecía muy aburrido y no dudé en expresar mi opinión.

-...Yo creía además, que tu hermano vencedor sabría como divertirse.

Ella me lanzó la peor de sus miradas pero no me inmuté. Había cosas peores... Suponía. Como ser comida por un muto. Esos horribles seres...

¿Y por qué no modificaban genéticamente a los tributos para que se volvieran locos y así se atacaran con saña entre sí?

Era algo en lo que pensar detenidamente.

Alguien se acercaba y tomé mi tridente en las manos.

No me relajé hasta ver que se trataba de Connie, Mall y Kidy.

-Estáis cubiertos de negro. Y oléis mal. -Comenté.

-Hollín. -Kidy respondió.

-Esa ha sido una buena idea. Mileena murmuró.

Se acomodaron y nos contaron lo que habían hecho y encontrado.

-Nosotras solo vimos un perro. O lo que parecía ser un perro. Aquí no se sabe nunca lo que puede ser.

* * *

Magnus Bane - Vigilante jefe de los juegos del hambre.

Me miré al espejo del cuarto de baño antes de acceder a la sala de control. Esperaba que algo hubiese ocurrido tras las muertes de la del 11 y la del 10.

He de admitir que me habría gustado que ella se hubiese cargado al gordo de su distrito y que luego la odiaran por ello... Qué bonito caos habría en la plaza del 10. Una pobre grosera y pulgosa que ha matado a uno de los hijos del alcalde.

Lástima que el grandote del 7 se interpusiera y la reventara la cabeza... Aunque eso estuvo muy interesante también. Qué emoción.

Si se hubiesen matado los miembros de una alianza entre sí también lo habría disfrutado.

Son muchas las cosas que me causan placer.

El sufrimiento ajeno me...

Me coloqué la ropa y me dirigí a la sala de control.

Vaya. Todo tranquilo. La mayoría continuaban escondidos y Edgeworth afilaba su espada mientras Gramerye lo miraba embelesada. Asqueroso.

¿Serán amantes? Un amor trágico subiría tanto la audiencia y la popularidad...

El chico del 1, contaba sus flechas clabándolas en la arena. Qué idiota.

Su compañera de distrito se estaba limpiando la sangre que le había salpicado en la ropa.

Penrhyn estaba comiendo galletitas saladas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano y unas plantas.

Bayer del 3 estaba dibujando algo en el suelo. Tenía formas curiosas. Como animales. ¿Ya habría sido presa de la locura? ¿El tocino estaría envenenado?

Sería interesante pensar en un patrocinador mandando comida envenenada...

El niño del 5 estaba contándoles algo a los del 6 y el 11 que jugaban a las tres en raya. En serio. ¿Cómo podían? Deberían estar gimoteando, por los dioses.

Collie Rush del 7 caminaba cerca de donde se hallaban su compañero de distrito, la niñita del 12, el chico del 3, y el gordo del 10. Había recibido un paracaídas y estaba ajustando su cervatana.

McClure, el que tiene discapacidad intelectual dormitaba apoyado contra una roca.

La llorona del 8 estaba durmiendo y el pirata del 4 probaba la tensión y resistencia de su nueva red.

El religioso loco del 9 se había alejado y tenía una especie de cazamariposas con el que había atrapado a una Rastrevíspula y la había matado.

Parecía estar sacando el veneno con ayuda de un cuchillo y unas hojas.

Esto sí era interesante. ¿Qué haría con él?

La vaca del 10 practicaba con su lazo. Ojalá atrapara a alguien por error y lo estrangulara. Qué deleite más maravilloso.

Pero no. Se fue a cazar estúpidos conejos.

La chica del 12 se levanta para acompañarlo. Aw. Me pregunto si allí habrá una historia de amor que acabará en canivalismo... Rocheford, desesperado por el hambre, engatusó a la ingenua Tuck para que lo siguiera a una zona privada y tras matarla, se la comió.

Suena perturbadoramente hermoso.

Todo era casi aburrido salvo algunas excepciones. Voy a pedir que saquen los mutos. Los necesito. Ellos me otorgan alegría.

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

Lo había visto todo. No podía apartar la vista aunque tampoco deseaba mirar. Estaba tan confusa... Tan enfadada...

Primero vi como esos tres acorralaban a mis aliadas y como Rosana lograba correr. Después observé impotente cómo la chica del 1 mataba a Muffy y después vi como los profesionales, de algún modo cubiertos de negro, se alejaban como si nada.

Yo me había escondido. Ni me planteé salir, la verdad. Sonará cruel, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Debía sobrevivir por muy horrible que la situación me pareciese.

Cuando estaba segura de que se habían marchado, me acerqué a mi compañera caída y le cerré los ojos. Después corrí.

El horror no había acabado. Estaba observando entre unos setos a Coddy y al grande del 10 cuando Rosana les saltó encima.

Contemplé toda la escena y casi vomité cuando Coddy... Ese dulce chico que amaba las historias, le reventaba la cabeza...

Creo que él no comprendía del todo lo ocurrido. Lo hizo por defender a su estúpido aliado y eso me cabreó así que los seguí.

Iba a tomarme la justicia por mi mano.

Recogí plantas de tallo resistente y me dediqué a vaciarlo hasta crear una cervatana improvisada. Después, encontré vallas venenosas y un arbusto de espinas gruesas pero no lo suficiente como para opturar mi cervatana.

Con cuidado, pinché las vallas y utilicé una bolsa de tela vacía para meterlas sin pincharme yo.

Era arriesgado, pero esto haría el truco. Todo sería más fácil si me mandaran otros implementos, pero hasta ahora nada de nada.

Los miré todo el día y toda la noche.

Escuché el imno de Panem y vi las caras de mis compañeras de distrito en el cielo y eso me otorgó más resolución.

Iba a... A hacer algo.

A la mañana siguiente, comí algo, hice mis necesidades y volví a comprobar mi cervatana.

Todo correcto.

Tenía a Thomas Rocheford en la mira. Había ido a cazar algo. O tal vez a comer por su cuenta. -Pensé con rencor.-

La chica del 12, muy simpática, lo acompañaba.

Me tomé mi momento. Lo observé bien. Debía tener un tiro claro.

Y cuando pasó un rato...

Me llevé la cervatana a los labios, asegurándome por supuesto de no tocar nada venenoso antes, y soplé. Mi pequeño dardo casero iba muy bien encaminado.

Tuck se acercó al Rocheford para mostrarle algo y él se dio la vuelta con exhasperación.

El pincho se le clavó a la chica en la mejilla. Era demasiado bajita...

Di unos pasos hacia adelante para ayudar. Yo había causado aquello. Yo había...

-Ay. Algo me ha pinchado. -Gimió.

-Tse. Alguna rama.

-No, Thomas, mira.

El grandote levantó la cara de la chica con un grueso dedo y la examinó críticamente.

-Me encuentro mal, Thomas. Siento sueño.

El del 10 se tensó y miró a su alrededor.

Yo volví a correr. Creo que él me vio porque hizo el amago de seguirme pero Tuck le agarró del brazo.

"Haz lo que sea para volver." -Repetía en mi cabeza.

-Ya, Finlay. Pero es que hacer lo que sea necesario para volver es doloroso y terrible. -Me ahogué.

Minutos después escuché un cañonazo y me derrumbé en el suelo.

Había matado a una persona. Una niña inocente que nada tenía que ver conmigo... Con mi rabia.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito tres - cosechado.

Nos habíamos separado de Coddy y Thomas. No sé cómo, realmente.

La tierra había temblado, y de repente Karen y yo estábamos juntos contra unos árboles.

-¡Un terremoto, Zachary! ¡Un terremoto! En mi distrito ha habido de esos y muchos mineros han muerto. Eso es terrible, a pesar de lo que Lauren y Christine digan. No digo que ellas crean que los terremotos les parecen bien, no es así. Pero es que nosotras tres vivimos en la zona de comerciantes y no es tan duro. Es como que no empatizamos con el resto, ¿entiendes? Vemos el problema, es triste, pero como no lo vivimos, no lo comprendemos por completo. Como los juegos del hambre, ¿no? La gente cree que son horribles, pero es ahora que estoy aquí, que comprendo la enormidad del horror.

Karen seguía hablando y hablando y yo solo la miraba. ¿Sería cierto que ha habido un terremoto? Eso sería una desgracia. Esperaba que Coddy y Thomas estuvieran bien.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos? ¿Crees que estarán bien? No digo que quiera que estén mal, solo pregunto porque seamos sinceros. Tu eres listo y todo eso, pero no sé si ambos solos podríamos sobrevivir. Y no estoy llamándote inútil, ¿eh? Solo digo que si somos más... Entonces podemos tener más planes y más habilidades.

-Karen... Gritas.

-Oh, lo siento. Estoy nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a hablar en alto. Y así hay más posibilidades de que nos encuentren por mi culpa. Oh, debería callarme. Sí. Ya me callo. Ya me callo. Eso. Me callaré, no hablaré y así no nos encontrarán. Porque sería terrible si nos encontraran, ¿cierto? Porque entonces nos matarían y entonces sí que no podría hablar más y mi hermanito pequeño, ¡hola Sota! Él me echaría de menos y yo lo hecho de menos y...

Estaba nervioso y la verborrea de Karen no ayudaba. Era encantadora, pero tenía razón. Si nos descubrían éramos tributos muertos.

Así que dejé los tallos que estaba enredando y le coloqué un dedo en los labios.

Sentí cómo mi cara se calentaba.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cerró la boca.

Nos quedamos un largo rato solo mirándonos y cuando me di cuenta, aparté la mano de su boca. Qué vergüenza.

Yo volví a tejer mis tallos y de vez en cuando dibujaba con un palo algo en la tierra.

-¿Y qué haces, Zachary? -Ella me preguntó en voz baja.

-Una armadura de tallos. -Bromeé.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

Sonreí.

-No sé aún lo que estoy haciendo. Solo pienso y construyo.

-¿Y por qué dibujas en el suelo?

-Dibujar me ayuda a que no se me olviden las cosas.

Creo que ella no me comprendió del todo...

-¿Y por qué animales?

Yo no contesté. No quería que nadie me escuchara. Si no hubiera cámaras, se lo contaría.

-Ya entiendo. Es un secreto. -Comentó.

Yo asentí.

Eso había ocurrido hace algo menos de 24 horas y ahora Thomas había traído a Karen en sus brazos...

-Creo que ha sido envenenada. Y tengo mis sospechas de quien puede haber sido.

Fue directo al grano y yo me levanté dispuesto a acabar con esa persona.

Coddy había ido a buscar palos... A saber para qué quería los palos...

-Tse. ¿Dónde vas?

-A acabar con...

-Eso es estúpido, Bayer. No sabes quien ha sido ni donde ha ido. Apuesto a que tiene un arma de larga distancia y que si se siente perseguida, atacará.

No me quedé tranquilo. En absoluto. ¿Quién habría sido?

Coddy volvió y dejó los palos en el suelo al ver a Karen.

-¿Tiene sueño?

Thomas lo miró.

-Ella va a... Ser descalificada. -Comentó.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Rocheford?

Odiaba ver a Tuck en silencio. Era extraño. Incluso la noche anterior la había oído hablando en sueños.

Rocheford y Coddy se alejaron para hablar y yo me quedé junto a Karen.

Tomé su mano y minutos después... El cañonazo sonó.

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito nueve - cosechada.

Me había encontrado con un hombre cabra mientras vagaba por un lugar de cuento. O al menos era así como eran las ilustraciones de los libros que había en la escuela. Bueno, libros. Era un legajo de hojas amarillento y manoseado.

-Hola, soy el señor Tumnus. Estás en Narnia. -Me había dicho.

Yo grité y le pegué con un palo en la cabeza... Desmayándolo.

¿Qué es Narnia? ¿Y qué hacía yo ahí? Estaba en Panem. Estaba en los horribles juegos del hambre.

Anoche pensé en mi amiga. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me estaría viendo? ¿Ella tendría más pesadillas? Porque yo había soñado con la muerte de Sarah y me había quedado despierta todo el tiempo.

Temía dormir pero también estar despierta.

Si dormía, veía a Sarah. Si me quedaba despierta, temía que los profesionales o tal vez otras personas vinieran a por mí.

El hombre cabra se despertó y yo preparé mi palo.

-Soy inofensivo. -Trató de levantarse y le apunté amenazadoramente.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que yo era tonta o qué? Como si pudiera fiarme de alguien que estuviera en esta arena.

Resoplé. Si confiara, lo más probable era que acabara muerta o peor.

Decidí dejar de nuevo al hombre cabra inconsciente y explorar.

Caminando vi algunos animales. Había fruta también y la recolepté y la comí.

Había un par de castores. Estaban distraídos así que cogí una piedra para acabar con uno de ellos. Tal vez tuviera así una comida decente.

Cuando me aproximé, los bichos se dieron la vuelta y lancé la piedra.

Entonces crecieron, crecieron y crecieron...

Un rugido ensordecedor se escuchó y corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

Las inofensivas plantas se cerraban a mi alrededor cortándome el paso y los cuervos, no me había dado cuenta de que había cuervos, comenzaron a graznar y bajaron en picado hacia mí.

No dejé de correr. No lo haría nunca.

Entonces llegué a un recodo y sentí como si me dieran una patada en el estómago. El cambio de temperatura era brutal.

Al menos los mutos ya no me seguían. Sin embargo no podía parar de correr.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito once - cosechado.

Decidimos explorar por nuestra cuenta. Cada mañana, cuando la tierra temblaba, nos veíamos en una zona distinta de esta arena tan extraña. De noche, sonaba como piedras moviéndose y tal vez cambiando. Era escalofriante. No había nada que conociéramos. Nada que pudiéramos hacer como referencia.

Eso suponía una desventaja porque si no conocíamos por donde caminábamos...

-Ahí hay unas casas. -Myko dijo de repente.

-No sé si es seguro. -Declaré.

-¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Que nos atacaran?

-Sabes que sí. -Le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

Él se reía a carcajadas.

-Está bien, superLogan. Iremos con cautela y con precaución.

-¿Por qué me tomas el pelo? Eso es tonto.

-Es que me aburro. No ha pasado nada y es un tostón.

Me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¡Mykolas! ¡Estamos en una arena en los juegos del hambre! -Lo miraba incrédulo.

Él se volvió a reír.

-Mira tu cara, tío. ¿Has visto, Vicent? ¿Viste su cara?

Nuestro compañero se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que deberíamos sentirnos alegres con la muerte tan temprana de Raffia? -Vicent preguntó.

Eso nos hizo callar. Ahora me sentía como la mierda.

Íbamos caminando en silencio por una especie de callejón. Escuchamos un ruido y nos tensamos.

Una cosa bulbosa y grande rodaba en nuestra dirección.

-¿Qué es eso? -Chirrié.

-No sé, tío. Pero será mejor que corramos.

Algo parecía moverse dentro de la cosa y cuando íbamos a echar a correr, eso explotó y... Raffia... Él... Él estaba allí. Era muy pálido y no se movía.

Corrimos como locos cuando la cosa comenzó a armarse y se llevó a Raffia con él.

Cuando nos detuvimos, vomité.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Myko susurró.

-No lo sé. Pero no quiero encontrarme jamás con esa cosa de nuevo.

* * *

Encomios:

Karen: Puesto 23: Te amé cuando me llegaste. Eras una chica tan risueña y tierna... Me ha dolido muchísimo tu partida. Te quiero mucho.

* * *

Ahora las preguntas:

1.¿POV favorito?

2.¿Punto de vista que menos te ha gustado?

animar a estos chicos y chicas, dejaré que sus patrocinadores les envíen un regalo. ¿Qué deseáis que sea?


	21. Capítulo 20 ¡Qué dientes tan grandes ti

Disclaimer: Los tributos les pertenecen a los lectores. La trama es mía. El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El universo de El hobbit le pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien. No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 20. ¡Qué dientes tan grandes tienes! Distritos: 4, - 5, - 7, - 2, - 9.

* * *

"Correr puede salvarte la vida... O puede acortarla significativamente."

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - cosechado.

Estábamos discutiendo un plan, porque no movernos sería estúpido a pesar de que la arena parecía transportarnos donde quería cada día, cuando la tierra tembló y caímos en un barco.

Mi felicidad era absoluta, ¿de acuerdo? Es que... Un barco.

Podría morir feliz en este momento.

No. Mejor nada de juegos de palabras. Pensarlo ahora es siniestro.

Se escuchaba un tic tac bajo el barco. ¿Qué podría ser? Se oía como ese viejo reloj que había en el barco donde yo trabajaba.

Me levanté para inspeccionar el barco y me cayó una niña literalmente encima.

Ella chilló y yo saqué mi arma debido a la sorpresa.

La niña era muy estúpida o muy valiente, porque me dio una patada en el estómago y se zafó de mis brazos.

-Si me vas a matar, hazlo ya. ¿O esperas que me ponga a temblar de miedo? Si es eso, puedes esperar sentado. -Se cruzó de brazos.

Me eché a reír. Vaya. Era un soplo de aire fresco. Con Anica y Eliseos me sentía como en una de esas historias en las que la pareja se une pero luego no, después sí pero tal vez... Y estaba furioso. ¿Por qué mi mentor pensó que sería buena idea?

-Tal vez tienes razón y esperaré a que tiembles para matarte.

-Oye, 4. Como asesino eres muy malo. Si hubiese sido otra persona, ya te habría matado.

-En absoluto, 9. Yo no te he matado porque no he querido.

Ella pareció pensar en ello y asintió.

-Tiene sentido. ¿Así que me lanzarás al agua? ¿Cómo moriré?

-Me caes bien, chica. Creo que me quedaré contigo.

Uno de sus puñitos iba directo a mi mandíbula y la detuve.

-¡No soy una mascota! -Se indignó.

Parece que Eliseos había escuchado el escándalo porque se acercó a comprobar qué pasaba.

-¿La vamos a matar? -Anica preguntó en voz baja tras él.

Vamos a matarte a ti, cosa inútil. -Pensé.

-No. Ella es mi aliada ahora. La protegeré. -Declaré.

-¿Y eso lo decides tú? ¿Y si mi objetivo es matarte? ¿Y qué es eso de que me protegerás? ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!

-Vaya, Roxanne. Eres enérgica. -Eliseos sonrió y ella le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. -Intervine. -Si no, ni me habría molestado.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Anica. Ella era cosa de Merrych. No mía.

-Bueno. Me quedo. Pero porque yo lo decido. No porque tú lo dices.

Asentí. Ella tenía fuego.

Lástima que fuera tan pequeña y no lo digo por temas de atracción. Si no de supervivencia.

-Oye, 4. ¿Por qué tienes ese parche en el ojo? ¿Cosa de patrocinio?

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber? -Sonreí.

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos otra vez y golpeteó el suelo con un pie en signo de impaciencia.

-Es que no tengo ese ojo.

Al mal tiempo buena cara, dicen. Y aunque seguía furioso y me chocaba a menudo con algunas cosas...

-Me estás engañando. -Dijo la niña.

Me di cuenta de que no parecía muy segura.

Sonreí más y me despegué un poco el parche.

-¡Tápate eso! ¿Por qué me lo enseñas? ¡Qué asco!

-¿Me crees ahora?

Ella me volvió a dar un puñetazo.

Si ella no me cayera bien...

* * *

Cody McClure - dieciséis años - distrito siete - cosechado.

Habíamos caminado mucho tiempo. Ninguno queríamos quedarnos donde Karen se había dormido como la bella durmiente. Pero ella no despertaría. Saberlo me ponía triste.

Ella no volvería a ver a su familia. Yo quiero volver a ver a los míos. Shawn y yo somos los mejores hermanos.

Aprieto el águila que me regaló en mi puño y continuamos andando.

Thomas se cansa rápido y me gustaría que tuviéramos un caballo para que él pudiera montarlo.

Pasamos por una ciudad y a Zachary se le ilumina la cara. Eso es bueno porque desde que Karen se quedó dormida, se había entristecido mucho.

Él recogía cosas y las guardaba en sus bolsillos o en la mochila que le cogimos a Rosana cuando se desmayó en el suelo. Esperaba que los médicos la curaran aunque hubiera quedado descalificada.

-¿Por qué coges estas cosas de basura? -Pregunté.

-Porque son útiles para trampas y otras cosas. -Me dijo.

Yo no lo entendía pero tampoco era de su distrito de personas inteligentes.

Por la noche nos resguardamos entre unas cosas de metal que parecían cubos gigantes y me negué a mirar al cielo donde las caras de los descalificados aparecían.

No dormí mucho. Tenía pesadillas de garras que se llevaban a Shawn lejos y no podía verlo más.

-¿Tommy? ¿Estás dormido?

-Tse. -Tú qué crees?

-No lo sé. -Contesté. -¿Lo estás?

-Si estoy contestando tus preguntas, significa que estoy despierto.

Tenía sentido.

-¿Tú tienes sueños malos? -Le pregunté.

-A veces. Pero procuro vaciar mi mente o pensar en cosas gratas para que mi mente no se centre en lo malo.

-¿Qué es cosas gratas?

-Cosas buenas. -Contestó.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos caminando y llegamos a un bosque muy raro. Tenía casas pequeñas y extrañas.

-¡Chocolate! -Chillé.

Y corrí a la casa marrón.

En el Capitolio había comido dulces y me habían encantado.

Thomas me agarró de la ropa y me detuvo.

-Huele muy bien y tiene buena pinta. Sería delicioso comerlo pero no es recomendable.

-¿Por qué? -Traté de soltarme y él me atrapó con su cuerda por el pecho.

-Porque esto es la arena de los juegos del hambre y las cosas no son simplemente una cosa. Ese chocolate puede esconder dispositivos o a lo mejor hay mutos dentro.

-Pero yo quiero chocolate.

-Tse. Cuando digo no, es no.

Me crucé de brazos pero no me moví. Si Tommy decía que no...

-Vale. No como chocolate de la casa.

* * *

Vicent Stuard - dieciséis años - distrito cinco - cosechado.

En tres días había 8 muertos. No sabía si eso era suficiente para los vigilantes y los capitolinos que vivían estos días como si fueran la mejor fiesta.

Tanta riqueza, tanto desperdicio... Me daba asco. Nosotros en los distritos moríamos de hambre y aquí tiraban la comida sin miramientos.

¿Cómo podía ser?

Y nosotros seguíamos pagando por lo que habían hecho otros en el pasado.

¿Que se rebelaron? Por algo sería, ¿no? Y viviendo como vivíamos, no me extrañaba.

Sentía ira ante lo injusto de la situación, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? Era un niño. Y no me fiaba lo suficiente de mis compañeros como para comentar estas inquietudes con ellos. ¿Y si eran proCapitolio?

Esta incertidumbre me revolvía el estómago.

O tal vez... Tal vez se debía a que no sabía sí o cuándo moriría...

Myko y Logan estaban charlando de las cosas típicas de ellos. Creo que era sobre la diferencia entre las fresas y las frambuesas y los pros y contras de cada una.

Se notaba que eran dos personas despreocupadas. O eso aparentaban.

Escuchamos un ruido y los tres miramos a nuestro alrededor.

Nos encontrábamos en una especie de ciudad/bosque con puertas redondas alrededor. Habíamos entrado en una de esas puertas y nos costó entrar. Pero encontramos comida. Mucha.

Latas, latas y más latas... Pero era comida, leches.

Nos pusimos morados, la verdad. Comimos y nos guardamos latas donde podíamos.

Unos lobos gigantes nos estaban mirando fijamente. Eran dos.

Tan grandes como los caballos de los carros del desfile o incluso más.

Tenían las orejas aplanadas contra la cabeza y el pelo herizado.

Retrajeron los labios y gruñeron.

Sus dientes eran enormes y muy afilados. Era terrorífico.

-¿Corremos? -Logan preguntó en un susurro.

Myko asintió y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaban los lobos.

Logan y yo lo seguimos y una profesional se nos echó encima al mismo tiempo que los lobos.

Estaba cubierta de algo negro.

-¡Gramerye! ¡Idiota! -Otra chica gritó. -¿No has visto los mutos?

La profesional del 2 salió espada en mano de una de las madrigueras de puerta redonda y fue a nuestro encuentro.

Había otra figura lanzando flechas y errando. Madre mía.

-Estoy rodeada de estúpidos. -Penrhyn se quejó. -¡Aléjate, Silibell, joder! ¡Es que eres tonto!

Y mientras tanto, los lobos seguían quietos; Observando.

Todos nos detuvimos en ese momento. Fueron como tres segundos que parecieron extenderse para siempre y la pelea comenzó.

Myko y Logan seguían al arquero que parecía desconcentrarse y trataba de espantarlos con el arco. Esto parecía divertir a mis dos aliados.

Gramerye fue corriendo hacia ellos y la profesional del 2 corrió hacia mí.

Entonces los lobos se movieron y se lanzaron a por nosotros.

* * *

Mileena Penrhyn - diecisiete años - distrito dos - voluntaria.

Llevábamos un tiempo observando a La banda. El mentor de Edgeworth la había llamado así y así se había quedado. También los llamaban Los cuatro fantásticos... Aunque ahora quedaban tres.

-Ahora son los tres mosqueteros. -Connor había dicho.

Silibell y Gramerye le ríeron la gracia que a mi parecer no era tal, y él sonrió como un idiota.

Era un buen líder pero había decidido que me marcharía pronto. No sabía cuando, pero lo tenía decidido.

Gramerye había querido explorar y la verdad, yo también. Me aburría haciendo de centinela aquí. Estaba claro que nadie se acercaría a la cornucopia. Era suicidio.

Así que Edgeworth y Mallory se habían quedado vigilando y Kidei se había venido con nosotras.

Nos enseñó donde estaba el hollín, aunque la ciudad había cambiado de lugar, y como no vimos a nadie, nos marchamos.

Entonces encontramos a los chicos y estuvimos vigilando.

Se metieron en un agujero y no salieron en al menos un buen rato así que decidí que exploraríamos una de esas cosas redondas y dejamos al único chico de centinela.

Quedamos en que nos avisaría cuando salieran y así hizo.

Gramerye y yo sacamos comida y comprendí por qué habían tardado tanto en aparecer.

Pero la tonta de Tina se apresuró hacia ellos sin percatarse de que dos enormes bestias habían aparecido y me tocó ir a salvar su culo.

Maldita fuera...

Y ahora estábamos tratando de que los mutos no nos comieran y de que Los tres mosqueteros, mierda, se me había pegado el nombrecito, no escaparan.

Gramerye fue a ayudar a Silibell y yo me quedé con uno de los chicos y un lobo.

Joder. ¿Es que el idiota del 1 no tenía otra arma por si acaso? Qué gilipollas.

Saqué uno de los cuchillos pero en vez de atacar a la bestia como seguramente el tipo creía, me lancé hacia él.

Levantó los brazos para protegerse y solo corté ropa.

Estúpido...

Seguí acosándolo y haciéndole pequeños cortes mientras él se defendía como podía.

Se acercó demasiado al muto pero no se percató. Estaba más concentrado en librarse de mí.

Admito que me dio algunas buenas patadas y puñetazos. Y parecía tan debilucho...

Gramerye vino a ayudar, pero empeoró las cosas. Me empujó y me hizo caer. Perdí la oportunidad de cargarme al chico del 5 y en lugar de eso, fue desgarrado por el lobo.

Furiosa, me levanté y corrí hacia Tina.

Ella me esperaba y luchamos ferozmente mientras Kidei acababa con los dos mutos con sus flechas y el niño del 11 y el chico del 6 echaban a correr cuando un cañonazo sonó.

Gramerye me desequilibró y me tiró al suelo. Ella perdió su arma cuando le di una patada en la mano y trató de quitarme la mía.

Yo giré, la empujé y me levanté.

Rajé su garganta y apuñalé su pecho después.

Ella estaba gritando... Pero después de eso, no lo hizo más.

Otro cañonazo sonó y miré a mi alrededor.

Mi compañero de alianza me miraba como si no me conociera.

-¿Algún problema? -Espeté.

-La has matado, Penrhyn.

-Sí. ¿Y qué? Es lo que debe hacerse y punto.

-Pero es nuestra aliada... -Él continuó.

-Ya. Pero fue estúpida y por eso me herí la pierna.

Silibell levantó su arco.

-Antes de que aciertes, te habré matado. Así que haremos algo. Tú te callarás, diremos que Tina murió a causa de mutos y punto. Si dices que he sido yo, juro que te mataré lentamente y me aseguraré de que duela.

Él asintió. Le vi el terror en los ojos y sonreí.

-Vamos, Silibell. Quiero volver ya.

Él me siguió como un cachorro. Buen chico.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito nueve - cosechado.

Había rezado y rezado pero la diosa no mostraba su poder. Nos vendría bien para acabar con los animales y que ella se proclamara vencedora. No obstante, todo seguía como antes.

Confieso que la noche anterior fue mágica. la diosa renacida y yo nos alejamos y yacimos juntos en un camarote mirando el mar.

Creí que nos detendrían, que ocurriría algo, pero no. Pudimos disfrutar en los brazos del otro.

La diosa me había elegido para ser su concubino. Era todo un honor para mí servirla en lo que ella deseara.

Hoy estábamos en un bosque cubierto de nieve.

Roxanne dijo que aquí fue donde los castores gigantes casi se la comieron.

A mí todo me parecía muy tranquilo, a decir verdad.

Incluso había un perro.

Había echado tanto de menos a uno...

Me arrodillé ante la atónita mirada de mis compañeros de alianza y recé.

Debía confesar mentalmente mis pecados y transmitírselos telepáticamente al perro.

-Roxanne y yo vamos a buscar frutos comestibles. ¿Vienes, Anica?

Escuché que ella negaba y Marlow insistía para que fuera con ellos.

No lo hizo. Tal vez debió hacerlo...

-Yo iré por allí, tu hacia el otro lado. -Escuché.

Era una voz nasal. Me sonaba mucho y me sobresalté.

Era el profesional del 2. Eso me asustó. No debía andar lejos.

Estaba concentrado en buscar al grandote del distrito 2. Así que me sorprendió ver una figura cubierta de negro. Era más pequeña. El perro que estaba a mi lado corrió lejos. Animal inteligente.

Era la chica del 1. Marjorie o Mallory... No recordaba bien. En resumen. Era a quien quería matar.

-Oye Valdi... ¿No decías que la habías matado? -Volví a escuchar la voz nasal pero no sabía de donde venía. Eso me tenía desconcertado.

-Eso creí. Pero no apareció en el cielo durante la primera noche. -Se encogió de hombros.

Me pregunté si debía atacar ahora. ¿Y dónde estaría Marlow? Tal vez el chico grande del 2, Conner, Connor, Donnel... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno. Lo mismo estaba por ahí...

Ese segundo de distracción por mi parte, lo aprovechó la profesional del 1 y reaccioné solo porque la diosa dio un grito. Aterrado, corrí hacia ella. No podía permitirme distracciones. Eso podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Cogí mi guadaña, me la habían enviado los patrocinadores por la mañana, y corrí hacia las chicas.

La diosa renacida luchaba contra la del distrito 1 con un palo largo de madera y un pequeño puñal. No bastaría.

Me uní a la pelea e igualé en algo el terreno. Sin embargo me resbalé en una pendiente y caí hacia abajo.

Impotente, traté de levantarme sin éxito.

Era un lugar rocoso y resbaladizo.

Un rato después, escuché tres cañonazos a pocos segundos de distancia.

Esperaba que hubieran caído los profesionales.

-¿Y el otro chico? -Escuché la voz nasal más cerca.

-Cayó por esa pendiente. ¿Tú encontraste algo? -Valdi preguntó.

-No. Nada. Solo un castor muerto.

-¿Nos vamos?

El grandote maldito pareció pensárselo.

-¿Y qué hay del chico del 9?

-Ya habrá otra ocasión. Llevamos bastante tiempo lejos de la cornucopia. Y aunque no haya aparecido nadie en estos días...

-Tienes razón. -Edgeworth dijo.

No parecía muy convencido de dejarme aquí pero finalmente se marcharon.

Malditos arrogantes... Creían que podrían matarme en otra ocasión. No se lo permitiría. Acabaría con ellos.

Cuando logré subir el terraplén tras varios intentos, descubrí a la diosa... Ella... Estaba muerta. No cabía duda esta vez.

Había caído. Tenía una herida grande en el costado del que no dejaba de manar sangre y otra en el estómago.

Su puñal había desaparecido y el palo que había utilizado para defenderse yacía en el suelo partido por la mitad.

Lloré y grité hasta quedarme sin voz.

Iba a vengarla. Lo haría. No podría ser de otro modo.

* * *

Despedidas:

* * *

Puesto 7. Porpentina Gramerye: Eras muy querida para mí. Te quise mucho. Eras muy diferente a los pros y tan directa... Te amaba mucho.

* * *

Puesto 10: Vicent. Eras un chico lector. Me gustaste desde que te recibí y bueno... Me encantó escribir tu escena con tu amor. Fue hermoso.

* * *

Puesto 16: Anica. No supe qué hacer contigo pero me encantó jugar con las posibilidades. Fue divertido y aprendí varias cosas. Me diste una buena subtrama y sigues haciéndolo.

* * *

Gracias por haberme enviado a estos tributos, chicas.

* * *

Ahora las preguntas:

1.¿POV favorito?

2.¿POV que menos os ha gustado?

3.¿Qué muerte os ha dolido más?

* * *

Nota: Trataré de explicar la arena aunque según se me ocurre, lo escribo.

Tiene varias secciones laberínticas. Saqué el diseño de El corredor del laberinto. Y en cada sección está basada en un libro.

El bosque de cuentos como Hansel y Gretel, la comarca del Hobbit, El bosque de Narnia, El barco del Capitán Garfio, y la ciudad es de alguna distopía loca.

Bueno. Nos leemos.


	22. Capítulo 21 Confianza rota

Disclaimer: El universo y lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de los lectores. La historia es mía. No obtengo beneficios al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 21. Confianza rota. Distritos: 4, - 3, - 11, - 9, - 2, - 7.

* * *

"Nunca olvides... que sólo hay una verdad... Ya sea una verdad "justa" o una "injusta"... ya sea "decente" o "perversa"." (Kyoko Kirigiri.)

* * *

Zack Gramerye - Distrito 4 - Vencedor.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba el juego en marcha, estaba tenso.

Pensé que sería sencillo, que no lo pasaría tan mal, pero me equivoqué.

Casi se me salió el corazón del pecho cuando Marlow le hizo aquella herida a mi hija en el vientre.

Afortunadamente no fue nada, pero a partir de ahí, no pude calmarme.

Hidara me llamaba a todas horas, histérica. Me recriminaba que hubiera inducido a Tina a que fuera a los juegos, que era culpa mía que estuviera allí... Y sus palabras me causaban el peor de los tormentos.

No comía. No dormía. Solo miraba en la sala de control la pantalla y seguía a mi pequeña.

La historia del vagabundo no fue totalmente así. Mi niña tendía al dramatismo pero ver las caras estupefactas de mis colegas mentores me hizo reír.

Creí que mi hija llegaría lejos. Estaba muy bien preparada. No obstante, Penrhyn acabó con su vida.

No vi remordimiento en su expresión. Solo acabó con ella y amenazó al profesional del 1.

Me puse furioso y arremetí contra los equipos, las pantallas, las personas... Sobre todo con Neilan. Quise acabar con él al igual que su hermana había hecho con mi Tina.

-¡Son los juegos, Gramerye, joder! -Me gritó. -¿Crees que lo he disfrutado? ¡Cálmate!

Yo no entraba en razón y cuando Hidara me llamó... Perdí el juicio.

Ella me dejó. Dijo que se acabó lo nuestro. Así, sin más. Todo era tan horrible... Ojalá estar en una pesadilla.

No fue así. Era la vida real y en un solo instante había perdido todo lo que me importaba.

Greyarm trató de hablar conmigo, al igual que Stark y Averkowney, pero los mandé a la mierda.

Cuando Dorian se acercó, pensé que gastaría alguna de sus jodidas bromas para hacerme sentir mejor, cosa que para nada necesitaba, pero me sorprendió cuando me entregó un vaso de Whiskey.

-Bebe, Zack. No te hará sentir mejor, pero te entumecerá la mente. Y no es culpa tuya. Sé que lo crees, que lo sientes así, pero no lo es.

Quise partirle la cara también pero no se dejó.

Bebí el vaso de whiskey y me pregunté si esta sería mi vida. Si me convertiría en un borrachuzo deprimido y lleno de ira.

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito tres - cosechado.

Tras haber recogido lo que creí necesario de la ciudad, hablé con Rocheford y Coddy.

Me iría por mi cuenta. Ellos eran demasiado grandes y no sabían nada sobre electricidad ni termodinámica y algunas otras cosas que no me puse a explicar.

McClure se mostró triste pero pareció que Thomas sí lo entendía.

Así que caminé solo gestando un plan en mi mente.

Aún no sabía qué haría. No totalmente.

Entonces al girar en un recodo lo vi. La cornucopia estaba sin vigilancia. Era mi oportunidad.

¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Sabotear sus cosas? ¿Robar sus armas?

No. Debía ser más inteligente que eso. Ser impulsivo no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

Pero miraría por si había algo de mi interés.

Esperé un rato pero nadie venía. Entonces tomé mi oportunidad.

Me deslicé hacia delante con cuidado. No parecía que hubieran puesto trampas alrededor. Qué descuidados y arrogantes esos profesionales.

Habían sido demasiado confiados.

Tal vez habría sensores de algún tipo... Pero no lo parecía. Qué extraño.

Fui cauteloso y toqué la cornucopia. Vaya. Impresionante.

La examiné por todos lados, recordando que había subido. Debía haber una trampilla o algo. Ún túnel... Porque las vías de los vagones también habían desaparecido bajo tierra.

Di vueltas alrededor de la base de la cornucopia y no parecía haber nada. Extraño.

Me arriesgué a entrar. Tal vez desde dentro podría encontrar algo. ¿Pero cómo evitar que me descubrieran?

Sonreí. Dejaría un falso rastro como si hubiera salido corriendo en dirección a la ciudad de los escombros. Sí. Eso haría.

Cuando lo tuve todo listo, escalé por la cornucopia, cosa complicada, y me metí dentro.

De repente escuché un cañonazo seguido de otros dos. Debía darme prisa.

Revolví el contenido que tenía a mi alrededor y me llevé una caja de herramientas pequeña y unos cuchillos pequeños.

Vaya... Y yo que no quería ser pillado... En fin.

Entonces lo vi. Al fondo había una trampilla pero no sabía cómo la abriría sin que todo se callera al fondo conmigo y que mi plan fracasara.

Tenía que pensar. Y pensar mucho.

No se me ocurrió nada así que debía llevar las cosas conmigo abajo. Vaya. Los profesionales se quedarían sin nada.

No me importaba demasiado. Si hubieran sido más listos, no habrían dejado este lugar sin vigilancia.

Cuando abrí la trampilla, un sonido metálico se escuchó y fui descendiendo. Era aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Una rejilla se abrió y salí. Estaba en una especie de garaje de vagones con la cornucopia en el centro. Pero no quería que los profesionales encontraran la manera de bajar aquí, así que debía mandar el armatoste hacia arriba y quedarme aquí abajo con los vagones. A ver si descubría cómo hacerlos funcionar y entonces subiría y...

Bueno. Las cosas de una en una.

Tomé algo de comida, ya que iban a saber que alguien había estado aquí al menos no moriría de hambre, y busqué cómo mandar la cornucopia arriba.

Encontré el modo y esperé espectante.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ahora estaba aquí abajo y podía trabajar en lo que yo quería.

Y si hubiera tenido más tiempo podría dejar un explosivo dentro de la cornucopia y entonces los profesionales...

Pero aún no.

Paciencia, Zachary. -Me dije a mí mismo.- No hay que ser codiciosos o algo podría salir completamente mal.

* * *

Logan Lynch - trece años - distrito once - cosechado.

Corrí tan rápido que no pude parar. No podía detenerme. No podía. No podía no podía no pod...

Yo sería el siguiente. Sería el siguiente y entonces moriría como Raffia. Moriría como Vicent.

La profesional del 2 venía a por mí. Iba a atraparme. Iba a desgarrarme con sus dientes y sus garras y sus... Y el lobo utilizaría sus cuchillos y su sonrisa malvada para acabar conmigo.

Seguí corriendo. No podía parar. No debía parar. Sería el siguiente. Vendrían a por mí. Y luego Myko. Myko me vería morir. Me vería desangrarme o tal vez no.

Tal vez él correría como nosotros al ver caer a Raffia y a Vicent. Como cuando la lucha acabó y corrimos cuando el arquelo del 1 estuvo distraído por los mutos. Corrimos y yo no me había detenido. No lo haría. No podía. No podía hacerlo.

Si lo hacía, me cogerían. Iban a cazarme. Sería como esos maleantes que huían siendo perseguidos por los agentes de la paz. Cuando los cazaban, los molían a palos. Me pasaría igual pero con garras, dientes y cuchillos.

Me atraparían y no quedaría nada de mí para llevarle a mi madre. Mi pobre madre que estaría sola. Ella, que tanto me cuidaba y a la que yo tanto quería.

Algo me empujó por la espalda y caí de cara a la arena.

No sabía dónde estaba. No me importaba.

Me debatí, aterrorizado. Había sido demasiado lento. Me habían atrapado. Estaba acabado. Iba a morir.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cabello y eso me hizo enfadar. ¿Cómo se atrebían? En el pelo llevaba la horquilla que mi madre me había dado.

Doblé el brazo y empujé mi codo contra lo que tenía encima.

Escuché un jadeo y una maldición. Eso estaba bien. No iba a ser atrapado tan fácil.

Me arrastré como un gusano por la tierra y traté de huir lejos.

Pero fui sujetado de nuevo y me dieron la vuelta con brusquedad.

¿Me harían mirar a los ojos a quien me mataría? No. No lo haría.

Cerré los ojos y ataqué con una de las tapas de las latas de comida. No mataría a nadie con ella, pero me serviría para hacer daño.

Una bofetada fuerte me sacó de mis pensamientos caóticos.

-¡Atiende, Lynch! ¡Por dios, atiende! ¡Soy Myko! ¡Soy Myko!

Me abracé a él, muerto de miedo.

-Seremos los siguientes, Myko. No hay dónde huir. Nos cogerán y moriremos. ¿Escuchas? Moriremos como perros salvajes. Como burros enfermos. Moriremos y no seremos más que un número y una cara.

Mi compañero no lo negó. No me dijo que estaríamos bien. Eso sería mentira y me cabrearía porque me mintiera.

-Entonces debemos atacar antes. -Él comentó.

-No, Myko. No. Hay que escapar. Hay que irse ahora. Seremos los siguientes. Seremos los siguientes,

Él me abrazó con más fuerza. Tal vez sospechaba que yo quería saltar por un lugar escarpado... No quería que me mataran. Tenía mucho miedo.

Una y otra vez las imágenes de Raffia y Vicent me venían a la mente.

-Myko... -Susurré.

-Si fueras más mayor, Logan... -Él me susurró. -Si yo no estuviera tan jodido...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunté, el temor se podía escuchar en mi voz.

Y entonces me lo mostró.

* * *

Roxanne periwincle - doce años - distrito nueve - cosechada.

No había muerto. Eso estaba bien. Morir no era mi objetivo. No todavía, al menos.

Ni pensaría en ser inmortal. ¿Para qué querría eso de todos modos? Para nada. Tus seres queridos partirían y tu no...

Había una vieja historia sobre una mujer que comió una manzana dorada para volverse inmortal porque deseaba obtener todo el conocimiento del mundo. Un hombre de fuego le dio la idea y un astuto duendecillo ladrón la robó para ella. Todos fueron maldecidos pero la mujer ambiciosa consiguió lo que quería.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba recordando esto hoy. Tal vez fuera la añoranza de casa.

Echaba de menos a mis hermanos. Incluso extrañaba que me molestaran con chistes sobre mi edad y cosas así.

Pero no podía abstraerme con esos pensamientos. Debía mantenerme enfocada en lo que deseaba. Como la mujer de la manzana.

Yo solo deseaba pasar estos juegos sin problemas o incluso no haber sido cosechada. ¿Pero se cumplieron mis deseos? No.

Ahora estaba aquí, con un aliado improvisado al que al parecer le había caído bien y no deseaba matarme.

Me parecía bien.

Merrych y su novia no me habían gustado demasiado. Él estaba algo loco y ella le seguía el juego.

Era una aprovechada.

Aunque pensándolo en frío, eso había sido inteligente. ¿No estaba yo aprovechándome de la protección de este grandote atractivo?

Nos escondimos en una madriguera gigante y esperamos lo que me parecieron horas a que los profesionales se alejaran.

Al escuchar a Eliseos gritar, me estremecí. Y cuando sonaron los cañonazos...

4 y yo no hablamos. Salimos en silencio y nos marchamos por nuestra cuenta.

Me sentía algo apenada por mi compañero de distrito pero no había nada que hacer.

-Allí hay árboles frutales. -Mi aliado comentó.

Yo asentí y nos acercamos.

Había manzanas, naranjas, plátanos... Pero ninguna fruta dorada.

¿Por qué la habría? Las frutas doradas solo existían en los cuentos y yo era demasiado mayor para ellos.

Dylan con su callado le dio golpes al árbol para que cayeran los frutos pero no estaba teniendo éxito alguno.

-¿Crees que esto es como una plaga de topillos y que se irán porque los apalees?

Él me miró como si no entendiera nada.

-Cosas de mi distrito. -Suspiré. -No hagas eso. Solo estropearás la fruta.

-¿Y cómo bajaremos esas cosas entonces?

Ahora era yo quien lo miraba como si fuera tonto.

-Trepando al árbol, claro. Pero yo lo haré. Si lo haces tú, caerás debido al peso.

-No creo que sea buena idea... -Comenzó.

-Mira, Marlow. Llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo. No con fruta, pero sí he escalado árboles.

Y fue lo que hice.

-Tú cogerás la fruta que vaya lanzando.

-Preferiría volver al barco y pescar...

-Ya, claro. Y yo quiero una bandeja de plata llena de manjares pero no puede ser.

Mi aliado suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta amarilla y la estendió.

-Estoy listo.

Y durante los siguientes minutos estuve recolectando fruta. Solo de pensar en comerla se me hacía agua la boca.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito dos - voluntario.

Mallory y yo volvimos a la cornucopia. Aún no habían llegado Tina, Mileena ni Kidei.

Al mirar, me cabreé. Llevábamos unos días aquí y nadie había aparecido.

Me avergoncé de mí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan arrogante? ¿Cómo pude creerme más sabio que nadie?

Claramente nos habían estado vigilando sin que nos percatáramos. Había muchos recovecos en los que esconderse.

¡Pero habíamos estado mirando en todos ellos!

¿Y para qué? Para que cuando nos confiáramos, nos tomaran el pelo.

Faltaban varias cosas. Una caja de herramientas, unos cuantos cuchillos y algo de comida.

Busqué huellas y vi que alguien había corrido hacia la zona de la ciudad. Pero había algo más que no podía discernir.

-¿Quieres que lo compruebe? -Mallory se ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza. Esperemos a que los demás vuelvan.

Ella asintió pero también estaba tensa.

Vi dos figuras acercándose. Faltaba alguien. ¿Vendría detrás?

-¿Y Porpentina? -Pregunté cuando mi compañera de distrito y el chico del 1 llegaron a nuestra altura.

Penrhyn se encogió de hombros.

-Unos mutos acabaron con ella. Fue imprudente. Tratamos de ayudar, pero...

Señaló los rasguños de Silibell y su pierna herida.

Me apené por Gramerye. Ella era divertida. Me habría gustado que no hubiera muerto.

Observé a Kidei. Parecía tenso.

Será por la muerte de una de nuestras aliadas. -Me dije.-

Él se sentó, sacó sus flechas y se puso a afilarlas.

-¿Quién cocinará hoy? -Preguntó Mallory.

Ninguno de nosotros comentó nada sobre lo que faltaba en la cornucopia. Era mi vergüenza y tenía bastante con que Valdi hubiese presenciado ese momento.

Pero no caería de nuevo. Me aseguraría de que hubiera vigilancia en todo momento.

-Edgeworth no, desde luego. -Mileena respondió.

-¡Oye! Que yo no soy tan malo. -Me quejé.

-Tal vez en combate no, Connor. Pero convertiste un preparado rápido en una tarea titánica y además de algún modo lograste quemar el fondo de la pequeña olla que tenemos. Así que me encargaré yo. -Mallory decidió.

-No soy tan malo. -Repetí. -Solo se rostizó un poco el pollo.

-Pollo que ya venía preparado. -Mi compañera de distrito me recordó. Solo debías calentarlo.

Me puse colorado. Era cierto. Había sido otra inutilidad por mi parte.

Pero no lo reconocería.

Silibell me colocó una mano en la pantorrilla en señal de apoyo.

-Está bien, compañero. Destacas en otras cosas.

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco a pesar de todo y de que Gramerye no estuviera con nosotros.

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

El día dio paso a la noche y me refugié en una arboleda frondosa por si acaso.

Era algo desesperante estar sola porque el tiempo pasaba despacio y era agónico el hecho de dormir, comer, hacer tus necesidades...

Cada rama que se quebraba, cada metal que caía, era motivo de alarma.

No tenía un espejo, pero apostaba a que mis ojeras eran del tamaño de sesterceres.

El himno de Panem dio paso y los nombres de los tributos muertos hoy se pudieron ver.

Porpentina Gramerye, Vicent Stuart, y Anica no sé qué.

Me sorprendió un poco la muerte de la chica profesional.

Quedábamos trece. ¿Eso sería suficiente para el Capitolio?

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber soñado con mi familia anterior, me levanté de golpe al sentir algo punzante en el costado.

Me había dormido de puro agotamiento y me maldije internamente.

-Hola, 7. Me alegra verte despierta. Ya estaba aburrido de verte dormir durante horas.

Era el chico del distrito 9. Merrych.

-Eres un perturbado mental. -Espeté.

¿Quién se pasaría horas mirando dormir a alguien?

-Eso me han dicho. -Se encogió de hombros. -Pero deberías agradecerme el seguir con vida. -Me sonrió y tuve ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Gracias, Rush. Tus disculpas me hacen feliz.

-¡Yo no me he disculpado! -Le gruñí.

Él solo sonrió más.

-¿Entonces me vas a agradecer que no hayas muerto?

-¡No tengo que agradecerte nada! -Espeté.

-¿Ah, no? He estado horas aquí. No te he matado y podría haberlo hecho.

Lo miré detenidamente.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-Porque de momento me sirves mejor viva.

-¿Estás proponiendo una alianza? -Inquirí incrédula.

-Sí. Temporal, por supuesto. Estar solo tiende a hacer pensar a uno, ¿no crees?

Busqué mi cervatana. No me iba a dejar mangonear por nadie.

-¿Buscas esto? -Sonrió. -Yo tengo una igual así que...

-¡Devuélvemela!

-Bien. Pero si me disparas, te dispararé y moriremos ambos.

-Voy a acabar contigo, Merrych.

-Ya. Pero no todabía.

Odiaba su sonrisita condescendiente.

-Y por cierto. ¿Sabes que en sueños mencionas mucho a Finlay?

Me ruboricé.

Maldito fuera...

Pero era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar... Aunque quisiera arrancarle la garganta.

* * *

Yyyyyy ahora las preguntas!

1.¿POV favorito?

2.¿POV que menos os ha gustado?

3.¿Con cuál de quienes quedan os aliaríais si fueseis tributos?

4.¿Dulce/postre favorito?


	23. Capítulo 22 La pérdida

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El lago Lyn y sus efectos le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Los tributos son de ls lectrs. La historia es mía. No obtengo beneficio económico ni de algún otro tipo al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 22. La pérdida. Distritos: 10, - 10, - 9, - 4, - 1, - 6.

* * *

"El agua, que da vida, puede también destruírla."

* * *

Gaspar Andryusin - Distrito 10, - Escolta.

Había compañeros míos que no rozaban la estupidez. Estaban metida en ella hasta el cuello.

Sus cerebros no podían al parecer, pensar decentemente gracias a tanto producto químico que se echaban en el pelo y la cara.

¿Cómo era que apostaban por un tributo que iba a morir? Había que ser inteligentes, en el nombre de Panem.

Sí que es verdad que yo apostaba por Rosana Halloway. La chica era tonta como una mula pero fuerte y terca. Pero nada de eso la sirvió.

Sin embargo Rocheford hijo era una vaca sobrealimentada y había logrado sobrevivir teniendo junto a él al chico atractivo del distrito 7.

Lástima que tuviera una discapacidad intelectual.

Doreen se había marchado ya al distrito. Iría a entregarle el cuerpo de Halloway a su familia.

A mí me parecía una somera estupidez, pero bueno. Por desgracia mi opinión aunque era escuchada, no era bienvenida.

-¿Y qué si había expresado mi desagrado ante ciertos tributos? Eran lo que eran y pretender otra cosa era absurdo.

¿Pero a los vencedores eso les importaba? Para nada. Yo era de los más odiados y realmente no me importaba.

Tenía dinero e influencias. Si me odiaban unos paletos de distrito por mí como si se hundían en estiércol.

Observé la arena. Los vigilantes estaban preparando algo que según Había dicho di Angelo, sería interesante.

El comentarista tomó el micrófono y tras que el himno de Panem sonara, cosa que sobresaltó a los trece tributos que quedaban, comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos y queridas. He de informar que para hacer esto más interesante, cada día o cada doce horas, aún no se ha decidido, se cerrará un sector del laberinto. Quien se encuentre allí cuando eso ocurra... -Dejó que cada uno imaginara lo que quisiera y cortó la conexión.

Muchos mentores se mordían las uñas y mis compañeros escoltas se frotaban las manos con interés. Yo, por otro lado, solo observé.

Me preguntaba qué tal saldría esto.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - 18 años - Distrito diez - Cosechado:

El anuncio del comentarista me había pillado por sorpresa. Nuestra alianza se había reducido y solo éramos dos.

Me sobresalté al escuchar agua a nuestro alrededor. ¿No se suponía que ahora cambiaríamos de sector?

Oh, claro. El anuncio del Capitolio.

-¡Tommy! ¡Tommy! ¡El agua se acerca! ¡Hay que irse!

No discutí. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Debíamos correr porque el agua, como un río enfadado, casi se nos echaba encima.

A pesar de la adrenalina, me costaba avanzar. No habíamos comido hoy nada más que una manzana y me sentía hambriento.

Corríamos todo lo rápido que nos daban las piernas o al menos, todo lo rápido que yo podía correr. Coddy siempre iba más lento para seguirme el paso y nunca hacía caso cuando le decía que me dejara solo.

-¿Cómo vas a quedarte solo, Tommy? No hay que dejar a las personas solas.

Nunca he sido una persona sentimental, pero con Coddy, he sentido la necesidad de protegerlo o más bien de ayudarlo.

Él cree que está en un simple juego entre distritos y que la gente no muere, si no que los descalifican pero no vuelven a su distrito. Ni su mentor ni yo tuvimos el corazón para decirle otra cosa.

Halloway lo intentó, pero se sabe como acabó eso. Su cabeza... Prefería no pensar en ello.

Cuando paramos, veo como McClure Se rasca el brazo y hay una especie de picadura que parece enrojecerse y extenderse por su piel y siento vértigo, náuseas y miedo por él.

-Tommy, tengo sueño. -Susurra.

Yo seguía mirando la picadura con horror y rabia y al mirar al suelo vi algo plateado. Un dardo. Era similar al que había matado a Karen pero no igual. Tan absorto estaba, que no le presté atención.

-¿Tommy?

-Duerme Coddy. Te despertaré por la mañana.

-Pero hoy me tocaba vigilar a mí primero. -Protestó evitando que se le cerraran los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué te he dicho sobre las personas inteligentes?

-Que siempre hay que hacerles caso.

-¿Y quién es el más inteligente de los dos?

-Tú. -Me sonríe cuando asiento por haber encontrado la respuesta correcta.

-Tommy. -Susurró un rato después.

-¿Sí?

-Si me descalifican, ¿podrías llevarte el águila de mi hermano?

-N no van a descalificarte. -Siento como se me cierra la garganta y los ojos me escuecen.

-Me ha picado algo y cuando a Karen le picó algo, se durmió y la descalificaron.

Para tener la mentalidad de un niño pequeño, su lógica es buena. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Sé que para que yo ganara él tendría que irse, me niego a decir o pensar que morirá, pero al verlo allí casi dormido no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

-¿Estás llorando, Tommy?

-Las personas inteligentes no lloran. -Contesto con la voz quebrada.

-Mi abuela lloró una vez y era la persona más lista del mundo. -Susurra.

Después, Coddy se acerca a mí y me abraza. Se lo permito y veo como sus ojos se cierran y noto como su respiración se profundiza.

-Tienes que ganar. -Dice en un murmullo.

Instantes después, suena un cañonazo y sé que es el de Coddy.

Dejo las lágrimas correr libremente ahora y acuno a mi compañero como si fuera un niño hasta que el agotamiento me vence y me duermo.

Al despertar, su cuerpo ya no está y yo voy a vengarme. Mataré al maldito que hizo esto.

Ya me he puesto en pie, cuando veo el águila de Coddy en el suelo.

La recojo, acaricio la superficie y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mis prendas.

* * *

Eliseos Merrych - diecisiete años - distrito nueve - cosechado.

No quise hacerlo. De verdad que no. Solo quería comprobar que mi arma improvisada funcionaba y estábamos lo suficientemente alejados de todo el mundo como para que no hubiera habido accidentes.

Pero Rocheford y McClure pasaron corriendo y mi dardo impactó en su brazo desnudo.

¿Por qué se había quitado sus prendas a excepción de la camiseta corta? Yo no quería.

Él nunca se había reído de mi religión. No lo entendía, pero no me había tratado de loco.

Rush se me acercó con un conejo ya despellejado.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Te asusta el agua?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo es agua, Collie. Solo agua.

-Y bien, Merrych. ¿Ha funcionado tu arma o qué? -Me frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Aunque sigo diciendo que debí haberla probado en ese animal.

-Ya, claro. ¿Y qué comeríamos entonces? ¿Veneno? Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, la comida escasea.

Me quedé callado y opté por cocinar yo al conejo. Eso distraería mi mente.

Debía rezar. Tenía verdaderos deseos de hacerlo.

Cuando un cañonazo sonó, me estremecí.

Dejé el animal en una roca y me alejé a vomitar.

-¿Algo te ha sentado mal?

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Rush que seguramente había matado a su compañero de distrito? No. No podía decirlo.

-Eh... Sí... Debe ser eso. -Respondí.

Había jurado matar a los animales de Panem, pero no todos eran irredimibles, ¿cierto?

Esto seguro que era un castigo de los dioses por haber permitido que La diosa renacida muriera. Sí. Era mi castigo y lo aceptaría como tal.

Debía cumplir penitencia.

* * *

Dylan Marlow - dieciocho años - distrito cuatro - cosechado.

Había muchísima agua de repente.

Quisimos acampar y pasar la noche en los árboles frutales y fue lo que hicimos.

Roxanne tenía que bajar las frutas porque las ramas parecían demasiado finas para mi peso.

-Tenemos que movernos, Periwinkle. El agua está viniendo.

-¿Qué agua? Yo no veo nada.

La miré pacientemente.

-¿No la oyes? Es como un rugido ensordecedor.

-Oh. Creí que era el sonido de la arena a punto de cambiar.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Suena como una gran ola cuando se acerca. Y esto no va a ser bonito.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y echamos a andar.

-¿Por dónde vamos? -Pregunté en voz alta.

Había dos caminos posibles.

Al final no tomamos ninguno. La fuerza del agua nos empujó en direcciones distintas y el simple hecho de mantenerme a flote era complicado. No digamos ya tratar de nadar.

Algo chocó contra mi costado y miré. Era Roxanne tratando de nadar.

Nos ayudamos mutuamente pero el agua era demasiado virulenta.

Escuché un cañonazo entre el estruendo y miré a mi compañera.

Ella se había agarrado a un tronco y se esforzaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

Bien. Entonces no había sido ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos siendo zarandeados de un lado a otro. Mis ropas se habían vuelto pesadas así que me las quité. Solo llevaba mi callado y mi ropa interior.

Otra ola nos sumergió a ambos y choqué con fuerza contra algo.

La espalda me estaba matando. En el lado bueno, no había sido mi cabeza.

De repente, el agua se retiró como si nada y a parte de una pared de rocas, no veía nada más.

Subí como pude unos peñascos y me tiré sobre una gran roca plana que estaba extrañamente seca.

Roxanne apareció entonces. No tenía su tronco.

Sus brazos y manos estaban cubiertos de rasguños y sangraba mucho.

Con cuidado bajé de mi roca y me acerqué a ella.

No se movía y cuando le tomé el pulso... No tenía pulso y la sangre que se veía no era solo de sus brazos. Si no de su cabeza.

Supuse que me había perdido su cañonazo.

Me quedé allí, mirándola y vi cómo un aereodeslizador la recogía con una especie de garra y se la llevaba.

Me sentí entumecido por dentro además de exhausto.

El día acababa de comenzar y había sido agotador.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no era capaz de asimilarlo aún.

No conocía a Roxanne, pero era una niña. Una persona, joder.

Cada vez odiaba más y más al Capitolio y me llenaba de rabia no poder hacer nada.

Estaba tan furioso...

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito uno - voluntaria.

Vimos casi a primera hora de la mañana cómo el agua arrasaba un sector entero y no nos movimos.

No había pasado por la cornucopia excepto unas cuantas gotas que nos habían mojado la ropa ligeramente.

-Supongo que hoy no saldremos a cazar. -Mileena se lamentó. -Tenía nuevas ideas.

Kidei la miró de un modo extraño. ¿Por qué mi compañero de distrito se había vuelto tan taciturno de un día para otro?

Debía haberle afectado la muerte de Tina más de lo que dejaba entrever. Pero no podíamos detenernos allí. Estábamos en los juegos del hambre y si no nos centrábamos...

Yo estaba aquí para ganar. Vale que me había encariñado con algunas personas, pero no siempre podría vivir del baile.

El dueño de la compañía me había adoptado pero ¿Qué habría sido de mí si me hubiera hecho mayor y la edad ajara mi rostro y mi cuerpo? ¿De qué habría vivido cuando mis movimientos ya no fueran ágiles ni desenvueltos?

Ahora había dos opciones para mí. O moría o vencía. Y prefería la segunda opción.

El día pareció oscurecerse y las nubes taparon el sol.

Debíamos resguardar las provisiones por si acaso comenzaba una lluvia torrencial.

Se escuchó el sonido distintivo de un paracaídas que cayó delante de Connor.

Todos nos volvimos a ver qué era.

Incluso Mileena, que había estado dibujando en sus botas algo con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, se dio la vuelta.

No nos quedaban medicinas para su herida y noté que hacía muecas de dolor. Trataba de ocultarlas pero no le salía muy bien.

-Es una lona. -Dijo Kidei.

-Vaya gilipollez. -Penrhyn soltó. -Ya podían haber enviado otra... -Se quedó callada cuando otro paracaídas cayó delante de ella.

Mientras Mileena lo abría, yo ayudé a Edgeworth a colocar la lona sobre la cornucopia.

No estábamos como para perder comida o armas.

-Un apósito con crema antibiótica. -Mi compañera aliada me contestó cuando la miré.

Vi que tenía un papel en la mano y que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? -Ofrecí.

Creí que se negaría, pero aceptó y me dejó hacer.

Yo la ayudé y al levantar la pernera de su pantalón...

La herida estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Abrí el paquete del apósito, lo despegué y se lo coloqué en la pierna tras haber limpiado la herida con una toallita antiséptica que venía con la medicina.

-Gracias, Mallory.

-No hay de qué. Estamos para ayudar.

Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito seis - cosechado.

Logan no se calmó por la noche. Se despertaba cada dos por tres gritando y jurando que íbamos a morir.

Yo siempre lo sostenía y lo calmaba como podía.

Él se relajaba en mis brazos pero horas después el círculo comenzaba de nuevo.

Si él hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría abandonado a su suerte. Pero solo de pensar en dejarlo atrás hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas y que mi corazón se apretara dolorosamente.

¿Por qué tuve que encariñarme con Logan?

Estábamos descansando junto a un lago cristalino. Era un bonito lugar y estaba silencioso.

Durante todo el día me había alejado de Logan solo en tres ocasiones y cuando tardaba demasiado, él comenzaba a llamarme desesperado.

Sabía que en los juegos la gente se volvía loca. Sabía que a mí me lo llamaban en el distrito.

Pero ver como alguien se deterioraba... Un chico de trece años, era duro de presenciar.

La noche ya estaba aquí así que decidí que nos daríamos un baño en el lago.

Ayudé a Logan y pronto ambos disfrutábamos del frescor del agua en nuestra piel.

Y ya que estábamos, llenamos nuestro estómago. El agua estaba fresca. Mucho mejor que el agua de sabor metálico del distrito 6.

Esto pareció devolverle su claridad a Lynch.

Cuando salimos y el himno sonó, no me sorprendió demasiado ver las caras del chico del 7 y de la chica del 9 en el cielo.

Fue triste, supongo. A mí ellos me daban lo mismo.

Fue después del himno que algo comenzó a ir mal.

Comenzaba a ver cosas que yo sabía que no estaban allí, como el canto de un charlajo, pero pronto no fui capaz de diferenciar la realidad de las alucinaciones.

Veía a mi familia sonriendo con la cara manchada de sangre y las extremidades colgando.

Venían a por mí.

En otra ocasión, vi a Vicent recriminándome que le hubiera dejado morir.

Las imágenes se sucedían a veces muy despacio y en ocasiones demasiado rápido.

Alguien venía a por mí. Quienes habían acabado con mi familia venían a matarme. Querían mi dinero. Todo mi dinero.

No les bastaba con lo que ganaba con mis pinturas. Lo deseaban todo.

Podía ver la codicia en sus ojos.

Pero no me atraparían. No lo harían. Sería más rápido. Sí. Más rápido que ellos.

Escuché una explosión y sonreí. Había ganado.

Al día siguiente, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible y con las manos extrañamente pegajosas.

Cuando las miré, descubrí que estaba manchado de sangre. Sangre que no era mía.

Escuché un aereodeslizador y vi cómo se llevaban a Logan. Pero ¿por qué? No entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Despedidas:

* * *

Puesto 14: Coddy McClure: Dios, Coddy. No quise matarte. Ha sido muy duro. Te amé desde que te tuve en mis manos y me planteé hacerte vencedor, de verdad. Pero siendo realistas, la gente se reiría de ti y acabarías siendo infeliz y no podía permitirme eso. Te quiero, joder. Ha sido la peor de las muertes.

* * *

Puesto 17 Roxanne Periwinkle: Te quise muchísimo. No eras una niñita asustadiza. Eras terca y cabezota. Me encantó escribirte y ha sido muy doloroso decirte adiós. De verdad. Estoy muy triste por ello.

* * *

Puesto 22 Logan Lynch: No tenía prevista tu muerte así, pero cuando escribí la escena del lago Lyn, la idea se desarrolló sola. Me siento una mala persona pero es así en los juegos. Te quise mucho. Me encantó tenerte y me divertí muchísimo contigo. Tu alianza fue improvisada pero todos encajábais perfectamente para mí.

* * *

Ahora preguntas:

1.¿Punto de vista favorito?

2.¿Punto de vista que no os ha gustado?

3\. Quedan diez personas. estamos cerca de los ocho finalistas. ¿Me podéis enviar un priv con quién os gustaría que pariente o amigo de vuestro tributo fuera entrevistado?

* * *

Nota: No os preocupéis por dejar comentarios. Sé que estoy pulicando caps muy rápido.


	24. Capítulo 23 Las caras de un prisma

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de ls lectors al igual que algunos vencedores y la trama mía. No obtengo beneficios al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 23. Las caras de un prisma.

* * *

"Todos tenemos varias caras. ¿Cuál queremos mostrar?"

* * *

Zachary Bayer - dieciocho años - distrito tres - cosechado.

Busqué algo con lo que pudiera escribir. Las cosas las recordaba mejor si es que las plasmaba en algún sitio. Pero la roca aquí abajo era sólida y los guijarros que había encontrado no pintaban.

En la tierra había sido fácil dibujar lo que quería aunque no había terminado mis trampas porque había encontrado este santuario.

Había tanto por hacer...

-M me... Vendrían tizas bien... O un blog. -Dije en voz alta.

No me cabía duda de que aquí podrían verme también.

¿Aunque cómo harían llegar un paracaídas aquí abajo sin que lo interceptaran los profesionales?

Me sobresalté cuando escuché un chirrido. Oh, cielos. Me habían pillado. Iba a ser persona muerta. Iban a acuchillarme o a filetearme. Iban a hacerme a la barbacoa y colocarían mi cabeza en una pica eléctrica. Sería historia. Me abrirían y con mi cuerpo se harían un abrigo. Me usarían para entrar en calor.

Oh dios. Me quedaba tanto por hacer...

Algo me dio en la cara y creo que no chillé porque tenía la garganta obstruída por los nervios y el terror. Sobre todo el terror.

Cuando fui lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar, encontré un paracaídas flotando delante de mí y una trampilla a unos metros en el suelo.

No me habían pillado después de todo. No iba a ser pasto de los profesionales... De momento.

Deshice con cuidado los nudos que ataban el paracaídas y miré dentro.

Había un tarro metálico y dentro una caja de tizas y una nota.

"Sigue así, Zachary. Estoy intrigado por ver qué harás con todo lo que hay a tu disposición."

Jason era un hombre escueto.

Hice un círculo en el suelo, dentro de ese hice otro y coloqué a los profesionales entre ambos.

Un oso para el enorme del 2, un zorro para su compañera, un cisne para la chica del 1 y para representar a su compañero un gato.

Dibujé lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Seguramente para quien me viera no eran más que animales y líneas, pero lo que quería iba tomando forma en mi mente.

Debía tener cuidado, claro, porque si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que me explotara en la cara y aunque normalmente no me importaba eso, aquí había dinamita y no quería morir y que alguien recogiera piezas de mí por todo este lugar.

* * *

Collie Rush - diecisiete años - distrito siete - cosechada.

-Merrych, deberíamos irnos ahora. -Dije.

Estábamos en un lugar lleno de pequeñas casitas redondas.

Dentro había comida y pensamos que sería bueno quedarnos aquí... Hasta que un ruido sordo se comenzó a escuchar.

Ayer había sido el agua y temía que otra enorme ola nos pillara.

Vi las muertes de Coddy y la de la niñita del distrito nueve por la noche y maldije una vez más al Capitolio. ¿Qué culpa tenían los niños de lo que hicieron adultos hacía treita años? ¿Qué mal habían hecho Coddy y Roxanne para morir seguramente tragados por el horrible oleaje?

Eliseos recogió sus cosas, yo recogí las mías y nos encaminamos rápidamente lejos.

El agua esta vez era negra y espesa. Olía fatal y temí lo que ocurriría si es que esa cosa llegaba hasta nosotros.

Miré hacia atrás y vi como esa pasta espesa se solidificaba a medida que pasaba.

Sería terrorífico que eso atrapara a alguien.

Corrimos para escapar de la pasta negra y perdí un zapato.

Las piedras se me clavaban en el pie pero no podía detenerme. Hacerlo implicaría que el agua negra me atraparía.

Eliseos corría metros más adelante y no parecía preocupado por lo que tan rápido se nos acercaba.

Ya veía la siguiente esquina que nos llevaría al próximo sector. Ya casi estaba...

Entonces tropecé y caí de bruces.

Traté de levantarme a toda prisa pero debido a los nervios y al miedo me temblaban las manos y no era capaz de levantarme.

Iba a morir aquí. Lo sabía.

Ya sentía la cosa negra tocándome los pies.

Entonces sentí un tirón violento en el pelo y en el brazo izquierdo.

Me estaban arrastrando hacia algún lado.

Fui capaz de levantarme pero los pies no me respondían. Los sentía rígidos.

Caí desmadejada en la sección helada.

-Tranquila, Rush. Estamos vivos. Todavía.

-¿Por qué me has salvado? Habría sido mejor para ti si moría, ¿No?

Merrych me miró de forma extraña.

-Habría sido mejor, sí. Pero quise salvarte. No habrá una próxima vez.

* * *

Mykolas (Myko) Picaso - dieciséis años - Distrito seis - cosechado.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ya había caído el atardecer.

Me había lavado toda la sangre del cuerpo pero eso no me pareció suficiente.

Me senté en un contenedor metálico y me quedé allí durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Me sentía como lo más bajo de lo bajo.

Había matado a mi mejor amigo.

Y sí. Era un amigo. No quería que sucediera, pero...

Decidí caminar. No sabía dónde iría y tampoco podía pintar.

No recordaba lo que había sucedido y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor.

Seguí caminando y caminando. No me detuve ni a comer ni beber.

Mataría a alguien o lograría que me mataran. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Ya daba igual.

* * *

Kidei Silibell, 17 años - Distrito uno - voluntario.

No podía dormir. Los cañonazos me recordaban la muerte. Yo había contribuido a ello y eso hacía que me sintiese peor. No es que no supiera en qué consistían los juegos, pero verlos por televisión era muy distinto a vivirlos en carne propia. Aún así, era mejor estar aquí en lugar de Zaphir.

Sentí un movimiento a mi derecha y giré la cabeza lentamente para ver de qué se trataba.

Sabía que Mileena estaba de guardia y me sorprendió que no se hubiese percatado de nada.

A no ser...

La vi levantarse y llenar una mochila con todo lo que pudo. La dejé hacer para sorprenderla más tarde.

Cuando se alejaba, me levanté de un salto y la sujeté por detrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces, traidora?

Ella trató de zafarse sin conseguirlo. Su pierna aún le debía doler.

-¡Suéltame, Silibell! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Me indigné. ¿Cómo? ¿De qué iba?

-¿Que qué estoy haciendo yo? ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Dónde vas?

Mileena me dio un codazo en la cara y echó a correr.

No lo permitiría. Estaba escapando con nuestras cosas.

Agarré la mochila que llevaba y tiré hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Cogí la mochila y ella se levantó y me empujó.

No caí pero sí tropecé y ella aprovechó para sacar sus cuchillos y sonreírme.

Supongo que Connor y Mallory habían escuchado el escándalo porque se apresuraron hacia nosotros.

¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Silibell trataba de huír con las provisiones que nos quedaban!

Todos me miraron con la traición escrita en sus rostros.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Era ella quien trataba de huir!

-Está mintiendo. Míralo. Tiene una mochila.

Mallory se me acercó y me quitó la mochila de las manos.

-¡Claro que tengo la mochila! ¡Te la he quitado a ti!

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! -Ella se abalanzó sobre mí pero Edgeworth la detuvo.

-Vamos, Connor. ¿A quién vas a creerle? ¿A un desconocido o a mí?

El grandote dudó.

-Ella mató a Tina. -Solté entonces. Le rajó la garganta y luego apuñaló su pecho.

-¿No fueron los mutos?

-No. Fue Mileena.

-Kidei dice la verdad. -Mallory dijo. -Aquí hay cuchillos. Nada de flechas.

mileena estaba acorralada y lo sabía. Su plan se había desmoronado y eso la cabreó.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? Acabaríamos traicionándonos todos. ¿Por qué es tan importante si lo hacemos ahora o más tarde?

-Trataste de inculparme. -Espeté.

-Claro, idiota. ¿Crees que iba a ser tan estúpida como para admitir que me iba a llevar todo conmigo?

Eso me puso furioso y salí de detrás de Connor que aún seguía entre nosotros.

Eso resultó ser un error porque Mileena se lanzó hacia mí y me clavó uno de sus cuchillos hasta la empuñadura antes de salir corriendo.

-Soy un terrible líder. -Edgeworth se lamentó.

Yo cada vez lo escuchaba más y más lejos.

Miré al cielo nocturno y me despedí de mi madre y hermano.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford - dieciocho años - distrito diez - cosechado.

Me había resguardado en una especie de cueva. Era cómoda. Había lo que parecían pieles de animales y un círculo de rocas en el centro para hacer un fuego.

Fue lo que hice.

Trabajaba en automático. Aún me sentía entumecido.

No podía concebir que Coddy estuviera muerto.

Lo sabía, conscientemente lo hacía, pero pensar en ello era más doloroso de lo que podría haber previsto.

-"Vaya, Thomas. ¿No dices tú que aferrarse al pasado es de inconscientes?"

-"No lances mis propias palabras contra mí, Sunny. Eso es rastrero."

-"No lo es. Solo constato un hecho."

-"No estás en los juegos. No puedes comprenderlo."

-"¿De verdad? ¿Al igual que tú no comprendes lo que es el maltrato?"

Ella tenía razón. Había argumentado muchas veces que el tema del abuso era estúpido y que si ella quería, podía escapar. Era fácil.

Ahora pensaba que tal vez mis conclusiones estaban erradas.

-"No harás nada lamentándote. Un Rocheford no se conforma."

-"No deberías debatir sobre un tema que no conoces." -Espeté.

-"Estás a la defensiva. Eso es porque tengo razón.

-"No me dignaré a hablar más contigo."

-"No hablas conmigo. Solo estoy en tu mente. Ya lo sabes. ¿O es que has perdido el juicio?"

Me di la vuelta para tratar de dormir. No estaba de humor para debatir aunque fuera mentalmente.

Sin embargo, me sentí más relajado.

Quizá la Sunny de mis pensamientos tenía razón.

Escuché un cañonazo y me estremecí.

No estaba tan bien como quería hacerme creer a mí mismo.

* * *

Mallory Valdi - dieciocho años - Distrito uno - voluntaria.

Detuve a Connor de ir tras Mileena. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Además, Kidei estaba agonizando y no quería dejarlo solo.

-Al final, Edgeworth se agachó conmigo y le dio el golpe de gracia a nuestro aliado para que dejara de sufrir.

-Yo creía en esta alianza. Pero ya veo que... En fin. No sé de qué me sorprende.

Nos apartamos de Kidei cuando el aerodeslizador bajó y se llevó el cuerpo.

Lo vimos alejarse y guardamos silencio muchas horas.

No sabía lo que ocurriría ahora. Quedábamos nueve.

En mi opinión, Mileena se había precipitado. Pero era su vida, suponía.

-Mañana crearemos otra estrategia. Si Penrhyn aparece por aquí... -Connor agarró su espadón con fuerza. -Me sorprende que haya matado a Tina.

A mí no me sorprendía pero no se lo dije.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 2: Kidei Silibell. Me gustaste mucho. Eras diferente y te quiero mucho. Lamento que hayas muerto.

* * *

Preguntas:

1\. ¿POV favorito?

2\. ¿POV que menos os ha gustado?


	25. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los tributos son de los lectores. La trama es mía. No obtengo ningún beneficio al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 24. Un final y unas cuantas preguntas. Distrito 2 y entrevistas.

* * *

"Cuando crees que el final está cerca, llega antes de lo que te esperas."

* * *

Connor Edgeworth - dieciocho años - distrito dos - voluntario.

Todo comenzó cuando Mallory y yo estábamos comiendo unas galletas saladas con un poco de agua.

No nos quedaba comida y la que había quedado, parecía haberse esfumado.

Solo quedábamos ella y yo en la alianza y ni quería pensar en Mileena. Ella era una traidora.

En cuanto la encontrara...

-Creo que deberíamos guardar estas galletas para más tarde. -Opiné.

Mi única aliada había estado de acuerdo y cuando teníamos nuestras pocas provisiones a salvo, un chirrido monstruoso se dejó escuchar en la cornucopia y nos levantamos rápidamente.

La cornucopia voló en pedazos y Mallory y yo nos encogimos y rodamos en direcciones opuestas.

Varios trozos de metal se me clavaron en la espalda y algo húmedo me corría por detrás empapando mi ropa.

Supe que era sangre pero a causa de la adrenalina, no sentía el dolor.

El muto más monstruoso que hubiera recordado ver se cernía sobre mí. Era blanco y peludo y si no fuera por lo feroz que parecía, sería incluso adorable y suave.

Pero tenía afiladas garras, dientes puntiagudos y rugía tan alto que seguro lo escuchaban en toda la arena.

Me levanté rápidamente con mi espadón listo y enseguida el muto corrió hacia mí.

Era pesado y sorprendentemente ágil.

nos rodeamos mutuamente para averiguar por donde atacar.

Me alejé rápidamente cuando las garras de la bestia se acercaron demasiado a mí y le asesté una estocada que no pareció inmutar al muto.

Él paraba mis estocadas con sus garras y cuando corté uno de sus brazos pareció volverse más feroz y peligroso.

Escuché un ruido de traqueteo que se acercaba pero no me permití distracciones.

El muto me cortó la ropa y sentí mi piel y seguramente parte de grasa abdominal desprenderse de mí.

Ya tenía dos heridas. La de la espalda y la del costado.

Aún así no podía rendirme. Si caía, me llevaría al monstruo conmigo.

Me esforcé como en la academia y tuve que hacer uso de todas mis habilidades de combate.

El muto parecía tener una piel muy gruesa y maldije. No podía ser.

El traqueteo sonaba más cerca y tuve que mirar.

Un vagón de tren estaba casi a mi lado.

Salté sobre él y aproveché para decapitar al monstruo... O tratar de hacerlo. Parecía como si mi espadón se hubiera quedado atascado.

El vagón de tren iba cogiendo más velocidad y perdí mi espadón.

Sentía mucho frío. Temí que mis heridas hubieran sido más graves de lo que creía en un principio.

Lo último que escuché, fue un rugido metálico y después...

* * *

Magnus Bane - Vigilante jefe:

Me había encantado la batalla entre mi querido Yeti y Connor Edgeworth.

El profesional del 2 había dado pelea, pero mi creación había sido mejor.

Edgeworth había muerto por sus laceraciones en la espalda a causa de la prueba explosiva de Bayer, el gran desgarro en su abdómen producido por mi amado muto, y por el veneno de sus garras.

Eso, junto con el choque del vagón de tren contra uno de los muros que separaban los caminos del laberinto... Aunque si no hubiera chocado habría perecido igualmente.

Lástima. Edgeworth estaba entre mis favoritos.

Pero en fin. Había que seguir adelante. con los juegos.

Y estaba ansioso por las entrevistas. Ya quería llegar al banquete... Sería entretenidísimo.

* * *

Jaycee Westerfield - 24 años - Capitolio.

Cuando Edgeworth murió, sonreí. Yo no había apostado por él aunque tuviera muchas posibilidades. Estaba tan contento de que hubiera muerto...

Yo apostaba por Eliseos Merrych. Era mi favorito. Mi primo Xioban apostó por Bayer. En mi opinión estaba tirando su dinero a la basura. Solo era un tonto flacucho y pálido como una escultura de cera.

Sí que había hecho explotar la cornucopia, y el truco del vagón había sido genial, pero seguro que perdería. Algo le explotaría en su cara y sería tan trágico...

El comentarista abisó de que ya solo quedaban ocho y que pronto se anunciaría el banquete.

Salté en mi sillón. Estaba ansioso por ver las entrevistas de las familias.

El primer distrito que se vio, fue el 1. Era una lujosa plaza y el reportero, Jesse Beauty, se dirigió a una especie de academia. Pero yo sabía que no era la academia de entrenamiento. Era otra cosa.

* * *

Jesse Beauty - 30 años - Reportero de Capitol TV.

Estoy en el distrito 1. Voy a entrevistar a los familiares o en este caso, a las personas cercanas a la profesional Mallory Valdi.

Ella era hermosa y muy honorable según habíamos podido ver en estos días.

Toqué la puerta y enseguida un hombre al que la edad ya se le notaba pero que aún así tenía un porte elegante, me abrió.

-Estoy muy contento de ver a Mallory entre los ocho finalistas. Sabía que podría hacerlo. Ella siempre ha sido muy brillante en el baile y cuando fue a la academia de entrenamiento, parecía que había nacido con un florete en la mano.

Bromeo un rato con este hombre y después les pregunto cosas a dos de los amigos más cercanos de Valdi.

Ellos también se muestran encantados y están seguros de que puede ganar.

Tienen una pancarta que mostramos en la que parece que las letras bailan.

Un poco cutre en mi opinión, pero eso no lo digo.

En la academia de entrenamiento la recuerdan como una contrincante muy buena y que si la dejaron voluntariar, estaba claro que era porque tenía capacidad para ganar.

* * *

Casio Glock - 42 años - Reportero de Capitol TV.

La sonrisa que nos muestra Neilan Penrhyn es amplia y deslumbrante. Él habla con gran entusiasmo de su hermana y de lo contento que está de que haya sido finalista.

Ante la pregunta de si alguna vez dudó de ella, nos dice que no, pero que como hermano mayor y que además había ido a los juegos, sabía los riesgos y que se preocupaba.

Viajamos hasta su distrito y sus padres nos reciben desde la casa de su hijo Neilan. Ellos están acostumbrados a hablar conmigo así que hay cierta familiaridad.

Pero es en la academia de entrenamiento donde hay información jugosa.

Remington Flynn asegura que Penrhyn debería haber esperado para voluntariar y que si se apresuró a hacerlo a los 17, era porque no soportaba estar a la sombra de su hermano. Que quería hacerse un nombre por sí misma y que deseaba ser el centro de atención.

Otras personas niegan las palabras de Flynn, pero la duda está ahí.

¿Qué creéis vosotros, queridos teleespectadores?

* * *

Dianne Steele - 22 años - Reportera de Capitol TV.

Me encuentro en el distrito 3 buscando a los padres de uno de los ocho finalistas. Zachary Bayer. Él ha sido toda una sorpresa para muchos y estoy ansiosa por saber qué piensan sus amigos y familiares.

Es mi primer reportaje de esta índole, así que espero hacerlo fabulosamente.

Los padres de Zachary parecen contentos. Se los ve muy pálidos y me pregunto si es que acaso están enfermos.

Me explican que es a causa de trabajar lejos de la luz del sol y me avergüenzo por mi indiscrección.

-Nuestro hijo es brillante. Claro que llegaría al final. No lo dudamos. -La mujer es quien habla todo el tiempo.

Encontramos a Alix Stevens y a Matthew Howell sentados en un muro.

Parece que tienen una discusión acerca de unas gafas.

-Te vas a quedar ciego.

-Exageras, Matthew. Solo me cuesta enfocar a veces, pero ya está.

Matthew es quien nos ve y se levanta para saludar.

Vaya. Parece un chico muy cariñoso. Qué tierno... creo.

-Cuando Zachary vuelva, que lo hará, le daré un fuerte abrazo y le preguntaré acerca de los sabores de la comida del Capitolio.

-Eso no es interesante. -Alix le interrumpe. -Chicas. Él tiene que hablarnos de chicas.

-¿Chicas? Ya, claro. -Matthew parece reírse de una broma privada entre ellos.

* * *

Danielle Rose - 25 años - Reportera de Capitol TV.

Odio los barcos. Me marean, me hacen sentir náuseas y son lugares sucios.

Pero los familiares de Dylan Marlow nos reciben aquí. Muy grosero por su parte, pero el jefe fue claro. Los reportajes debían hacerse en el entorno de los finalistas.

Su hermano nos cuenta algunas cosas de cuando Dylan era más pequeño.

-Él es un hombre del mar. La tierra firme parece no gustarle, de verdad. Se siente como encerrado, por así decir. Supongo que nos pasa a todos.

-Claro que Dylan ganará. Es un chico inteligente y capaz. -Su tía, Nerea, que es muy anciana, dice como si fuera una verdad universal.

Yo sonrío y continúo con las preguntas. Pero en realidad quiero marcharme.

* * *

André Lacan - 35 años - Reportero de Capitol TV.

Estoy en el distrito 6 para entrevistar a las personas del entorno de Mykolas Picaso.

Comparado con el Capitolio, el distrito 6 es un lugar poco colorido y muy aburrido.

Deberían ponerle luces o algo.

Supongo que no todo el mundo tiene el exquisito gusto del Capitolio.

Me encuentro con los tutores legales de Mykolas en una casa grande.

El hombre nos explica la tragedia familiar que convirtió a Mykolas en quien es hoy.

La esposa, más callada, solo asiente.

-Me sorprendió que Myko se encariñara con esos chicos. Normalmente es muy desconfiado.

Yo pienso que razones tiene. ¿Porque por qué motivo solo el amigo de sus padres se salvó y ahora lo cuida?

Lo admitía. Había un alma conspiradora en mí.

-¿Y veis a Mykolas con posibilidades?

Los niños pequeños asienten pero por un segundo puede verse una expresión horrorizada en la cara de la madre de ellos. ¿Por qué será?

* * *

Debbie Lighter - 56 años - Reportera de Capitol TV.

Me gustaba venir a este distrito. La naturaleza, hombres musculosos... ¿A quién no le gustaría?

Sin embargo, no cambiaría el Capitolio por nada... Solo por la calidad de vida.

Los juegos me parecían una atrocidad pero ¿qué podría hacer yo? No solo mi mi vida estaría en juego si se se sospechara que... La de de mi familia también.

Entro en la casa de Allie Rush. Tiene una especie de invernadero/herboristería y me explica que hace remedios para las personas de su distrito.

Teme por Collie, por supuesto, ¿qué madre no lo haría? Pero su hija es muy capaz y está convencida de que puede ganar.

Cuando le preguntamos acerca de la infancia de Collie, su expresión se cierra pero no podemos averiguar más porque un chico entra entonces.

Se presenta como Finlay y me entusiasmo al verlo.

Estoy segura de de que a los teleespectadores les interesará este chico.

Él sonríe mucho y habla con gran cariño sobre su novia.

-Sé que va a volver. Estoy muy seguro de ello.

Finlay continúa sonriendo y estoy segura de que muchos lo van a adorar.

Es encantador.

* * *

Queen Dare - 27 años - Reportera de Capitol TV.

El distrito nueve no es de mis favoritos generalmente por los bichos. Pero una debe vivir de algo, así que...

Me sorprendo al ver a la familia de Eliseos Merrych. Van vestidos con túnicas con dibujos y algunos perros campaban a sus anchas por allí.

Somos testigos de su comportamiento peculiar y me pregunto si el Capitolio censurará esto.

Su familia deja hablar a los ancianos primero y después a sus padres.

Todos están de acuerdo en las mismas cosas.

Eliseos lo está haciendo lo mejor que sabe y que si los dioses lo creen digno, ganará. Si no, entonces se marchará al siguiente camino de la existencia extracorporal.

Yo creo que están algo locos. Quizá es la falta de nutrientes...

* * *

Damon Sunray - 41 años - Reporterdo de Capitol TV.

Mi jefe es cruel. Solo canté en el baño y como castigo, me había mandado aquí.

Odiaba este distrito. Eran grandes y tenían ojos siniestros, de verdad.

Agradecía hacer la entrevista en un lugar... medianamente decente, pues Thomas era hijo del alcalde.

No quería ni pensar en cómo sería haber ido a casa de Halloway. Qué horror. Seguro tenía bichos y animales...

Una chica bajita y vestida con ropa raída, estaba alejando a los perros grandes de mí.

Lo agradecí porque parecía que me comerían si me descuidaba.

El alcalde Rocheford era un hombre muy educado y formal. Ya sabía de donde había sacado Thomas los buenos modales.

Sin embargo, su hermano Edward dejaba mucho que desear.

-No digo que no creyera en mi hermano, pero es que seamos sinceros. Está gordo. Y los gordos pues... -Se encogió de hombros.

-Qué palabras tan soeces, Edward Rocheford. No es educado esas faltas de respeto hacia la persona que es tu hermano menor.

-Ay, Sunny. Ni he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. Tus palabras grandiciosas me superan.

Miré curiosamente a esa chica Sunny.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Sunny Tyson, señor Sunray. Estoy encantada de conocerlo. Podría decirse que Thomas y yo somos grandes amigos y compañeros de debate.

Cuando Sunny sonrió, no me pareció tan fea.

-Thomas tiene todo nuestro apoyo y esperamos que vuelva a casa como vencedor. Un rocheford no se rinde. -Su padre declaró.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 4. Connor Edgeworth: Te quiero. Eres de mis favoritos, de verdad. Me ha dolido tu muerte muchísimo. Te tengo un cariño especial y eso nunca lo negaré.

Hasta otra, Connor.

* * *

Ahora preguntas.

1.¿POV favorito?

2.¿Qué no os ha gustado?

3.¿Qué finalista es vuestro favorito?


End file.
